Pinky Promises
by prettykittyartist
Summary: A girl that tries to follow the rules. A boy that has none. What happens when the rules just don't make sense anymore? Fictionista Workshops WitFits July 2012
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER****: ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**** No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

* * *

**No Beta. Please excuse mistakes.**

**July WitFit**

**Prompt : Experiment**

* * *

I'd chewed my fingers to the bone worrying about going through with Jessica's stupid plan. She always had hare-brained ideas, not that I was any better. I always ended up going right along with her.

I had to admit, they always sounded like they'd be a lot of fun, but unfortunately, something always ended up going wrong. She was a great planner, but her follow through left much to be desired. I admired her zest, though. She wasn't afraid to try anything, and I really envied that. It wasn't that I was afraid, per se, but I was cautious. More cautious than most of my peers.

Maybe it had to do with the fact that my father was Chief of police and scared the crap out of me. He wasn't abusive or cruel, but he was strict, and I respected that. I hated getting yelled at, and I really hated being grounded. Me and the four walls of my bedroom were great friends, and most of the hours I spent in there alone phone-less and without my laptop were courtesy of Jessica and her big ideas.

But, we were seniors, and going to a college party sounded really exciting. We only had a few months to go before we were college kids ourselves, so I didn't see the big deal. My dad would, for sure, and that's the only reason I was hesitating.

"This will be so much fun, Bella. We can… dress up, borrow some of my sister's clothes… we can be whoever we want. Nobody at this party will know we're losers from Forks high. We can be hot college girls, and flirt and drink and dance. Please just don't freak out. Please, for once, don't freak out."

I threw my hands up and sighed. "Fine. How are we getting there, though?"

She clapped excitedly and jumped up and down. "My sister. Her friend is driving, and Lauren promised to cover for me with my mom. So, tell your dad we're going to the movies with Lauren, and we're spending the night at my house after. I'm so excited!"

I hated lying to my dad. Doing stupid kid stuff was one thing, but lying was another.

"I don't know…" I said, biting my lip nervously.

Jessica rolled her eyes. "Just do it. Come on. It's not like he'll miss you. He'll be at work. I promise. Nothing bad will happen."

Those were always famous last words. It didn't make me feel any better about it, but I did want to go. I had always been curious about what went on at college parties, so I wanted to experience it. We were only driving to Port Angeles, short fifty or so miles away. We went there often enough to shop and watch movies.

"Okay, so let's go get ready then. I'll pack a bag and go tell my dad what's going on. But, Jessica…" I said, pointing at her and narrowing my eyes. "Do not ditch me. If I get abandoned in P.A., I will seriously kick your butt. My dad will kill me if he has to drive up there to pick me up!"

She took her finger and marked a cross over her heart. "Promise. Pinky promise, even. Now, hurry up! We still have to change and do our makeup!"

Worried and unsure, I packed an overnight bag and lied to my dad. He believed me easily, seeing as I spent almost every weekend with Jessica when he worked. He kissed me on top of the head and we were on our way, off on another adventure—one that would change my life for good.

* * *

Thank you for reading :)

Until tomorrow :)

XO

J'me


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**** No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**AN: Thanks so much to everyone that has given this new lil diddy a chance. Fair warning, I'm writing this by the seat of my pants. I dunno where I'm going w/ it yet. Lol**

**Thanks for the reviews/alerts/ etc. You all rock **

**Prompt : Fireworks**

**No Beta**

* * *

After an hour of trying on outfits, fighting with Jessica over my hair and makeup, and waiting for them to hurry up, we were finally on our way.

I always loved driving with Lauren. She got a brand new Jeep for graduation the year before, and she always blasted the radio. It felt free and fun, and the excitement started to bubble up inside of me. The nerves started to disappear, and in their place came anticipation.

"Seriously, Bella, I love your hair. I'd kill for that color," Lauren said, looking back at me through the rear view mirror. "Remember last year when I tried dying it?" She laughed and it filled the truck like a melody. "I looked like freaking Carrot-top. So embarrassing!"

I snorted. It had been funny. Lauren was a natural blonde, and absolutely gorgeous. She tried dying her hair a deep auburn, and it was a total disaster. She hasn't considered that the color on the box would somehow turn into a dark bright red, and hadn't prepped beforehand, leaving her with a streaked forehead and brown-tipped ears. For weeks.

"That was so ridiculous! I was rubbing lemons on my face and neck and ears for weeks! That shit still wouldn't come off. Learned my lesson!"

We all laughed. Her mom was not pleased. Her hair was fucked up for prom and graduation, and it cost her a fortune at the salon to fix. She ended up having to cut her long locks way above her shoulders. It still looked great, but it was a hard lesson.

The Stanley girls were all about impulse and adventure. They never let anything stand in their way. It was what made being around them so fun. I was such a phony. I acted like I was so down with things, but in reality, I was a big chicken. I just did what they did, hoping to enjoy the ride. Usually I did, but it always came at a price. Their parents were way more laid back than Charlie was. Every single mistake I made was documented and date stamped in his brain. They hung over my head like dirty socks. I could wash them, but the stink remained.

"So, are you guys stoked about this party? It's going to be killer. Spring break, baby!" Angela, Lauren's best friend sang, pumping her fists to the music.

I smiled. I was _stoked,_ so to speak. I couldn't wait to be anonymous amongst the crowd. Do whatever I wanted without worrying about the aftermath. I was in the mood to go wild. So unlike me, but at the same time, it was inside of me. This little piece of me that was dying to get out.

I'd been looking forward to going away to college for so long. I craved independence and the freedom to do whatever I wanted. I wanted to dress the way I wanted without my father's disapproving looks. I wanted to be out-going without worrying about what everyone in town would think. I really wanted to do outlandish things without worrying about it getting back to my dad.

Everything got back to my dad. Everything.

"I totally am," I said, nodding and smiling. "I feel… good."

Jessica patted my knee. "You look damn good, too, girly."

I gave her a wry smile. "Thanks. I feel kind of weird with all this makeup, though. Like… I don't look like myself."

She rolled her eyes. "It looks good. Lauren is so good with makeup. You're just not used to eye shadow. It opens your eyes. Makes them pop."

It was my turn to roll my eyes. "Whatever. They're really itchy, though."

"Whatever you do, don't rub them. You'll look like a raccoon. That mascara isn't water-proof."

I turned my attention out the window and tried to think about anything other than the goop in my eyes. I had to admit, I felt… pretty. Older. Sexy. It was a bit too chilly out to wear the top Lauren talked me into wearing, and the fact that I had to go braless was a little off-putting, but I was willing to put up with the discomfort. Like Lauren said, I was definitely going to stand out. That was something to look forward to—for once.

We finally crept out of the darkness of the forest roads and into he lit up streets of Port Angeles. Tiny prickles of nerves started to zap at my belly, but I held them down. I was ready to be flirty and fun, and maybe a little bit forward.

Maybe I'd finally get kissed.

The thought made my lips turn up in a little smile. Jessica must have caught the look on my face because she nudged me with her shoulder. I looked over and smiled.

"You're not over-thinking for once." She smiled and nodded. "Good for you. This is going to be great, Bella. I have such a good feeling about this."

We pulled up to a beautiful newly constructed housing tract. The houses were clean lines and crisp colors. Lots of neutrals and smooth sides. The lawns were immaculate and groomed neatly. The hedges were perfect, and the driveways were filled with imports. It was fascinating. As the thoughts danced in my head, bumpkin flashed in front of my eyes. It wasn't that I was poor, or a country girl, but Forks was Forks. We didn't have houses like that in Forks.

"Whose house is this, anyway, Lauren?"

She pulled up behind a sleek compact car where several kids were tumbling out and turned off the ignition. "These girls Tanya and Irina Denali. They go to UW. They went to P.A, but they graduated the year before me."

I vaguely remembered them. Twins. Blonde. Rich. They were cheerleaders, and I remember the boys at school talking about them. They were like… royalty in the area.

"How'd you find out about it?" I was curious. I sure as hell didn't want to crash a party, especially at the Denali's.

"I have some classes with Irina. She's cool. Relax. I wouldn't just show up."

I wasn't sure about that, either. Lauren pretty much did whatever she wanted, wherever she wanted. She had that presence. No one questioned it. Plus, with her confidence and beauty, she was more than welcome all the time.

We got out of the car, adjusted our clothing, and followed Lauren toward the house. I was in awe of everything going on around me. The crowd was insane. I'd never been to a party so huge. It was a little intimidating, but the appreciative looks I was getting as we made our way through gave me a nudge of confidence.

I stood a little taller, smiled a little bigger, and had a little more swing in my step.

It felt exhilarating.

"Let's go get something to drink." Jessica grabbed my arm, and dragged me over to a dark corner of the yard where several steel drums of beer sat.

There was half a dozen guys loitering around it, and all heads turned as we walked up. The bitter jab of insecurity poked at my gut, but soft teasing smiles and wandering eyes brought my sassy side out once more. We both grabbed a plastic cup and headed to the end of the line that winded around the back house. We whispered and watched the party. Jessica started talking to some guys that were standing in front of us, but they were about as interesting as the bottom of my shoes, so I occupied myself with people watching.

That's when I saw him. He was standing next to a gazebo at the far end of the yard, leaning against the entrance, red cup in one hand, and a cigarette dangling from the other. I couldn't peel my eyes from where he stood. He was beautiful, in a very manly way, of course. Long muscular legs covered in fitted denim, a snug black v-neck wrapped across his chest like it was painted on, and a pair of oiled black boots on his feet.

He looked dangerous. Intriguing. Mysterious.

He looked like every vision I'd ever imagined in my dreams. I gave my head a small shake and turned around, feeling stupid for staring like I was some kind of weirdo. It didn't last long, though. It was like my eyes had a mind of their own and I turned around again, just to get another peek.

I gasped, realizing that he was looking right at me. Staring, was more accurate. Chills ran up my spine, but not the bad kind. More like little sparklers prickling my skin, leaving zaps and burns. I turned around quickly, embarrassed and excited all at once.

I shoved my hands in the pocket of my jeans to stop the shaking. I felt giddy and stupid. I couldn't even see his face! It was absurd to feel all flighty about some guy I couldn't even see, and would never have the guts to talk to. He just had that look about him, you know? Like he knew things… had secrets.

I moved so that I was practically climbing on top of Jessica, causing her to turn around and glare at me.

"What the fuck, Bells? You're humping my ass!"

That comment causes a stir with the dumb boys in front of us and I just rolled my eyes. I just needed to feel grounded, close to her. I had a bunch of butterflies moshing around in my stomach, and a fluttering in my heart because of a boy I didn't even know. I also knew she wouldn't understand.

"Sorry. I lost my balance," I lied, shrugging.

She nodded and gave me a smile. I think she knew I was losing my shit, but hoping I'd just tough it out. She was obviously having a great time with her new friends.

She turned around and went back to flirting with the dorks, and I bounced around on my toes, nervous energy getting the best of me. I tried to stop myself from turning around, but it was useless. Finally giving in, I turned my head again, all nonchalant and stealth-like, only to find him following a certain blonde into the house.

He didn't look back.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading XO**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**AN: Thank you so much to each and every one of you that's reading this Thanks for giving it a chance!**

**I've tried to reply to each review, but the next week or so is going to be quite busy, so if I don't reply, please know I read them all, and I love all of you and your kind words They mean a lot to me!**

**And some of you have asked how often this will update: Every day.**

**NO BETA**

**July 4, 2012**

**Prompt: Stack, Knack, Whack**

* * *

I was afraid that if I rolled my eyes one more time, my eyes went end up permanently crossed. Jessica had a knack for finding the biggest tools in the box and playing with them even though they were useless.

These guys were the typical frat boys, but the funny thing? They weren't in a fraternity. Yeah, they were too lame for that. No… these guys were the frat boy knock-offs of Port Angeles. They went to Peninsula, which is… whatever, but you'd have thought they were from MIT the way they talked so highly of themselves.

They were all criminal justice majors, working on their two-year certificates before heading into the academy. That was all I needed to hear. All I could think was, wow… my dad would be so proud. Yuck. They were cocky, foul-mouthed, and one by the name of Tyler had a problem keeping his damn hand off my knee.

I couldn't be bothered with them. My attention was elsewhere. Where? I wasn't sure, but I was damn well looking. I was starting to get a crick in my neck from looking over my shoulder, wondering where the hot guy from earlier had gone.

Yeah, I had a good feeling I knew exactly where he'd gone. Probably upstairs with the blonde. I wasn't stupid. I knew keg parties were about two things: beer, and sex. I'd never thought about the fact that I'd be downing one like I was wino, and lusting for the other from a stranger. Weird, but true. I was as pure as fresh fallen snow, but it didn't mean I was innocent.

No. I was definitely not innocent. I had very impure and very un-innocent thoughts quite often. I wasn't a deviant, but I _was_ a teenager, and I watched movies, read books… I knew what I was missing out on, and after watching the hot guy in the corner, I _really_ knew I was missing out. Really.

The drunker I got, the more vivid my thoughts became. I wanted to make out and grope and lose myself in someone, kind of the way Lauren was with her man of the night. They were next to me, like, really close, and I couldn't help but want that. Not with him, of course, that would be weird, but with sexy boot guy? Absolutely.

I took one more look at Jessica and her posse and sighed. "I'm going for a refill," I announced, standing way too quickly in my inebriated state.

"Whoa, Bella. You should lay off the juice," Lauren said with a little laugh.

I waved her off. "I'm drunk, bitches. Get over it."

I heard everyone laugh as I got up and stumbled over to the keg. Mike, one of the dorks Jessica was talking to got up and held my elbow as I tried to gain my footing.

"You're a little drunk, huh?" He chuckled and wrapped his arm around my waist.

I wasn't having it.

"Uh," I groaned. "Leave me alone. I'm fine… and you… you… you don't have boots! Go back over there," I said, pointing at the group.

He looked at me like I had snakes growing out of my ears. "Just trying to help you."

I shrugged. "Don't want help. I like being drunk. Now, scram!"

He let go of my arm and walked away, shaking his head.

I let out a rather rude sound and continued my way toward the beer. The line was long—way too long for me at the time, so I decided to venture into the house to look for the good stuff. Everyone knew the good stuff was inside. I hadn't been drunk enough before to go off on my own, but after six cups of flat beer, I was brave and ready to party.

I smiled at a few cuties on my way inside, got yelled at once or twice for bumping into people, and lost my way more than a few times, but finally, I found my way to the kitchen.

No one questioned me as I poured myself a drink. No one wondered who I was, or what I was doing there. It was nice to sort of fit in with the crowd. Of course, my inhibitions were pretty much non-existent at that point, so I probably looked just like any other drunk girl. I found that I liked that.

The music was much louder inside, obviously, and the beat pulled me in. I swayed my hips slightly, barely managing to move at all in the crowded room. There was a few people dancing in the main room, but I wasn't _that_ drunk.

All the moving around triggered my bladder, so I regrettably made my way through the house to find a restroom. The line I found when I got there was typical. I stood there for a few minutes, eavesdropping on conversations and doing the potty dance until I finally couldn't stand it anymore.

I eyed the stairs, knowing it was a bad idea, but my feet carried me away before I could think about it. The music disappeared behind me, as did the mutters and chattering of the people downstairs. I was just clearing the last step when I heard a door close above me.

Stupidly, I ducked down and held onto the banister, trying to hide even though there was nowhere to go. I held my breath, hoping to disappear. I didn't want to get yelled at, or be discovered wandering around in someone else's house.

I heard some hushed voices, then a belt buckle clanking, and then footsteps.

"Oh shit, oh shit," I whispered to myself.

I wanted to cross my legs. I had to _go_ so bad, and being frightened only made it worse. I really didn't want to pee my pants, or on the floor, but there was no way I could run. Whoever it was that was coming out of that room was heading toward the stairs, and I was getting to get caught.

The odds were stacked against me. I was officially the biggest loser ever, and I was probably going to get us all kicked out of the party. I pinched my eyes shut, took a quick deep breath, held it in, and waited.

The footsteps stopped right above me, but I was terrified to look up. They stood there, obviously enjoying my mortification, and finally chuckled. My eyes snapped up, and I gasped. It was him—the guy from before, the one I'd stared at shamelessly from the beer line.

He was there… in front of me… smiling.

"You lost?"

His voice. It was so… I couldn't even explain it. So deep, smooth, and a little rough, like he hadn't cleared his throat after sleeping. It was sexy. It was hypnotizing. I was freaking entranced.

He chuckled, and took two steps down to where I was curled up, and squatted down in front of me. I couldn't look up. I was absolutely humiliated, and afraid I was going to have an… accident any minute. He reached forward and I flinched, nerves and intoxication clouding my judgment.

He ignored my jitters and moved his hand to my shoulder, slipping my wayward strap back over my shoulder. I was mortified. I felt myself blush and ducked my chin further into my other shoulder, not wanting him to see how embarrassed I was.

Then I felt his finger under my chin, lifting my face so our eyes met. I started to shake. The woozy feeling in my head was getting worse, and the second he smiled at me, close enough that I could reach out and touch his dimples, I felt like I was going to pass out.

"I knew it," he said, his smile fading and his eyes darkening.

I had no idea what he was talking about, but I was too fascinated with the length of his eyelashes and the brisk clear color of his eyes, and the seductive way he was looking down at me.

Like he was hungry.

I yelped, fell back on my ass, and stumbled to get myself up again. He grabbed both my arms and yanked me up, holding me still so I wouldn't fall down the stairs.

"Are you okay?" he asked, tilting his head and staring down at me.

I nodded. "I'm drunk," I blurted out, causing him to chuckle.

"I can see that."

"I gotta pee." Again, I wanted to smack myself in the face. Hard.

He sighed. "Can you make it up here? Let me help you."

My eyes flashed up at him and I shook my head. "No!" I cried. There was no way in hell I was letting him take me to the bathroom. It was bad enough that he _knew_ I had to _go_ to the bathroom. Things were spinning out of control in my head. I just wanted to run.

"All right, all right. Calm down. Listen," he said, holding me steady again. "I'll show you where it is, and I'll leave you alone. Okay?"

I nodded. That was fair. I still wasn't sure what the hell was going on, but he was making it really difficult to think. His hands all strong and big on my arm, his manly cologne stirring around in my nose, and that damn look on his face… I was lost in everything about him.

He let go of one of my arms, and led me up the stairs with the other. He went slowly, looking down at me the entire time as we went up the last few steps and turned the corner. A door slamming in front of us caused me to jolt, and I looked up to find a very beautiful, very pissed off blonde.

Yeah, that one.

"You're an asshole, you know that?" she snapped, placing her hands on her hips and glaring at us.

"So I've heard," he deadpanned, and continued to lead me toward the bathroom.

"The top floor is off limits. Who the hell is that?"

She was following behind us and I could practically feel the tension. I didn't know who she was, or what her problem was, but I was had a pretty good idea. I'd watched them walk away together, and I vaguely remembered that he was adjusting his belt when he stumbled upon me on the stairs. They were in a room—together—behind closed doors. Didn't take a genius to figure it out.

But, I was drunk, and about to pee my pants. I had more important things on my mind at that moment, and if the lady thought it was an inconvenience for me to use her bathroom, she really didn't want to find out how inconvenient it was to clean pee out of the carpet.

"Don't worry about it, Tanya," he groaned. "She's sick and I'm helping her. I'll find you later, okay?"

She clucked her tongue and stomped her foot. Yes, stomped.

"Don't bother!" she growled.

"Even better," he said, laughing through his nose.

He opened the bathroom door, helped me inside, and stood at the doorway. I turned, giving him an incredulous look, making him laugh.

"I'm going, I'm going. Just… if you need me, I'm out here."

I scrambled to the toilet, clumsily tugged my pants down and sighed as the flow started. In my drunken state, I remembered he was still outside, and quickly reached over and turned on the water in the sink to drown out the sound of me peeing. Call me crazy, but I was embarrassed. It was bad enough that he'd found me hiding on the stairs, had to help me keep my close on after I'd exposed myself, and then had to have help getting to the bathroom, I didn't want him to listen to me go, either.

I finished up, washed my hands, and then stood there looking at myself in the mirror for a moment. I looked like crap. My hair was all over the place, my makeup had smeared, and my otherwise clear pale skin was blotchy and red.

"Gross," I groaned.

I looked at the pretty green hand towel on the rack above the sink and cringed. All the mascara and face crap would destroy that thing, and even after Tanya Denali treated me like shit, I couldn't bring myself to use it.

"Screw it."

I grabbed a glob of toilet paper, wet it, and started dabbing at the black gunk under my eyes. I'd just finished the right eye, when the door pushed open, and _he_ walked in, closing it behind him.

"What are you doing?" I cried. "Get out! You said you'd stay out there!"

He chuckled, and then turned around to lock the door, his eyes darkening again. I gasped, dropped the toilet paper in the sink and took a few steps backward.

"What are you…" I started to ask. He placed his finger over his lips and shushed me, and took two long strides toward me.

Then, he wasn't looking as appealing as he had earlier that night. The sexy danger was becoming more, danger-danger, so I started to scream.

He covered my mouth with his hand and pulled me close. "Stop. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk to you for a minute."

His eyes softened, and again I was taken by the sheer beauty of them.

"Hi," he said, removing his hand and settling his hand on my hip.

My stomach was doing flip-flops. It was scary having him so close, being pretty much a stranger, but there was something about him that was so familiar and comforting. I liked having him that close. I liked having his hands on me. I liked him.

"Hi," I said quietly.

He lifted his hand from my arm, and ran his finger over my cheek. "What's your name, beautiful?"

"Bella, Isabella, Bella," I said, stumbling over my words. I had no idea why I felt the need to tell him my full name, but for some reason, I wanted to hear it.

He chuckled, and it made me giggle. I could feel the vibrations all over, and I wanted to hear him laugh all the time.

"Which one is it, Bella, Isabella, Bella?"

He continued to brush his finger over my face and I closed my eyes and sighed. I was so drunk, and so sleepy. I wanted to curl up like a little cat on his chest and purr until I fell asleep. I leaned in, rubbing my cheek on the soft thin fabric of his shirt and felt more than I heard as he moaned. His arms wrapped around me, pulling me impossibly closer.

"Mmmm," I hummed cuddling up more. "Feels so good. S'tired," I slurred.

He rubbed his hand up and down my back and sighed. "And… she's gonna pass out," he said. His voice was so quiet that I don't think I was supposed to hear.

Then, someone started banging on the door relentlessly. He groaned. "Did you come here with someone?"

I think I nodded, but at that point, between the throbbing in my head, the feel of his arms around me, and the damn loud banging, I couldn't think.

Then, his arms were gone, and in their place, Jessica and Lauren swarmed me.

"God, Bells! You scared the shit out of me! You disappeared for like… an hour! I swear, I was just about to call your dad."

I groaned and the weight of the liquor filled my stomach like a lead bomb. I hunched over, grabbed my stomach, and turned, just before I exploded into the toilet.

I heard Lauren sigh. She knelt down, pulled my hair back and rubbed my back while I threw up. I was so miserable that I didn't have time to question where my mysterious stranger went, or if he'd seen me in such a humiliating position.

"Bells, who was that guy? He was so hot!" Jessica whisper-yelled from where she was perched on the sink.

I blinked rapidly, expelling tears and wiped at my mouth with my wrist.

"I don't know."

I realized then that I hadn't even asked his name.

* * *

**End Note:**

**Ahh shit! What's his name? lol Tune in next time. We might find out**

**XO**

**Happy 4th of July to all my US friends Hope you enjoy your day like I have! Be safe and Sane!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**** No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

* * *

**NO BETA**

**July 5, 2012**

**Prompt : Saunter**

I tapped my pencil against my textbook and tried to concentrate on the lesson my teacher was trying to give us. It was hopeless. For weeks my mind had been on one thing and one thing only.

The guy at the party.

I'd been forced to come up with a bunch of asinine nicknames for him since I was too drunk to act like a normal human being. I wished I could at least thank him for helping me when I was all messed up. I could've ended up with a real jerk, but somehow I'd lucked out.

Mostly, I wished I could just see him again. My memory of him was really vague, and it was fading quickly. I remember his eyes. Those… well; I don't think I could ever forget them. They were smoldering, but kind. They were also the most beautiful shade of grass green I'd ever seen.

I remembered other things, but they'd pop up at the most random times. My dad was smoking meat to make jerky, and the woodsy scent of the hickory reminded me of him. Weird, but it was so vivid. I also remembered that he was tall; much taller than I was, and his hand practically covered both of my shoulder blades when he held me. Very weird things to remember, but it was all I had and I wanted to hold onto them for as long as I could.

The rest of the night was just as blurry. It'd get bits and pieces. I remember seeing him in the corner, standing in line with Jessica, but that was all. Once I'd gotten to my fourth beer, I was done for. I was in no way a boozer, so anything more than two really did me in. I was way over my limit, and my stupid friends were too pre-occupied to see it. It wasn't like I expected them to babysit me, but that was the point. I wasn't cut out for the hardcore parties, and I had no interest in going to one again.

I was humiliated, and so damn glad we'd been in another town. No one knew us, and thank God for that. I wouldn't have been able to show my face in Forks after the scene in the bathroom. Lord only knew what I'd done before then. I just wished I could've wiped it all from everyone's memories because Jessica and Lauren would not let me live it down.

The bell rung and shook me out of my inner musings. I gathered my things and made my way through the crowd into the hallway. I spotted Jessica waiting for me up ahead at my locker and sped up to meet her.

"Cafeteria or lunch benches?" she asked as I threw my books in the locker.

"Benches. It's nice out and I need some air."

I was so wound up and frustrated that it wasn't even funny. I hadn't really talked to Jessica about that night, much to her dismay. The little bit I remembered was important o me, and I didn't want her making a bigger joke out of it. Instead, I'd deflect. She was still seeing a guy she met that night, so I'd just side-track her with questions about him.

Worked every time.

"Okay, cool. Go grab one and I'll get us some lunch."

I nodded, we kissed each other's cheeks, and she sauntered off toward the cafeteria. I took a left and went out the back doors toward the courtyard where the lunch benches were. We'd lucked out, and there were plenty of spots to choose from. I picked one near the back of the area so we wouldn't be bothered, and threw our backpacks on top.

I sat down and threw my head back, basking in the warm sunshine. I was so glad summer was coming. The cold, wet Forks weather really brought me down. I was used to it, but it didn't mean I liked it.

My eyes were closed and I was in my own little world when Jessica walked up and dropped the tray on the table. I looked up at her and frowned at the look on her face.

"What's wrong?"

She huffed and grabbed a piece of pizza off the tray, placing on a napkin in front of her. "I hate this stupid school. I can't wait to graduate!"

I laughed. She could be so over dramatic. "What happened now?"

She waved her hand in the air dismissively and rolled her eyes. "I'm just sick of everyone here."

I nodded. It just got old being around the same people for so long. We'd all gone to school together since elementary school, so it just got boring after a while.

"So, anyway, what are we doing this weekend?" she asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "You want to go see a movie. I don't know if there's anything good playing."

She sighed. "Lauren told me there's another party in Port Angeles. I think she's driving down. She can take us."

I shook my head frantically. "Nope. I'll pass."

She slammed her soda can down heavily and glared at me. "Really, Bella?"

I looked at her incredulously and clucked my tongue. "Really, Jessica? I told you. I'm done with those stupid parties. You always find someone to hook-up with and I'm left alone. I made an ass of myself last time!"

She took another bite of her pizza, eyes piercing mine. She chewed slowly, trying to break me down with her eyes. I ignored it and started in on my lunch.

She swallowed and wiped at the corner of her mouth. "So you're just gonna stay home with Charlie all weekend?"

I shrugged. "Not all weekend. I work Saturday and Sunday afternoon."

"Livin' it up," she joked.

"Whatever, Jess. Some of us aren't as spoiled as you are. If I want things, I need a job. I need to save up for next year."

She started to argue, but one look at me and she knew it was true. The Stanley's weren't rich, but both her parent's worked. My dad was a single parent, raising me on a small town cop's paycheck. We were far from poor, but there were going to be lots of student loans in my future. My part-time job was my ticket out. I had to do what I could to help.

"I know, Bella. I'm just messing with you. It's just that… well, it's our last year, and you're my best friend. I want us to go out and have fun together!"

I gave her a soft smile. "I know. I'm just still so embarrassed. Totally stupid, but I honestly don't enjoy those parties."

She bobbed her head in understanding. "Does this have anything to do with that guy? Honest truth time. This is me."

I was silent for a beat, but decided I was ready to talk about it. "Yeah, kind of. It's weird, Jess. I think about him all the time and I can barely remember what he looked like. I have no idea how I got that drunk… I mean, I almost barfed on him! How humiliating!"

She smirked. "He didn't seem real grossed out if you ask me. He looked… concerned. And freaking hot."

I ducked my head and picked at my pizza. She got me sausage. I hated sausage on pizza. I picked them off and listened to her go on. The more she said, the more infatuated I became with him.

"He's older, like, maybe a few years. Dressed nice. He smokes. I could smell it."

I looked up and pointed at her excitedly. "I remember that! I remember seeing him holding a cigarette."

She nodded slowly. "Okay, but something else… I saw him with Tanya Denali. I think they're together, Bella."

I gaped at her. "What?"

She nodded and smiled sadly. "You passed out and when we were carrying you out, I saw them talking in the kitchen. Real close. I couldn't hear, but it looked like they knew each other really well."

My shoulders slumped. "He followed her."

"What?" she asked.

"Yeah. I was looking for him while we were in line and I saw him follow her. Oh God," I groaned. "For the past few weeks, I've been fantasizing about him, and in my stupid head I totally thought I saw something there… fucking alcohol."

She sighed. "Bella, I saw something, too. He was seriously in to you. But…" she said, punctuating her words with her finger, "I don't know what the deal is with him. Don't know a damn thing about him."

I pushed my plate to the side, my appetite suddenly disappearing. "Figures. Whatever. I don't even know his name. Not that I'll ever see him again."

She wagged her eyebrows and smirked. "Good reason to go to P.A. with Lauren this weekend, don't you think?"

I didn't think, and that's why I agreed. It was another bad decision. I could feel it in my bones.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Party tomorrow!**


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**** No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

* * *

**July 6, 2012**

**Prompt : Sink**

**NO BETA**

Staying sober was the worst Idea I'd ever had. Worse than getting drunk. If my dad hadn't given me a huge lecture before leaving about the dangers of drinking and drugs, I would've just gone for it, but I had a feeling he knew more about what me and Jessica did when we went out than he let on. I knew I was due for a long talk, and soon. I wasn't looking forward to it at all.

So, I sat there, watching the party unfold and listening to Jessica giggle at the stupid guy next to her. I was bored out of my mind and I was really ready to leave, but I knew Jessica would be pissed. So, instead, I just sat there like a moron and dealt with it.

Plus… my guy was nowhere in sight. I wasn't sure if I was disappointed, or relieved. I wanted to see him, but I didn't know if I wanted him to see _me _again. Who knew what impression he had of me, or if he'd even remember me at all. That thought was the worst and the most likely. I mean, he was obviously older, probably in college, and he was gorgeous—way out of my league. I was probably just another stupid little drunk girl that he helped out. Maybe he had a hero complex.

Of course I was nothing special.

It was getting close to our curfew, so we finally left. I was quiet, and I knew Jessica wanted to talk—she always did—but I just couldn't. I felt funky, like I didn't know what I wanted anymore, or how to get it. I wished I knew that guy's name, I wished I wouldn't have made a freaking scene, and I wished I could go back and stay sober so I could've learned his name. It was a long shot to think that I'd ever see him again, but my dreams would've appreciated knowing who he was.

That night, I laid there staring at the ceiling, thinking. I couldn't get him out of my head. I wasn't sure if it was the whole mysterious thing that kept me intrigued, or if it was just… him. I knew what it really was; I was just too much of a coward to admit it, even to myself.

I was _lonely_. I wanted someone. I wanted someone to take me out on Friday nights so I wouldn't have to tag along with Jessica when she went on dates, or stay home with my dad when I wasn't invited. I wanted someone's sweet smiles and warm arms. I wanted someone to want me.

I was sinking into a really dark place. I wasn't usually one to get down about things, but the guy had stirred things up in me that I couldn't get rid of. The unbelievable regret was killing me. If only I'd made better decisions. If only…

I flipped over on my side, sighed, and closed my eyes, hoping that my dreams would bring me more pieces of him. The boy that taunted me in my dreams.

**~PP~**

I had been working at Sav-A-Dime for a while. I hated it. Every minute of every shift I hated. My manager was a first class pervert; a serious boob talker and an all around douche bag. The rest of the bargain metropolis' staff consisted of high school drop-outs, loadies and general fuck- ups. Working there only solidified my goals to go to college in the fall. I never wanted to end up like the rest of the rejects I worked with. They were going nowhere, and fast.

My boss put me in charge of stacking tubs of baby wipes on a corner display in the typical pyramid formation, and I was losing my mind. Apparently, he thought I was too stupid to stack rectangles because he stood over me the entire time. He was making me a nervous wreck; I could feel him breathing down my neck. It was disgusting.

And then it happened…it was like slow motion. I reached behind me to pick up another tub and as I did so, he pushed forward, pressing himself into my ass. Alarmed, I jumped back to smack him, but was thwarted by another shopper.

I watched in both awe and horror as this beautiful Amazon woman throat checked him, and then nailed him in the balls—all with her toddler propped on her hip. I was speechless. I wanted to both hug her and run in the other direction, scared shitless.

I stood, gawking at her with my mouth open like a fish for what seemed like hours until she finally reached out, offering her hand, and introduced herself. I had to admit, at that moment I had a serious chick crush on the woman. I'd never seen anything like that in my life. She looked like one of those bombshell women out of a James Bond movie…all perfect and gorgeous and a lot of kick ass, but so suburban housewife all that the same time.

She grabbed my hand after introductions, yelling over her shoulder at my boss, telling him he could take his job and shove it, and dragged me out of the store.

In all the excitement, it took a moment for it all to register… I needed that shitty job. I needed the money.

"Wait, I can't quit!" I cried. "I need that job! I have tuition and books, and… and…"

I was starting to get hysterical when she took me by the shoulders and gave me a little shake. "Calm down, honey. I understand, trust me, but you can't let that shit go on! Has that guy done that kind of thing before?"

Her eyes were so blue, and so wise. I nodded, remembering back to a few times that he'd accidently "bumped" into me. "It was no big deal. He's a pervert. We all know it. He's never done anything that bad, and I always put him in his place. I have to keep the job. I mean, thank you for sticking up for me, but you don't get it."

I shook my head, trying to hold back the tears that were stinging my eyes. She sighed and turned to tend to the little one she'd placed in the back seat, fastening him up in the car seat before turning back to face me.

"Listen, sweetie. I have a proposition for you. It'll help me a ton, and get you out of that place. What do you think?"

She leaned up against the car, calm and collected and so oblivious to the fact that I'd just lost my job. It didn't escape my notice that she was driving a rather new, rather expensive Lexus, and probably had no idea what the hell I was going through.

"I have to go to college!" I yelled, throwing my hands in the air. "I drive a thirty-five year old truck that leaks oil like a sieve and sucks gas faster than I can fill it up! I still owe twenty bucks to the school for my cap and gown, or I can't walk for graduation! I buy packaged underwear! You totally screwed me over lady!"

She stared at me for a beat and then smirked. "Yeah, this is gonna work out really well. Why don't you get in the car and come over for a bit and we can talk. I'll explain what I have in mind, and if you think it'll work out for you, cool. If not, we can be friends, right?"

I gave her a quick once over, and shook my head. "Who the hell are you, anyway?"

She tapped me on the nose and moved to open the door for me. "My name's Rosalie. Rosalie Cullen. Nice to meet you…" she looked down at my name tag and smiled. "Bella."

So, like the idiot that I was, I got in the car with the stranger named Rosalie, and hoped like hell she had a job for me, otherwise I was _fucked_.

* * *

**Thank you for reading !**

**LOVES,**

**J'me**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**** No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**AN: Thank you so much to all of you that have started this story! It's been fun so far! I love your reviews and treasure each one!**

**Still… no beta.**

**July 6, 2012**

**Prompt: Damage**

* * *

I pulled up to the beautiful, sprawling Cullen house at six-thirty on the dot. I sighed and looked up at it for a moment in awe. It was gorgeous, and nothing like anything else in Forks. Technically, it was outside of Forks, but whatever.

It had a long, wrap-around porch, decorated eaves, pebbled walkway, and was painted a clean white-wash. The roses are immaculate. The shrubs are clean and groomed. It's like fantasyland, but I know better. It's just a house.

Inside is where it becomes a home. I found that out after spending a long afternoon with the lady of the house. I berated myself the entire ride that day. I couldn't believe I'd gotten in the car with a perfect stranger, but something about her told me to trust her.

I've never been more grateful for going with my gut.

We spent the day talking over Chinese chicken salad and iced tea, and I walked away with a new job, and even more importantly, a new friend. She was like the big sister I'd never had, and after offering me a part-time babysitting job making more than I was making at the store, well, she was also my hero.

.

I strolled up the brick steps and knocked lightly on the big oak door. Moments later I was greeted by Mr. Cullen.

"Well there she is! Come on in kid. Rose is in the den with Riley."

"Thanks Mr. Cullen." I said

"Oh, Bella. It's Emmett. Don't call me Mister. It makes me feel old," he laughed.

"Okay…Emmett."

I walked into the den where Rosalie was breast-feeding Bree, and Riley was watching one of his Disney movies. He turned and waved at me, smiling and then turned his attention back to the television. They were the most beautiful children I had ever seen. Riley was three, and Bree was nine months. She was fair and blonde like her mother, and Riley was the spitting image of his dad—just a tiny version. Big green eyes and curly brown hair. His cheeks were always rosy, and his chubby little cheeks were pinched with adorable dimples. It was a good thing Emmett was a behemoth of a man, because he'd have his work cut out for him when the boys came a calling for her.

"Hey girl," Rosalie greeted, patting the cushion on the sofa next to her for me to sit. "Thank you so much for coming on such short notice."

"Of course. You know I never have anything to do," I laughed.

"Oh come on, Bella. Why don't you give some of those boys a chance? You're only young once, you know," she joked.

I rolled my eyes at her and changed the subject. I'd blabbed about the boot-guy to one that first afternoon. She just made me feel so comfortable, and her soft eyes were so understanding. I just wanted to get it off my chest and see if she could offer me any words of wisdom.

And she did. It wasn't what I wanted to hear, though, but it was the truth. I had to move on. If I was meant to see him again, I would. It wouldn't do any good to mope and obsess about it.

Truth sucks.

"So where are you two off to tonight?"

"We're meeting my brother for dinner. He just graduated from North Western," Emmett said, plopping down on the recliner.

"We better go, too. He'll be all pissy if we're late." Rosalie pulled a sleeping Bree from her breast and handed her to me gently. She adjusted her top and straightened her skirt.

"Oh, that's cool. So, do you need me to stay the night again or will you be home early?" I asked, not that it mattered either way.

"You can just stay if you want. I know it's easier than staying up and I'm not exactly sure what our plans are. We might go grab drinks afterward. Are you sure it's all right?" she asked.

I nodded. "Sounds good."

She smirked. "Cool. Just grab something from my room to sleep in. Or one of Emmett's t-shirts… whatever you need."

I nodded again.

"Okay then… we'll get out of your hair. I already pumped milk for Bree, and you and Riley can have pizza. I told him if he was good you'd give him a Popsicle for dessert."

"Okay, have fun."

She gave me a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. "You're a rock star, Bella!" She kissed Bree on the cheek and whispered. "Night, baby girl. Be good girl for Bella."

It made me smile. I'd never been a part of a real family, and really never had much interest in kids, but being around the Cullen's was like being on another planet. They were so affectionate and fun. From day one I'd felt like I was part of their family, and it felt really good.

She'd even had me and my dad over for dinner twice. He wanted to make sure he got to know them since I'd been spending so much time there. He loved them, of course, and so did Jessica.

At first, she'd been jealous, but after Rosalie invited us over to swim and she discovered how amazing Rosalie was, she got over it. Plus, she was happy that I'd found a new job, and that we'd found a place to swim for the summer.

I settled in on the couch once they were gone. I'd put Bree down for the night, and like the little angel she was, she didn't wake at all. Riley climbed up on the cushion next to me, and we watched _The Incredibles_ while we waited for the pizza to be delivered.

We ate, watched some more television, and then I gave Riley a bath. He loved when I'd sit on the toilet and read to him while he played. The bonus to bath time was that once his pajamas were on, he was dead to the world.

I went downstairs, cleaned up our mess, and found a movie to watch. I'd brought some homework to do while I was there, but I wasn't in the mood. I hadn't read the book, anyway, so the essay was going to suck as it was. I decided to throw something together before school on Monday.

Sometime later, after I'd fallen asleep on the couch, I heard loud whispers and giggles. I kept my face tucked against the couch so they would think I was asleep. I could tell they were drunk, and a drunken Rosalie was a yappy Rosalie.

"Ah, she's sleeping. Emmett, we need to get a bed for her. I'm gonna adopt her and keep her forever," Rosalie slurred before giggling again.

I clenched my eyes closed tighter and tried not to laugh.

"Nice ass," I heard someone say. It wasn't Emmett, or Rosalie, so I figured it was the brother. "Who's she? Is she single?"

I wanted to giggle, but there was something familiar about the voice, and it caught me off guard. Instead, I held my breath and prayed for them to leave. I was sort of embarrassed and uncomfortable with them standing around talking about me while I slept. I was definitely going to talk to Rosalie about it. She'd hear it all right…

"Don't even think about it, Edward. She's a nice, nice girl. A good girl. Goodie girl. She's my girl, and I don't want you harassing her. Shoo. Stop looking at her."

I could hear Rosalie smack him and then he laughed. Finally, they slipped away and I could hear them trying to make their way upstairs, noisily.

I waited for the noise to die down, then got up and went to the kitchen to make a cup of hot tea. I always had a hard time going back to sleep once I'd wake up, so I hoped it would help.

The house was finally quiet, so the only sounds were those from my bare feet slapping against the floor. I filled a cup with water, placed it in the microwave, and set the timer to heat it up. I grabbed a tea bag from the canister, and propped my hip against the counter while I waited for my water.

The microwave beeped, and I quickly opened it so it wouldn't wake anyone up. Just as I dropped the bag in the water, the lights flicked on and someone cleared their throat from behind me.

I gasped and the mug fell from my hands, shattering in a million pieces on the floor. I tried to move back, but the damage was done. I cried out in pain as the hot water hit my feet and legs.

"Oh shit!"

I turned to see who it was, and covered my mouth in shock when I saw him.

It was him…

Boots.

* * *

**Ahh shizz!**

**What now?**

**Lol!**

**Until next time... hugs and kisses!**

**XO **

**J'me**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER:**

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

AN: This is a little bonus chapter I wrote yesterday. We don't get prompts on Sundays, but I was inspired to write so I did. BUT, FFnet was being a PITA so I couldn't post. So... you'll get another chapter later on!

This is in EPOV!

Enjoy!

* * *

After standing there staring at her for a beat, I jumped into action. I was in shock. I was almost afraid she was a figment of my imagination standing there in my brother's kitchen… in _his_ old Chicago Bears t-shirt and some pajama shorts.

But, no… it really was her, and she was really standing there.

And she was_ really _fucking hurt.

"Oh shit!"

I was drunk, but that sobered me up right away. Her chin was quivering and her legs were turning bright red from the scalding water. I'd done that… scared her. I felt like shit.

I reached out for her, but she flinched, like she was afraid of me or something. That wasn't going to do at all. I picked her up, sat her on the counter, and flipped the faucet on the sink to run some cold water.

She just stared at me, mouth open and eyes wide. It was like she couldn't believe it was me. I knew the feeling.

"Sweetheart, I'm going to move your legs into the sink. Let's run some water on them, okay?"

She nodded weakly. I carefully moved her legs so they were lying across the double sink. I felt the water and satisfied that it was cold enough, I let it run over her legs.

She hissed. "Ow, ow, ow."

I wanted to cry. I couldn't take my eyes off her. "It'll help take the sting out. I don't think it's that bad."

She blinked away her tears, but I could see them. Her eyes were glossy and wet. She was slightly trembling, and I could tell she was still in shock seeing me there.

"What are you doing here? I mean… how?"

Good question.

I wondered the same thing about her.

I raised my eyebrow and smiled down at her. "I could ask you the same. How'd you come to be friends with my sister-in-law?"

"I'm her babysitter," she said quickly. "I baby sit. I'm babysitting."

I chuckled. It seemed that she wasn't as blunt sober. She was nervous, but honest. It was refreshing. It made her more interesting, like a puzzle I couldn't wait to put together. It really didn't hurt that she was so beautiful that it made my heart thump like crazy.

"I kind of figured that out already. But, what I mean is how?"

She started to nod. "They_ are_ green," she said in a whisper. "I knew it!"

I couldn't help myself and reached out to touch her cheek. She'd been so soft the first time I met her, and I couldn't wait to feel her again. She sighed as my fingers moved back and forth, gently and reverently. Her nose was so cute, so delicate and with a slight slope. The top of it was speckled with light freckles, as were her cheeks.

"You remember my eyes?" I asked.

I sure hadn't forgotten hers. They were so warm, caring, and such a soft brown. I'd only had a minute to look at them, but I'd gotten my fill. I only regretted not finding her sooner. I'd gone back outside to find her after I helped Tanya get rid of a drunk that was puking all over her house, and she was gone. Then, I'd spent over an hour hiding from Tanya, and my little brunette was nowhere to be found.

"Yeah," she said, ducking her chin. "I did."

That made me incredibly happy. I thought she wanted nothing to do with me the way she disappeared, so knowing she'd thought about me, or at least my eyes, was good stuff to know.

I looked down at her legs; they weren't as red as before and they weren't blistering, so I turned off the water.

"Does it still hurt?"

She shook her head. "Not really. Still kind of throbby, but I don't think it's too bad."

I wanted to touch them badly; all smooth milky skin and firm slender muscles. I wondered if she was an athlete, or a dancer. I wondered about a lot of things, and I'd had two months to wonder. When I'd returned to Illinois after spring break, I'd hardly thought of anything else. She was the first thing I thought about when I woke up, and the only thing I dreamed about at night.

"Let me get you back to the couch. Is it okay if I carry you?"

She giggled. Silly, girl giggles, and it was the sweetest thing I'd ever heard. She was so free, so real and organic. Everything about her was just… there, right in front of my face. I wanted to know everything … all of it.

"You don't have to carry me," she said, clearing her voice. "I can walk… I think."

I shook my head. I think she felt a little vulnerable and uncomfortable, so I didn't want to push it, but I also wanted to hold her again.

"Let me help you. I'll be good; I promise."

She gave me a small smile and shrugged. I smiled back. I grabbed a towel from the cabinet and dried her off, then lifted her in my arms and carried her into the den, setting her down on the couch.

"I don't know if we should put something on it or not… maybe I should wake up Rosalie."

Her eyes got wider. "No!" she said loudly, shaking her head. "Don't wake her up… oh!" she cried. "I need to go clean up so Riley doesn't get hurt!"

I leaned down to kiss her… I couldn't help myself. She was so sweet, and God… it was killing me. I'd wanted to kiss her for so long. So I did. Gently… slowly, catching her by surprise. I kissed her twice on the lips, once of her forehead and stood. "Lay back. I'll go clean up the kitchen and I'll be right back. Okay, beautiful?"

She pulled her lip between her teeth, smiling a coy smile and it took everything I had to leave her there. But, I wanted to clean up the glass and the water before someone slipped or cut themselves, and I just had to hope that she'd be awake when I was done.

I really wanted to kiss her again.

As I left the room, I heard her say my name softly, probably thinking I couldn't hear her, but I heard it loud and clear. I also turned just in time to watch her flop back against the cushions and giggle.

_She was fucking perfect._

It only took me a minute to clean things up, and when I got back in the den, she was curled up in the blanket, looking blankly at the wall across from her. I knelt down in front of her, and smiled, running my thumb over her bee-stung lips.

"Are you sleepy?" I whispered.

She nodded, her tired eyes closing even though she was trying desperately to keep them open. "A little."

I brushed her hair away from her face, sighing as the soft strands ran through my fingers. "You should sleep."

She sighed, the same way she did the night in the bathroom. That little hum made me fall in love with her that night, at least, something fucking happened. I just knew that I wanted that little girl in my arms all the time. Just like that—soft and calm and warm. Nothing else.

"I don't wanna," she said, yawning. "Don't want you to go again."

I didn't want to go, either. "Would you be comfortable enough if I sat with you?"

She nodded and smiled lazily.

I sat down, lifted her head, and laid it gently in my lap. "I'll be here, sweet girl."

She hummed and yeah, it went straight to my dick. Kind of inevitable since she was face down in my lap and damn if it didn't feel so right to have her there.

"I want to know you." I whispered, but I wanted her to hear. I wanted her to know that I wasn't going anywhere. At all.

Sometime later, I fell asleep, only to be awakened by Rosalie smacking me in the back of the head. I reached back to rub the spot she'd hit and scowled at her.

"What the hell?"

She had one hand on her hip, and Bree on the other. She was still in her pajamas, her hair looked like she'd been through a war, and her makeup was smeared all over her face. I couldn't help it… I snickered.

"What do you think you're doing? You freak… I told you to leave her alone."

I shook my head and smiled. "She's the one, Rose. _The_ girl!"

Her mouth fell open and she shook her head in disbelief. "Yeah… this is not happening! _You're _her knight in shining armor? The hot guy in the boots?" She huffed and then glared at me. "No. Just… no, Edward. She's only seventeen!"

_Fuck._ So not what I wanted to hear.

I looked down at the girl in my arms and decided it didn't matter. I'd wait for her if I had to… I'd be her friend. It wasn't like I was a heathen… I wasn't going to molest her. I really wanted to know her… I meant that.

"It doesn't matter, Rose."

"Like hell it doesn't," she snapped. "Her dad is Chief of police! You just turned twenty-two! It definitely matters. Plus, I love her, Edward. She's not only the best babysitter we've ever had, but she's like family now. You're going to hurt her and then I'll lose her. No, you selfish ass. You can't have her… she's mine!"

I barked out a laugh, much louder than I meant to and felt Bella stir. "You're going to wake her up! Just… back off and let me handle it."

The look on her face told me she was not backing down. "Let her sleep, but I swear on my kids that if you touch her, I will wound you!"

I smiled. "Honest, Rose. I care about her. I told you earlier… I don't know what it was about her, but I felt it the second I looked at her. There's something special about her."

She sighed and shook her head. "I know that. That's why I don't want you to mess with her. She's just a girl, Edward… please. She's so important to me."

I took a long look at Rosalie. It wasn't often that I saw her so emotional. She was a ball-buster. Not a bitch by any means, but she was strong and fierce about those she loved, and it was obvious that she really loved Bella.

I guess it was contagious.

"I won't do anything to affect your friendship, Rose. I just want to get to know her. I don't know what this is, or if it's anything at all. I've barely talked to her… I won't mess this up."

She gave me a small nod. "No touching and you're not sleeping down here. Go back upstairs in Riley's room to sleep. Got it?"

I smiled. "I got it. Just a little longer. She was talking in her sleep… it's cute."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, brother! You gotta be kidding me with this crap."

I chuckled and went back to brushing my hands over Bella's cheeks. "I might sound crazy, but I'm stuck on you, pretty girl," I whispered.

* * *

Soooo... what do we think of Edward now?

Leave me a note m'kay?

Loves!

XO

J'me


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**** No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**AN: This chapter is for Les16, cuz she rocks! Thank you for everything EVERYTHING you do **

**NO BETA, but Les16 pre-read for me **

**July 9, 2012**

**Prompt : Crumple**

* * *

The last thing I remembered before falling asleep was long strong fingers running through my hair, and the deep tenor of his voice s he whispered sweet things to me. I'd always loved the way it felt when someone played with my hair, and if I was honest, the only person that had every done that was my mother. It was comforting and beautiful.

Was it absolutely insane that I felt comfortable enough to fall asleep in his arms? Totally. The thing was, I felt it the first night I saw him, and I was completely trashed. Being stone sober and clear headed just made things even more intense.

When I woke up the next morning, I couldn't help the disappointment in finding him missing from my side. It made sense, though. I'm sure he didn't want Rosalie or Emmett finding him there.

Yeah… it would have been weird.

I stretched my arms over my head and groaned. I'd slept better than I had in months and I had a feeling he was the reason. I smiled to myself and hummed happily. I had no idea what would happen next, but I was really excited to find out and really anxious to see if he'd kiss me again.

I rolled over, planted my feet on the floor and pushed off the couch. I yelped when I caught sight of Rosalie sitting across from me on the recliner.

"Mornin, bug. Sleep well?"

She was still in her robe and slippers and held a cup of coffee between her hands. Her slender arched eyebrows were sky-high and her smirk demanded answers.

"You scared me!" I giggled nervously. "How long have you been sitting there?"

She shrugged. "Since around four. I had to physically remove my brother-in-law from your side, and I couldn't get back to sleep, so I stayed down here to make sure he kept his butt upstairs."

I blushed; embarrassed that she'd seen us.

"Are you mad? We didn't… nothing happened."

She laughed. "Oh, I know nothing happened, sweetie. If it had, the sound of my husband dismembering his brother would've woken you up. I was just making sure, that's all."

I looked up at her cautiously and stuck my thumb in my mouth, nibbling on my nail like a chipmunk. It was a horrible habit I had when I got nervous. One she constantly yelled at me about.

"Stop biting your nails."

I rolled my eyes. I knew it.

"Um… you remember when I told you about the guy at the party?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I know. Skippy told me all about it last night."

I let out a breathy laugh. "Can you believe it? I mean… what are the odds?"

She smiled, but I could tell it was forced. She was not happy. It hurt, like she'd wadded up and crumpled my heart like a rag. I looked up to Rose so much and her opinion mattered to me. A lot.

"What's wrong, Rose?"

She leaned over and placed her mug on the end table. "Look, honey. I don't want you to get mad at me, but you need to hear me out."

I didn't like the sound of that at all. I had a feeling she was going to tell me things I didn't want to hear. But, I listened.

"First of all, Bella, he's too old for you."

I jutted out my chin and crossed my arms over my chest. "I'm almost eighteen! It's not like he's twenty-five or something!"

She raised an eyebrow. "No, not twenty-five, but pretty damn close. He just turned twenty-two. It might not seem like a lot, but he's lived an entire life compared to you. He just graduated from college, he's lived on his own… in another state, and you're not even out of high school!"

"So," I said indignantly. She was making me so mad. I wanted to cry and throw a fit. She was beginning to sound like my dad and I hated it.

I got ready to snap back, but she cut me off.

"I don't want you to take that as a negative thing. You're a kid and that's awesome. Be a fucking kid for as long as you can because reality sucks. I know from experience, sweetie. I'm not trying to burst your bubble or anything. You know how long I've been with Emmett?"

I shook my head. I assumed it'd been a long time, but I really had no idea.

"We got together when I was a freshman in high school. He was a senior."

My eyebrows shot up to my hairline and I gasped. "That's like… forever!" I said, astonished. And then something occurred to me. "Wait, so he was way older than you, too!"

She leaned back and nodded. "Exactly. Now, I don't want it to seem like I regret things, because I don't. I love him, and from the first time he smiled and flashed those dimples my direction, I was a goner. But I spent all my young wild years being attached. He'd had a head start, and while I don't hold that against him, sometimes I wonder. I don't want you to get old and wonder about things, Bella. You have next year to look forward to… going to the University is going to be a huge culture shock. There's parties, clubs, lots of boys… I just want you to consider that."

I shook my head. "I haven't experienced crap as it is. I'm always the freaking tagalong. I've never had a boyfriend, never…_you know…_" I whispered. "Maybe this is my chance to experience something!"

She sighed. "Freaking hell. You're so stubborn, you know that?" She laughed. "Listen… I don't want to come across all mom-ish with you, but I can't help it. I care about you, Bella. You're a really special girl, and even though Edward can be a pain in my ass, he's my brother and I love him too. I don't want either one of you going into this with blinders on."

"I'm not, and you're not mom-ish," I said, then laughed when she huffed. "Okay, so you are, but I like it. My mom's been gone for nine years. I need that sometimes… I think."

She smiled softly. "Well, good. I'd like to be more… let's say, big sisterly instead. I'm only twenty-six for goodness sakes! You're aging me!"

I giggled and got up to go hug her. She really was one of a kind, and I couldn't imagine my life without her anymore."

"I love you, Rosalie."

She squeezed me back. "Yeah, I love you, too, but I swear if I end up with one grey hair on my head over this, you're ass is grass."

I pulled away and sat down on the arm of the chair. "Oh, and another thing… you're telling your dad, and you're also telling him where you really met Edward. I don't want him blaming me for this drama."

I laughed. "That sucks!"

"Sucks to be you," she quipped. "Now… go make me some breakfast because I had to play guard dog all night and I'm cranky and I still have to feed the endless pit child."

I jumped up. "Sure… um… is, well, is _everyone_ awake?"

I was too embarrassed to say his name. It was so stupid, but he made me so giddy and weird and I felt so… off my game. I liked it… it was a light, fun feeling.

"_Noo,_ not everyone. Prince Charming is asleep, and so is Riley. Emmett just went for a jog, but he'll be back soon, and so will his appetite."

I giggled again and cursed myself for being so… silly. I was just so… happy. It was funny how in the matter of one evening, my whole life had done this crazy three-sixty. It was wonderful, but a little scary. I had no idea what I was doing!

I started a batch of French toast while Rose fed Bree, and she told me about their night out. I was glad she brought it up, and I was expecting it. She always told me all about their adventures, and sometimes I'd get so jealous. They had so much fun, and Emmett seemed like such a wild child. He was always light and free spirited, but he was a _dad_, so it was hard picturing him singing Karaoke and salsa dancing.

"So then Edward starts telling this chick that he's in love with Snow White and the dwarves kidnapped her and he's been searching for her in the forests, but she's lost… girl, I almost peed my pants! That poor girl must've thought he was on crack. Then, he starts crying on her shoulder, "_why, why, why," _best night ever. He'll never live this down, just so you know. Emmett will _never_ let him forget it!"

I laughed behind my hand and turned to look at her. "He didn't do that! Did he? I can't picture him like that…" I shook my head. It was unbelievable to think of that sexy boy so vulnerable and sad… _over me._

I had to admit, though… it made my insides wobble. I knew how I felt about him, and it was incredible to think that he felt the same, or sort of the same. I wanted to run out of the house and scream as loud as I could just to let out some of my excited energy. I wanted to brag and flaunt that I'd caught the eye of a super sexy, hot _man…_ he was a man, no less. Not even just some BOY!

Rosalie placed Bree in her high chair and I smiled down at her and her chubby little legs. "You want some breakfast pretty pretty?"

She cooed and babbled and grabbed out from me. She was truly the cutest thing on the planet.

I plated a slice of French toast and set it aside to cool and turned back to the stove to finish the rest.

"I'm going upstairs real quick to grab Riley. Do you mind watching her for me?" Rosalie asked.

I shook my head and smiled. "Of course not. We're fine, aren't we Bree?"

She gave me a little pat on the butt and headed upstairs. I pulled the last slice of bread out of the skillet and gasped when two strong arms wrapped around my waist. I smiled, even though he couldn't see me.

"Good Morning," he said kissing my neck right above my ear.

It was so… romantic and intimate and it gave me chills. Somewhere, real deep, I felt like it was all happening so fast, but I wasn't going to do anything to stop it. I wanted it all.

I wanted him.

"Morning," I said. My voice was squeaky and I shook my head. I couldn't help it. He was making me woozy again.

"How's your legs?" he asked, letting go of me before turning me around to face him.

I suddenly remembered that I was still in my pajamas and I hadn't brushed my teeth or combed my hair. I gasped, covered my face and shook my head.

"They're fine! I'll be right back!"

I squirmed away as he chuckled, only to get pulled back toward him by my waist. "Where do you think you're going?"

I kept my hands over my face. "The bathroom! I need to brush my teeth."

_God…_ could I be a bigger dumbo?

He peeled my hands away from my face and the look on his face took my breath away. "You look perfect just the way you are right now. Just like this… you're adorable."

My knees shook and my legs went to jelly. The things he said… the way he said it… it did these wonderful things to me.

"Thank you?"

He chuckled and my eyes were drawn to the way his Adam's apple shook when he laughed. I loved his deep voice. It was so soft… soothing, and really, really, hot.

Yes, hot.

"Rose rope you into making breakfast?" He nodded his chin toward the counter and smiled. "It smells really good."

"I can make you a plate," I said, hating my voice at that moment. He made me squeak.

"I'd like that, but I'd rather have a kiss instead."

_Gah… he was going to kill me!_

* * *

Thank you for reading! See y'all tomorrow! XOXOXOX


	9. Chapter 9

DIScLAIMER:

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

AN: I first want to just send some virtual hugs out to all of you. All my friends and readers in this fandom are so special to me, and truly, I feel like all of you are part of my family. I love you all, you're all in my heart and with the tragedy we experienced today, I want all of us to really step back and remember why we're here. We're all here because we love the Twilight series. We've forged friendships and a sisterhood so special that it amazes me on a daily basis. I didn't know Gisela personally, but it broke my heart nonetheless. Send up lots of prayers for her and her family tonight and remember to throw love around like confetti. It's free and life is too short.

RIP Gisela.

NO BETA... Forgive my boo-boos pleeze

Thank you Erin for your love and support and friendship and for helping me mold this pretty boy into what he's become :) ILY. You're priceless to me. XO

Prompt: Smudge

Plot generator: Lost in the moment

* * *

I spent the rest of the morning with the Cullens, mostly getting to know Edward. Rosalie watched us like a hawk, which only caused Edward to push more.

He was such gentleman, and I couldn't wait to know everything there was to know about him. And gorgeous… there were no words to properly describe him. He was like every fantasy, dream, and vision I'd ever had. He was like movie star gorgeous, and it made me more than a little nervous.

Instead of being turned off my awkwardness and goofiness, he seemed to like it. I was relived because it was just who I was. I said inappropriate things at inappropriate times, I was a nervous Nelly to the nth degree, and being around him intensified my wacko.

We exchanged numbers, and I hadn't even gotten to the end of the street before he was sending me more sweet words. It was crazy… it totally felt like we were already a couple, but I knew my brain, and I was jumping the gun. I just felt such a strong connection, and it was almost painful to leave him back at that house. Especially because he was going to Seattle for a whole week for job interviews and I wouldn't get to see him.

But… he promised we'd see each other over the weekend. I couldn't wait for that. The only thing that was worrying me was my dad. Rose made a point of reminding me about her "rules" and I really didn't want to. He was going to be pissed, and if he put me on restriction or worse—said I couldn't see Edward—I was going to lose it.

So, that night I made him his favorite dinner—pot roast with potatoes and carrots—and made the gravy extra fattening. I was going balls out. I wasn't leaving anything to chance. I had crappy luck. It all came down to my dad. I was in. Edward was in, and Rosalie was dipping her toes in the lake. I figured if my dad hopped on the wagon, so would she.

_I set the table, called dad in to eat and took two deep breathes. I had been wound so tight that I was afraid I was going to bust. I still hadn't called Jessica and I was dying to rub it in. Probably not the nicest thing to say, but she did it all the time. I felt like I'd scored… won the lottery… hit the jack-pot. Yeah, I was smug, but if __**she**__would've been the one to capture a man as hot as Edward Cullen, she would've done the same five times over._

_I just had to deal with my dad, first. I prayed to all the holy deities, crossed my heart, crossed my fingers and just went for it._

"_So, dad… I have something I wanted to talk to you about."_

"_Mm hum," he mumbled through a bite full of meat and looked up at me._

_I closed my eyes and just started rambling. "So, you know a few months ago… spring break?" He nodded. "Yeah, well, Lauren came home and she asked me and Jessica to go to a party with her in Port Angeles, and I did. I went and I lied, and I'm so sorry I did that."_

_His moustache twitched and he lowered his fork. "Yeah, I figured it was something like that. I knew you two were going somewhere."_

_I took a shaky breath. "And you're not mad?"_

_He chuckled. "I was waiting to see if you'd tell me yourself. You could've just asked, Bella. I know you're not a baby."_

_It was looking pretty good in my eyes. He clearly didn't think I was a baby anymore, so surely he wouldn't mind me dating._

"_I would've, but I really thought you'd disapprove. I'm really sorry."_

_He smiled and nodded. "You feel better getting that off your chest?"_

_Nodding, I continued. "Well, I also drank." He flinched, but I kept on going. "And this guy helped me. I got sick because I don't really drink and I drank too much and he was super sweet."_

_He groaned and held his hand up. "Whoa, whoa, whoa… a guy? Drinking? You were drinking with this guy? I don't like the sound of this."_

"_I wasn't drinking with him!" I hurried to say. "I was the drunk one, and he helped me. He's so nice, and his name is Edward, and get this… he's Rosalie's brother-in-law!"_

_He raised his eyebrow and sat back against the chair, folding his arms over his chest. "Is that right. So, what is it you're trying to tell me, Bells?"_

_Gah… talking to your dad about boys was just… well, it felt weird and so wrong on so many levels. It was times like this that I really wished my mom were still alive. Charlie wasn't exactly the most communicative person and he was awkward about girl shit. Having the boy talk was going to hurt._

"_I like him and he likes me. I want your permission to date him. Please, Daddy. I really, really like him so much, and he's a good guy and so sweet and a gentleman, and Rosalie said I can't go out with him unless you say so."_

_He barked out a laugh and shook his head. "That girl is good for you. I like her… a lot. My question is… why would she have a problem with it? She must know something about him."_

_I rolled my eyes. It was go time. The bomb was about to be dropped._

"_He's twenty-two."_

_Silence. Nothing. No words. No sounds. Nothing._

_That was __**not**__ a good sign._

"_Daddy?"_

"_Yeah, that's not gonna happen. Twenty-two, Bella! You're not even eighteen. What's he see in a young girl like you? No. Over my dead body."_

_The tears came. Then the screams. Then the stomping. _

_I couldn't even understand him! He didn't know Edward, and it wasn't fair. I holed up in my room for the night and after bawling my eyes out, I decided that I didn't care. I'd sneak out. I'd run away. I was going to see Edward, no matter what._

_Later that night, my dad came knocking on my door and I ignored him. It didn't' stop him, though, and within minutes he was standing at the edge of my bed._

"_Get yourself together and come downstairs. You have a visitor."_

_I sat up quickly. "Who is it?"_

_I figured it would be Jessica since I'd ignored her calls all day, but the look on his face told me it was the one person I really wanted to see. And hug._

"_Edward?"_

_He shook his head and walked out of my room without another word. I was scared, not gonna lie. I wasn't sure what my dad had planned, but if he was going to kill Edward, I wanted to see him at least one more time, so I got dressed quickly and ran to the bathroom to wash my face real fast. There wasn't time for makeup, but I at least wanted to look clean._

_Once I was presentable, I headed downstairs to find Edward and my father sitting awkwardly in the living room. Dad was in his regular spot on the Laz-E-Boy, and Edward was on the couch. The ball game was on and both of them were glued to what was going on on the screen. When Edward heard me enter, though, his eyes never left me._

_I walked over and plopped down next to him, our legs barely touching, and smiled. "What're you doing here?"_

_Not that I cared, but I did wonder. He was supposed to be back in Port Angeles to have dinner with his parent's, so his presence was definitely a surprise._

"_You weren't answering your phone and I got worried, so I drove back to make sure everything was okay."_

_I sighed. He was really just too perfect for words. Was I lucky? Hell yes! I wanted to just jump him and hug and kiss him to death, but when I looked over at my dad, I decided that would probably be a really bad idea._

"_So… you met my dad?" I asked quietly._

_He looked over at me and smiled. "Yeah. We met."_

_I smiled, tightly. Crap. I had no idea what my dad could've said while they were alone, but Edward didn't look thrilled. I felt like my skin was crawling. It was like climbing a tree, and getting just __**this**__ close to the heavy branch, only to miss it by an inch and fall to the ground on your ass. My heart plummeted._

"_He said I can't date you." The words got stuck in my throat as I tried to say them. It hurt so much and I couldn't look at him when I said it. _

_Number one, I felt like a baby. Oooh… my daddy said I can't play with you. It was bullshit. I had less than three months before I turned eighteen, and then he wouldn't have anything to say about it. The thing was, would Edward wait? It broke my heart to think about it. He was gorgeous, sweet, and available. Certainly someone would swipe him up while I was being babied by my dad. _

_Edward brushed his thumb under my cheek, gathering the tears that had fallen and lifted my chin. "Don't cry, okay?"_

_I nodded, lying because there was no turning those tears off._

_Then, he got up and stood in the middle of the room, facing my father._

"_Mr. Swan, I know you don't know me, and I really don't know Bella that well yet, either, but I want to know her. I'm just asking that you get to know me. Give me a chance. I don't feel like the age difference is that big of a deal, but I respect your wishes, as her father. I only hope you'll allow me to be her friend. Even if it's nothing more. I enjoy talking to her. She's funny and smart and kind. That won't change in three months, or a year. It's who she is. I know what I want, Mr. Swan, but I won't go against your decision."_

_I wanted to jump up and smack him. Stupid! Stupid! _

_My dad watched him for a moment, leveling him with a stare I was pretty familiar with. It was his cop stare. He was trying to intimidate him, see where he stood as a man… what kind of character he carried. I knew in my heart that eventually, my dad would have to see what a good guy he was. He just __**had**__ to._

"_No unsupervised visiting. If I'm not here, neither are you. Group dates only, until she's eighteen. I can't tell her what to do then, but until her birthday and as long as she lives under my roof, you two follow my rules. You'll come in the house to pick her up, and I want to know where you're going when you leave here and who you're with. Clear?"_

_Edward's smile matched my squeals. I jumped off the couch, hugging and kissing my dad and thanking him profusely before running back and hugging Edward, giggling when he swept me off the floor in a back-breaking hug._

I'd been anticipating our first date ever since. Jessica was on board, of course, so we had plans for Saturday night. I could barely think at school all week, and spent every night chatting and texting with Edward.

There were things I wanted to bring up, but couldn't find the courage. I really wanted to know about that girl, Tanya. I wanted to know what he was doing with her, if he dated her… if he had sex with her. It was bugging the crap out of me and I knew that if I didn't question him, I was going to lose it.

The question was… when?

Friday finally rolled around and I'd never been more excited about the weekend. Beside the fact that I was graduating the following weekend, I had serious senioritis. Part of it was wanting to see Edward, and all the excitement of the unknown and newness of our relationship, but I was just ready to bolt. I wanted to start my life. My real life.

I met Jessica at her locker and we hurried down the halls toward the parking lot. We wanted to go shopping after school for my date, and then she was spending the night. She knew I was full of nerves and jitters, so we were going to plan our outfits, pig out of ice-cream, and watch silly movies to take my mind off things.

But… all that changed when I walked out and saw the beautiful man leaning against the sexiest truck ever. Maybe the truck was sexy because he was leaning against it… but either way… _Jesus_… I'd never felt the way I did at that moment in my entire life.

I wanted to rip his clothes off and just… hump him.

"Shut the fuck up all to hell!" Jessica gasped.

I couldn't speak. My eyes were glued on him, and I took in every inch. I had no shame. He was just standing there like a gift from the God of horny teenage girls and I couldn't get enough. I was speechless. Turned on. _In love._

Yeah, in love because who wouldn't be.

From the sleek wire-rimmed glasses perched on his nose, to the crisp white shirt rolled up to the sleeves, to the black sweater vest and grey tie that would've looked so lame on anyone else… he was a true masterpiece.

And slim fit pants… _and_ glossy dress boots.

I was dead. Dead on my feet and unable to move. I could feel Jessica tug on my arm and ramble and perv on my boyfriend from beside me, but I could not move. I was afraid he'd disappear.

Finally, smirking, he pushed off the truck and started walking toward me. He even walked sexy… like strutted or something… I don't know. I couldn't put together sentences at that point, but I did like the way he moved.

People were staring… especially the girls. I wanted to stab them. Blind them. Scream out that he was mine and mitts off.

_I couldn't believe he wanted me!_

He wasted no time as he reached me, and pulled my lips to his with one hand on my neck, and the other on the small of my back. I was lame… my arms and legs failing me completely, but I managed to finally kiss him back, causing him to moan softly against my mouth.

"God damn I missed you," he said, leaning his head against mine. "I couldn't wait until tomorrow. I had to see you."

"Hi," I said in disbelief. "I missed you, too."

We stared at each other for a moment until Jessica finally interrupted us, cleaning her throat noisily.

I giggled. "This is my best friend, Jessica. Jessica, this is my Edward."

He smiled and leaned in to kiss me again. "I love that," he whispered. "You said I'm yours."

My head floated and I swayed a little on my feet. I hadn't even realized I'd said it out loud. I said it all the time in my head, and thought about it all the time, but saying it out loud was different. I meant it, though, so I was glad I said it.

"It's nice to meet you, Edward. I've heard lots and lots about you," Jessica said, smiling sweetly.

She was _sooo_ jealous. I could tell. But, she was also happy for me. She'd told me over and over again. Of course, she had to make the point that she told me she knew there was something there between us, so after she got over the shock when I told her how I ran into him again, she was constantly taking responsibility for us falling in love.

She was crazy.

"Nice to meet you, too. Bella's told me a lot about you, too."

He was charming the pants off her and all I could do was shrug. It was just what he did. Looking the way he did didn't help things. I mean… he was just freaking HOT.

"I didn't know you wore glasses," I said, smiling up at him.

He shrugged. "I usually wear contacts. Rosalie told me to wear my glasses to the interview. I look smarter."

I nodded. "You look freaking hot." I slapped my hand over my mouth and shook my head, embarrassed for being so blunt.

Jessica started cracking up and I looked over at her with wide eyes, begging her not to make it a big deal. She just shrugged. "Damn, it's true though. Like hot professor or something."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh my gosh! I'm so embarrassed."

He tipped my chin. "You like my glasses, precious?"

I shivered all over. _Precious._ I don't think he had a clue what he was doing. It was like he'd lit a fire underneath me and suddenly, all my pent up hormones were up in flames.

_I wanted to jump his bones._

He smiled like he was reading my mind and leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Come with me for a while. Have Jessica cover for you. Can you do that?"

I nodded furiously and looked over at Jessica. "Call your mom and tell her we're going to P.A. to shop and I'll tell my dad. Meet me at Bowl-O-Rama later so we can go back to my house together so my dad won't get suspicious."

She opened her mouth to argue, but I held my hand up. "Shut it. You owe me."

I grabbed Edward's hand and let him guide me toward the truck, not having any idea where we were going or what we were going to do. It didn't matter. As long as I got to be with him for a little while, and maybe got to kiss him a bit, I was happy.

Jessica could just deal. I meant it. She owed me.

* * *

LOVE YOU ALL XO

ALSO... Pinky Promises has been nom'd on The Lemonade Stand Fic of the week! Run over and give a little love :)

Sweet dreams

Peace,

J'me


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**** No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**AN: Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews and messages! You guys rock!**

**So… we finally get the date! Have fun!**

**Sorry for the late update... nothin like last minute Louie... (yeah, it's still before midnight on the West Coast! lol)**

**July 11, 2012**

**Prompt: Reign, rein, rain.**

* * *

"So, did you guys make out?"

"Yes," I said in a whisper. "Keep it down. My dad's probably standing outside in the hall spying. He's been watching me like a hawk."

Jessica snorted and dipped the brush in the bottle of nail polish. "You should've done a trial run with Charlie. Used one of the guys at school to test him. I knew he'd be strict, but damn. He's like a prison guard."

I raised my eyebrow. "I freaking told you so! I'm trying to follow the rules, I mean, he's right. He's the boss, this is his house, but it's making me mad."

She clucked her tongue. "Ahh, you're just daddy's girl. I mean, even my parents would stand at attention and make up rules if Edward Cullen showed up to date me. Seriously, Bella. He's a freaking _man._"

I giggled because she was just so ridiculous sometimes.

"I think Dad is warming up to it. He calls on the house phone at least once a day so he can talk to my dad. It's super sweet."

She rolled her eyes. "So, tell me more. Stop being a hold out. Is he a good kisser? Does he tongue kiss you? Has he touched your boobs?"

My jaw dropped and I let go of the magazine I was holding. "I'm not telling you that! God, Jessica…"

She sat up and gripped my shoulders. "Come _on_! I bet he is a good kisser. He has those soft pouty lips. He totally holds your face when you kiss. I saw him when you got in the car. OH! And I saw him click your seat belt. How cute is that?"

I smirked and nodded. "Fine. He's an amazing kisser—not that I have anything to judge him against, but wow. I can feel it in my toes. I could just kiss him forever. My lips are all tingly and numb… _still_."

She sat back on her heels and smiled. "I thought so. Wow… Lauren is like… she can't even believe it. She's stoked you finally got kissed, and seriously impressed that you landed a hottie like Edward. She's jealous."

I shook my head. "Do you think it's all too weird that we're already this… involved? Is this normal?"

She shrugged. "Why not. You guys dig each other, so why sit around and bullshit. You've waited this long, Bella, just go for it."

I started to laugh and we both fell back against my mattress in a fit of giggles. "He totally tried to touch my boob. I flinched, so he put his hand back on my waist. I was too chicken to tell him to put it back."

"Yes!" she cried out. "Bella Swan, welcome to the club."

**~~Pp~~**

I hadn't talked to Rosalie in a few days, and I was afraid she was mad at me. When she called me Saturday morning and asked if I could baby sit the next day, I was relieved. She didn't ask me anything about Edward, and I was glad. I wanted to sit down and talk to her about it, but not over the phone. I wanted to talk to Edward, first.

We spent the day watching movies and getting ready for my date. My dad kept eye-balling me from across the room, but he never said a peep. I was expecting him to jump at me at any minute and call me out for hanging out with Edward alone. My dad had eyes all over, so when Edward drove us down to the beach, I was glad. Out of the city limits, and out of the jurisdiction of my dad.

We didn't talk much—which I was happy about at the time—but he did tell me about the job interview he had in Seattle. I felt stupid later on for not asking more details. I didn't even know what he was interviewing for, or what he wanted to do with his life. I didn't even know what his major was. I planned on rectifying that on our date. As much as I loved kissing, and Lord did I love kissing him, I really wanted to know more about him.

Everything.

Finally, six-thirty rolled around and I started pacing. I felt good in my outfit—cute, but not over done, my hair was cooperating, and the weather was perfect. I had no idea what we were doing, but no matter what it was, I knew I was going to have fun.

When the doorbell rang, Jessica and I practically ran each other over to get to the door. My dad beat us to it, which I expected, but as soon as I saw Edward and his bright smile, I was all good.

He looked much the same as he did the first night I saw him, v-neck t-shirt, slim jeans and black boots. He could make a Hefty bag look good. He grinned over my dad's head at us and motioned for us to come.

"Thanks for letting her go, Chief Swan. She'll be home on time, I promise."

My dad let out a hum and nodded. "Eleven o'clock. Not a minute later."

Edward grabs for my hand and hauls me off onto the porch. "You bet, Chief. See ya later."

We all practically sprinted toward the truck. "I love your truck. Are you rich or something?" Jessica commented as she climbed into the backseat.

I gave her a look of disbelief. "Jessica!"

"No, not rich," Edward answers. "Spoiled. My mommy loves me."

It made me laugh the way he said Mommy. I can't imagine him being a mommy's boy, but Rosalie said he was. "Did your mom really give you this truck?"

He leaned down and kissed me before he answered. "Yes. For graduation. I'm glad I decided on this instead of the BMW," he said, smirking.

I couldn't even imagine having the choice between two luxury vehicles. Most days I wanted to trade my Ford piece of crapmobile for a Schwinn, just because a bike was more reliable.

"Why?"

His grin widened and he kissed me again. "Bigger backseat."

My face burst with heat, and I sighed. "Oh."

"Hop in, Bella, Isabella. Let's go see a movie."

I smiled. "We're going to the movies?"

He nodded and twirled his finger around for me to get in. "Yes, but not if you don't hurry up. We're going to miss it."

I laughed and nodded. "Fine. Let's go."

The entire ride was spent listening to Jessica drill Edward with question after question. In a way, I was glad. I wanted to know things, and my nosey friend was helpful, so I let it go. She was way more outgoing than I was, way less shy, and a lot more annoying, but I loved her.

"So, Edward… do you have any hot friends you could hook me up with?"

I almost choked. She was too much sometimes. "Jessica! That's rude. What happened to your boyfriend?"

She rolled her eyes. "He's not my boyfriend. "We're just hanging out… kind of. So… do you? My parents aren't as strict as Charlie."

Edward laughed so loud that it startled me. He looked over at me and shook his head. "Is she for real?"

I shrugged and nodded at the same time. "Totally."

He looked over his shoulder at Jessica and smirked. "Be a good girl and I might have a surprise for you."

She kicked her feet against the seat and cheered. "I knew it!"

I gave Edward a questioning look. "I asked one of my friends to join us. I thought it'd be boring for Jessica to have to chaperone us, so we're double dating instead."

I smiled and looked away. He was so cute. It was both thoughtful and genius. Of course I loved Jessica, but she had a way of taking over conversations and I really wanted some more alone time with Edward. Just to talk… seriously.

We finally made it to the movie theater in Port Angeles. It wasn't one I usually went to. They mostly showed older films, and not ones I necessarily was interested in. The main movie theater was at the mall and had five theaters.

Edward helped us out of the car, and held my hand as we walked up. I loved the way it felt to hold his hand in public. I wanted to dance and skip and act silly and tell everyone he was my boyfriend. We hadn't really gone over that part, though. He hadn't said he was my boyfriend, but I thought he was. I mean, we were dating, he kissed me a lot, and we talked every day. I hoped he was, but I also had to clear up Tanya and where she fit in.

Did he take her out and kiss her when we weren't together? Did she think he was her boyfriend? My damn mind was all over the place, and I almost missed the handsome blond that started walking toward us.

"'Bout time you got here." He had a wide smile and playful eyes as he walked up and held his hand out for Edward to shake. "I thought I was getting stood up."

Edward grabbed me around the shoulders and pulled me into his side. "James, I want you to meet my girlfriend, Bella. Bella, this is one of my oldest friends, James."

He gave me a warm smile and then looked back at Edward with a smirk. "How'd you manage to snatch up such a beautiful girl?"

I blushed and looked up at Edward. It was flattering, but seriously… I wasn't sure how I landed him. I was glad I did, but still.

"Just luck I guess. This is her best friend, Jessica. Jessica, meet James."

James gave her a once over, and smiled, pleased. He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles, winking when she giggled nervously.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Jessica." He held his arm out for her to take and patted her hand. "Shall we?"

She followed him willingly, throwing me a smile and mouthed _oh my god_ over her shoulder.

"Well, that went better than I thought," Edward chuckled. "Come on, let's go get our tickets."

He bought our tickets, which was so sweet. I knew from experience that not all boys were that considerate or generous. Jessica was just as surprised as I was when James purchased her ticket, too.

I hadn't heard of the movie we were seeing, _Giant,_ but Edward said it was a classic, and one of his favorites.

"You've never seen a James Dean movie?" He was astonished. "I can see there's lots I need to teach you. You've been neglected."

I just shook my head. "You're so weird. It's old! It's like, older than my dad!"

He huffed and grabbed my hand. "I'm sure you'll tell me you've never mixed your M&M's with your popcorn, either."

I wrinkled my nose. "Um… that's just gross. No. Those are two separate food groups. Popcorn is salty. You don't mix your salty and sweet."

He gave me a strange look and groaned. "Girl… you're going to be the death of me." I pouted and looked away, hoping he wasn't making fun of me. "Come on. Let me show you how amazing sweet and salty can be."

We stood in line for what seemed like forever, and after our hands were full of popcorn tubs, boxes of candy and giant sodas, we headed into the theater. He marched straight to the top, and the theater was already dark so it was hard to see. From my experience, the top row was usually the first to get filled, so I was surprised when I found it completely empty.

"We got lucky!" I yelped. "When Jess and I go to the movies, one of us snags a seat at the top while the other goes and grabs snacks. You must have the magic touch!"

James snickered from behind me. "No, just friends in low places."

I tipped my head and frowned. "What do you mean?"

He laughed. "I work here. I reserved the back row for Casanova."

I slapped Edward on the back. "That was so sweet!"

He stopped once we were in the middle, flipped the arm rest up on his seat, and pulled me into his lap, causing popcorn to fly everywhere.

"Edward!" I cried out, laughing.

I tried to get up and take my seat, but he tightened his hold on my waist. "No. Don't move. I want you to sit like this while we watch the movie."

I hid my face in his neck and smiled against his skin. "Okay," I whispered.

Goosebumps popped up everywhere… and I mean _everywhere._

He started kissing on my neck and I felt myself go cross-eyed. He was making me loopy.

Jessica was chatting away next to us with James, but they could've been on another planet for all I cared. Edward's warm soft kisses were all I could feel or think about. Not to mention his hand that was roaming my thigh. It was sensory overload.

Then he whispered in my ear, letting his tongue dart out and flick at the shell of it. "Tell your friend to take a hike. James blocked off more seat for them. I want you all to myself and she's getting on my nerves."

My breathing shuddered and I slowly moved my head to the side to face Jessica.

"Jess," I whispered loudly. "Go sit somewhere else. _Please."_

She smirked, then winked, then got up and got the hell out of there. Fast. I think she was more than happy to hang out alone with James. They were getting along pretty good, and I could tell she was totally digging him. I didn't blame her. He was pretty cute. The only thing I worried about was that we didn't know him—well, Jessica and I didn't.

"Will she be okay with James?" I asked Edward.

He turned my face so we were eye to eye. "I wouldn't have asked him if I didn't trust him. He's the best guy I know. A much better gentleman than I am, for sure."

He smiled a deadly smile. "And why is that?"

He pressed his lips against mine and licked my bottom lip. "Because I'm pretty sure he'd never ask his seventeen year old girlfriend to sneak off to make out with him against her father's permission, and I know he wouldn't drag her to a dark movie theater so he could do dirty things with her… like I want to."

I gasped. "Wha… what? Dirty things?"

He smiled and it excited me, and made me want to flee all at once. "I want to do lots of dirty things with you, Bella."

His voice was rough and low and the look in his eyes was the same one I'd seen in the bathroom at the party. It was… _want. _He freaking wanted me… like that.

"You… you _do? _Here?"

I wasn't sure I was down with pubic… stuff. I was pretty sure I was down for some… more stuff, but at the movies? I wasn't sure. I'd never even had anyone touch my boobs before! I was scared. I was nervous. I was horny.

"Why do you think you're on my lap?"

* * *

SNAP!

So... how many of you have done dirty things in the movie theaters? Come on... admit it!

What's the craziest thing you did to sneak off and kiss on a boy in high school?

Show me some love ladies! I love you all-you know how much!

XO

J'me


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER:**

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**AN: Thank you Erin for hand holding and making me get to work. **

**Thank you so much to all of you that have read and reviewed! I'll do better next week on replies! Pinky Promise! I love, love, loved hearing about all you naughty and not so naughty girls! For all of you that haven't experienced some movie-time lovin... that's your homework, so go get yours. It's fun! lol**

**NEWSFLASH... for all of you that are concerned that we're heading for some angst, put your fears aside. I've been challenged to write this with ZERO angst. So... yeah. Fluff and smut. Have at it!**

**I'd like to give y'all lots of hugs for voting for this story on the Lemonade Stand this week! PP made it! I'm super stoked. Thank you!**

**July 12, 2012**

**Prompt : Colorful**

* * *

I straight up thought I was going to pass out. The things he said were just… _gah._ He made me want those things—at least my body did.

The movie started, but I was preoccupied with the beautiful man and his wonderful lips and warm hands. I kind of liked that he wasn't being a gentleman. I was getting my wish. I wanted more. I wanted boob gropes and lingering touches and hickies and all those things my friends talked about. I wanted to be kissed until I was breathless and light-headed.

And I was glad I'd waited to do those things with Edward.

But… that little niggling in the back of my head would not stop, so I finally pressed my hands against his chest and pushed him away.

"I need to ask you something," I whispered.

I really hated people that talked in movie theaters, but when I looked around I noticed that were a grand total of about ten people in the whole theater, and they were nowhere near us.

"What do you want to know, gorgeous?"

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "Tanya."

It came out as more of a statement than a question, but I couldn't figure out where to start. I had about a bazillion questions.

He sighed. "We'll talk after the movie, okay. You can ask me anything you want. I want you to know everything, but I want to be able to see your eyes when I talk to you."

It sounded reasonable. "Okay. Let's watch the movie, then."

He pulled my face back to his and smiled against my lips. "I'd rather keep kissing you, instead."

I was on board with that, but it was the other stuff I was nervous about. I told myself to just be brave—brave enough to let something happen, and brave enough to tell him no when it got to be too much. It was hard, though. His touches and kisses made me so stupid. All I could think about was him and how much I liked being touched and kissed.

Our kissing started out the same as usual, building to winding tongues and soft moans. Then his lips were on my neck, my throat, my collarbone… and then his hands were moving… upwards from my waist to my sternum, until finally, _finally_, he was touching my boobs.

"Is this all right," he whispered as he rubbed his thumb over my over-sensitized nipple.

I hissed. Delighted that he was finally touching me, and blissed the hell out by the way it felt. I'd never felt anything like it. Ever.

"Yes," I whispered breathlessly. "More."

He growled quietly and moved his hand downwards, slipping it underneath my top. Slowly, torturously, he swept his palm along my skin until he was holding a bra-clad breast in his hand. He squeezed gently, flicking his finger over my nipple again. I pushed myself into his hand, begging him to give me more.

"Fuck," he cursed. "They're perfect. Move a little, sweetheart. Straddle my lap so I can see."

I maneuvered myself over him, trying to do so with as little commotion as possible so I didn't attract any unwanted attention. As soon as I had both legs over his and my ass in his lap, my shirt was pushed up and my bra pulled down, exposing all of me to him.

We didn't waste a minute. His hands found purchase and he squeezed and rubbed and felt on me for what felt like forever. At that point it wouldn't have mattered if my dad would have been sitting next to us. I was so down for more boob action—it wasn't even funny.

Like he could read my mind, he leaned forward and his mouth replaced his hand and his lips wrapped around my swollen nipple, suckling and licking and kissing and making me damn near numb. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and my hips began to move on their own. I rolled into his lap, causing him to gasp and thrust into me.

I whimpered. Loudly.

"Little girl… you're asking for trouble doing that."

Oh, I wasn't asking for trouble… I was practically begging for it. Like a starved Alley cat for a bowl of cream.

I pushed myself down harder, grinding and rolling my hips again. I threw my head back when I felt his teeth graze my nipple, and the long hard erection that met me when I pushed back down on him.

"Oh… _gawd," _I moaned.

His hands found my ass and he gripped me fiercely, his fingers digging roughly and purposely into the denim of my jeans. "It's a damn good thing you're wearing these, Bella. They're the only thing stopping me from fucking you right here, right now."

He used his strength to pull and push me against him, raising his hips and thrusting up into me each time. Tiny explosions were popping off inside my brain and my entire body was lit up like a Christmas tree. I had no idea what I was doing, but he sure as hell did. I could feel pressure building up inside of me, and the throbbing under my jeans was almost too much to take.

"I want to make you come, Bella."

I had no idea how to respond to that. Did I just say, yeah sure, go for it? I mean, I wasn't positive I wanted _that_ to happen in the movie theater, or how we'd accomplish that without doing the deed—which I was definitely not ready for.

Eventually. Soonish. But not then, and not in public.

I was acting like a bad girl, but I wasn't and it made me wonder what he really thought of me. I mean, the first time he saw me I was at a kegger, wearing an outfit a good girl would never wear, and falling over myself drunk. Then, on our first date no less, I'm humping his lap and shoving my bare boobs in his face. I wasn't being fair—or real.

"I can't have sex with you," I said, panting. "I want to… someday, or another day, or next year. I don't know… but I'm not ready. Okay. I'm sorry… I'm not being a tease, I'm just…"

He held his finger up to my lips. "I'd wait forever, Bella. That's not what this is about for me." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm acting like a dick, and I'm sorry, but you drive me crazy… like, I've never been this attracted to someone before. Ever. I feel things with you, Bella. I want things. I forget you're still a virgin, and here I am, pushing myself on you and practically mauling you…"

He was rambling and getting upset. The fact was—I liked the hands and lips and touches and kisses. I just wasn't ready to play with the other parts…_yet._

"Wait… why do you think I'm a virgin?"

I was… _duh_, but I hadn't told him that… shoot, I'd barely told him anything. We'd gone straight from hello to porn almost every time we saw each other, so talking was something we needed to work on. It was difficult with all my hormones and well, his, but I wanted to be way more to him, and I needed him to be more to me.

I was pretty sure I was in love with him.

If I ended being a piece of ass to him, I'd die. Flat-line dead.

He chuckled and leaned forward to kiss me. "Darlin', you could wear a flashing sign and it wouldn't be as obvious. It's cool though. I'm glad you are. You're a good girl, and I respect you for that. I'd never make you do something you'd regret."

His fingers swiped over the apples of my cheeks and I turned my head into his palm. I loved when he was sweet and tender. "When, and _if_ we ever make love, I want you to want it, and want me. I want you to give me the gift of being your first, but I won't take it, and I won't pressure you. I care about you, Bella. I want this to work. I want to be with you… for as long as you'll have me."

"I love you," I whispered stupidly, wishing like hell I could take it back.

He kissed me and leaned his forehead against mine. "You love that I almost gave you an orgasm. You don't love me… yet, but I want you to. I think I'm falling for you, too."

Tears clouded my eyes and when his strong arms wrapped around me and squeezed me so tight that I felt like I couldn't breathe, I knew he was wrong. I loved him. The pieces of him I'd had I loved. Once I had the whole picture, I knew I was going to be helpless because if I felt any stronger for him, I'd be lost in it.

He fixed my top once we stopped hugging and moved me so that I was back to sitting across his lap. I had to admit I felt more comfortable in that position, more in control of myself and the situation.

We watched the movie and I had to admit—I really liked it. I was less distracted by Edward's hands and lips as the movie picked up, and I was glad. I had to get a hold of my feelings, both physical and emotional, so that we could really talk once we left.

We scarf fed down popcorn and I admitted, grudgingly that the M&M's mixed in were pretty good. I was stuffed, happy and content, until the credits rolled and my nerves made themselves present in my stomach.

Jessica and James met us out front and I was stunned to see them holding hands. Jessica looked incredibly happy and that made me happy. I just hoped he was a good guy like Edward said he was. Jessica was sweet and loyal and if he was some kind of creep, I would feel terrible for putting her in that situation.

"I thought we'd head down to the pier, maybe grab some coffee and just walk around. You two want to go?"

Jessica nodded and looked up at James. "I'm down," James said before looking down at Jessica. "What time do you need to be home?"

She shrugged. "I don't have a curfew, but Bella has to be home by eleven."

James looked over at Edward and smiled. "So, we'll meet you there?"

Edward nodded and wrapped his arm around me. "Yeah, see you in a few."

His hand rubbed over my arm. "Are you cold? I didn't think it'd be cold tonight."

I shook my head. I was perfectly warm with his arm around me. It was a bit chilly, but nothing I couldn't handle. "No, I'm good."

He started walking and led me toward the truck on the other side of the street. "I have a sweater in the truck. You should put it on when we get to the pier. It'll be colder down there."

"Thank you."

Ten minutes later we were parked in the parking lot, hot coffees in hand and waiting on James and Jessica. After waiting for another twenty, Edward sighed and grabbed his phone. "I think they ditched us, baby. I'll just text him to make sure he gets her home."

I nodded nervously and bit my lip. "Make him bring her here! I don't even know him, and neither does she! I don't like this… are you sure he's a good guy?"

He laughed. "He'd never harm her, Bella. I meant it; he's really a nice guy."

I nodded again, hoping I could trust him. "Just makes me nervous."

He opened the door and walked over, helping me out of the car. He held my free hand and we headed toward the pier. It was so peaceful out. The sky was dark but full of colorful reflections from the streetlights and restaurant signs. It looked beautiful and it felt magical.

We found an empty wooden bench and sat, silently sipping on our coffees. I wasn't usually a coffee drinker, but it was damn cold, so it tasted good.

"Talk to me, gorgeous. You said you had questions for me."

I took a deep breath and gripped the paper cup in both hands. "I don't know where to start… I feel stupid."

I felt him sigh and looked over at him from the corner of my eye. His head was thrown back and his eyes were closed.

"You wanted to know about Tanya."

"Yes," I admitted quietly.

"She's an old friend of the family. We dated in high school, and we pretty much… well, we spent time together when I'd come back home on break and shit. She's not my girlfriend and I basically put an end to our dealings over a year ago. Does she expect more from me? Yes. I can't see myself being with her, like seriously, so I broke it off completely."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "But, you were with her… at that party. I heard you coming out of her room."

I look up at him so I can see the truth in his eyes. He shakes his head. "No you didn't. I was never in her room, Bella."

I scrunched my eyebrows together and looked deeply into his eyes. "You were dressing… I heard your belt."

He looked at me strangely, like I was talking nonsense and then laughed. "I was taking a piss. She cornered me and invited me to come into her room. She was trying to lure me in there all night."

I nodded. I believed him. "Would you have, though? I mean… would you have? Have you…"

"Slept with her? Yes. I can't really say if I would have that night or not. No… that's a lie. I wouldn't have. Number one, I'm really not interested. Not anymore. Number two, I'd only been there fifteen minutes and this gorgeous little brown-haired bombshell knocked me on my ass."

I blushed. "You're lying. I can't believe you were attracted to me at all after meeting me on the stairs all drunk." I tried to hold back the sour feeling in my stomach, knowing that he'd been with her that way, but I guess I wasn't really surprised.

It was obvious that he was experienced and I had a feeling she hadn't been the only one he'd had sex with.

He leaned in and lifted my face to meet his. "I saw you walk in. I followed you to the backyard and watched you for over a half an hour. I was mesmerized. Then, I lost track of you and went looking for you again. It was just my luck that I found you on the stairs. It was fate. I wanted to find you, Bella."

"I saw you, too," I said. "In the yard. I was looking at you, too."

He smiled. "I know."

I giggled. "Why didn't you just come talk to me?"

He shrugged. "I wanted to enjoy the view for a while. If I would've known you'd disappear on me like that, I wouldn't have wasted so much time. I was so fucking pissed when I found out you left… I had no way to find you."

Nodding, I agreed. "I couldn't even remember everything. I was so mad at myself for getting so drunk. I kept having dreams about you and it was so sad because I thought I'd never see you again."

The thought made me want to cry again. Knowing what I did, I would have always regretted not finding him.

"You're all I thought about when I got back to school. I couldn't wait to graduate and get back out here and find you. I went to party after party looking for you. I was crushed when you never showed up and no one knew who you were. I thought I'd made you up."

He chuckled and nuzzled his nose against mine. "Thank God my sister-in-law has great taste in babysitters. I think she's like a fairy Godmother or something. I don't know what I would've done if I hadn't found you, Bella Isabella. You were meant to be my girl."

I loved the sound of that… being his girl. He was definitely my boy. I wanted him forever.

"Do I get to love you yet because I really do, Edward? I love you."

He kissed me tenderly and held me tight. "Not yet, precious… but soon."

* * *

LOVE YOU!

Looking back, what would you tell your seventeen year old self? My advice to my seventeen year old self? Wear less clothes cuz your ass will NEVER look like this again! lmao. Work that shit.

LOVE YOU ALL!

XO


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER:

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**** No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

AN: So… I made it home from Comic-Con. Had a blast. So sad I missed seeing so many of the girls, but there's always next time!

Again I want to thank all of you for all your support and friendship. You all amaze me! I loved all your advice to your seventeen year old selves! The things we did then… lol!

This is Friday's witfit

**July 13, 2012**

**Prompt: wired**

* * *

Our night ended very differently than it started off. He was sweet, much sweeter than he'd ever been and his touches and words were softer, lighter, and more meaningful.

I drifted off to sleep like a dreamy love-sick girl with a huge smile on my face. Once Jessica stopped talking my head off about James, and what she caught me and Edward doing in the theater. I shouldn't have been surprised—I was so caught up in the moment that I'd forgotten my best friend was only a few seats down from us. I wasn't ashamed, though—especially after she told me what _she'd _done in the movie theater.

That was just here, though. She'd been with boys. She'd dated plenty, and she'd gone all the way twice. Sometimes I envied her freedom and bravery. Most of the time it made me nervous.

The next day I was up at the crack of dawn and full of mindless energy. I got all the laundry done and the house picked up before my dad got up, and started breakfast for him and Jessica before I had to head over to Rosalie's for the day.

I was excited to see her and talk to her. I decided that I definitely needed her advice. I wasn't sure how weird it would get, with Edward being her brother-in-law, but I had a feeling with Rosalie, nothing was off the table for discussion.

The whole drive over there I was jotting down questions in my head. I wanted to know why he wouldn't believe that I loved him. I totally felt like I did. My whole heart felt like it expanded like a helium balloon when I thought about him or was around him. That had to mean something… I mean, it wasn't normal to feel so physically weird.

I'd had a crush on a boy at school for years. Jasper Whitlock. He was gorgeous—sandy blonde hair, deep blue eyes, and an incredible dimple in his left cheek when he smiled. He was a baseball player and I spent many hours staring at the white fabric of those baseball pants and the way they stretched across his perfect ass. I personally hated baseball, but if there was a game being played, you bet your sweet ass I was in the stands.

We had a ton of classes together, which was normal since there weren't that many kids at my high school in the first place. It was a good thing I was pretty smart because otherwise I would have flunked. I spent most of the time staring off at him like a fool.

Not that it ever mattered because he never saw me that way. We were friends—sort of. We all sat at the same table at lunch, and sometimes we hung with the same people on the weekends. Nothing ever happened between us, though, and I guess I was partially to blame. I never made a move on him because I was too shy. Then… Alice Brandon moved to Forks and that was that.

They'd been inseparable since junior year. I tried to hate Alice. Actually, I really did hate her. A lot. With a passion. I used to envision all sorts of scenarios in my head that included her impending doom. Falling off cliffs, cars exploding, her perfect little outfits catching on fire, she'd trip on her fancy shoes and break her neck… the list was endless. All of that changed, though, after we were partnered up for an assignment in our Spanish class.

She was really super. She was sweet, silly, and her humor was infectious. She was also incredibly beautiful. I had no choice but to give it up. We'd been friends ever since.

All those years of pining over Jasper and staring and lusting over him never, ever, came close to what I felt with Edward. I had a crush on Jasper… that was it. I was in love with Edward and I knew it. He was just going to have to deal with it.

I pulled up at the house, grabbed my bag from the seat next to me and headed inside. I let myself in after knocking several times and laughed when I saw Rosalie chasing Riley through the house.

"Thank God you're here! He's a pain in the you know what today. Emmett fed him donuts for breakfast, so be warned. He's wired on sugar."

I dropped my bag and laughed. "Great!"

Riley did another lap around us, giggling and I grabbed him by the back of his shirt, pulling him back to me. "All right, little man. Why are you giving mommy a hard time? She's trying to get ready."

He giggled some more. "Can I swim today?"

I gave him an Eskimo kiss and nodded. "Yup. I brought my suit so we can swim. Why don't you go put your swim trunks on while I talk to mommy? Okay?"

He nodded and ran off leaving me and Rosalie standing there looking after him, laughing.

"I'm so glad I found you. I was seriously two minutes away from selling him off to gypsies. The kid is a monster!"

I nodded. "But he's cute."

"So… speaking of cute… how was your date last night?"

I smiled, unable to hold back my excitement. "We had so much fun. It was perfect."

She nodded, smirking. "Elaborate. I want details."

I wasn't sure I was willing to give her "details," but I tried to give her something. "We went to the movies over at that old Art theater and then we went down to the pier and walked around for a while before he took me home. It was great."

She rolled her eyes and leaned against the back of the sofa, crossing her arms. "You're a horrible liar, Bella Swan. Just tell me this… was he respectful?"

I gave her a funny look and nodded. "Of course! God, Rose, we just kind of made out a little bit. That's all."

I totally left out the part about him kissing my boobs. Not her business.

"Wow. I'm impressed. There may be hope for the boy yet."

"I love him," I said proudly. "I'm like, so totally, madly in love."

She groaned. "Please tell me you didn't tell him that, Bella! Wow… you're just…" she laughed and grabbed me in a hug. "Ah, to be young."

"I did tell him," I mumbled against her shoulder. "I told him and he said, no."

"Bella," she sighed, rubbing my back. "I know how you feel, but just try to back off a little bit, okay? I mean, love is like… whoa. Heavy stuff."

I shrugged. "I know how I feel. I really do. He's everything."

She tapped my nose and smiled. "Good. Keep loving him. Maybe you'll turn him into a normal person and then I can keep you for good."

I smacked her and moved out of her arms. "You'll say anything to keep me around so I'll take care of Riley. Not my fault he likes me better."

She laughed loudly. "Smart ass. Listen, I'm already running late. The fridge is stocked, bottles done and Bree is still asleep. You guys are more than welcome to swim when she gets up. Honestly, wear the little demon out so I can sleep tonight!"

I laughed. "You got it. Have a good day. We'll be fine."

She hugged me again and took off before Riley could come down and stop her again.

I played with him for a while, racing his little cars on the electric track until Bree's cries began. I got her up, changed her, put her swimsuit on and we headed to the pool out back.

Emmett and Rosalie had a beautiful backyard. The pool was elegantly landscaped with waterfalls and foliage. Everything about their house was so… put together. No overdone or anything, just really nice. The colors were perfect, the furnishing matched and fit and it had such a homey feel to it. You could definitely tell they had money, but it wasn't all in your face or pretentious. One day I wanted to have a nice house and things like them. I wanted a marriage like theirs, too. They seemed so happy and in love with each other.

Of course I couldn't help but let Edward pop into my head, standing at the base of the alter in a tuxedo, waiting for me with a smile on his face. Sure, they were dreams, but I supposed that's all I'd ever had were dreams. Edward was part of those dreams, and they were getting bigger and more vivid. I could see the light at the end of my tunnel. I could see my future, the far off future, and it looked so damn good in a tux.

We were still in the pool when Rosalie got home, yelling my name through the house. I gathered Bree from the pool, pulling her out of her little floatie thing, and wrapping her up in a towel. I'd just wiped the water out of her hair when Rosalie came walking out with another woman following after her.

"There you are!" she said. "You guys have fun?"

I smiled and nodded. Riley jumped out of the pool, flinging his water wings to the ground and running to the lady in the white dress. "Grammy!"

My eyes locked on Rosalie and she smirked. "Ready to meet your future mother-in-law?"

* * *

**END NOTE:**

**Thank you for reading! More to come!**

**So… the mom is on the scene… already? Let's see how dorky Bella handles this!**

**Loves!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**** No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**AN: Almost caught up on these for the weekend… **

**July 14, 2012**

**Prompt: Sanctity**

* * *

"So, this is the beautiful girl I've heard all about. It's so good to meet you, Bella. I'm Esme, Edward's mother."

She was stunning. Gorgeous. Her hair was the same color as Edward's—a soft caramel with highlights and dark swirls of brown, and her smile was dead on Edward; beautiful and mischievous and honest. I was so intimidated, but something about her told me I had no reason to be. She was open and friendly and obviously eager to meet me.

I was freaking out.

"It's really nice to meet you, too."

She smiled at me for a moment, letting her eyes travel my face and down my body before focusing on my eyes again. "Well, I can see why my son is so infatuated. You're just stunning!" she said, waving her hand out in front of me. "I can clearly see what caught his eye, but let's sit so I can see the girl that's stolen his heart."

I blushed. All over.

"I like him a lot, too. I just want to be around him all the time."

I mentally smacked myself for being so lame, but the smile on her face put me at ease. She seemed so nice.

"Well, so far so good then. Come on, honey. Hand me over that grandbaby of mine. Come to Grammy, Bree."

She grabbed Bree and kissed her all over her face. "I missed my babies. Bad Mommy and Daddy for moving you so far away from Grammy."

I followed her and Rosalie to the patio table and chairs and pulled Bree's booster seat over and strapped it to the chair so she could sit.

"I'll go grab some drinks. Anything special?" I asked.

Rosalie snorted. "You're not the maid, B. You're making me look like a cow in front of my mother-in-law. Sit. I'll grab us something. Did you already eat?" she asked.

I nodded. "I made some ham and cheese sandwiches for us. Bree almost ate an entire cheese sandwich, too. And a whole bottle."

Mrs. Cullen grabbed Bree's cheek. "Ah, Grammy's little chubbo. Such a good girl."

I giggled. "I'll be right back. White Zin for you, Mom?" Rosalie asked.

Mrs. Cullen nodded and turned back to me. "So, tell me a little bit about Bella Swan. I'm intrigued."

I fumbled with my fingers in my lap and thought about what I was supposed to say. I'd never met someone's parent that way before. It was strange.

"Um… not much to tell. I've lived in Forks my whole life. I live with my dad—he's the Chief of police. I'm graduating from high school next week." I took a chance look at her to see what her reaction would be, and sighed with relief when I saw no judgment in her eyes. "I'm going to school at UW in the fall."

She smiled widely. "UW is my Alma Mater. You'll love it there."

I smiled, excited that we had something in common. "I've always wanted to go there. My best friend is going, too."

"What will your major be?"

"Nursing. My mom was a nurse and I've always wanted to do the same."

She smiled warmly. "That's a wonderful profession. The world can always use nurses. So your mother… is she retired?"

I wrinkled my nose. "She passed away when I was young."

She reached over and touched my knee. It wasn't out of pity, which I appreciated. Usually that's what I'd get when I told people about her. Of course, I still had days when I missed her so much that it hurt, but it got easier. I just didn't like it when people acted like I was a charity case. My life would've definitely been better with her, but my dad did a good job, and I had a happy life.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Bella. I didn't know… "

I shrugged. "It's okay. It was a long time ago. It was sudden. She went to sleep with a headache and never woke up. An aneurysm."

"Oh my." She covered her mouth and shook her head. "Well, I'm sure she'd be so proud of you for following in her footsteps."

I smiled, knowing that she would. My mom was a great lady.

Silence fell over us while we sat awkwardly waiting for Rosalie. Finally, she broke the quiet moment. "So, Edward is quite taken with you, Bella. I think it's lovely that you two found each other the way you did. Kind of like Kismet."

"Kismet?"

She laughed softly. "Yes, like fate. It's very serendipitous the way you walked back into each other's lives. I love a good love story."

I nod. "I thought I'd never see him again. I was so shocked to see him here. I'm glad, though. It's a good thing."

"I think so, too."

Rosalie walked out with a bottle of wine and two glasses, two sippy cups, and a bottle of diet Dr. Pepper for me. "So what are you girls yapping about?"

I wanted to drag Rosalie in the house and beg her to explain to me why she thought it'd be a good idea to spring Edward's mother on me. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing—she was sweet, but it would've been nice to have been prepared. I was sitting there in my ugly bathing suit—the one I wore when it didn't matter. It was the easiest one to wear when I was helping Riley swim because he had a thing for pulling my bikini tops down.

"I was just getting to know Bella a little bit. She's as adorable as you described, Rose. I can see why you're so taken by her."

I was never good at taking compliments so it was weird to hear her say such nice things. Don't get me wrong, they were great to hear, but I just wasn't used to it.

"I told you. She's a serious God send to me. I tried to warn her about Edward, but she insists on seeing him. I already told him that if he messes up and I lose my babysitter, his ass is grass!"

Mrs. Cullen laughed, startling Bree. "Oh, tell Mommy she's being mean, Bree. My Edward is a sweet boy. Don't listen to her, Bella. They have a love/hate relationship. Always have."

"I think he's the nicest guy I've ever met. He's very nice to me at least."

Rosalie poured the two of them a glass of wine and sat down. "Of course he's nice to you. You're a hot little lady and he has the hots for you. He was a pain in my ass for years—used to spy on me and Emmett, even stole my bra and took it to school to show his friends. He's a little creep."

I laughed, covering my mouth to stifle my giggles. "He did not!"

They both laughed, and Bree joined in, laughing because we were. "Oh, yes he did. He used to spy on us when we'd have parties too… Oh! And this one time, we had a party and he totally ratted us out to the parents. I thought Emmett was going to kill him!"

"That's because he tied me up in my room."

I spun around when I heard his voice and it took everything I had not to jump up and run to him. He looked so handsome. He had on a pair of black dress pants with suspenders, a white t-shirt and of course his boots. The best part was his smile, though. It was always his smile.

"What are you doing here, sweetie?" Mrs. Cullen said, getting up to hug him.

It was very sweet to see him hug his mom. You could tell they were close and that he loved her very much.

"I came to save my girlfriend. Emmett told me you were coming back here… I knew you couldn't stay away, nosey."

She clucked her tongue. "Now, is that a nice thing to say about your mother? Shame."

I watched them banter back and forth with a smile. His eyes never left mine and he raised an eyebrow at me, nodding at what I was wearing. I started feeling very exposed in a towel and swimsuit.

"Are they bothering you, Bella? They're crazy women."

I shook my head. "We were having fun."

He smiled widely. "Come on, girl. Let's get out of here. You're off the clock now."

I looked over at Rosalie. She nodded. It's fine. Go on and have fun."

I jumped up and wrapped my towel tighter around my waist. "I'll just go change real fast."

I heard them laugh as I ran in the house to get my bag. The sooner I was out of a bathing suit, the better. I had no idea what Edward had planned, but I was sure it'd be fun.

Then I thought about my dad. He'd crap his pants if he found out I left with Edward. He'd check, and I knew Rosalie wouldn't lie. I didn't expect her too, or want her to for that matter.

I threw on my clothes and ran a brush through my hair before heading back outside. I cleared the stairs and bumped right into Edward.

He grabbed my shoulders and held me still, looking down at me with a wicked smile. "You ready to go?"

I nodded. "What about my dad?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Is he home?"

I nodded. "He doesn't go to work until six. He'll be pissed if he finds out we were together. I just don't want him to be mad at us."

He brushed his fingers over my cheek. "He can't argue if we hang out together in the sanctity of his own home. It might be nice to get to know him. Spend some time with him and let him see we're not up to anything. I just want to hang out. We can do whatever you want."

I leaned into his hand. So warm and strong. "Okay. I'm warning you, though. He's not very interesting. Boring even. We'll probably get stuck watching ball games all day."

He smiled. "Good thing I love baseball."

* * *

Okay... how do you think an afternoon w/ Charlie will go? At least we know it'll be PG... right?


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**** No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**AN: Thank you Les16 for everything. This is allll for you girl. XO**

**Thank you so much for all the sweet reviews! I love, love hearing from you guys! So many of you have similar memories of being young and in love! It's so fun to think about when love was fun and simple. Young love is the best.**

**July 16, 2012**

**Prompt: Pen**

**EPOV**

* * *

I loved my family—I really did, but they could be suffocating. Brunch was the same as always; Dad and Emmett talked about the business while Rosalie and my mom gossiped. I tried to stay on the edge of attention.

It'd been a while since I'd had to go, being on the other side of the country helped, but there was no getting out of them anymore.

When the conversation redirected to me and Bella, I knew I was in for it. I'd told my mom a little bit about her—I'd had no choice. She'd been out to lunch with Carmen Denali, and of course the old hag reminded her that Tanya was _so_ excited that I'd moved back to town.

It was ideal in my mother's eyes. She liked Tanya and the Denali's were old friends. Plus, my mom just wanted me to settle down and Tanya was more than willing. It just wasn't where I was in my head. I had plans… goals, and my career was my focus. I was nowhere near ready to get married or have kids, or any of that. I wanted to make a name for myself—travel, maybe work my way through a couple mistakes and experience life before I threw in the towel.

I had nothing against marriage, or kids for that matter, but I wasn't my brother. Strings and shackles weren't my thing. It worked for them and that was great. I wanted to be young and live life a little longer.

But… then a certain little wisp of a girl pretty much knocked me on my ass. I still wasn't ready to throw down a ring or a down payment on a house or anything, but possibilities were forming in my head and if I thought about things hard enough, I could see all of that—with her.

That was a long way off, though. It didn't bother me that she was so young, in fact, it worked out in my favor. She was nowhere near settling down, either, so we had all the time in the world to have fun and just enjoy each other before all the heavy shit needed to happen.

There was no way I'd tie her down like that. I cared about her—a lot—more than was probably normal given that we'd known each other less than a month, but I felt things for her that I'd never felt for anyone, ever.

Did it freak me the fuck out when she told me she loved me? You bet. My instincts told me to fucking bolt, but then I put things into perspective.

The intense attraction was unfamiliar to me. I'd had my share of women, but nothing came close to being with Bella. Sex had never been as satisfying or sexy as it was just to kiss Bella.

That's when I knew I was pretty much screwed.

I knew I had to reel shit in and relax. It took every ounce of willpower I possessed not to throw her down and make her mine, but I had to slow down. If not, she'd end up hurt and I never wanted to hurt her. She wasn't ready for that… and honestly, waiting for her was nothing. It felt like I'd been waiting for her for years. She was finally mine, and that's all that mattered.

"So, when do we get to meet this girl, Edward? I'd hoped you'd invite her to come today."

I glared at Rosalie, and then smiled at my mother. "Rosalie got to her first."

Rosalie chuckled. The bitch. I was embarrassed that I was actually fighting with my sister-in-law over a girl. Pathetic.

Just… wrong.

"He's right. I didn't' want to bring the kids, so I asked her to come sit with them. Sorry, Edward."

She wasn't sorry in the least.

"Yeah, well…" I couldn't say what I really wanted to in front of my mom, so I downed the rest of my Bloody Mary and kept my mouth shut.

"She's great with the kids," Rosalie gushed. "I really don't know what I'm going to do when she graduates. Best babysitter ever."

I sniggered. "Sucks to be you."

She rolled her eyes. "You're so immature. So, what are _you_ going to do, Lover boy? Sucks to be you, too."

I shrugged. "There's a possibility that I'll get that job in Seattle and I'll be in the same city as she is. If not, I'll drive up there every weekend."

"Ahh," my mom said, covering her heart and looking at me with dreamy-eyes. "You love this girl."

I rolled my eyes. "I like her, mom… a lot. It's too soon for all that."

Rosalie snorted. "You stared at her while she slept for hours. Either you're a closet freak, or you're in love."

I glared at her.

"You're making plans, Edward. Sounds like love to me."

My mother… the hopeless romantic.

"Look, I'll admit, I do _love_ things about her. Her smile… her laugh… her boobs… I really love her boobs."

My mom smacked me, Rosalie groaned, and my dad and Emmett chuckled quietly.

They understood.

"What? It's true. She's also got a perfect little bubble ass. I _love_ when she wears jeans."

"Edward Anthony!" My mother gasped.

I leaned back in my chair and smirked. It was too fun to piss her off. "What do you want from me? I'm getting to know her, okay? Don't start buying wedding invites and shit is all I'm saying. Besides, she's only seventeen. It's too soon."

It was my dad's turn to groan.

"Really, Edward?"

I shrugged again. "Almost eighteen. Point is, it doesn't matter. We like each other, we get along and that fact that she's incredibly gorgeous doesn't hurt."

My dad shook his head.

"Dad, she really is a great girl. She's funny and smart and there's just something about her that's special. You know Rosalie… she doesn't take to strangers and she's practically adopted this chick. I think she'll be good for Edward. I haven't seen him like this… well, ever. He's almost not a total dick since she's been around."

I flipped him off. My mom smacked me again.

My dad's eyes met mine and he pointed at me. "Be careful and for fuck's sake, be respectful."

I gave him an indignant look. "Come on. Of course I will. I told you—I care about this girl. It's really not about getting laid. She's not like that."

"Better not be," Emmett snapped. "I will kick your ass."

The rest of our meal was spent talking about my job prospects and what I was going to do. I'd always known what I wanted to do. Build boats. Ships. Big ones. I'd been fascinated with the ocean and boats since I was old enough to walk. My grandfather had worked for a shipyard my entire life, and when I was little he'd take me down to the docks to see the ships sail. I wanted one in the worst way. When it came time for me to decide what I wanted to do with my life, it was a no-brainer. I wanted to be like my grandfather and design ships.

I always had a pen or pencil in my hand, hunched over a drafting table or notebook, jotting down ideas and designs. Sometimes, it'd keep me up at night. Being an engineer was all I ever wanted, and I was good at it. I think my father wanted me to be an architect, or something like that, but I wanted to build things. Make them come to life. Having my ideas on paper was one thing—having the ability to build them was another.

I'd narrowed my search down to a couple of places in the area. There was some pretty prestigious Yacht companies that I was interested in, and one that was really interested in hiring me. I always planned on moving back to the Northwest area to build my career and life, and thankfully we lived in an area that was near a thriving shipping port.

I started getting excited about the possibility of being in the same city as Bella when she went away to school. The images were endless. Late nights in my bed… even later mornings in the same bed, wrapped up in her arms, skin to skin… I really wanted that. A lot. I also wanted her to have a normal college experience. Parties, clubs, and classes… all the things I had. I wanted her to enjoy herself and not be tied down to a guy with a nine-to-five and all that shit. Was I selfish enough to stay with her anyway? Definitely. I just had to make sure I gave her enough confidence and space to be on her own, too.

Finally, it was time to leave. My brother talked me into going with him to catch the game at some sports bar since Rosalie was going shopping afterward with my mom.

We'd barely finished our beers when a funny feeling started niggling in the back of my head.

"Son of a bitch," I hissed. "They aren't going shopping! They're going to Bella!"

My sneaky ass mom thought she was so slick.

I was slow, obviously, but I wasn't stupid. If she'd planned on going shopping, she would've jacked the American Express from my dad, first.

No… there was no shopping going on. There was snooping.

* * *

End note:

Thank you for reading :) See you tomorrow


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**** No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

AN: LOVE ALL OF YOU! Thanks so much for all the great reviews and stories you've shared! Glad you're having fun on this little adventure with me!

**July 17, 2012**

**Prompt: Erode**

* * *

I wasn't sure why Edward thought it was a good idea to hang out with my dad. He was totally boring. When sports were on, he didn't even talk. Once in a while I'd get a grunt or a nod, but that was it. It was going to suck so much to sit next to Edward for hours without touching him.

He tried to talk to my dad, but I could tell he was just getting on his nerves. It was driving me crazy, so I had to do something.

"Dad, I'm taking Edward out back so he can see the stream."

He nodded without tearing his eyes away from the TV. I grabbed Edward's hand and dragged him outside. We'd been sitting there for an hour and I was about to lose it.

"Where are you taking me? I'm not exactly dressed for an excursion."

I just rolled my eyes. "Like I am? I'm wearing flip flops. Come on. It's really close, and we might see some deer."

"Oooh," he said, mocking me.

I turned to face him, pissed. "Would you rather sit there with my dad all awkward and weird? I wouldn't."

He started laughing. "Come on… it wasn't that bad. I wanted to watch the game anyway, so I figured at least we could watch it together."

He reached out and grabbed my hand, pulling me against him. "I don't know what the hell I'm gonna do when I can't see you every day. You're messing with my head, little girl."

I smiled. "I think it's because you love me."

I was messing with him and expected him to laugh me off like he did the night before, but I was surprised by the change in his eyes. Maybe he was finally figuring it out. For someone so smart, I was beginning to think he was pretty slow.

It was obvious. I felt it, I saw it, and I just knew it deep in my gut. We were in love, and I don't know what was stopping him from admitting it.

"Maybe," he said quietly, rubbing soft circles on my back. "Come on, nature girl. Let's hunt some deer."

We walked around for about an hour before my dad whistled for me to come back. I was so embarrassed. He used to do the same thing to me when I was younger and it started getting dark. It seemed like ever since I told him I was interested in a boy he'd decided I was ten years old and needed to be watched like a hawk. I was so glad I only had another month at home.

Of course my dad stood over us while I said goodbye to Edward. I wasn't ready to see him go, especially since I wouldn't see him all week. Things were busy with school and he was out job hunting. It wasn't fair and I really wished my dad would've had a little faith in me.

Well, I guess he shouldn't of because there was no doubt in my head that I was going to jump Edward the very minute we were alone again. We'd kissed a little on our walk, but I think he was paranoid that he'd get caught by my dad or something, so he was more polite than he'd ever been.

I wasn't sure I liked that.

"Don't worry. I'll see you soon. Plus… we have a date Friday night, right?"

I nodded. "I hope so."

He leaned down and kissed me one more time, softly and quickly before looking over at my dad. "Thanks for letting me hang, Chief. Hope we can do it again."

My dad gave him a nod, but didn't move from where he posted himself on the porch. "I guess I better go. See you soon."

"Okay, see you soon."

I turned and went into the house, totally ignoring my dad. "No visitors, Bella. I mean it."

"Got it, Chief," I snapped, closing the door behind me.

I wanted to cry. I felt the salty sting of tears piercing at the back of my eyes and took several deep breaths.

Deciding that there was nothing I could do about it, I went straight to my room and climbed in bed. I tossed and turned for what felt like hours until Edward's ringtone filled my room. I scrambled for my phone and answered it quickly.

"Hello?"

"Hey, precious… what're you doing?"

I smiled and laid back against my pillows. "Thinking about you. You're not driving, are you?"

He chuckled. "No. I'm standing on your porch."

I gasped and flew out of bed like a bat out of hell and rushed downstairs. I flung the door open and threw myself at him, wrapping myself around him and holding on with all my might.

"My dad will probably kill you for being here," I giggled.

"Don't care," he mumbled into my hair as he held me. "I parked at the gas station and walked over here, so you should probably let me inside before he catches me."

I squealed and jumped down, pulling him in behind me. "You realize that you have broken every single rule my dad gave us, right?"

I was still smiling because I just didn't care. I was glad he was brave enough to defy the mighty Chief Swan. His rules were bullshit as far as I was concerned, anyway.

"Not all of them," he said, smiling mischievously. "Pretty sure there are plenty of unspoken rules I haven't broken yet."

I ducked my head and smiled. I was exhilarated by the sound of that. My control was eroding and my willpower had basically completely crumbled. The thrill of knowing that sex was a possibility in my near future was turning me into a horn-dog.

Some days it was all I could think about.

I was curious about his body, how it would feel when I touched him, and how it looked. I wondered about his dick, was it big? Would it hurt when we had sex? I'd heard that it hurt like hell, but I just couldn't imagine it being like that with Edward. Somehow, I knew that when the time came, he'd make it good and he'd make sure to take care of me.

I shook my head, hoping he couldn't read my dirty mind. I didn't think he'd mind… honestly, I was sure he'd appreciate some of the things I was thinking about.

"Come on. We can go up to my room," I told him, yanking his arm.

He pulled me back. "Yeah… that's a horrible idea, Bella. Whoa…" he groaned, letting go of me and running his hands through his hair. "You're killing me."

I rolled my eyes. "Come on then. Let's go watch a movie or something."

I flipped the television on and flopped down on the couch next to him, making sure my legs rubbed against his. I was so not interested in watching a movie. I wanted some serious touching to happen.

So, boldly, I straddled his lap and laid my hands on his shoulders, smiling down at him.

He smiled cautiously. "What do you think you're doing?"

I shrugged and leaned down to kiss him. "I kind of like sitting in your lap."

He reached around and grasped my butt and it felt amazing… so much better than it felt when I was wearing jeans. His groan told me he felt the same way.

Our tongues met and everything else faded into the background. My body started to move and his lips became more persistent, eager. Then, he started pulling me against him, a little more force with each roll of my hips.

I groaned. I could feel him underneath me. All of him. My curiosity got the better of me and soon my hand was slipping down his stomach until I reached the button on his pants. His hand landed on top of mine, stopping me.

"You know what happens when you mess with the bull…" he warned.

I slipped my hand down his pants, palming him over his cotton boxers. He was warm. And hard. I squeezed, slightly and a low moan rumbled in his throat.

"Yeah, I know," I said, moving against him again. "You get the horns."

* * *

**Hugs and kisses! **

**See ya tomorrow!**

**Follow me on twitter if ya want : Prettykittyff**

**I'm on Facebook, too. J'me Pretty Kittyff**

**I have a group for my stories and I'm a teaser addict. If you want them, come play! Just DM me on FB and I'll add ya!**

**SWEET DREAMS XO J'me**


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**** No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**AN: So, I'm getting this posted super late… just in the nick of time… 11:59 my time lol.**

**Thanks again for all the lovely reviews! Love you guys so much!**

**July 18, 2012**

**Prompt: ****Pollute, dilute, salute**

**NOT BETA'D... please forgive. All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

After the most amazing make out session ever, we cuddled up on the couch and watched late night reruns. I was certain my dad would walk through the door at any moment, so every noise spooked me and I was a jittery mess.

He finally got frustrated and pushed me off him. He mumbled something about a fine line and strings snapping and that was that. I was worried that he was upset with me, but after he explained that it was hard for him being with me that way and he was trying to be respectful.

He also told me that no matter what, he wasn't having sex with me until I was officially eighteen.

There was no hiding my disappointment. I really, really wanted that. I was ready, or at least I felt like I was. Feeling him in my hand was beyond scary, but the look in his eyes and the response I got from him made me feel powerful and liberated.

I understood, though, and I actually appreciated it. It showed that he cared. I knew from listening to my friends that most guys wouldn't care. Edward wasn't just some guy, though. He was wonderful.

I started to yawn, and Edward insisted that I go to bed since I had school the next morning. I really wondered what it'd be like to go to sleep in his arms. I really wanted that. I wanted to snuggle and listen to his soft breathing and watch his eyes flutter. It was weird, but I just couldn't help the things my mind came up with. I was in love like crazy.

With a soft kiss goodnight, he left out the back door and left me with sweet dreams.

~Pp~

As I walked out of English, Jessica assaulted me right outside the door, dragging me off into the girl's bathroom.

Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were wide. I smiled. I couldn't wait to hear what she had to say about James.

"Oh my God," she cried. "I love your boyfriend. James is… Bella, there are no words! Did you see him? He's gorgeous!"

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I noticed. So, did you have fun?"

She threw her head back and sighed. "You have no idea. I have never, _ever_ been kissed like that in my life! He's just so… I can't even!"

I laughed. I understood completely. "So… are you seeing him again?"

She turned toward the mirror and puckered her lips before grabbing a lipstick out of her purse. "Uh, yeah. Friday night. We're good to go for group dates, girl. Charlie is all covered."

"I love you, you know that?"

She swiped the tube over her lips and rubbed them together. "Of course you do. I love you twice as much for finding freaking Edward. I can't believe I'm dating a twenty-two year old!"

"Join the club," I huffed. "At least your parents aren't wardens like my dad is. It's making me crazy. I mean, how lame is it that I can't go on an actual date with my boyfriend for another two, almost three months!"

She smirked at me through the mirror. "Uh, we leave for school the first of August, genius. You think Charlie can keep you two apart when we're all the way in Seattle? Um, hello!"

I smiled. "That's true. But I won't see him very often, especially if he stays in Port Angeles. We'd only see each other on the weekends."

She rolled her eyes. "So, what's the difference? You only see him on weekends now."

I shrugged. "I've actually only seen him a handful of times, period. I don't know… I guess it'd be so cool if I could just see him whenever I wanted once I'm free of my ankle bracelet."

The warning bell rang and I looked at my watch. "Shit. I'm going to be late. I have to turn in this paper for Bio. Meet you at lunch and you can tell me more about James."

"Yes I will," she giggled. "Seriously, tell your hunky boyfriend I love him forever!"

I laughed as I walked toward class, shaking my head.

She wasn't the only one.

After school, I went straight home and started dinner. I wanted as much time as possible to talk to Edward before I went to bed, so I wanted dinner cooked and dishes done before eight. He had another interview, so he had to get up early. I was greedy when it came to him.

I had to admit that it was incredibly sexy that he was so smart. I don't know why it shocked me that he graduated with such high honors. He did rock the smart business man look, that was for sure. The visions I still had from the day he picked me up from school all dressed up and hot as fuck kept me company through boring lectures and sleepless nights. I couldn't wait to see him dressed like that every day—not that he didn't look hot regardless of what he had on, but wearing his glasses… the tie… the tailored pants… it was enough to kill a poor hormonal teenage girl.

The gossip that spread around school after he came to pick me up was hilarious. All of a sudden, every Tom, Dick, and Harry wanted to talk me up. The girls… they were dying to know who he was. Even once the truth got around and everyone knew he was my boyfriend, the gossip hounds never stopped polluting the truth with their lies.

Like Jessica said; they were haters. Those girls were jealous, and with good reason. He was unmistakably gorgeous and I was lucky to be with him. I knew that. I was also learning to accept that he felt the same way about being with me.

That made everything perfect.

* * *

**END NOTE:**

**So... Bella's getting a lil bold... hunky boys will do that to ya.**

**Love you guys!**

**More tomorrow … we'll be jumping ahead a lil bit **

**XOXO**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**AN: Big huge hugs to all of you still reading! I'm seriously surprised by all my new readers There's no better way to make me smile!**

**Sorry update is late today. I just couldn't get in the mood to write. I think the heat is just melting my brain. But, then insomnia kicked in again, so yeah. Here we go!**

**July 19, 2012**

**Prompt: It was a photo prompt today. I'll post it on the blog tomorrow for anyone that's interested.**

* * *

I couldn't believe it was finally time for me to graduate. I was graduating.

I was a little overwhelmed and stressed out. My entire life was changing and I wasn't sure how to cope with all of it. One night in particular, I ran over to Rosalie's, desperately in need of her guidance and honestly... some tenderness.

My father wasn't the best person to go to with feelings and emotions. They basically made him sick. He would get all red and stutter and make excuses. Then he'd ask if I needed him to run to the store for a box of "those things."

The moment I walked into the Cullen house, Rosalie wrapped me up in a huge hug and pulled me into the kitchen for some sugar therapy and comfort. She always knew what to say and how to calm me down. She'd gotten used to the idea of my and Edward, finally, and she actually was quite pleased once she got over it.

She got me to refocus on the positive. I was having a hard time with positive, especially after finding out that Edward took a job in Port Angeles. I was heartbroken. I was so looking forward to seeing him every day, or almost every day, but with an almost three hour commute, it wasn't going to happen.

He promised weekends, he promised to come to me whenever I needed him, but it bothered me that I wouldn't get to see him regularly.

Rosalie thought it'd be a good thing. I couldn't see how, but she was sure it would be good for us. She reminded me that we barely knew each other, and having my space and independence would only make things better.

I thought it was a crock of shit.

But, I just had to concentrate on the time we had left before I moved to Seattle and school started.

And that included graduation and the senior class camping trip.

Yes, I was going. Could I believe I was going? No.

The conversation still left me heated and excited.

_We were sitting in Edward's truck in front of my house. We'd gone on another double date with James and Jessica, ditching them as soon as we were out of my dad's jurisdiction and spending a lazy evening making out in the backseat of his Rover._

_I had ten minutes before my carriage turned into a pumpkin, and I was trying desperately to get every last touch/grope/lick/kiss/grab in before I had to go in the house and Edward was making it incredibly difficult._

"_You're going on that trip," he said, swatting me away and trying to get me to listen._

"_I don't want to. It's stupid. Just like prom… I told you that was going to be stupid, too."_

_Prom was two weeks before and Edward insisted on taking me. It was so boring. We arrived, took a picture next to the biggest, ugliest balloon arrangement ever, and then left. I ended up having to spend seventy-five bucks on a dress and some heels, all for nothing. _

"_This is different. Tell your dad you changed your mind and you decided to go."_

"_I'd rather be with you!" I insisted. "It's four days! We only get to see each other on the weekends as it is. I'd miss a whole weekend and I'm not willing to do that. Sorry!"_

_Everything revolved around him. Everything. My world had become this bubble that surrounded the two of us, and he held my world in his hands. I was miserable without seeing him, and every day was spent thinking about the next time I'd be with him. I just couldn't get enough._

_He'd become my best friend. I valued his opinions and treasured our conversations. Once things started progressing, we learned so much about each other, and we actually had so much in common. There were a lot of things I hadn't been subjected to, or experienced and he was able to share them with me. He'd broadened my horizons, so to speak. He introduced me to interesting music and movies, talked about places he wanted to see and drew a new curiosity out of me. I'd never thought much about traveling, but he made me look at the world in a whole new way. I wanted to see things, learn things, and I wanted to do them with him._

_He grabbed my face and forced me to stop freaking out. His eyes pierced mine and I was hypnotized. _

"_Precious… you're going."_

_I pouted._

"_Don't pout. You know what that shit does to me."_

_My pout pulled up into a smug smile. I did. I could get my way when I pouted. He was defenseless. He thought I was cute._

"_I'll tell you what… I'll drive you up there. We can spend the whole ride together. Would that be better?"_

"_It's going to suck. Unless Jessica goes, I'm not."_

_He chuckled and kissed my nose. "She'll go. Call her tonight and plan on it, okay?"_

_I was so not on board. I was pissed._

"_I'll never forgive you for this," I told him, crossing my arms over my chest._

"_Oh, yes you will. I promise you."_

_So, I went home that night and talked Jessica into going. Surprisingly, she was enthusiastic about the whole thing. She confused the shit out of me, but I knew that if she was going, at least I'd have a little bit of fun._

I heard my dad whistle from downstairs and quickly slipped into my pumps. I'd planned on wearing my flats, but Rosalie convinced me that wearing pumps with the gown would look better. I personally didn't think it mattered. The stupid yellow tarp was ugly as hell. There wasn't anything in the world that'd make it look presentable.

Thankfully, I'd only have to wear it for a couple hours. Maybe less.

"I'm coming!"

He had ants in my pants for some reason and it was driving me nuts. I was nervous enough and eager to see Edward afterward.

Rosalie, Emmett and Edward were going to join my dad and I was so excited. I was glad my dad wouldn't be sitting there alone for once, and honestly, it felt good to have "family." It was always just me and dad, and that was more than enough—for the most part. We were both lonely, and the Cullen's had filled a big piece of our empty lives.

He'd come to love Rosalie. I think it was mostly her boobs and her cooking, but nonetheless, he was taken with her. He'd watch sports with Emmett when we'd join them for dinner once a week, and he'd even gotten attached to the kids. Seeing him with little kids was odd—in a good way. It especially got to me when I'd see him with Bree. It just reminded me what a good man, and dad, he was.

He'd even warmed up to Edward. It was important to me that they got along. I planned on being with Edward for a long, long time. Forever, even. My dad was a very essential part of my life. Vital. We were all each other had for so long, and I wanted all of us to build together, to become a family of sorts. Hopefully, one day we'd be a real family if Edward and I got married.

As the weeks went on, I got the impression that my dad was just having a hard time letting me go. He was afraid to let me grow up, and Edward triggered what was inevitable. If it hadn't been Edward, he would have snapped once I left for school. He was grieving the loss of his little girl. Once that realization hit me, I let up on him. I dropped the attitude and tried to be more understanding of what he was going through. It was a learning process, and we were getting better at it every day.

He even admitted that he liked Edward. It was a huge breakthrough for us, and there had been a few times where I felt like I was a third wheel with the two of them. They bonded over baseball and football, cars and politics. It made me happy, though.

I patted my hair down once more and headed downstairs, knowing my dad was probably having a tizzy fit waiting on me. The butterflies returned, but they were the good kind. The kind that meant something wonderful was coming.

That something wonderful was my future.

Once we got to the school, Dad dropped me off around back and then went to park the car and find a spot to sit. We had to be there early to line up and get organized, so he was going to save seats for the others.

I found Jessica right away. We were lucky. We got to line up with each other since our last names started with the same letter. It was sort of ridiculous how excited that made us, but that's the way we were. We'd had so many firsts together; it was only fitting that we'd share a last.

Slowly, we made our way down the field and toward the seats we'd occupy until we got to walk on stage. I scanned the audience, trying to catch a glimpse of Edward. He must have seen me first because he stood and waved both hands over his head to get my attention. Jessica jabbed me in the side.

"There's Edward," she said, pointing.

I turned my head and smiled when I saw him. He gave me another wave and blew a kiss. I blew one back and giggled when he caught it and shoved the imaginary kiss in the pocket of his pants.

He was dressed up again. I felt faint when I let my eyes rake over him. He always dressed like he was ready for photos to jump out of the bushes and blast him at any minute. He certainly had that look. I couldn't keep my eyes off him.

We took our seats and waited for our names to be called. Slowly, like a herd of cattle we made our way up to the stage, shaking hands with Administrators and grabbing our certificates. We jumped off the last step, turned to each other and screamed. We'd done it. We were _done._

* * *

**Thank you for reading Love you all! Happy Friday!**

**See ya soon!**

**Twitter: Prettykittyff**

**Facebook: J'me Pretty Kittyff**


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**** No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**AN: Big fat kisses to you all! Hope you all enjoy! Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews. Sorry I haven't been able to keep up with replies… it's just too hard with daily updates. I figure y'all would rather me write, so here's my gratitude! LOVE YOU ALL**

**Erin… MWAH. That is all **

**July 20, 2012**

**Prompt: Gloomy**

* * *

The second the ceremony was over, I jumped out of my seat and ran for Edward. The smile on his face meant everything to me. The pride, happiness, and _love_ were obvious and right on display for everyone to see.

He was there, and he was mine.

He caught me as I jumped into his arms and swung me around. I giggled happily, so completely out of the world happy to see him.

"I'm so proud of you, Bella. You look beautiful," he whispered in my ear.

I scoffed as he let me down and shook my head. "In this thing? Bleck!"

Rosalie pushed her way between us, tears in her eyes and a hanky to her nose. "Move out of the way. Proud mama coming through."

She smiled a teary smile before squeezing the life out of me. "So proud of you, kiddo."

"Thanks, Rose," I said. I shook my head and caught the eye of my dad.

He was standing off the side, as usual, and gave me a small smile.

"Dad," I sighed, walking toward him.

He hugged me tight before pulling back and clearing his throat. "I'm real proud of you, Bella."

"I know you are, Dad. Thanks… well, thanks for so much. Everything."

He gave me a sideways smile and nodded his head. "Are we gonna head over to the Lodge? We better get over there sooner rather than later if we want to get a table."

Rose slipped her arm through his and smiled. "Why don't we go ahead and meet you there. Just don't take too long."

I nodded and silently thanked her. "Sounds good. See you in a few."

Edward wrapped his arm around me and kissed the top of my head. I looked up at him and the same feeling I always got when I did that rushed through me. Unbelievable.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I have something for you."

He looked almost nervous for a minute before flashing me a cocky smile. He grabbed a small gift bag that was hanging on the back of the seat he was sitting on and handed it to me.

It was green—my favorite color—and I couldn't wait to see what was inside.

"You didn't have to get me a gift. Just being here was enough."

He rolled his eyes. "Just open it."

So I did. I pulled the tissue out, balling it up in my hand and pulled the pretty box out of the bag. My heart pounded out of my chest when I saw the name on top. I gave him a look of disbelief before opening the lid and looking inside.

The most beautiful watch lay inside, and things got blurry. "It's beautiful, Edward. It's too much, though."

He reached over and pulled it out of my hands. "No, it's not. Do you really like it?"

I nodded and looked him in the eyes. "I love it. It's perfect."

His smile was crooked as he unlatched it and turned it over. Inside, on the back of the watch were four words.

_Every minute. Always. Love, E_

Tears sprung and fell and I launched myself at him, almost knocking him to the ground.

"I love you, too! Love you, love you!"

He kissed all over my face before moving me backwards and grasping my wrist. Gently, he fastened it and adjusted it to fit.

"It looks perfect."

I agreed.

Then, the sky turned dark and the clouds gloomy. It figured. In Forks we had about ten minutes of sunshine before everything turned grey.

"Let's go, gorgeous. I don't want you to ruin your pretty shoes in the rain."

As I watched the trees disappear through the window, I couldn't help but pout. At least Edward was the one driving me to the campout. I was surprised my dad allowed it, but then again, he'd been pretty laid back, even going as far as asking Edward to stay over the night of graduation. Of course, he made him sleep on the couch and every door in the house remained open, but he let him stay and trusted him to do so.

"Will you at least come visit me on Saturday?"

He looked over and smiled. "Just relax. I'll come see you, okay?"

I huffed and sat back. "It's going to be so lame. You don't even know."

He laughed. "You know, Bella, I _did_ go to high school once. I did all this shit, too. If you just stop being a little complainer, you'd learn to have some fun."

"Jerk," I grumbled.

I knew he wasn't trying to be mean, but _shit._ It was obvious that he wasn't as pent up with butt loads of sexual frustration like I was, or he'd damn well understand.

I zoned out from there, not wanting to argue or get into a fight before having to be out in the middle of nowhere for days without any contact. I was no relationship expert, but I was pretty sure it wouldn't be good for us. We bickered, but we'd yet to have an all out fight. I wanted to keep it that way. I wasn't sure I could handle him being mad at me, or worse, not talking to me.

In my mopey state, I hadn't noticed that he'd jumped on another freeway and was headed toward Port Angeles.

"Where are you going? The campground is near the reservation."

He looked over and smiled. "We're making a detour."

Well, that pricked my interest and my ears perked up in attention. "Where?"

He moved his eyes back to the road and smirked. "Can you just seriously shut up and relax. I'm trying to surprise you."

"Come on!" I cried, bouncing in my seat. Suddenly, things were starting to look up. "Tell me. Please, please."

He shook his head and laughed. "No. Stop being a pain in the ass. You know what? I should've blind-folded you."

I gasped. "You wouldn't!"

He looked over with hooded eyes. "I would. Now… Shut. Up."

I squealed and moved the seatbelt over my shoulder so I could lean across the console. "Where're we goin' Edward? Hmm? Come on…" I purred, rubbing my hand from his shoulder down his arm. "I'll be a good girl if you just give me a little hint."

He looked at me from the corner of his eye and shook his head. "You know, you're not a good girl at all."

I giggled and sat back in my seat. "You're so mean!"

He turned a couple times, but I couldn't pay attention. My eyes were trained on him and my smile was a mile wide.

Then, he pulled up in front of a small beige house with a huge pine in front and killed the ignition.

"Home sweet home," he said, looking over at me.

"This is your house?"

He nodded.

"You brought me to see your house! Sweet!"

I was ridiculously excited. Since the day he told me about getting it, I'd been curious. I'd also been a little butt-hurt that he hadn't shown it to me yet. I wasn't complaining then, though. I jumped out of the car and ran toward the porch, dying to get a peek inside.

I could hear Edward's soft laughter coming up behind me and turned around. He dug a key out of his pocket and lifted my bag over his shoulder.

My heart raced.

"What are you doing with my bag?"

He brushed his finger over my cheek and smiled. "I thought you might need it… since you're staying here tonight."

* * *

Thanks for reading!

So... give it to me. What'dya think is gonna happen next... More tomorrow!

XO

J'me


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**** No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**AN: Thank you all for reading! Stupid FF is being a cockblock hooker with reviews, so I hope you that are reading are enjoying where we're going with this. I'm on twitter and FB also if you have questions/comments and you are unable to review. Hit me up, I'm glad to talk to ya.**

**Erin… you better love me for fucking ever. I swear. That's all.**

**July 21, 2012**

**Prompt: Foundation**

* * *

I blinked. Repeatedly.

"_What?"_

I couldn't have heard him correctly. His house. Him. Bag. Night. Stay.

Holy crap… I was spending the night at his house. With him.

"Surprise!" he yelled.

"Are you crazy? I mean, this is awesome, but… my dad will _kill_ you." He would. My dad would shoot him dead. Twice.

"Don't worry so much. I've got this."

Famous last words. He said that crap all the time. Yes, he usually did handle things—we'd never been caught—but this was sooo much different. He was basically telling my dad to shove his rules up his ass.

"I'm worried," I admitted. "I'm excited, but I'm a little scared."

He sighed, pushed the key in the lock and turned it. "Do you trust me, Bella?"

I scoffed. "You know I do."

Leaning down, he smiled and kissed me on the nose. "Then chill out. He's not going to go check up on you. "

He pushed the door open and walked inside, me following behind. "You don't know that!"

I looked behind me, half expecting my dad to pull up any minute before going through the doorway. I let myself look around, intrigued by his house and his space. I walked around in a semi-circle, taking it all in.

It was nice. Actually, _really_ nice. I don't know what I was expecting, but what I saw wasn't it. It was clean, everything new and neat.

"What do you think?" he asked, coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"It's so nice. Where'd you get all this stuff?"

He chuckled. "You can thank my mom. I gave her my credit card and told her to buy the furniture. She and Rosalie did it."

I rolled my eyes. "You're such a mama's boy."

He pinched my side, making me squeal. "Can't help it that my mom loves me. Come on. Let me show you the rest."

Hand in hand we walked through the house. Room by room, he showed me his new life. The one I wouldn't be a part of for a long time. It burned inside to know he'd be so far away. The house looked so homey and real. The vast difference between my life and his came to the surface like a volcano eruption.

He was living in a real house—his house. He had a job, a real one with a 401K and dental. I was still on my dad's insurance, and I'd likely go back to working retail to buy Top Ramen once school started. He had art and a flat screen. I had childish knick-knacks and a crazy daisy bedspread to match Jessica's for our dorm.

I was so out of my league, and completely overwhelmed.

"This isn't going to work, is it? Us? This?"

He looked at me like I was crazy. "What the hell are you talking about, Bella?"

There was a harsh edge to his voice. He knew damn well where I was going with my thoughts. He was a man… a man that had a life to live while I was off being a kid. A kid! My heart was crumbling in my chest.

"Why'd you bring me here? I don't belong here… it's… it's… it's just too much!"

In two long strides he was in front of me and my body was crushed against his. He lifted me in his arms and wordlessly carried me back down the hall toward his bedroom. There was a determination in his movements and the jump of his jaw as he ground his teeth told me I was going to find out why I was there sooner rather than later.

He placed me in the middle of the bed, hovering over me and looking deeply into my eyes. Leaning down slowly, he kissed me, pulling my lips between his and running his hands down my arms.

"You know what my favorite part about your skin is?" he asked, placing soft kisses up and down my jaw.

Pushing my legs apart with his knee, he settled on top of me and continued the maddening course over my arms. "You're so soft. And warm. You're always warm."

His hands then went to my sides, pushing my shirt away from my stomach. "I like that you always wrinkle your nose when I'm a jackass." He slid down my body and began kissing my belly. "I love that you always try something new no matter where we go to eat. You're not afraid to be yourself."

I'd long past died. My breathing was pretty much non-existent and my brain had taken the day off. Gone. Poof. I couldn't think, only feel.

Then, the top button of my pants was open, and then my zipper. His lips were right there, and his warm breath tickled at my skin.

I giggled.

He looked up at me and smiled. "That right there is my favorite thing about you. Your laugh. It's beautiful. I fucking need it like air."

I covered my mouth with the back of my hand and smiled. "What are you doing?"

I was nervous as hell. All my bravery and hormones were wavering. We were having sex. Real for real sex, and even though I'd wanted to, or at least thought about it, I was suddenly a complete basket case.

He'd slept with girls. Had sex. I couldn't help but think about nameless, faceless girls that had their hands on my Edward. Especially the one I had a name and face for. What if I sucked? I couldn't help but worry. It was such a huge step and I was pissed that all these important thoughts hadn't occurred to me before.

I didn't know what to do. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to lift or move or wiggle. I didn't want to make embarrassing sounds like the ones Lauren made when Jessica and I heard her and Eric Yorkie going at it when we were in tenth grade. She sounded like a stranded animal.

"Turn it off, Bella. Just relax. It's just me. Us. No one to interrupt us or tell us to stop. If you don't want this, you have to tell me now."

I sat up on my elbows and watched as he slid my jeans down my legs. He never broke eye contact, not for a second.

"I thought we were waiting until September?" I questioned stupidly.

He dropped my pants to the floor and climbed back up the bed toward me. "Baby, if you're not ready, it's fine. As far as I'm concerned, though… I'm done waiting. Fuck it. I need you… I want you… and I don't want to deny myself anymore. I'm in love with you, precious. This is it for me. You. You're it."

My breath hitched. "You said you love me."

I couldn't help the stupid smile that took over on my face.

"You know I do, Bella. I've been in love with you since I found you sleeping on my sister's couch. I knew… I felt it that night. You're everything I've ever wanted, or ever will."

"I love you, too. I'm scared, though. How's this going to work."

The stupid tears were coming. I was ruining a perfectly romantic moment.

He pushed the fallen tears away with his fingers and smiled softly. "I love you. It'll be fine. We'll make it work."

He didn't wait for a response. Instead, his lips were on mine, and his hands worked furiously to rid me of the rest of my clothes. I clambered around, trying to do the same with his. _He loved me._

I wasn't nervous once we were both bare. His skin against mine was reassuring in the best way. This was true. Real love, and a real relationship. This wasn't a passing fancy for either of us. In the deepest places in my soul, I knew I wanted him always. Forever. Every day was new for us. Exciting and fun and an adventure. I'd never tire of him. I'd never feel what I felt for him again.

His erection dug into my leg and the urge to just reach down and put him where I wanted him was fierce. Sensing the desperation in my actions, he moved down my body, leaving a trail of hot, wet kisses, he finally reached the area of my body that begged for attention.

My body jolted off the bed the second his lips met my lower ones. It was unexpected and foreign and completely fucking fantastic. When his fingers joined his lips, I was full-blown out of my mind. I was a twisted up, writhing mess. I wanted to get closer to me. I wanted to squirm away. It was too much and not enough. It was the most amazing thing I'd ever felt in my entire life.

Soon, the bloom inside of me opened wide and I swear to all that is holy I saw Jesus and rainbows and sunshine so close that it burned my eyes.

"Oh, God," I cried. "I can't, I can't." I was totally incoherent and brain-dead.

"That's it, baby. Fuck, you're so beautiful."

And then he was there. Hard and smooth and ready. "Relax. It's just me, okay."

It was just him, but that was the biggest problem. Big, as in he was _big._ I worried _that_ would be a problem. I knew it'd hurt, but I had no idea how much.

"Okay." I took a deep breath and tried to relax my body. It was easier said than done. I felt ever muscle clench and pull with tension. I wanted him to just do it… get it over with.

"I'm ready. I want this," I told him."

He wrapped his arms around my thighs and pulled them around his so I was wrapped around him, and then reached up and wrapped one arm around my back, holding me so tight against him that it felt like we were inside the same body.

With his eyes boring into mine, he reached down and placed himself inside of me, just enough that I could feel him. He leaned down and kissed me, and with a buck of his hips, he was there… all the way, deep inside.

It wasn't nearly as painful as I'd been expecting and the breath I'd held in came flying out with a loud whoosh.

"Fucking hell," he groaned, pulling out and thrusting back in quickly. "Fucking pussy like heaven."

All I could hear was the loud thundering of my heart beating in my head. _Holy shit…_ The dirty talk was going to kill me.

I whimpered, tugging on his hair and searching for his mouth again. I wanted every single part of him in me and on me. I wanted to be completely consumed by him. I wanted to do the same to him, take him, feel him, and devour him.

My entire world changed in that moment. My life as a teenage girl with a crush was gone. High school was a memory. I belonged to this wonderful and amazing man, so handsome and sexy that he was indecent. He loved me, was _making love _to me, and I was something new. Blossoming and brilliant and full of life and love. The foundation of our relationship and who we were to each other was different. We'd never be the same.

Before long, his breathing became erratic and harsh; his hips began pumping against mine in a frantic race. My body shook and a scream of ecstasy clawed its way out of my lungs. I clung to him, hoisted my legs higher and rode out my orgasm.

"Come on, gorgeous. Give it to me. I want it… fuck, I love you so much," he cried before his body jerked with his release.

He collapsed on the bed next to me, immediately pulling me against his chest and panting into my neck. I was beyond satisfied. My wildest dreams couldn't have compared to my experience. The stories from my friends didn't add up. I knew, obviously that I was lucky. I'd waited for the man of my dreams, and he in turn made all of mine come true.

* * *

**END NOTE:**

**Ugh… can I just say that I loathe first timers? FML. Hope you guys enjoyed it… I have a migraine from thinking too hard, so I'm hitting the booze.**

**Tomorrow is reflection day so there is no prompt, and I planned on doing an EPOV every Sunday, so, that being said, I'm gonna do my best. No promises, but I might surprise you!**

**Thanks again for reading…**

**ILY**

**XO**

**J'me**

**Twitter: Prettykittyff**

**FB: J'me Pretty Kittyff**


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**** No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

AN:

Thanks again so much to all of you for the wonderful reviews. I wanted to clarify that yes, Edward used a condom. I didn't write a condom into the lemon because I don't write condoms into lemons. Beacause I just don't. Rubbers are a gross reality and absolutely necessary, but this is fiction.

NO PREGNANCY will occur in this fic. Bella will NOT become impregnated. No surprise angst ppl! I promise.

That being said… here's Edward.

Happy Sunday! See you tomorrow!

* * *

She was sound asleep. Peaceful and serene. I couldn't get my mind to slow down...or my body for that matter.

Hands down, making love to Bella had to be the highlight of my life up to that point. I knew it'd be special, intense even, but the fact was that it had been soul spinning… mind blowing. My world rocked and shifted.

The second I pulled out of her, I immediately felt lost. Empty. Sex had never meant so much to me, or felt so fucking good. I realized that for years I'd been going through the motions, enjoying something that was merely second-rate physically. Inside of Bella, I became a man.

And I was in love.

As soon as I turned the corner on my block, I started to second guess myself. I probably should've waited before we slept together, but I was weak. And selfish. Being around her made me crazy. It was difficult to control myself around her, and honestly, I wasn't used to it. I'd never waited for a girl—ever. I wanted to wait for Bella, I would've, too, but I knew she wanted it just as badly as I did.

She'd been bolder and bolder and the handle I had on my control was slipping. Her teasing, her smile, her fucking ass… all of it was torture. I was just a man, after all. There was only so much I could take.

I knew how I felt about her. Once I just gave up all reason, I realized that I was deep. I was so deep that there was no way to get myself out. I wasn't going anywhere, and neither was she. We were in it. We were together, and in the natural progression of things, I had to have her.

Even though I was a selfish bastard for having sex with her so soon, I also loved her enough not to do it in my truck, or the ground, or wherever else we could find a few minutes alone. I wanted to savor her, cherish and worship her. I wanted her in my bed.

_Mine._

I'd almost blown the whole thing because she was so damn stubborn. I wanted us to have some time alone before school started because once she moved to Seattle, I had no idea how often we'd get the chance.

Sure, she could drive down to P.A. and stay with me, but I didn't exactly want her making that drive all the time. Plus, her truck was a hunk of shit. It was dangerous. I had every intention of driving up to Seattle to be with her every weekend—as long as she wanted me to, and she didn't have plans, but she was in the dorms and sharing a room with Jessica. It wasn't exactly the romantic setting I pictured for her first time.

Thankfully, she shut it and agreed to the campout. The alibi was perfect. Her dad trusted me, and even though I felt guilty for betraying that trust and going behind his back, I just couldn't help myself. She wasn't a baby. He wanted to treat her that way, and I just couldn't handle it. I wasn't going to hurt her, and I'm pretty sure he knew it. I was fully immerged in what we had going on, and I told him so.

Did I think he believed I was dropping her off at a lake and going on my merry way? Hell no. He knew something was up, and the fact that he let us walk out the front door told me he was finally letting her go. He had to. She was mine to take care of, too. One day… maybe… she'd be my responsibility solely and completely. I sure as hell didn't want to ask my father-in-law for permission to fuck my wife. The cord was cut and she was moving on.

As I laid there running my fingers through her soft locks, I took my time looking at her. _Really_ looking at her. She was far more gorgeous than she gave herself credit for. Sure, she was self-conscious and awkward, but she was also graceful and intelligent. Her bone structure rivaled cover girls, and her skin was by far the most perfect thing I'd ever felt in my life.

The sunshine had brought freckles out on her nose, much more visible than they'd been when we'd first met. They were adorable. I had the urge to kiss each and every single one of them. Her long eyelashes curved over her eyelids and I watched her eyes dance underneath. I desperately wanted to know what she was thinking about… dreaming.

"I can't believe you made me fall in love with you, crazy girl," I whisper to her sleeping form.

I'm brave when she's not paying attention. When she sleeps, I'm entranced. Addicted. I've watched her sleep before, but at that very moment, the shift is so evident, so in my fucking face. She has no idea that she holds my heart in her hands. She owns every part of me. It scares the crap out of me. I've never been in love. I'm an amateur, walking a thin line between what I want and what I can actually have.

I don't kid myself. I've thought about what it's going to be like being apart. It's going to be rough. More than difficult, but worth it. It's like swimming with sharks with the relationship shit. I worried all the time that I'd fuck up and hurt her. I was determined to do whatever it took.

She was starting to feel it. She was getting all fired up about it and we weren't even there yet. We had time. We could figure it all out and plan. I wasn't going to fail. She was too important.

She'd be busy at school. Once she got there and got into the swing of things, she'd see that not having me there was for the best. She was going through an accelerated course load. School had to take priority. Besides, it was only a little over two years that we'd have to manage. I had faith. I had no other choice.

She sighed in her sleep and I smiled. It felt so right having her there in my bed with me. So many nights I'd come home to the same room and lay in bed wishing she were there. Having her there once was going to make it even harder.

I wrapped my arms around her and closed my eyes, happier and more content than I'd ever been.

Tickles. Something was tickling my face. I swiped at whatever it was and was rewarded with giggling.

"Wake up sleepyhead."

A lazy smile curled my lips. Realizing that Bella was there in my bed was like a dream, except it was real—she was there.

"Mmmm," I hummed, pulling her down against me. "Good morning sweetheart."

"You snore," she said, giggling.

My eyes popped open. "I do not."

She smiled and wrapped the sheet over her shoulders. That wouldn't do.

"Yes you do. Louder than my dad does."

I flipped her over and let my eyes take in every part of her. "How are you? You okay?"

She smiled brightly. "I'm perfect. Never better."

I kissed her softly on the lips and pushed her hair away from her face. "You're not just saying that, are you?"

Shaking her head, she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me back to her, closing her eyes and kissing me. It surprised me when she tangled her legs around mine, pulling me down against her. It shouldn't have surprised me. She was bolder and bolder, and I had a feeling that my Bella was more take charge than I'd given her credit for.

Tentatively, I let my hand travel down her leg and brush against her inner thigh. I was ready for round two, but I wouldn't push her. I'd already taken enough liberties—it had to be on her terms the second time around. I'd give her anything she wanted… that was a given. The dam had been broken and I'd take all she was willing to give me. I was a glutton for her. Greedy. I would never get enough.

"Touch me," she whispered against my cheek. "Can we do it again? _Please."_

"I don't want to hurt you, precious. Are you sure you're not sore?"

I slipped a finger between her folds, testing her readiness and groaning when I found her wet and warm. She shook her head, so I slipped a condom over my erection and pushed forward, entering her for he second time and _fuck _if it wasn't better than the first.

Tight, warm and so fucking sweet. Her body molded around me, wrapped around me like a glove. I moved slowly, not completely believing that she wasn't sore. I was no porn star, but I knew enough to know that I was bigger than most. I planned on spending as much of our weekend together as possible with her underneath me, so I wanted to prevent any unnecessary pain.

"I've never felt like this, Bella," I ground out as I moved steadily inside of her. "I want you to feel so good."

She moaned and hummed, gasped and whimpered. Every sound and every facial expression was drilled into my memory for safekeeping. I had long, lonely nights ahead of me, and I wanted to make sure I had plenty of ammo to get me through them.

**~Pp~**

The sun had already set, but we'd yet to leave the confines of my bed. I'd slipped out a few times to gather some food, but other than the occasional bathroom break and a rather long, interesting shower, we'd stayed naked and in each other's arms.

She'd grown quiet as I ran my fingers through her hair. I was worked. Every muscle ached, my bones protested and I was fatigued. It was the best agony.

"Edward," Bella whispered into the silence of the room.

I'd thought she'd fallen asleep. She'd been quiet for some time, exhausted from our activities and lack of sleep.

"Yes, baby."

She rolled over, pushing herself up on her elbow and cradling her head in her hand. She stared at me for a moment, letting her eyes travel my face.

"What is it?"

"How many times have you had sex?"

I startled at the question and shook my head. "Bella…"

She huffed. "I deserve to know. I mean..." she sighed. "How many girls have you slept with?"

I groaned. _Fuuuck._ "Bella, do we need to do this? Now? You knew I'd had sex before… where's this coming from?"

I looked over at her and watched a tear fall down her cheek. "You're being silly, Bella. Don't start getting upset."

"How many?"

I couldn't look at her. "There's been… a few."

She flung herself backwards and huffed. "You know what… I don't really want to know. I mean, I do, but I don't. But why do you have condoms under your mattress?"

I laughed. I couldn't help it. Sometimes she could be so dense. "Because I fully intended on bringing you here and fucking you all weekend, Bella."

I had to hold back from adding, _duh_. I'd never given her a reason to be insecure. My eyes hadn't as much as glanced at another girl since I'd found her. She was out of her mind if she was going to start some convoluted fight over my past sexual conquests. They were nothing.

I'd been with girls I'd liked in the past, girls I'd taken on dates and spent time with, but they never meant half as much to me as she did.

"Are you done?" I asked, annoyed. "Can we leave this conversation alone now, for good?"

She sniffed and sat up again. "I'm sorry, okay. I'm stupid… it's stupid. It's just that what we've done… being with you that way… it hurts to imagine you being that way with other girls. I can't help it. Its how I feel."

I understood that. It made my head spin thinking about her being with someone else.

"It's okay to feel like that. I'd be the same way… I _am_ the same way. I don't want anyone else touching you, either, Bella. You have to understand, though. That's all over. It's all in my past and it's over with."

"Okay." She looked over and smiled. "I'm over it, I swear. I asked, you answered, and we can drop it now. I won't bring it up again."

I was relieved. That shit would just bring us down. It couldn't be changed, and it wouldn't do any good stirring it up all the time.

"Are you hungry? I can run out and get us some food if you want. There's not really anything here to fix for dinner. I'm sorry."

She laughed. "You're going to get fat eating fast food all the time."

I pinched her sides and made her squeal. "You'll still love me when I'm fat."

She shook her head, unable to speak through her gasping breaths. "Yes you will," I insisted. "You'll still love me when I'm big and fat and you have to roll me around."

She started asking me to stop, so I sat up and let go. "Come on. Put something on and let's get some burgers."

It all felt so normal. I could picture quiet Saturday nights in front of the TV with pizza and beer and just the two of us. I could picture crawling into bed at the end of those quiet nights and rolling over to see her the next morning in my bed.

_Chill out, Fucker._

I cleared my throat. "Come on. I can't think with you in this bed. You're making me lose my mind."

My plan was starting to get blurry and I had to get myself in control. Time. We had all the time in the world, but not really. We had a waiting game ahead of us and I had to keep my head in the game.

Bella was a lot of work, but I knew… _knew_ it'd be the most satisfying work I'd ever perform.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**** No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**AN: So sorry there was no update yesterday. I had a run-in with wasps and my hand was the size of a troll hand. Typing was a no-go.**

**I'll get caught up tomorrow!**

**July 23, 2012**

**Prompt : Ultra**

* * *

I'd finished packing up my room, but I still had a few more things to gather up from around the house. I'd put it off and put it off until I just ran out of time.

I was stalling. I was nervous and feeling melancholy and homesick before I'd even stepped out the door. I was leaving so much behind. Memories, my dad, my friends, and especially, Edward.

We'd had an amazing summer. I spent most of my time with Rosalie and the kids. I was going to miss them so much. I'd gotten so attached—I wasn't sure how I'd go weeks, or months without seeing them. Bree was growing so fast and had changed so much in the months since I'd met her. She was more animated and starting to walk, and her first birthday was coming up. I was glad I'd a least get to come back for the party.

But, coming back for random visits was just not in the cards for me. First of all, I couldn't afford it, and second of all, I'd be way too busy. Rosalie did say she'd come to see me in Seattle, so I was looking forward to those visits with my little munchkins.

She'd come by to drop off a care package for me to take with me to school. It was the sweetest gesture. There were gift cards in every variety—department stores, gas cards, restaurants, and especially Starbucks. She said I'd need lots of caffeine to get through long hours studying. There were bed sheets, slippers, a new robe and fancy bath gels and lotions. She left nothing out. I was a little overwhelmed when I dug into the box. She'd brought me to tears.

She was truly the big sister God forgot to give me growing up. I wondered constantly how much differently my life would've been had she always been in my life. I was just glad she'd continue to be there because I couldn't imagine my life without her anymore.

Then there was Edward. He was being so supportive. He was excited for me, and most days, it was him that brought me out of my doom and gloom about school. He'd tell me stories about things he'd done while away at school and things he'd learned. He tried to give me tips about studying and convinced me that I'd have loads of fun even though he wouldn't be there.

My problem was that he'd had a very different experience. He'd been single in college. That makes for some very different situations. I wasn't stupid. Sure, I'd had very few wild nights out, but I'd also heard all about some of the things that Lauren had done at school. She was single, out for fun, and everything she told us sounded so fun. I'd been looking forward to crazy nights, too, but all that changed when I met Edward. I wasn't single. In my mind and heart, I was very much attached. There would be no random hook-ups or one-night stands. I wasn't regretting my relationship, but I knew things would get real boring for me real quick.

Jessica was still going out with James, so I hoped that'd work out. It'd mean we were on equal ground with the same goals and principles. As long as she wasn't about going out and partying and dragging me along, things would be just fine.

Finally, it was time to go. I'd used up every last minute of procrastination and the buzzer sounded.

"You all set, baby girl?" My dad asked from the doorway of my bedroom.

I'd gone up to take one last look around. It seemed so empty and bare. It was sad and exciting all at once.

I turned around and gave him a sad smile. "Yeah, I'm all done. Ready to go."

He nodded and returned my smile. "Edward's downstairs. He's already loaded the truck. Are you sure you don't want me to go with you? Check the place out?"

I rolled my eyes. "It's fine, Dad. It's student housing and you've already seen it. I'll be okay… I promise."

I was not looking forward to a long, drawn out emotional goodbye with my dad. I was having a hard enough time leaving him. We'd been a team for so long that it just seemed unnatural. Even when he was over-protective and stern, he was still the best father a girl could ask for and I was going to miss him.

I embraced him, hugging him tight and firm. "I love you, Dad. I'll make you so proud."

Patting my head he chuckled. "I know you will. I have no doubt."

We parted and that was it. No more tears, no more fanfare. I was moving on and he was proud. We'd make it. I'd be back for holidays, and there'd be long phone calls to talk about my progress. We were only a few hours away. Things could've been worse.

Edward met us downstairs and gave us both a sad smile to mirror our own. "Ready to go?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah… I'm ready."

He was following behind me, mostly because he was sure my truck would blow up driving all the way to Seattle. I knew my old truck was fine. Dad kept it in great shape. I had brand new tires, a tune up and an AAA card in my wallet. I was ready to go.

Dad stepped forward and held his hand out for Edward to take. "Take care of her, kid. I mean it. I'm trusting you."

"I'll do my best, Charlie. I'll be there for her."

Dad shook his hand and then pulled him forward. "If she ends up on my doorstep pregnant, I'll kill you. Mark my words."

I gasped. "Dad!" I cried. I was mortified.

It was worse than having to ask my dad to buy me tampons when I was twelve.

He tossed me a glare and raised his eyebrows. "I mean it, young lady. You have too much going for you. I'm not stupid, you know. I just want to make sure you're being safe and responsible. This guy already did his thing. You have your whole life ahead of you.

There was no way my face could've been redder. "Oh my gosh… let's go before I die."

With one last kiss to my dad's cheek, I fled to the safety of my truck and hit the road.

My future was ahead of me, and I was going for it… top speed.

* * *

**Thank you for reading Love you all!**


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER:**

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

July 24, 2012

Prompt: Canyon

(Still a day behind. Hope to update twice tonight to catch up)

Enjoy! XO

Oh yeah... still no beta. Sorry for the comma vomit

* * *

"Bella, stop moping around. It's annoying."

I turned around and glared at Jessica. "I'm studying, not moping."

Our living arrangements were driving us both up the wall. Neither of us considered that we'd end up incompatible as roommates. For years we'd been inseparable. It was rare that a day would go by without us seeing or at least speaking to one another. Living and sharing the same space 24/7 was very different.

"I'm bored. Let's go out for once."

I almost chocked. "You go out almost every night. What do you mean, _for once_?"

It was true. She never turned down an invitation or opportunity. I couldn't keep track of her most of the time. I'd gone out a few times since school started, but my classes were early in the morning and were really kicking my ass.

"I meant us, Bella. You barely leave the room. Come on, please?"

I shook my head. "No. I'm just going to regret it when I'd dragging my ass to Anatomy and Physiology. Forget it."

She huffed and fell back on the bed. "You know, I have a boyfriend, too. You don't see me sitting around like a monk."

I rolled my eyes, even though she couldn't see it. "This has zero to do with Edward. This is about school. You might want to study, too, before you end up on academic probation."

I hated being a bitch, but she was screwing up. It was bad enough that she was undecided on her major, but she was not taking anything seriously. I had a feeling she was just there to party and that was a mistake. Jessica wasn't a stupid girl. Flighty, yes, but stupid? No.

"Whatever, Bella. I just wanted to have some fun."

I threw my hand in the air and waved her off. "So go. I have another hour of stuff to do."

As soon as she left the room, I leaned my head against the desk and sighed. I hated fighting with her. I hated my bad attitude. I hated not seeing Edward for two more weeks. It was driving me insane.

The first month of school was fine. I was getting used to things and having fun meeting new people. The parties were exactly what I'd expected. They were fun, but I wasn't _dying_ to go to parties. Jessica had become a freaking lunatic. She just couldn't understand why I was taking school so seriously. It pissed me off.

Seven-thirty on the dot, my phone rang with Edward's ring tone. I scrambled away from my desk and launched myself at my phone. "Hello!"

"There's my girl. How are you, precious?"

I fell back on the bed and sighed. I'd missed his voice all day. "I'm fine."

"Hmm," he hummed into the phone. "How come I don't believe you?"

I pouted and narrowed my eyes, hating the fact that even with seventeen hundred miles between us, he could see right through me.

"Jessica's getting on my nerves and I was a total bitch to her today."

He chuckled. "Why so grumpy?"

That in itself was a loaded question. I couldn't exactly blurt out that I missed his cock, but I _did._ I mean, I could've said it, but it wouldn't have done any good and it would only make things harder on him… _well,_ hopefully not _hard._

"She bugs. She goes out every night, she misses half her classes and she flunked her Sociology quiz and forgot to go in and take the make-up test. She's just being a real asshole."

He groaned. "You can't do anything about her, Bella. Just deal with your shit. If she fucks up, well, that's on her. She's your friend, not your responsibility."

I smiled. It totally sounded like the same thing Rosalie told me weeks before. "Thank you, oh wise one. I can't help but care about her. She's my best friend. I'm worried. Not to mention annoyed. She's mad because I won't go party with her. She blames you."

I cringed once I said it. I didn't want to make him feel bad, but it was the truth.

"It's not, right? You're not staying home just because I'm not there, are you?"

I rolled my eyes, suddenly pissed. "Ugh. No. Edward, do you have any clue how brain squashing my classes are? This is _not_ high school. This shit is hard!"

He chuckled. "I'm aware, Bella. I'm proud of you. Just do what you're doing, and don't worry about Jessica. She's got her own life. I just don't want you to sit around and wait for me to go out. Especially since I'll be gone for a while."

The reminder tore at my heart. He had to go to Chicago on business, dealing with some parts vendor, so I wouldn't see him for two whole weeks. It was totally ridiculous how upset it made me. Five days was rough without him. Sixteen days was absolute torture.

"I hate this," I sniffed, wiping the moisture away from my eyes. "I miss you. Lots."

"Hey, now. None of that shit. You pinky promised me no tears."

I smiled. I'd slipped up with him one day and made him "pinky promise." It just showed how close we were getting. I could tell him everything; all my secrets, all the weird things, the embarrassing things and the sad things. He'd filled in a second spot as not only my boyfriend, but my best friend.

Once that happened, he'd started holding me to them. I couldn't get away with holding things in, or going back on decisions. He was sneaky like that.

"Sorry," I lied. I wasn't sorry for being sad. Everything felt empty, like a big gaping hole in the ground. I was surrounded by things I couldn't change, mountains of bullshit out of my control.

"Are you laying down, sweet girl?"

I sighed. "Yeah. I'm done studying. I'm going to sleep as soon as I get off the phone."

He chuckled. "Take your pants off, gorgeous. I want you in your panties."

My mouth gaped open. "You what?" I laughed. "You can't even see me. I could be naked right now."

"But you're not, so get naked. Even better."

I sat up and gripped the phone a little tighter and lowered my voice. "Um, I have a roommate, Edward. I doubt she'd appreciate me lying around naked, even though it's just Jess."

A deep, low chuckle rumbled through the phone. "You said she went out."

"Ugh, yes, so! She could come home any minute!"

"But, she might not. What time did she come home last night?"

I smiled. "She didn't."

I was starting to get excited. Nervous, but excited.

"Exactly. Now, take your clothes off and touch my pussy."

"Oh shit," I hissed. "Are you serious?"

"Dead."

Well, I couldn't argue with that. Then, something occurred to me. "Edward?"

"Hmm," he groaned. "What baby?"

"Are you touching yourself?"

He groaned again and I got my answer. "God, I've been touching myself. I've had my hand down my pants since I heard your voice, gorgeous."

I whimpered and used my feet to peel my flannel pajamas down my legs. We were so having phone sex.

"I don't know what to do! You have to tell me what to do!"

He chuckled. "Bella… I know you've touched yourself before. Just do it. Make it feel good like I do."

I slid my hand down my panties and felt the warmth and wetness. I was already full-blown horny as hell and ready to go.

"Okay," I said in a shaky voice.

I tried. I pushed, pulled, rubbed, and swirled. I could hear him breathing on the other side of the phone, but after having his hands there, doing the stuff his hands did, well, I might as well have had boxing gloves on.

"Edward," I whined.

"Ah, yeah, baby. That's it. Rub that pussy. Put your finger inside."

I made some pathetic whine cry sound and pushed a finger between my lips. Still, it just wasn't cutting it.

"What are you doing? Tell me. I can't… can't…"

"Fuck…" he cursed. "I'm so hard, baby. I just got my dick wet… wish it was your mouth."

I gasped. "What?"

I hadn't done _that_ yet. Strangely, I really wanted to. I don't know why… it'd always kind of grossed me out to think about it, but Edward was gorgeous and it was like this weird urge I had to taste him. He'd talked me out of it the few times I'd gone traveling down there, but obviously he wanted it. I just wondered why he kept putting it off.

I decided to up the ante. "What if it was my mouth? What if I was sucking…" I took a deep breath. "I wish I could suck your _cock."_

I all but whispered the last word, but the resounding growl from the other line told me he loved it. I wasn't a dirty talker, at least not like him. He was filthy, and I loved it.

"God, Bella… I'm about to blow my load…"

"Do you want my tongue?" I continued, feeling brazen and bold and sexy. It was almost easier being far away for that kind of thing. It was an experiment to me. I wanted to see how far I could push myself.

"I'd lick you up and down," I purred, not knowing what the fuck I was talking about. Hell, I did own a Cosmo subscription, though. I read things. I knew things.

"Yesss," he hissed. "I want my balls in your mouth. Would you lick my balls?"

My eyes bugged out. I did _not_ know about _that._ Balls were furry and funny looking. His penis was strong and pretty. I wasn't down with balls. But, we were having an amazingly dirty make-believe moment. Sure, I was all for balls for pretend time.

"I love your balls," I said, rolling my eyes and stroking myself. "I want to kiss you all over."

He groaned again. "Keep talking, baby. I'm almost there. Keep touching yourself. Touch your pussy like I lick it. Up and down. Slow and hard. Smear that honey all over your fingers baby… God, I want to taste you so much. You taste like pure sugar on my tongue. I'm addicted to it, baby. I'll never get enough."

"Ung," I groaned. My body's reaction to his words was profound. It was nothing like the real thing, but it wanted him nonetheless.

"That's it, Bella. Fuck those fingers. I want your screams. Can you scream for me, baby? Can you make yourself come?"

I pumped my fingers a few more times before my body exploded, shaking and shuddering as my orgasm peaked. On the other side of the line, I could hear the deep rumble of his voice as he cried out with his.

For several minutes, we shared each other's breath through the phone, both numb and lifeless from the orgasms that rocked us.

"You there, Bella?"

I laughed. "Barely."

"I love you."

I smiled. "I love you more."

"Doubtful," he sighed. "Go to sleep, sweetheart. You have school in the morning. Sweet dreams only, okay?"

"Okay."

I couldn't hang up. I sat there with the phone attached to my ear and let my eyes flutter closed. "I don't want to say goodbye."

"Okay, so don't," he said, laughing lowly. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Kay," I said lazily.

Moments later I fell asleep, phone still attached to my ear and naked as a Jay bird.

* * *

END NOTES:

Thanks so much for reading :) Welcome new readers and big huge hugs to my old timers. Your support always amazes me.

So... what do we think about the sexy phone times? Hmmm? Phone sex is super fun. j/s


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**** No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

AN: Just a reminder, No beta. All mistakes are mine. I take full blame for the crummies.

Thank you all for the sweet reviews for last chapter! Glad y'all liked the phone lovin.

Also, a couple ppl were confused about the comment about E being 1700 miles away. He was in Chicago on business last chapter. He lives in Port Angeles.

Erin… XO. You know why.

**July 25, 2012**

**Prompt: Report, Resort, Retort**

**(still a day behind. Erg.)**

* * *

Tapping my fingers on my desk, I sighed and slammed my laptop closed. I was so antsy. Edward was over an hour late and I was ready to crawl out of my skin.

"Where are you?" I wondered out loud.

I huffed again, and took another look in the mirror. My hair was falling flat, so I resorted to pulling it up in a pony tail. It always drove me crazy if it hung in my face, so I went for comfort. It put me in a bad mood, too because I really wanted to look extra sexy for Edward. It'd been a while since I'd seen him and even longer since we'd been able to have any privacy… or _sex._

It was something we hadn't thought about much when we were trying to figure everything out. Even though Jessica was hardly around, I was too nervous to start anything when he came down. Instead, we spent a lot of time kissing and cuddling. Of course, it was wonderful, but he'd broke the dam. I was in need of his object and in need of it often.

It never helped that he always looked like pure sin when he showed up. It was just torture. I wanted to jump him the second he walked through my door. It just wasn't fair.

More than that, though, he'd proven to be so supportive and helpful. There'd been several weekends where I'd had to work on a report the whole time he was there. Instead of complaining, he'd help me as much as he could. If he couldn't help, he'd leave me alone, fetch me sweets and coffee to keep me alert, and bring me greasy burgers and fries for dinner. No matter what, he was always perfect.

I'd also had more than a few melt-downs. I'd have this guilt about holding him back. He may have been older than me, but he wasn't a middle-aged man. He was still young and I didn't want him sitting around wasting his precious time on me.

Then he'd remind me that he was there because he wanted to be, not because he had to. I knew he got frustrated with me sometimes, but he was patient and talked me through things.

Finally, I heard the slam of a car door and ran to the window to see if it was him. I immediately spotted the Rover parked at the curb-in a no-parking zone no less—so I grabbed my purse and slipped into my shoes before heading out the door.

I met him halfway down the stairs and squealed when I saw him carrying flowers. It was totally out of character, but I was a girl—sue me. I was stoked to get flowers. Like a real date!

I jogged down the remaining steps and hugged him tight. "I love them!" I cried. "Roses!"

They were beautiful—orange with red tips. I held them up to my nose and breathed them in. "What do they mean?"

He wrinkled his forehead and smirked. "Who said they're for you?"

I clucked my tongue. "Don't be a smart-ass. I meant, what does this color stand for?"

He shook his head. "They mean they were the last bunch in the tub that didn't look half dead."

I punched his arm. "Why are you so mean," I teased. "I mean, colored roses have meanings." Looking into his face, I realized we'd reached a dead end. "Never mind. Jessica always wigs over rose colors."

He laughed, held my face in his hands and tipped my head so I was looking straight at him. "I missed you, Gorgeous."

Butter. My whole body melted like butter. Cliché? Maybe. The man had an effect on me like nothing else. "I missed you, too."

He kissed me then—slowly worshiping my lips with his. I'd been frantic to see him only moments before, but thankfully, he always knew how to bring us back on track. We never had much time. We had to savor every second.

He pulled away, pulling my bottom lip between his teeth before releasing me. "Are you ready to go?"

I nodded. "Where're we going?"

He smiled brightly. "Surprise."

Wrinkling my nose, I pouted. "I hate surprises. Come on… where are you taking me? Aren't you going to change?"

He shook his head. I took him in, giving him a really good once over for the first time since he'd walked up. He was still in his work clothes, which was normal for Friday nights. He always came to me right after work, so he never had time to change.

The navy button up and dark grey wool tailored trousers looked amazing on him, as usual.

"We're doing it right tonight. We're going out to dinner, but that's all you get. Now, come on."

He grabbed my hand and led me down the steps toward the exit. I pulled him back, worried about what I had on. I looked nice, but not dressy by any means.

"I need to change."

He leaned back and looked me over from head to toe. "No you don't. You look amazing."

I picked at my skirt and frowned. "Are you sure? I thought we'd just go grab pizza or something."

He shook his head. "See, right there. I've ruined you. Come on. Let me be a proper boyfriend."

I let him lead the way and once we were on the road, I started in on him again. "So, where are we eating? What kind of restaurant is it? Nothing too expensive, right?"

He glared over at me. "Knock it off. This is a surprise. Hush."

"You know I'm not giving up, right?" I retorted.

He sighed. "Of course not. Do you ever?"

I laughed. "You love me. Even when I annoy you, you love me."

"You mean, you're _lucky_ I love you. Otherwise, I'd push you out of the car. Now, zip it, you pain in the neck. Just sit there and look pretty for me. I miss looking at you."

I wasn't sure if I should've been flattered, or pissed. I went with the former.

"So, I aced my Health Principles class. If I get a good enough grade on my final, I'll end up with an A."

He smiled over at me. "That's my girl. See… all that studying was worth it. You'd be stressed as fuck right now if you'd been screwing around all this time. I'm proud of you, precious."

I beamed. "Thank you. Thank you for helping me, too. You're the best boyfriend ever."

He winked. "I know."

We pulled up in front of a huge hotel and I looked over at him in shock. "I thought we were going out to eat?"

He smiled and let the Rover creep up toward the valet. "We are. Here. They have really good crab, and you said it's your favorite. My mom and dad brought me here for my twenty-first birthday last year. You'll love it."

Crab sounded wonderful. I hadn't had it in years. Once in a great while Charlie would get a wild hair up his ass and we'd drive out to his favorite seafood restaurant for crab legs. I'd always get so excited. It was such a treat for us. Seafood was a staple around the Swan household, Charlie being the angler he was, but crab was a whole different story.

"Yum! I do love it."

He smiled and tapped the end of my nose. "Good. Come on, the guy's here."

A valet opened my door and offered his hand for me to get out of the car, and once Edward handed over the car keys, he wrapped my arm around his and led me inside.

The hotel was pretty swanky. Not over the top, but way more than what I was used to. I'd only stayed in a hotel one other time in my life. When I was ten, my dad drove us down to California to go to Disneyland. We stayed at the Holiday Inn. It was cool—I thought it was awesome. They had a mini bar and a hot tub, and I thought we'd won the lottery.

We walked through the lobby and toward the back of the hotel where the dining area was. It was dimly lit and contemporary, and I loved it immediately. Once the hostess led us to our seats, brought us water and gave us menus, I felt like a princess.

"So, I think we'll get some crab cakes, too. Do you like them?" Edward asked, peering over the menu at me.

I nodded. "Yup. Love them."

He smiled. "You're adorable, you know that?"

I shrugged. "You're obligated to think I'm adorable. You're stuck with me."

He sat back and shook his head. "Nah. I'm fortunate to be with you. You're adorable no matter what."

I ducked my chin. The man had a way of making me feel so… well; there wasn't just one word to describe it. He gave me a bunch of feelings.

The rest of the date went similarly. We teased and talked and played footsie under the table, ate a ton of delicious foot, and he even let me sneak a few sips from his beer. It was amazing and romantic and everything a girl could hope for on a date with a beautiful man.

I was blessed.

The check came and he quickly slipped his credit card in the folder before announcing that he'd be right back.

"You're leaving me here?" I'd asked.

"Just give the waiter the card. I'll sign when I get back. I just need to use the bathroom."

I don't know why sitting there alone made me feel weird. I was weird.

He came back shortly after, signed the check, and held his hand out for me to take. "Let's go gorgeous. Surprises await."

I was on pins and needles. I couldn't wait to see what else he had planned. I'd assumed he'd take me to some quirky coffee shop or movie as usual, but instead, he led me toward the elevators.

"Edward?" I whispered, breathless. "What?"

He smiled. It was the dark one. The _dirty_ one. The one from the bathroom the first night I met him.

"No excuses for us tonight, Bella. It's our anniversary."

I looked at him like he was crazy. "Anniversary? Anniversary of what?"

He grabbed me by the shoulders and pinned me against the wall next to the elevators, flooring me with a blistering kiss.

"Six months. Six months ago today, I found my heaven on earth. I saw a beautiful little brunette from across the yard, and she stole my fucking heart."

I gasped, the elevator dinged, and Edward smiled.

"Happy Anniversary, precious girl," he said before pulling me into the elevator and continuing what he started in the hall.

* * *

**Loves. Leave me some.**

**XO**

**J'me**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: I Do not own twilight or a pair of jeans that fit worth a shit…**

Erin… Geographically you're closer to me, but not close enough! Be safe and have fun. ILY. So does Promiseward.

To all my awesome readers… thank you so much for all the amazing reviews! I'm working my way through replies, so if I missed you last time, I'll get you on the rebound. I'm getting there! Lol

**July 26, 2012**

**Prompt: Solid**

**NO BETA**

* * *

The room was so elegant. Not super fancy, but much more than I expected.

"You didn't have to do this. Jessica was staying with James this weekend. We could've stayed at my place."

I turned around in a full circle, admiring the room and faced him. "Seriously, you can't afford to do this stuff."

He smiled and kicked off his shoes. "First of all, don't worry about money. I like spoiling you."

I reached up and wrapped my arms around his shoulders and kissed him. "I like being spoiled, but this must have cost a fortune."

Truthfully, I had no idea just how much a hotel room cost. I knew it wasn't cheap. Add a dozen roses and fancy dinner and we were talking lots of money. I'd been raised really modestly. I wasn't used to it. Sure, I loved it. It was wonderful and fun, and who doesn't like being treated like a princess?

Edward on the other hand was used to the finer things. His parents were wealthy. His brother and Rosalie were well off. He didn't have some big bucks trust fund or anything, but he also made good money. He did it all on his own, too. He didn't let his parents buy his house, and aside of his truck, everything else he owned he bought himself.

I admired that. He was really ambitious and smart as hell. He worked really hard, volunteering for overtime and out of town trips. He'd already been chosen to help design some gigantic yacht for a muti-billionaire from California. He was nervous, but really excited.

I was so proud. My man was the man.

"I'm rollin'," he teased. "You think you're dating a chump? Come on. If you keep talking, I'm going to have to do something with that mouth to shut you up."

I scowled. "Be nice."

"Oh, I plan on it."

He lifted me over his shoulder and tossed me on the bed. I giggled, and scooted myself up so I was in the middle. "I can't believe you planned this. Thank you. It means the world to me."

Honestly, I was shocked. I couldn't believe he actually remembered the exact date we first met. First of all, the night was a mortifying memory for me. I was sloppy drunk, threw up and couldn't even remember most of it. Most of all, I didn't even know his name until we ran into each other at Rosalie's.

The moment those words fell from his lips, I knew it was forever. I knew I had a keeper. He was everything to me. I knew I'd never find anyone more perfect than he was. Of course, he wasn't perfect-perfect; he was always late, he swore way too much, he was stubborn and sometimes ornery, but I knew with every fiber of my being that he loved me with his whole heart.

Plus, he was freaking hot as hell and could make my body tingle with only his eyes.

No doubt—I was more than lucky.

"Don't you know… you mean the world to me, Gorgeous. You brought something into my life that I'd always been missing."

I gazed up at him. "What was that?"

"Love. I never thought I'd find love now, Bella. I wasn't ready, and I honestly didn't want it. I had no control when it came to loving you, girl. You're all my heart wants."

I brought a shaky hand up to touch his cheek and pulled him down to kiss me. "I love you, Edward. With all my heart. I'll love you for always."

As his lips continued to work their magic on my lips, I felt him smile. "I know. Every minute, Bella. Every minute," he said again, trailing his lips down my chin, to my throat and moving down to the swell of my breasts. "Every day that I know you're mine is the best day of my life."

"Edward." It came out as a whisper, a breathless plea. Hot tears fell from the edges of my eyes and I reached up to wipe them away.

"I know, baby. I know."

He sat up on his knees and ran his hands up and down my bare legs. "I'll never get sick of seeing you like this. I miss you in my bed."

My arms were limp at my sides. I was so worked up that I could do nothing but lay there and wait for him. It all felt different than other times. He was in no hurry. He was almost hesitant to move things along. He'd always been so passionate, aggressive almost. It was like he couldn't wait another minute to be inside of me. It was the same for me, especially when we'd gone a while without being together.

At that moment, I felt worshipped.

Adored.

Cherished.

Loved.

He pulled at my skirt, letting it slip down my legs slowly. He kissed his way back up my leg, kissing and nipping at my skin. He nuzzled against my pussy, and groaned when he found how aroused I was.

Hooking his fingers into the waistband, he pulled them down and slipped them off my legs. He stood, his eyes blazing as he looked me over.

"You just have no fucking idea how gorgeous you are. You take my breath away."

"Please," I begged. "I want to feel you."

He slowly unbuttoned his shirt, tossing it on the floor, and then unbuckled his belt, sliding it out of the loops and adding it to the growing pile of clothes on the floor. His pants followed, much too slow for my liking.

"Hurry up," I finally snapped. "You're killing me!"

He chuckled, and he was so damn beautiful that I couldn't stay upset. I laughed with him. "Seriously. I need you."

He climbed over me and slowly pushed my sweater over my head and unsnapped my bra with nimble fingers. "I fucking needed these… _Jesus,_" he groaned.

His lips descended to my breasts and with lips and teeth and the scratchy stubble of his cheeks, he managed to work me up into a full blown frenzy. Then, without me having to ask, he was inside, deep and hard and I was completely full.

His lips never left mine. He settled us so we were both on our sides, my leg thrown over his hip and our bodies connected completely. Chest to chest, nose to nose, heart to heart. We shared our breaths, we communicated with our eyes and soft loving whimpers and moans. It was more intimate than we'd ever been before. It felt like we were sharing our souls.

Together, we went over the cliff, falling, falling, until we were both sated and worn out.

I smiled, eyes closed and body limp. "I love you so much. Never leave me, Edward. Pinky promise me. I can't lose you."

His arms tightened around me and his lips met my forehead repeatedly. "You're thick in the head, Bella Swan. You couldn't get rid of me if you tried. We're in this, precious. We're solid."

* * *

**END NOTE:**

**So… yeah, there ya go. Writing lemons makes me barf, so I'm off to grab a beer.**

**LOVES always**

**Leave me somes!**

**Twitter: Prettykittyff**

**FB: J'me Pretty Kittyff**

**Also, if you'd like to see some pics that my SS Les16 shares for inspiration… come join my story group. She finds good ones!**


	25. Chapter 25

**DISCLAIMER: ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**** No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**July 27, 2012**

**Prompt : Whittle**

* * *

I let my strand of hair fall from the rod and bounce around my shoulder. I had no idea why I was bothering with my hair, but I was bored. I'd agreed to go out with Lauren and Jessica since Edward—once again—cancelled on me.

It'd been two weeks since he'd come to visit.

I was hurt. I tried to understand, but my patience had been whittled down to nothing. I'd even volunteered to drive down to see him, but he shot me down. That hurt even more. He used the excuse that my truck was a piece of shit, he worried, he'd be working most of the time anyway, and they all just sounded like bullshit to me.

So, the first weekend, I moped. I sat at home and cried and ate gas station junk food and watched horrible teen comedies. The second weekend, I went out with Jessica and James, feeling very much the third wheel I'd always been. It was fun, admittedly—James was great. He was funny and smart and really sweet to me. He took us bowling, bought us dinner, and bought us beers to take home. We drank and watched movies and laughed. I ended up having a really good time with them.

Still, it was hard to be around them when they were so sweet and cuddly on her bed while I sat there alone, pining away for my boyfriend. He didn't even call—which was shitty.

So, a girl's night sounded perfect. It'd been a while and it'd be good to reconnect with Jessica a little bit. We'd been getting along a little better after we'd had a real fall out. I'd had it with her coming and going every single day and night, and I was legitimately worried about her.

We talked it out, laughing and crying and yelling well into the morning. Finally, after we had it all out, we promised to work with each other, be there for each other, and never let ourselves get to that point again. She was more than a friend to me. We'd been through too much to let petty bullshit get between us.

"You look great, Bella," Jessica said from behind me, poofing up my hair with her fingers. "What are you wearing? I can't decide. It stopped raining, but it looks like it might start again, so I don't know."

I sighed. "I don't know. I guess just some jeans and a sweater?"

She rolled her eyes. "Nooo. This is a night to go out and celebrate. There's a dress code at the club."

I wrinkled my nose. "Club? Jessica, how are we even getting in?"

She leaned over to grab a lip gloss from the counter and shrugged. "Lauren has a friend that works there. It's all good. We're in."

"I don't know," I whined. "Sounds like a terrible idea. Why don't we do something else?"

She shook her head and I watched as her golden hair flew around us. "Don't even try getting out of it."

I scowled at her, insulted. "I'm not. I just don't want a bunch of unnecessary drama tonight, like, you know, getting kicked out of a club."

She waved her hand. "It's cool. Felix works the front door and he's totally in love with Lauren, so he lets us go in."

Sighing, I grabbed my eyeliner and started drawing up my eyes. "Okay. I'm down. But… first sign of anything going down and I'm leaving."

She bumped me with her hip and laughed. "Well, hurry it up. Lauren will be here anytime. She hates waiting."

Twenty minutes later, we were dressed and ready and Lauren's horn was honking downstairs.

"Ready to go?" Jessica asked, grabbing her coat.

"As I'll ever be. Let me just grab my phone. It's on the charger."

I ran over and grabbed my phone, slid into my jacket and followed Jessica out the door.

There was a pit in my stomach. There was no reason for it, it was just there. Maybe it was the fight with Edward, the fact that I missed him like crazy, or that I wasn't sure about going to a club where we'd be there illegally. Whatever it was, I just had a sinking feeling that it was going to be a shitty night.

The only consolation was that I was going home the next morning. Back to Forks. Back to my dad, back to Rosalie and Emmett and Riley and Bree, and most of all, back to normal.

With Edward being close to me again, I also hoped we'd get back to where we were. Back to fun and laughing and spending every day together.

* * *

**END NOTE:**

**Big fat furry kitty hugs to all of you that have read and reviewed! Those are from my little fat boy co-pilot. He's helping me write today. He's clingy.**

**This is totally filler, but I've got another one to update today, so… yeah. lol**

**XOXOXO**

**J'me**


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight

AN: Sorry I didn't get the second chapter up last night. FF was acting weird for me.

Mucho loves to Erin for inspiring Promiseward. Safe travels my friend.

**July 28, 2012**

**Prompt: Sport**

* * *

The place was loud and obnoxious. It was more of a sports bar than a club, which was better in my opinion. Strobe lights made me sick, and fruity glow-in-the-dark drinks weren't my thing.

Beer and pretzels and pool were more my speed.

"I totally thought we were going somewhere else. I feel like a weirdo dressed like this," Jessica complained.

I took a look at her flouncy mini-dress and chuckled. "You'd look like a weirdo no matter where we went. We don't live in a reality show. No one really dresses that way, Jess."

She just shrugged. "It makes me look like I actually have a butt. I like it, and I'll wear it again."

My eyes turned to the sky. _Lord help me._

"You want to switch shoes? These would make you look more casual. I can pull off pumps with my skirt."

She nodded and immediately I regretted opening my mouth. Her shoes were a pair of those strappy death trap sandal things with impossibly high heels. My flats were comfy and cute with a bow on the front. I was an idiot.

"You're such a good sport, Bella."

"Yeah, yeah."

"So… did you call Edward again?"

I nodded, and then sighed. "I don't know what his problem is. He said he'd call me back. He's having dinner with his parents."

She gives me a look. One of those looks that say more than they should. "See. You totally get worked up over the stupidest things. You need to learn how to relax more."

"Okay. So next time James doesn't answer _your_ call, I'll just tell you to _chill._"

"Gotcha." She gave me a pout and leaned into me. "Loud and clear girly. Speaking of…"She trailed off looking toward the door. James smiled and waved. I groaned.

"I thought this was girl's night. Now I'm gonna sit here alone while you suck face with James. Awesome."

"Ahh. Don't be like that, Bella. You love James. He loves you. You're not gonna be alone."

Sometimes she was so dense. She never tagged along with me and Edward. When it was the three of us, Edward and I kept it PG the whole time. The second James was near her, she couldn't keep her lips off his face. I didn't begrudge her the time with him, but I was jealous. I was woman enough to admit it. Plus, it was uncomfortable watching them make out.

James walked up and enveloped Jessica in a huge hug. My heart pinched in my chest and I wanted to crawl in a ball and cry.

"Hey, girl. What has you so long in the face?" James asked, giving me a one arm hug.

I leaned into him and sighed. I liked James, I really did. He was like a big brother. Always sweet and always funny. Suddenly, with his arm around me, I was really glad he was there.

"I miss Edward."

He gave me a sad smile and squeezed my shoulder. "He misses you too, kid. He wishes he could be here, but had that party, so…"

I spun out of his arms and turned to face him. "What party?"

He looked at Jessica, and then back to me, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "Some thing at his parent's house. They have it every year before Thanksgiving."

I was immediately pissed off. "How nice of him to tell me about it."

James sighed. "Bella, don't be like that. You're going home tomorrow and you two will have a week together. You're not being fair."

I glared at him. "Whatever. Who cares? I'm getting drunk."

I heard him call after me, but I was bee-lining toward the bar. I had a crisp twenty dollar bill in my wallet, and I was ready to use it.

I sidled up at the bar and finally got the attention of the bartender, ordering a Vodka cranberry—something I heard Rosalie say was her favorite drink—and gulped it down. I ordered another, drinking it as quickly as the first and smiled, loving the warm feeling that filled my belly.

I pulled out my phone and shot a text to Edward. I was so mad. Mad that he had been an asshole, mad that he didn't come visit me, and mad that he hadn't invited me to dinner with his parents. The old insecurities started bubbling up and I hated it.

**Thx 4 NOT inviting me 2 party. **

He answered a few minutes later.

**I didn't NOT invite U. Whats R problem?**

I laughed to myself and shook my head. It was a loaded question.

**U R. Party? Why not ask me 2 come?**

He didn't answer for a while, so I slammed my phone down and ordered another drink. If he was ashamed of me or something, well, he should've just said something. Why hurt my feelings.

I chugged another drink down, grabbed my purse, and hopped off the stool so I could go find Jessica and the others. I was feeling saucy. I was hurt and mad and on the road to completely drunk. At least the Vodka put a smile on my face, and I was ready to have a little fun.

"There you are," Lauren said, smiling and lifting her drink. "Come on, little sis. Let's dance. These two are too busy playing house to have any fun."

I looked over at Jessica and James and laughed. She was sitting on his lap, head on his shoulder while he held her hands in her lap.

"Yeah. Suckers."

They all laughed and me as I tossed my purse to the side and grabbed Lauren's hand. "Let's dance."

The dance floor was tiny. It wasn't even really a dance floor at all. It was more like an empty space in front of a jukebox. I wasn't complaining, though. I was floating. I was ready to have some fun. If Edward didn't want to be with me, fine. I was sick of waiting around for his ass.

The music was a joke, but we enjoyed it anyway. With our arms in the air, we sang out loud and swung our hips. We laughed and danced and I had the best time. All the fighting and arguing and hurt were forgotten. I was happy to deal with it another time. All I wanted to do was have some fun.

"Come on. Let's get a refill. I'm hot," Lauren yelled in my ear, pulling me off the floor and guiding me toward the table.

"I'll be right back. What are you drinking?" she asked.

"Vodka cranberry… but I think I want something else."

She smiled. "I'll surprise you."

I plopped down and grabbed a napkin, wiping the sweat off my brow. "That was so fun."

I looked up at James and Jessica and frowned at the look on their faces. "What?" I snapped.

"I just talked to Edward. Were you texting him?"

I glared at James. "Yeah, I did. I'm pissed off! I haven't seen him in weeks, and instead of coming to see me, he has dinner with his parents? That's bullshit. He never does what they say."

James sighed and I wanted to smack him. "They have out of town guests. It's a tradition they have. The whole family was there, Bella, and you wouldn't have made it in time. He didn't have time to come get you. It's not a big deal. You're spending Thanksgiving with them, so you need to stop."

"Fuck you!" I spat.

I got up, almost running into Lauren as I did. I grabbed the garnet colored drink out of her hand and pounded it down, wiping my lips when I was done. "Let's dance some more. They're being boring."

She laughed, took a gulp of her drink and followed. We danced and danced, flirted and laughed. I was having the time of my life. I was totally in denial, but I didn't care. I was hurt beyond imagination.

I was also dizzy. The alcohol was catching up to me, and I could feel the spins setting in. "Come on, Lauren. I need to sit down for a minute."

She took one look at me and nodded. "Let's grab some water. It'll make you feel better."

We asked for water and found some seats by the pool tables. I wasn't ready to listen to Jessica or James, and I wasn't ready to leave, either. The sooner I got home, the sooner all the real shit would hit me. I wanted to live in the little happy drunk bubble I was in for as long as possible.

There was a group of guys playing pool where we sat down, so we watched them argue and play for a while.

"That guy is super hot. He keeps looking over here."

I looked over from the corner of my eye and groaned. I knew the guy. He went to UW. He was also our pizza delivery guy. I had to admit, he was handsome, but he gave me the creeps. He was really arrogant and pushy, so anything appealing about him was squashed when he opened his mouth.

"Ugh. Don't bother with him. He's such a stuck up asshole. He works for Pizza Hut, and I can't stand him."

Lauren jabbed me in the side. "Well, Pizza Hut or not, he's hot. Not all of us can have rich, successful boyfriends."

I rolled my eyes. "He's not rich, Lauren."

That was a misconception everyone had about Edward. Yes, his family was from money, but he didn't flaunt it or act any differently. Plus, if they knew how frugal he was with cash, they'd change their tune.

"Okay, whatever you say. Look!" she whispered harshly. "They're coming over here! His friend's cute, too."

I let my hair fall in my face. Dread filled my stomach. I didn't want anything to do with that guy. He was weird, and I hated the way he looked at me.

"Well, well, well," he sang as he walked up. "If it isn't room 4B. How are you Ms. Swan?"

I lifted my hand a bit and waved, not wanting to be totally rude, but trying hard to be very inhospitable.

"Would you ladies like to join us for a game? We reserved the table for at least two more. We'd like to play teams."

I wrinkled my nose. "No thanks. I don't know how to play. Pool isn't really my sport."

He laughed, loudly, throwing his head back and flashing his super white teeth. "Oh, sweetheart, there's nothing to it. It's not really a sport, anyway."

I groaned. "Yeah, still. No thanks."

Lauren kicked me under the table. "We'd be glad to. I'm not very good, but I have a general idea. Maybe you guys can teach us."

She begged me with her eyes to give in. She was obviously into the guy, and I felt bad. If I screwed her over, it wouldn't be fair.

"Fine. One game."

As soon as I agreed, I knew it was a mistake. His smile said it all. He felt victorious and I felt like an idiot. I moved away from the table and walked over to the wall where the pool cues hung. I had no idea what I was looking for, so after a minute of debate, I just grabbed one and turned around, only to run right into Jake's chest.

He grabbed my shoulders and I sucked in a shuddered breath. "Whoa, there. Let me help you. This one is all wrong."

He took it out of my hand and I scampered over to where Lauren was standing. I leaned over and whispered in her ear. "You're on his team. I don't like him at all."

She giggled. "Um, no shit. I would think that was obvious."

Maybe to her, but to me, it wasn't. He turned and smiled at me again and handed me a new cue. "This is better for you, shorty."

I clucked my tongue. "Okay, so what do we do?"

I wanted to get a move on. I wanted to play the fucking game and leave. I was unsteady on my feet, my head was starting to hurt and I just wanted to go home.

"Me and Jake against you and…" Lauren said, turning to Jake's friend. "What's your name?"

He smiled and held his hand out. "Jared. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you," Lauren and I answered.

"Okay, so, let's go teammate." He grabbed my elbow and pulled me to the other side of the table.

I could see Jake leaning down and whispering something to Lauren, making her laugh. He made me barf.

Every time he came to deliver pizza, he made a point of touching me or making some kind of rude comment about what I was doing or wearing. He was an out and out pig.

We played the game, and for the most part, everything was fine. Jared was so sweet. He wasn't disrespectful or rude, he didn't try to touch me, so I felt myself relax and have fun.

We were losing badly. Lauren was actually really good, and Jake was being such a smug ass about it. Every time I missed a shot, he'd offer to come "show me" how to do it better. I wasn't buying into his shit.

Pretty soon, Jessica and James came over and joined us, and under their scrutiny, I just wanted to crawl under the table and hide. I don't know what their problem was, but I was still in fun mode and they were bringing me down.

The game ended and Lauren took leave to go to the restroom. I went over to the wall to hang the cue and when I turned around, there was Jake again, in my personal space.

"Excuse me," I huffed.

Again, his hands went to my arms and he gave me a small nudge toward the wall. "Come on. Why are you being so nasty?"

I glared up at him. "I have a boyfriend. I'm not comfortable with you having your hands on me!"

Jared snickered from beside us, so I tossed him the same glare. "What's your problem?"

He shrugged. "Don't seem to me that you have a boyfriend. Where was he when you were grinding your ass against my crotch?"

I gasped. "What the hell are you talking about? I never did that?"

He shrugged. "You could do it again…"

I pushed on Jakes chest, ignoring his smug laugher and tried to get around them. Jake's hand reached out and grabbed my arm, pulling me back against him.

"Come on, Bella. You know I like you."

I looked over his shoulder, only to see that Jessica and James were gone, and Lauren was still in the restroom. I started to panic. My buzz was just about worn off, and I was done with the games. I just wanted to go home. I just wanted Edward.

He pulled me tighter and I cried out.

"I think she asked you to stop," I heard a familiar voice say.

I looked over Jake's shoulder and smiled in relief. I had no idea why he was there, or when he got there, but I was so relieved. I'd never been happier to see him in my life.

"Piss off, asshole."

My eyes bugged out of my head and I tried once more to rip myself away from him. "Seriously! Get off of me! That's my boyfriend!"

Jake chuckled and looked back at Edward. "Figures. Pretty boy, eh?"

I tugged once more and tried to get away from him, only to have him pull me back tighter. Then, he was gone and I tumbled back on my ass. I was met with Edward's boots in front of me, and I lost it. The tears took over and I sobbed.

I wiped my eyes and looked up, only to see pure anger in his eyes. "Get up," he demanded, holding his hand out for me to take.

"Are you mad?" I asked.

"Fucking infuriated. Just… come on. We'll talk later."

I cried again. "Why are you mad?"

He didn't say anything as he led me out and practically shoved me in his truck. He peeled away from the curb and toward the dorms without a word. The only thing I could hear was the sound of his harsh breathing.

I knew I was in deep shit.

* * *

** Next chapter is EPOV ... coming soon**

**I just want to point out that there will not be any heavy angst or cheating or death or dismembering. I might make them deal with some RL situations-but they will deal. Nothing heavy-at least, not too heavy. We're watching their relationship evolve. Bella has growing up to do, and Edward is trying to balance a new career with a new long distance relationship. They're gonna have some bumps.**

**Okay... feel better? I didn't mean to freak you guys out. As I started reading reviews, I was like... OH SHIT! **

**I haven't been able to keep up with replies, but if you send me a specific question, I've been doing my best to answer. If you don't get an answer, shoot me a DM if ya want. XOXOX**

**Leave me some loves**

**XO**

**J'me**


	27. Chapter 27

**DISCLAIMER:**

**AN: Welp… here's EPOV a day late. Thanks again for the wonderful reviews. Looks like you guys are torn—half of you understand Bella's actions, the other half are wondering when she gets a spanking. **

**We shall see…**

**AGAIN… NO BETA**

* * *

**EPOV**

I was livid. Not all of it was directed toward her, but at that moment, I wanted nothing more than to reach over and shake the shit out of her. Thankfully, James was there to watch out for them, but what if he hadn't been there? I didn't even want to think about what could have happened.

She was quiet and it was a good thing. She was stressing me the hell out. I tried being patient and understanding, but things were getting hard. She had to calm down or things would never work out.

I was tired. Exhausted was more like it. I'd been working non-stop so I could take some time off while she was in Forks. It was like I had to spell everything out for her. It was pissing me off. The spunky smart girl I met months before was turning into a bitchy little shrew.

She knew it was going to be hard. She knew we'd have to spend a lot of time apart. I thought we had an agreement. As much as I loved her, I also loved my job. I had to put in more effort and hours to get where I wanted. I was the low man on the totem pole, and I had to pay my dues. It wouldn't do my career any good to slack off before I'd even taken off. I just couldn't let my plans get derailed because of my girlfriend. I'd do almost anything for the girl, but I wasn't about to fuck up my future.

That's the part I was having a hard time with, too. She had to understand that I wanted things for her. I wanted her to have a good life, a solid and stable future. When she acted that way, it made me wonder if she really considered a future with me, or if she _was_ too young to understand.

I pulled up in front of her dorms and killed the engine. Taking a few deep breaths, I tried to psych myself up for what I knew I had to do. I was going to upset her further, but there was nothing I could do about it. We had a lot of talking to do, but I needed time. I had thinking to do before I opened my mouth. If I did it at that moment, I would say things I didn't want to say. It wasn't fair to her, and it wasn't fair to me.

I looked in the rear-view mirror and saw that James was parking right behind me. I trusted him to make sure she was okay for the night.

"James and Jessica are here. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

I heard the intake of air and tensed. I was ready for the blow up—expected it—but I wasn't looking forward to it.

"What? You're leaving?"

I couldn't look at her. I knew I'd fall into those big brown eyes and I'd be done for. "Yeah. I'm leaving. I can't talk to you right now, Bella. I'm fucking angry and I don't want to fight while you're clearly drunk."

"I'm not drunk!" she snapped. "Stop treating me like a baby!"

I turned to her and sneered. "Quit acting like one, and maybe I will!"

The resounding smack rang out like thunder in the cab of my truck and I reached up to touch the warmth on my cheek.

"Get out."

"Edward," she whined.

Her eyes were tearing up and I couldn't stand watching the way her face crumpled. This wasn't us. We weren't that dramatic fight for no reason couple. I didn't want to hurt her, and I sure as fuck didn't want her hurting me. We weren't doing things right. We were failing, and I wanted us to get back on track.

"You need to go inside, sober up, and grow the fuck up. What the hell's gotten into you? I don't even recognize you, Bella."

She slammed her hand against the console and screamed. "You did! You're treating me like shit! You don't want to see me anymore, you don't want me to come see you, and then you go to a party and you don't invite me? That hurts! You hurt me!"

She crumbled before my eyes and my only instinct was to reach for her, grab her in my arms and make it all go away.

"Come here," I sighed.

She fell into my arms and I lifted her up so I could pull her into my lap. She cried, so fucking hard. I felt like the biggest asshole in the world. I didn't realize she was upset about me not showing up, and I wasn't sure why she thought I'd ditched her for a party.

"There was no party, baby. Is that why you got drunk?"

She nodded against my shoulder. James stood in front of the truck and raised his arms, asking what I was doing. I thumbed toward the dorms and shook my head. I couldn't leave her. It was a stupid idea.

"Yes," she sniffed. "James told me it was a party—some tradition. I just couldn't understand why you wouldn't want me to come, too. I could've come down early. Are you embarrassed of me?"

I gave her a tight hug. "Hell no! Bella…" I pulled back so she could see the sincerity in my eyes. "My parents adore you. I was trying like hell to get out of it. It wasn't a party, it was a dinner; a stuffy, stupid dinner with my parent's friends. I planned on coming down here first thing in the morning to drive you back to Forks, so that's why I didn't want you driving back tonight. It was nothing. Nothing important."

She wiped at her nose with her sleeve and shook her head. "You're pulling away from me. I can feel it… in here." She pointed to her heart with her delicate little finger and it broke my heart.

"Precious… I'm not pulling away. I've been busy."

She huffed and shook her head. "You're a real asshole! _You've_ been busy? I've been busy, too! At least you make time to go to Happy Hour with your co-workers and spend time at Rosalie and Emmett's to watch the game and shit! I do nothing! I'm at school or in my dorm all the time! I've barely gone out and spent any time with my friends!"

"Then fucking do it!" I yelled. I wasn't going to let her pin her crap on me.

"I did! I went out and now you're mad! You couldn't come visit me, but you could sure make it in time to kill my fucking buzz! Why'd you even come? Huh?"

I held my hand out to her and shook my head. "I'm not doing this. Either you go inside and we get some sleep, or I'm leaving. I won't fight with you like this. I love you, Bella, but so help me God, right now, you're getting on my last fucking nerve!"

She growled and ripped the door open, jumping out and slamming the door. I watched as she ran around the front of the truck and up the stairs that led to her room.

The pain in my chest was almost too much to bear. I wanted to cry—break down like a little pussy. My heart went with her, and I could hardly breathe.

I never wanted her to feel that way. It was never my intention to hurt her or make her cry. She was more than important to me, she was everything.

I pounded on the steering wheel, torn. I knew I should've just left, but I couldn't. I was mad, but the pull was still there. Then, something from the corner of my eye caught my attention and I watched as she ran to the truck. I pushed the door open and caught her, holding her against me with all my strength.

"I'm so sorry. Please, please don't go," she cried.

"Shh," I said, soothing her back. "Come on. You need to get inside. It's cold."

She was shaking and I knew she was still very upset.

I lifted her up, carrying her in the building. I needed her in my arms, close. We still had a lot to deal with, but at tht moment, all I wanted was for her to be comfortable and take care of her. I needed her to feel my love, my attention, my loyalty to her. My words were failing me. Fighting with a drunk girl was not by any means smart.

I never said I was smart, and especially when it came to Bella.

Sometimes she just made it hard to think.

Once we got to the top of the stairs, I saw James. He was standing outside the door, pacing.

"Dude, I tried to stop her. Are you guys okay?"

I nodded. "Are you staying here tonight?"

He shrugged. "Yeah. Jess is pretty drunk and it's late to drive back, so yeah, I'm staying. I can keep my eye on her." He nodded to Bella in my arms.

She tensed in my arms and squeezed me tight. "No, please don't leave."

I kissed the top of her head. "I'm staying, sweetheart. I'm staying."

James nodded. "I'm gonna go downstairs and have a smoke. I'll be back."

I nodded and went inside, laying Bella down on her bed. I looked over at Jessica, the glare she was giving me was too much to ignore.

"What?" I hissed.

"You're a dick. How dare you treat her like that. She was just having fun… _for once."_

I didn't like her accusatory tone. "I want her to have fun. That wasn't my purpose, Jessica. Once again, I should thank _you_ for letting her get drag out drunk."

"Kiss my ass, Edward!"

"Stop fighting!" Bella cried out. "Just stop!"

I looked back at her, finding her in tears. "Sorry. Fuck," I cursed. "Let's just get you dressed for bed."

I pulled off the heels, and rubbed her feet. She leaned back, smiling. "Those hurt my feet so much."

I chuckled. "Why'd you wear them then?"

She pointed at Jessica. "Her fault."

"Okay. I'm gonna grab you some pajamas. Can you get out of your clothes?"

She nodded. "Okay. I'll be back."

I rifled around in her draws, pulled out a pair of flannel pajama pants and a thermal shirt and threw them on the bed. "I'll be back in a minute. Will you be all right?"

"Yeah. Please come back. Please."

I walked over, and kissed the top of her head. "I'll be right back. I promise. I'm just going to talk to James for a minute."

I went outside, closing the door quietly behind me and walked down the hall to find James. He was sitting on the stairs out front, happily puffing away.

"You got an extra one of those?"

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Really? You're questioning me after tonight?"

He sighed and pulled a cigarette out of his pack, handing it over. "So, that was quite a night. Gotta say… Bella is never boring."

I laughed. "If that's what you call it."

He was quiet for a moment—thoughtful. "Listen. Jessica gets all crazy like that sometimes, too. It's different for us, though. I'm here all the time. It's a lot harder on Bella, and you two are way more serious than Jess and I."

I shook my head. "I try to be here as much as possible, man. I don't know what else to do."

He shook his head. "You knew it was going to take a lot of work, Edward. You've got the two of you practically married and shit. You need to be more vocal with her. When I told her about the party, man… her fucking face killed me."

I glared at him. "It wasn't a fucking party! Why'd you tell her that?"

He shrugged. "Seemed like a party the year I went. Way more than dinner with the parents."

I took a puff from the cigarette and let the smoke blow out slowly. "You know what? You're a fucking idiot."

"I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to start shit."

I sighed and stubbed out the cigarette. It was gross and was making my already upset stomach even worse. "I know, man. Look. Thank you for watching out for her and for calling me. I appreciate you taking care of her."

I did. I could always count on him. He was a good friend.

"No worries. Bella's my girl. She was so upset… dude, I've never seen her act that way before."

I sighed. "It's mostly my fault, but Jesus… sometimes she can be such a fucking brat. Her age shows when she throws these fucking temper tantrums."

He let out a humorless chuckle. "At least you don't have a jealous one. The amount of times Jessica has threatened my balls…well, let's just say, I walk around cupping my nuts most of the time."

I laughed. "What's the deal with you two anyway? You're not serious?"

They seemed to spend an awful lot of time together for being casual.

"I'm serious, but I'm not ready to throw it out there yet. I need to work my way up to it."

I shook my head. "I don't get it, but whatever."

He turned and looked at me. "Listen. She's eighteen. I'm not ready to marry her and I don't want to take that away from her. We date, we're happy, it's cool the way it is. I care about her a lot. I just want her to be sure before I jump in. I don't want to get my heart broken. Jessica's wild… she's not Bella."

And there it was. She wasn't Bella. Even though Bella was young, I knew we could make it through. I wasn't being fair, throwing every little mistake in her face. She could easily be Jessica—brushing off her studies and spending every night out on the town. Instead, she was studying and working toward her future—the same way I was, but in her own way.

"I need to get back up there."

He nodded. "Yeah. I think you two need to really sit and talk. Work things out, man. She's worth it."

"Fuck yes she is."

I jogged up the stairs and practically ran back to the room. When I got there, Bella was in her sleep clothes and snuggled under the covers asleep.

I untied and pulled off my boots, then my jeans. I slid my arms out of my jacket, leaving me in my t-shirt and boxers, and climbed in bed behind her, wrapping my arms around her.

"Don't hurt her anymore," Jessica whispered from the other side of the room.

I turned, facing her. "I don't intend on it."

"Good."

I wrapped my arms around her again, and kissed the top of her head. "I love you, sweetheart. I'm sorry we fought."

I felt her body relax, and heard her sigh. "Me too."

I chuckled. "You big faker. You're awake?"

"You woke me up. Go to sleep now."

I kissed her again. Kissed her head, then her neck, then her cheek. "I love you, Bella Marie."

She giggled. "Don't call me that."

We were quiet for a moment and I figured she'd finally dozed off. Then, James came into the room, turning on the light and blinding us.

"Come on, fucker," I groaned.

"Sorry," he said. "They have so much shit in here that I was afraid I'd fall."

"Shut up, James," Bella grumbled. "Sleepy time."

She turned in my arms and gasped when she looked at me. "Oh God," she said. "I hit you! Oh my God!"

I heard James snicker from behind me. "Shh," I told her, covering her lips with my finger. "Go back to sleep. We'll talk tomorrow."

* * *

**END NOTES:**

**Thanks for reading! More to come… we'll be back in Forks for Thanksgiving! *it's weird writing about thanksgiving in July O.o**


	28. Chapter 28

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**

**AN:** Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews I read them all this morning and my smiles are out of control! So glad you're all sticking w/ me, even though I decided to be a big meanie and do mean things to these two. It won't last, but I can't help it. The little devil on my shoulder cold-cocked the angel, so yeah…

Sorry I didn't get this one up yesterday, also. I typed it up, and then went to work on another doc before editing it, and the braniac I am, closed everything down and didn't save. THIS is why Erin yells as me to use Gdocs. I'm not a good listener. So, I rewrote it this morning. Grumble grumble.

Again, NO BETA. Forgive boo-boo's.

* * *

**July 30, 2012**

**Prompt: Placate**

The ride back to Forks was uncomfortable to say the least. Edward had barely uttered two words since we woke up, and he'd yet to even look at me since we got in the car.

I knew he was still mad—I was, too. We were both wrong and things got out of hand. I had no idea how to fight. I didn't want to. We never fought—not like that, so everything was so unstable and shaky. I had no idea what was going to happen, but his silence was not a good indicator of what was to come.

I leaned against the window and stared out at the passing landscape, losing myself in the scenery. I wanted to disappear—make everything else disappear. My heart hurt so much… I could hardly breathe. The man sitting next to me was everything…_everything_. I was so in love with him, and there was nothing I wouldn't do to make it right. I felt pulled in a million directions, wanting to hug and kiss on him, and beat the crap out of him all at the same time.

The silent treatment was not something I was used to. My dad was never one with a lot of words, but he always communicated with me—especially when I fucked up. I wanted Edward to yell and scream, fight and push. I wanted him to feel the same things I was—the compulsion and need and urgency. My whole body was a life wire, and he was calm as a fucking cucumber. It hurt… it _broke _me.

I'd glance over from time to time, trying to gage his mood. Not once was he looking at me. His steady gaze was frozen on the road ahead of us, his jaw set and arms tense. I was wild in my head. Frantic thoughts and desperate pleas were clawing their way out. I was unsure, though, too insecure to make the first move.

Subconsciously, I was trying like hell to hold on to a little bit of pride and dignity. If he was going to dump me, I wanted to at least hold myself together until I was alone to fall apart. I knew it wasn't going to be easy to get over him, but I knew in my heart that I'd loved him with all I had. That was all I could do. If I wasn't enough, well, then I wasn't enough.

The thought stung. My eyes welled up with tears and I pushed my face harder against the cold glass to hide them. The continuing hurt was just too much. I didn't deserve to be treated like my feelings didn't matter.

Finally, we entered the town of Forks and the contents of my stomach soured. I felt like I was going to heave all over his expensive leather seats.

Still, he made no effort to say anything, _do_ anything. I yearned for him to reach over and grab my hand, smile over at me, or at least sneer. At that point, I would've given anything for him to look over and glare at me. Anything… something… everything.

We pulled up in front of my dad's house and my brain went into overdrive. Suddenly, I was reminded that I wouldn't even have a car while I was there. That pissed me off, and I was ready to get some answers. I was sick of letting him dictate everything, even my own feelings.

I flung his door open and slammed it shut. Walking toward the back of the truck where he was pulling my luggage out, I yanked a bag out of his hands.

"What the hell is all of this? Why'd you bring me home? I don't know what the hell is going on, and it's not fair!"

He sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. He still wouldn't look at me, and it cut me deep. I lowered my eyes, focusing on the dusty black boots on his feet.

"Don't ignore me," I whispered. "I don't deserve this."

He pulled my suitcase out and set it down before lowering the hatch door on the back of the truck.

"I've gotta go. I'll call you later, okay?"

Stupid traitorous tears bit at the back of my eyes and I felt my whole face crumble. I shook my head in disbelief. He was breaking up with me… just as I'd feared, but the asshole was taking a coward's way out and I wasn't letting him off that easy.

"No!" I snapped. "No. If you can't talk to me now, then don't bother calling me! Who do you think you are?"

His angry eyes met mine and he shook his head. "Bella, I need some time to think. I think we both need some time apart to… think. This isn't working."

All the hurt and sadness morphed into blinding anger. "So this is it? You just break up with me like this? No explanation? No justifying why you decided to rip my fucking heart out? And you call _me_ immature. Fuck your face, Edward Cullen!"

I dropped the bag and started running for the house. I nearly tripped on the steps as I made my way to the door, the tears clouding my vision and my heart barely beating. As soon as my hand reached the doorknob, his arms were around my waist, bulling me back against him.

I was out of fight. All the life had been completely torn from my body. The pain was devastating. I fell limply against him, too afraid to move. I was too afraid of what else he was going to say to me, too afraid of losing the most important thing in the world.

Broken hearts were a motherfucker.

"Calm down, precious," he said, whispering into my hair. "We can't fight like this… this is what I'm talking about. I don't want to hurt you."

I laughed. I couldn't believe how arrogant and stupid he sounded. _Didn't want to hurt me._ Bullshit. He was trying to placate me, give me some hope when he had no intention of saving what we had. He was chopping me up in little pieces and scattering me all over the yard. He had no idea. It'd take me years to find all the shattered pieces and put myself back together. I'd been duped—played like a violin. He'd had his fun with the stupid little girl, and he was ready to move on. Suddenly, all Rosalie's warnings and sirens were blaring in my ears.

She knew he'd destroy me.

"Let me go. Just… go."

He did. His arms released me and I fell against the sagging screen door. I fumbled for the doorknob again and tried to hold in the anguished sobs inside.

"I'll call you in a little while, okay. Just… I think we need to breathe."

If I'd had the strength, I would have turned around and kicked him right in the nuts. He sounded so condescending, so full of bullshit that he couldn't even believe himself. He was nowhere near the Edward I'd fallen in love with. This cold-hearted asshole was a sniveling self-righteous jerk.

"I hope you choke on breathing," I said.

I blasted off some other nonsense and scrambled inside, slamming the door behind me. I slid down against it, the cold wood causing a welcome ache on my back. Pulling my knees to my chest, I cried; ugly, snotty, whole body sobs wracked my body until I heard his truck start up, and eventually drive away.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading :) Off to finish next chapter!

Happy Tuesday XO


	29. Chapter 29

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**AN: So… whatta ya know! The monsters left me alone long enough today so I could catch up. I know… SHOCKED!**

**I know I left you with a mean, mean cliffy. Not my intention—this shit just happens! I haven't had a chance to look at reviews yet, so I hope y'all aren't too miffed.**

**July 31, 2012**

**Dialogue Flex: "Why did you let me sleep so late?" she asked.**

**NO BETA**

* * *

"Bella, get up. Someone's on the phone."

I wrapped the sheet over m y head and turned over. "What time is it?"

I heard my dad sigh, and then sit on the edge of the bed. "It's almost nine. Jessica's worried. You haven't answered your phone."

I mentally rolled my eyes. "I've been asleep."

My dad tapped my rump and got up. "Yeah, for an entire day and a half. Get up and talk to her. This is the third time she's called this morning. I've got to be at work in twenty, so I'm heading out."

I pulled the sheet tighter and clenched my eyes against the brightness of the day coming through my windows. I wanted to sleep for another day and a half, and then another one. I wanted to sleep until I had to get up and go back to school, and then I wanted to sleep some more.

I couldn't deal. My body hurt, my mind was battered, and my heart was broken. I didn't care about anything. Until I heard Edward's voice, nothing mattered.

I heard my dad leave the house and drive away, and quickly went back to sleep. I don't know how long I'd slept when I was awoken by the sound of pounding on the front door downstairs. I groaned and threw the covers off.

"Just a minute! Jeez."

I slipped a pair of sweats over my legs and slid into my slippers before running downstairs to stop the insistent knocking.

I pulled the door open to find Rosalie, Riley and Bree standing on the porch. She did _not_ look amused.

"Rose… hi," I said, pushing my hair behind my ear and ducking my head.

"You mind telling me what's going on? I expected you for lunch today—I slaved over Campbell's soup all day, and you never showed up."

I smirked, glad to know she wasn't _really_ mad at me.

"I'm sorry. It's been a bad day. You want to come in?"

She chucked, grabbed Riley's hand and followed me inside. "You look like shit, Bella."

Riley giggled. "Oooh, Mommy said _shit_!"

I covered my mouth and my eyes popped wide open. "Better watch your mouth there, Mommy."

She rolled her eyes and put Bree down on her feet. "Like he doesn't hear it from his classy father every day."

I shook my head and walked into the kitchen. "You want something to drink?" I pulled a carton of orange juice from the fridge and grabbed a glass.

She took a seat at the table and lifted Bree to sit on top of it in front of her. "So… am I gonna have to drag it out of you? Why'd I get a call from a certain Chief Swan, begging me to come drag his daughter out of bed?"

I huffed. "My dad called you? Oh God."

She tapped her fingernails on the table and when I looked over, she raised her eyebrow, asking for answers.

"Edward broke up with me," I blurted out.

She looked surprised. I was sure Edward would've told them. "When? What happened? Are you all right?" she rattled off.

That was all it took—the dam broke, and I fell apart. "We fought Friday night. I got a little too drunk and we fought. He drove me home Saturday, and we haven't talked since. He said he wanted to take a break to "breathe."

She gave me a sympathetic smile. "Ah, come here, sweetie. I'm so sorry."

I cried. I cried so hard in her arms. I'd found the relief I'd desperately needed. Her soft hushed whispers, warm giving arms, and thoughtful giving heart made everything feel better, if just for that moment.

"I love him," I cried. "I don't want to break up."

She wiped the tears from under my eyes and pulled the chair out for me to sit on. "Have you called him?"

I shook my head and grabbed a napkin to wipe my nose. I chuckled when Bree reached over to grab it out of my hands.

"No. He said he'd call me. I don't know what to do."

She let out a harsh sigh and closed her eyes. "What'd you fight about, anyway? Last I heard, things were all buttercups and sunshine. The boy lives on a little puffy cloud and blubbers on poetically about his little brown-haired angel. I guess I just don't understand."

"Can you tell me something?" I asked cautiously. She nodded.

"Were you at the party on Friday night?"

She looked confused for a minute before huffing. "Please tell me you didn't fight over that. Bella, it wasn't a party. Carlisle's best friend from college comes to visit every year to spend the holiday with his family. The Cullen's have him and his family over for dinner when they get here—that's it. It wasn't a party. If it helps, Edward tried like hell to get out of it, but Aro specifically asked if he could make it. It'd been years since he'd seen him."

Well, I felt so stupid. "Why didn't he just tell me?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Did you two have plans? Did he stand you up? I'm confused."

My mind started racing. I'd totally overreacted, but that didn't explain his bad attitude, or the mean things he'd said to me that night.

"No. No plans, but that's part of the problem. I hadn't seen him for so long… like _weeks_, and then he blew me off again. I can't help it that I want to see him. You know how much it sucks not seeing your boyfriend for weeks? It's bad enough we only get the weekends."

She sighed again and shook her head. "You both need to grow the fuck up, and that's all I'm saying on this. I'm serious, Bella. If you love him, if you want a future, you have to wait this out. I tried to warn you, I fucking warned him. This isn't going to be easy on either of you. It's only going to get harder. This is our first semester for God's sake!"

That only made me cry harder. "I know! I know I was stupid for jumping to conclusions and for getting drunk, but haven't you ever done something stupid when you were mad? I'm not perfect, you know!"

She snorted. "Chill out, little one. Don't go off half-cocked on me. I'm here to see if I can help. I can't fix this, Bella. I'm offering my opinion. You have to calm down and figure out how to make it right."

I hid my face in my hands and cried again. "I just want to dig a hole and climb inside. What if he's sick of me! What if he's decided that I'm not good enough—that he doesn't want to deal with this long distance thing?"

She grabbed my hands, pulled them away from my face and smiled warmly. "What if? If it's over, oh well. Pick yourself up, pull yourself together and move on. You're eighteen, Bella. Your boobs are pert, your ass is tight, and you have a brain in your head. You'll bounce back. You'll meet someone else. Your heart will heal and you'll fall in love again."

The most atrocious sound fell from my lips and my whole body shook as I cried.

"Jesus Christ," she muttered. "I'm not telling you to give up, silly girl. I'm telling you that no matter what happens, you have to be happy being by yourself. I think this is most of the problem. That dude didn't hang the freaking moon, just like Emmett doesn't fill my sky with stars. He makes me happy, but I make my own happiness. We didn't get here overnight, and you have to be willing to put in some work. Are you willing to put in some work and sacrifice because I'm not so sure."

I looked up and glared at her. "I do! It's not easy being the only one that doesn't get to go on dates with her boyfriend all the time, or has to go weeks without sex."

"Oh, brother," she moaned, rolling her eyes. "I'm not sure if I should smack you, or hug you. Do you hear yourself?"

I pinched my lips together and looked away. She was really pissing me off. I was in no shape to get yelled at or lectured.

"I'm going back to bed," I grumbled, getting up and draining the rest of my orange juice on the way to the sink. "I'll come over tomorrow, if that's okay. I want to play with the kids for a while."

I turned, leaned against the sink and stared at her, begging her to let up. She sighed, called out to Riley, and stood, pulling Bree up in her arms.

"You call me if you need me, okay? I don't want you to think I'm attacking you, Bella. I love you and I want the best for you. If that's Edward, then I want to help. I can't give you the answers; I can only tell you how I see it. I'm here for you. I promise."

My chin quivered as I nodded. "Okay. Thank you."

She kissed me on the cheek, leaned Bree over so she could do the same, and left, asking me to come by for dinner if I felt up to it.

Once she left, I wandered upstairs and jumped in the shower. I was sweaty and gross from being bundled up in bed so long. The warm water felt good. My bones were chilled from the cold house and my muscles were tight from lying around.

I got out, dried off and pulled out my favorite pair of warm jersey pajamas. I was comfy and felt ten times better after Rosalie left. I fixed a grilled cheese sandwich and some coffee and planted myself in front of the television, not really caring what was on as long as there was some noise. I ate quietly, lost in my own thoughts until there was knocking at the door again.

I looked up at the clock on the wall and saw that it was already seven-thirty. I wasn't sure who it was, but the bubbling stir in my stomach told me it was Edward. I hoped, but the way things had been, I wasn't sure.

I walked to the door, taking cautious and slow steps. As eager as I was, I just couldn't let myself get excited. First of all, I wasn't sure what to expect if he showed up.

I pulled the chain through the slot, unlocked the door and opened it slowly.

There he stood, looking worn out and gorgeous all at the same time. There was a dusting of whisker on his chin and cheeks, and big blue bags under his eyes. His suit was crisp and tailored, stylish and sexy, but the way he stood there so torn and uncertain took my breath away.

We stared at each other for a moment, neither one of us sure what happened next. My knees shook and eyes were wet, and before I had the chance to make a move, I was in his arms and inside, the door slamming hard behind us.

"I'm so sorry, Bella."

* * *

**End Note:**

**Thanks for reading! See you tomorrow!**

**I'm on twitter and FB if you want to come yell at me I've come out of hiding for the day!**

**Twitter: Prettykittyff**

**FB: J'me Pretty Kittyff**

**Loves to you all!**

**XO**

**J'me**


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**** No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

AN: So so sorry for the delay in posting today. I got a really late start, and some days just suck. Today was the day of suckage.

Some have asked how long this will be—I don't know. *shrugs* Dunno.

**August 1, 2012**

**Prompt: Large, Barge, Charge.**

* * *

I wasn't sure if I wanted to laugh or cry. As mad and upset as I'd been, everything was gone while I was in his arms. He was warm and strong and everything I wanted.

Once I'd stopped crying, we walked into the living room and settled in on the couch. I stared at my hands in my lap, fidgeting with my fingers nervously.

"Does this mean we're not breaking up?" I asked wearily.

He groaned and pulled my hands into his. "No, we were never breaking up, okay. I'm an ass. I should've talked to you the other day instead of leaving. I just had to calm down and you did, too. We said a lot of things and it was getting out of control. I just didn't want it to get to a point where we couldn't turn back."

"Me either," I whispered. "I was scared."

He pulled me in for a hug and I giggled when his stomach growled. "Are you hungry? I could fix something if you'd like."

He patted his stomach. "I could eat, but you don't need to cook."

I shrugged. "There's not much here. I have a feeling my dad's been living on fast food since I left. There's some sliced cheese, bread, canned pasta and a half-gallon of questionable milk. Kind of bare."

He laughed. "Have you eaten?"

I nodded. "A cheese sandwich earlier. You want one?"

"No," he laughed. "That sounds awful, actually. I haven't eaten all day. I'm starved. Why don't you throw some clothes on and we'll go grab something."

My eyes widened. "I look like crap! I don't want to go anywhere!"

His eyes trailed from my feet to my eyes and he smirked. "You look cute if you ask me. Just throw some clothes on. Nothing fancy. We'll go to that diner."

I threw my arms up and headed toward the stairs to change. He caught my arm and leaned down to whisper. "We'll talk when we get there, okay?"

I nodded. "Okay."

I wasn't sure how I felt about talking about our problems in public, but I figured it didn't really matter where we did it. We just had to do it.

In a way, I was glad we'd had a few days to simmer down. I had a lot of time to think, to cry, to miss him, and to realize that our relationship was worth the effort. It'd been the hardest thing ever having to wait for him to call me, not talking to him, wondering what the hell was going on, and thinking it was all out of my hands. I wasn't going to let that happen again.

I threw on a pair of jeans and a hoodie, ran a brush through my still damp hair, and headed downstairs so we could go. Once I got downstairs, he was waiting by the door, nervously pacing back and forth.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

He spun around and smiled, nodding. "Yeah. I'm ready."

It was foggy and cold outside. I was glad I'd grabbed my heavier coat on the way out. Edward blasted the heat as soon as he started the car, and I was grateful. As we started driving, my stomach started flip-flopping, wondering if it'd be the same as the drive from Seattle. I wasn't sure I could deal with another silent car ride.

So, I decided to break the ice. "So, how was work?"

Yes, it was a lame question, but it was all I had at the moment. It was obvious he'd come straight from work—he wasn't one to run around in his suit all the time.

He looked over and smiled. "It was good. Finished up a project I've been stressing over, so it was good."

I nodded. "Good. So… it's been busy?"

He sighed. "Yeah. It's been really busy. It's one of the things I wanted to talk to you about. I was trying to finish up this project so I'd have some free time with you this week. I'm sorry I didn't explain what was going on."

I shrugged, internally smiling at the thought of spending more time with him. "It's okay."

He looked over at me, narrowing his eyes. "No, it's not. It's also not okay that you didn't tell me how unhappy you were."

That made me roll my eyes. "Oh, you mean me begging to see you wasn't enough of an indication? I felt like a moron."

"I said I was sorry," he said again.

"I know, but I think you're forgetting that you acted like I was bugging the shit out of you. I knew I was being desperate and needy, and you just made me feel worse."

He was quiet for a moment, seeming to finally let it all soak in. Finally, he replied.

"I know, and that was chicken shit of me to do to you. I was just so busy with work. It's not that I didn't want to see you, Bella, but I didn't want you driving three or four hours just to see me when I knew I'd barely have time."

I threw my hands up. "Then say that! Jesus!"

He laughed. "Calm down. Remember? We're being calm."

I shook my head and looked out the window. "You drove me to crazy; I just hope you know that."

He chuckled and pulled up in front of the diner, parking on the gravel drive and shutting the car down. Without the hum of the engine and the whizz of the heater, the silence was like a velour blanket—thick and full and stifling.

"Come on. We'll work this out, Bella. I just need some food."

He got out, jogged over to let me out, and helped me step down. I was thrilled that he clasped my hand in his as we walked into the restaurant. I was surprised there were so many people there since it was a Monday. It was also way past dinner time.

I heard a whistle, and looked over to find my dad sitting in a booth in the corner. I smiled and waved and heard Edward chuckled from beside me.

"I guess we're joining your pops for dinner," he murmured.

I shrugged. "We don't have to. I'll just go say hi."

He squeezed my hand. "Nah, I think we should sit with him. We can still talk… we have a while."

I smiled, reached up on my toes and kissed him quickly and turned to join my dad. "Hi Daddy," I greeted him, kissing his cheek. "Fancy meeting you here."

He gave a small smile and padded the cushioned seat next to him. "I eat here a lot. Maggie doesn't charge me… always on the house."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, that explains the bare cupboards."

He chuckled. "So, what's this Yahoo doing here? You two finally getting some resolution?"

I ducked my head. "Yes, Dad. And I can't believe you called Rosalie."

Edward dropped the menu and his eyes went wide. "What for?" he asked, looking at my dad. "You called my sister-in-law?"

My dad slammed his hand against the table and leaned forward. "Damn straight. My daughter wouldn't get out of bed! I don't know how to handle that kind of crap. She's never hibernated before. I was worried, damn it."

I snickered. Sometimes I forgot how cute my dad could be. He was a great dad—amazing, but he was also uncomfortable with raising a daughter sometimes. I had to remember that I'd never pulled the drama queen stuff before and he was getting used to me having a boyfriend the same as I was.

"I'm sorry, Sir," Edward said, shifting in his seat. "We screwed up. I upset her unreasonably, but we're trying to talk through it. It was just an argument."

My dad grunted and stabbed at the mashed potatoes on his plate. "Yeah, well, next time, keep me out of it."

Edward chuckled and nodded. "Absolutely."

The waitress came over and took our order and my dad continued digging in to his meal. Edward ordered the biggest burger they had, and I ordered a large order of cheese fries. It probably wasn't a great idea to eat so much grease that late, but I was craving junk food.

Stress did that to me.

We sat and ate, talked to my dad for a little bit, and then bid him good night. We shared a sundae, and as we dipped into the soft ice-cream, we talked.

A very long overdue talk.

"Bella," Edward said, clearing his throat. "Can I ask you a question first?"

I pulled the spoon out of my mouth and nodded. "Shoot."

He sighed and looked down before looking back at me. "Where do you see this relationship going?"

The food I'm consumed landed in my stomach with a thud. I wanted to puke. It was a question that made me really uncomfortable and gave me a sinking feeling.

"What do you mean?"

The look on his face was intense. He almost looked annoyed. "I think you know what I mean. What do you want?"

That was easy to answer. "You. Always you."

He smiled. "Forever?"

I nodded and I felt a lump in my throat. "Yes. At least I hope."

He reached over and grabbed my hands, squeezing my fingers. "Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?"

I sighed and shook my head. "No. Well, not until you dumped me and broke my heart," I teased.

He squeezed my hands again. "I didn't break up with you, you pain in the ass. You were so angry with me and you _hit_ me. I think we had to get some space between us before we fucked this up."

"I know… _now._" I admitted. "It killed me when you left me."

He nodded and continued. "Bella, I've told you before, and I'll tell you again. I don't want anyone but you. I work hard so I can be a good provider one day. I think about us getting married one day, having babies, buying houses and having a future. Do you even understand that?"

Inside, I was doing belly flops. Hard slams hit my abdomen and nervous jitters set in. Of course I dreamed about those things, but I also knew they were a long way off. Hearing him say them straight out, and out loud made those dreams certain and it meant everything to me.

"I do. I want that, too. I mean, I think about it…" I admitted.

"Yeah?" he asked.

I nodded. "I mean, one day. I know I'd want that with you. I want to marry you when I get married."

I was rambling, but after the emotional weekend and then hearing him admit he wanted to marry me, I was beside myself. I was a blubbering idiot.

"We can't let this distance fuck with our heads. I miss you all the fucking time, but you have to let up on me. I can't put off work and my career just because you're at school and we miss each other. We knew this was going to be hard. We knew we'd have to be apart. I just didn't realize _how_ hard it was going to be, Bella. I'll admit that now."

I nodded. "It is hard. I hate it."

He got up and moved over to my side of the booth, scooting over and pulling me into his arms. "We have to talk more. We have to tell each other everything, good or bad."

I nodded against his shoulder and let the last of my tears dry up. I knew I had to be stronger. I also knew I had to work a little more to make it happen. I expected a lot out of him, and it wasn't fair. What Rosalie said was true; I had to realize that I was just fine alone. If he wasn't there, I'd live. I had to make my own life."

"Come on. I better get you home. You're dad is probably waiting up for you."

It was close to eleven and he was probably right. He was so worried and I felt like a total ass for putting my dad through worry. Another reason I needed to pull my britches up and grow up.

We got to the house and as he walked me to the door, my heart started getting heavy again. I wasn't ready to say goodbye.

"Come in for a while," I said, pleading and borderline begging. "Please."

He chuckled. "Fine. For a little while. I have a long drive home, though, so just a minute."

My dad wasn't awake, so I led him to the couch and climbed into his lap, wasting no time and kissing him straight on the mouth. We were barely over the hump from our fight, but I needed the contact. I needed his sweetness and his strong hands. I wanted his lips and his tongue and his warmth. I just needed some reassurance. I wanted to remember.

His hands were slow and cautious as he held my hips. His eyes were warm and open, thoughtful and loving. It was all there. All the things I loved about him were staring me in the face. I leaned forward and kissed him again, soft and sure, letting him know with everything I had that I would try harder, work better, be stronger. From that day forward, I was going to be everything he needed, and everything I deserved to be.

I was going to be the woman he loved.

* * *

**End Note: **

**Thanks so much for reading! Thank you mostly for the kind and wonderfully fun reviews! You guys rock **

**See you tomorrow! Mwah!**

**XO**

**J'me**


	31. Chapter 31

**DISCLAIMER: ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**** No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**AN: First things first—thank you so much for all the lovely reviews, tweets, and sweet words! I enjoy them all! Second, sorry for the delay. The words were just stuck for the last couple days. I couldn't get my act together! Writers block is a pain in the you know what!**

**Erin—loves to you my dear XO**

**August 2, 2012**

**Prompt: Barter**

* * *

The next morning I was up and ready for the day by nine. Edward took the rest of the week off, and had special plans for us. I was excited. I couldn't wait to spend some more time with him and help recover some of the damage we'd caused with our stupidity.

He wouldn't tell me where we were going, only that I should dress warmly, and wear comfortable shoes. It didn't sound promising. I was never one for outdoorsy typed adventures, and warm clothing and comfortable shoes sounds very outdoorsy-ish.

But, I did what he asked. I put on a pair of my best jeans—the one's that made my butt look fantastic, and a warm cable-knit sweater and colorful scarf. I hadn't brought a pair of rugged shoes, so I laced up my worn out pair of Vans and grabbed my green pea coat before heading downstairs to wait for him.

My dad had already left for the day, but thankfully he'd dropped a box of donuts off before he headed to work. I made a mental note to do some heavy-duty grocery shopping when I stopped off at the market to pick up the ingredients I'd need for the dishes I was taking to Rosalie's for Thanksgiving.

I was a little more than thrilled about spending the holiday with the Cullen's. It'd always just been me and my dad. We always had fun, but it was exciting to think about how much better it'd be having a house full of people—family.

I scarfed down a few donuts, finished off my cup of coffee and cleared off the counter just in time for Edward to show up. I jumped a little when the sound of his knock came from the door. I was full of nervous energy and enthusiasm. I was bound and determined to have fun and claim some of the fun we shared early in our relationship. I missed the teasing and giggling and flirting.

I opened the door and smiled widely. He looked so damn good—as usual. The weathered jeans, long underwear and brown leather jacket just made him look like hot buttered sin. I let my eyes sweep over him and smiled when I saw the boots. Brown this time.

"Hey precious," he said, smirking. "You look cute. Are you ready?"

I nodded and puckered my lips, begging for a kiss.

He leaned down and planted one on me, a soft warm one, even though his lips were cold from the chill outdoors.

"I'm ready. Are you going to tell me where we're going?"

He nodded, grabbed my bag, and helped me into my coat. "We're going hiking."

I stared at him wide-eyed. "Hiking? I don't hike?"

He gave me a little tug. "Well, you do today. You'll like it, I promise."

I wasn't sure about that. I knew I'd enjoy being with him, but hiking? I sucked. Once my father made me hike when we went camping and I'd tripped on a root and twisted my ankle, effectively ending our trip. That was the last time he asked me to romp around in the woods.

"I'm warning you that if I get hurt, I'm really going to be mad at you."

He rolled his eyes and held the door open. "I think I can handle it. Don't be stubborn. Live a little. This will be fun."

I took a deep breath and hopped in the truck. "If you loved me, you'd just take me out for ice-cream, you know, something safe."

He laughed loudly. "Seriously, trust me. I'll tell you what; if you have a shitty time, I'll buy you all the ice-cream you can eat. Deal?"

He slammed the door shut and jogged around the truck to get in. Once he was belted in and the key was turned, he looked over at me and smiled. "Ready?" He wiggled his eyebrows as he backed up, causing me to laugh.

"Sometimes you are so goofy."

He punched the gas, and we were off. The weather happened to be pretty good—considering it was fall. It was still colder than crap, but the air was crisp and clear, not wet like usual.

We raced down the highway toward the ocean and I smiled happily when he reached over to hold my hand. This was us. We touched and smiled and laughed. The memory of the drive to Forks was fading, and the sweet memories were all that remained.

Finally we pulled into the parking lot of the recreation area. There weren't many cars in the parking lot, and my first thought was, _of course there aren't. Hiking sucks._ But, I tried to keep an open mind.

Edward pulled a bag out of the back of the truck and threw it over his shoulders.

"What's that?"

It was the biggest backpack I'd ever seen and he looked hilarious with it on. I bit back my laughter, though. His narrowed eyes told me he wouldn't be amused by my teasing.

"It's lunch, smart ass. You'll work up quite an appetite and you're going to be glad I brought this."

I smiled. "Thank you. That was very thoughtful."

He slammed the door and adjusted the pack. "Come on. Time's wasting."

We follow along a worn trail and quickly disappear into the heavily wooded forest. The first thing I noticed was how peaceful it was. It was beautiful. The trees and foliage were so green they almost looked fake. The leaves crunched underneath our feet as we strolled lazily, hand in hand.

"Having fun yet?" he asked, amused.

"It's so pretty," I mused. "So far so good."

He nodded. "There's this spot I want to show you. I haven't been there, but I've heard about it before. Emmett's been there. He takes this hike all the time."

I was surprised. Emmett didn't seem like the hiking type. Honestly, I'd only been around Emmett at his house where he was usually sprawled out on the sofa watching sports.

"Does Rosalie hike, too?"

He snorted. "Definitely not. Can you picture her out here? She's flip her shit if she got mud on her shoes."

I clucked my tongue and smacked his chest with my free hand. "That's not true at all. Rosalie is no diva. She's surrounded by poopy diapers and barf all the time. She's no sissy."

He shuddered and I laughed. "Those kids are disgusting."

I gasped. "They are not! They are adorable little angels and I love them to death!"

I was offended.

"You do love them, don't you?"

His smile was soft, thoughtful. "I do. They are so cute. I'm spending the day with them tomorrow while Rosalie gets things ready for Thanksgiving. I can't wait."

He squeezed my hand. "I know. I think it's cool that you're so close to them. They're great until they… well, explode. I'm not into all that gross kid shit. I don't know how Emmett can handle that. Now they want another one…" He shook his head and laughed.

I smiled. I had no idea they were thinking about having more. I wasn't surprised, honestly. Rosalie loved being a mother, and she was a damn good one. Their home was so kid friendly and cheerful. She wasn't like most mothers' I'd babysat for when I was a teenager. She was never concerned about toys lying around or a messy kitchen. She liked her house to look "lived in" as she put it. I admired her for that.

"I think that's awesome. I can't wait."

He looked over at me from the corner of his eye. "Can't wait for what? Kids?"

I shook my head briskly. "Oh, no… I mean, I can wait for that. I mean, I _am_ waiting for that. I just meant that I was glad they were having more kids."

He nodded, but didn't say anything. "What about you? Do you want kids… you know, some day?"

He shrugged and a knot developed in my stomach. I was in no way ready to become a mother, but since we'd been together, and spending time with Bree and Riley, something inside of me changed. I wanted kids eventually. I couldn't help but shiver at the thought of him _not_ wanting them.

"Oh," I said quietly. I didn't want to make a big deal out of it, especially since it wasn't even on my road map yet, but still.

"I don't know, Bella. That's a long way off. Maybe someday."

"You'd be a good dad," I blurted out, feeling my brain cells pop and fizzle in my head.

_Stupid._

"You'll be a good mom, too. One day."

I chuckled. "Can we forget this conversation ever happened?"

He looked over at me with a deer in headlights look. "Abso-fucking-lutely."

I laughed. "Sorry… I wasn't trying to get you to impregnate me or anything."

I yelped when he suddenly grabbed me around the waist and tossed me over his shoulder. "What are you doing? Put me down!"

He chuckled. "No way. You're too slow and you're distracting me with all this baby-making business. You know how babies are made, don't you?"

I squealed. "Put me down!"

He put me on my feet and held me until I was steady on my feet. "You're adorable, you know that?"

I gave him a saucy smile. "Yeah, I do."

He reached around and gave my butt a swat. "Come on. You're already driving me crazy."

I laughed and we continued walking. The road we were on started getting a little rougher, but it wasn't so bad. My toes were frozen, though, and I cursed my stupid shoes to the ends of the earth. Once I got home, I was going to soak them in a warm bath… for hours.

The trail was starting to elevate, and going uphill was a little more than I was ready for. It made me realize that I was really out of shape. I briefly considered the fact that I should definitely take advantage of the health center and student gym. My legs were burning and I was starting to cramp all over.

_Pathetic._

Finally, we reached the top of the slanted hill, and I gasped once we walked to the edge.

"A waterfall? You found a waterfall!" I exclaimed. "It's breathtaking!"

There was a fine mist in the air from where we stood and the air became cool and crisp. It was so fresh, clean and brisk. I loved the way it felt on my cheeks.

The white wash of water was a vast contrast to the wooded area. The sound was calming and refreshing. I'd never seen anything like it.

Edward came up behind me, startling me a little. I was lost in the peaceful scene in front of me. I melted into him, shutting my eyes momentarily and reveling in the romantic moment. I'd never felt so elated.

"Thank you for bringing me here. I love it."

He settled his chin on my shoulder and kissed me on the temple right above my ear. "I love you, Bella. I want you to be happy. I'm glad I could share this with you."

I had to fight off tears. It was really and truly the most romantic thing he'd ever done for me. It was so simple, but so significant. I felt honored that he'd thought to take me there. It was organic and pure and so beautiful that it made me want to cry—it was the way I loved him. It just was.

"I am happy. You do make me happy."

He swayed me in his arms as we stood there and enjoyed the beauty. It was one of those moments that I would never forget or take for granted.

* * *

**END NOTE:**

**Mucho loves!**

**XO**

**J'me**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**** No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**AN: Thank you again for the lovely reviews and words! You guys have no idea—each one I read makes my day a little better Thank you for that!**

**August 3, 2012**

**Prompt: Flimsy**

* * *

I hadn't been so giddy about a holiday for ages. I woke up feeling spirited and my stomach fluttered. I jogged downstairs after doing my morning rituals, and got busy working on my dishes for dinner.

Rosalie assured me that she had everything, but I was looking forward to contributing. I was a pretty good cook, not that I really liked cooking much, but living with my dad… well, I couldn't live on Corn Flakes and scrambled eggs. I had no choice—I had to learn how to cook!

She finally agreed to let me bring a salad and a casserole. That was fine with me, but I decided to bring some dessert, too. I hadn't baked in like… well, forever. It got to the point where I'd only bake once a year—on Dad's birthday. I always killed the red velvet cake he loved so much, and the leftovers of which were always a plus.

The house was quiet and the sun was barely peeking out of the clouds as I got to work. A smile crept up on my face as I thought about the way the week had been going. It'd started off pretty crappy, but it had really turned into something special.

I was still reeling after the date in the forest. It was by far one of the most amazing days of my life. I appreciated that he went to so much trouble and made the day so memorable for me. I officially decided that I loved hiking. I was ready to go again, trudging and tripping down some trail somewhere with him.

We'd been getting along so much better since that day. We were finally communicating better, talking and sharing our feelings and fears. He was just as lost as I was, scared of the unknown and afraid that we'd fuck things up.

I took for granted that he was new to relationships, too. I guess in my eyes, he was older so I expected more of him. It was wrong for me to do it, but it was a lesson learned.

I wouldn't do that again.

As I padded down the dough for my pie crusts, I decided that I really had to step things up, too. I couldn't leave the ball in his court; leave all the responsibility up to him when it came to us. I counted on him to come to me because I needed and wanted him, but I'd failed to take his feelings into consideration.

He worked hard. He was dedicated and determined to succeed, and I was running him ragged with weekly visits. After the week we'd had, and the almost break-up, I decided that I'd live if he wasn't able to come see me every Friday. Actually, I was ready to tell him just that. I wanted him to take care of himself, and if that meant that he stayed home on the weekend when he was too tired to come see me, well, I'd just need to find something else to do.

What he'd said about our future really stuck with me. He was in it. He was ready to settle down with me once the timing was appropriate. I had to admit that the thought sent thrills through my system like crazy. It was all very surreal—thinking about a future when I'd barely lived at all.

It was time to do a little living, get to know Bella a little bit. I had interests, things I liked to do, but more times than not, I'd end up being dragged in another direction or influenced by Jessica to hang on her coat tails. No—it was time to pull my bra straps up and become my own woman. It was what Edward wanted. He told me he loved the fire I had—he just wished I'd let it blaze more often.

I let that phrase stew for days, but once I got the gist of it, I knew he was right. I was a smart girl, hiding behind everyone else and letting everyone around me make decisions for me. There was more to life, and I was all tucked away in Edward's pocket before I even realized what the hell I was doing.

I was being selfish.

I really, really, didn't want him mad at me again. It scared the shit out of me, and the pain it caused left a scar on my heart.

I reached up and grabbed a can of cherries—a flimsy excuse for the real thing, but hey… it was November and they weren't that easy to come by. I had to resort to the can, and I just hoped Edward loved it as much as he did the pie at the bakery we went to every Saturday when he came to visit.

The phone rang and I lost my balance, knocking my elbow against the counter and cursing loudly.

"Hello," I said, wrapping the long cord around my wrist.

"Hey girly, It's Rosalie."

I smiled. I'd spent the day with them the day before, and I couldn't wait to see her again on Thanksgiving.

"Hi, Rose. What's up?"

She sighed. "Do you have any Olive Oil? I ran out and I do _not_ want to deal with the Thriftway today. Having to saddle up these kids and deal with that crowd… I'm already a wreck."

I laughed into the receiver and nodded even though she couldn't see me. "I'll check. Can you hold on?"

She hummed a yes and I set the receiver down and went to the cabinet and checked. We didn't have any, but I spotted a bottle of vegetable oil."

"Rose," I said, settling the receiver on my shoulder. "We have vegetable oil—that' it. Will that work?"

She groaned. "It'll have to do. Thanks, sweetie. I'm going ape shit over here. When are you coming?"

I turned and looked at the clock. "Around noon. Is that good?"

"You bet," she said. "Your dad is coming after work, right?"

I smiled. "Yip. He can't wait. I think he's been looking forward to this all week. I don't know it he's more excited about all the food, or that he gets to see you."

She giggled. _Giggled._ "Ahh, he's such a charmer. Well, I gotta go. I want to grab a shower at some point so my mother-in-law doesn't see me all ghetto in my sweats."

I shook my head. Edward's mother was pretty down to earth when I'd met her. I didn't think she'd think any less of Rosalie being dressed down to cook, but I could've been wrong.

"Does that mean I need to dress up?" I asked, mentally cataloging the contents of my suitcase upstairs.

"Just come as you are, B. It's my weirdo thing. She's always Miss Perfect and I feel like a slouch next to her. Don't let me wig you out."

I laughed. "I'm sure I can come up with something appropriate."

We hung up and I went back to work on the food. Several hours later, my pie was cooling, my casserole was ready to be thrown in the oven, and my fruit salad was dished and covered and cooling in the fridge.

I cleaned up and retreated upstairs to get a shower and start getting ready. I'd made good time, thankfully, so I decided to treat myself to a bubble bath. That was definitely a luxury I didn't have a school, and I missed them.

I ran my water, squirted a good amount of some honeysuckle bubble bath in it, and swished it around to create a good later.

Minutes later, I was stripped down and submerged in the fluffy heaven. I leaned my head back, and smiled. If I'd thought ahead, I would've brought my iPod in with me, but I was way too comfortable to move. The quiet was nice, too. That was another luxury I'd given up while living in the dorms.

I was lost in my thoughts when the turning of the doorknob startled me.

"Dad! Wait… I'm taking a bath!"

Mortified, I bunched up the remaining bubbles and covered up all the important parts. The door flung open and slammed against the wall behind it, and my mouth fell open in shock when Edward walked in, slamming the door behind him.

"Edward." It came out breathy and lustful and I wasn't ashamed at all.

He looked good enough to eat, all clean-shaven and crisp teal green dress shirt. His lids were heavy and his smile was naughty. I liked it—a lot.

We'd kissed and touched and played, but we hadn't had sex in so long. I'd missed it—the connection we had when we were intimate. I had no other experience before him, well, except for my own little fantasies, but even I knew that what we had when we were together was special.

I lifted my arms and let the bubbles settle where they may. I hung my arm over the edge of the tub and lifted my foot, letting my toe play with the faucet in a teasing manner.

"Fuck," he hissed. "Never… I mean, never could I have imagined how fucking hot you'd look in a tub like this…"

His eyes trailed from toe to forehead and back again. He cleared his throat and toed off his shoes. My breathing started to pick up, and my heart raced. We were playing with fire doing this in my dad's house, but at that moment, I really didn't care. Consequences be damned. Charlie would get over it eventually, but I wasn't going to last another minute.

"Join me?"

He nodded and began pulling the buttons through the slats of his shirt, his eyes never leaving mine. I swished around in the water, letting him get a little peek at what was underneath the suds. His smile told me he did.

"You ready for me, pretty girl?" he asked, sliding his boxers down his legs, exposing just how ready he was for me.

I scooted myself forward and watched over my shoulder and he slid in behind me.

"Always," I answered.

* * *

Ahhh shizz... yeah, a little cock-block. I promise to make it up to you tomorrow... EPOV coming right up!

XOXOXOX

J'me


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**** No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**August 4, 2012**

**Prompt: Train**

**NO BETA-Please excuse mistakes :(**

* * *

The week had gone so much better than I expected, especially after what we'd gone through. I was sure it was over. I'd been fed up and I'd treated her like shit. I never meant to be such an asshole, but she frustrated me to no end and I'd been honestly worried about her. Seeing her being manhandled was more than I could take.

I had to admit to myself that it was more of a wake-up call for me. I'd never had reason to become a jealous boyfriend before, but in that moment, a primal rage brewed in my blood and I wanted to kill that motherfucker for touching her. Then, to add insult to injury, she was fucking clueless—all dolled up and pretty and drunk as fuck, letting those idiots ogle and touch her.

I wanted to smack some sense into her.

Once I had a moment to stop and think, I realized she _was_ clueless. She had no idea how beautiful she was, what a hot and sexy woman she was and how any man within a ten-mile radius could see that. Maybe I was the one not doing my job correctly. Maybe I didn't tell her enough—make her believe enough—that she was incredibly gorgeous.

Whatever the reason, I was irrational. I was mad and stressed and tired.

They needed a book on how to deal with this kind of shit. I was obviously no good at it. I knew how to schmooze chicks, give them sexy smiles and sexy eyes to get my way, but being responsible for someone's happiness twenty-four-seven was difficult. Much more difficult than I ever thought it'd be.

I asked for time, and I took that time to straighten my shit out. I told her in the beginning that I'd move hell or high water to be with her, that the distance wouldn't be an issue, and yet, I made it an issue. Sure, work became a bigger responsibility than I thought it'd be, but I should have talked to her about it, made compromises and planned ahead. Instead, I made her feel like she was a burden and not important.

It was the farthest thing from the truth.

She was my priority; I just wasn't acting like it. It wasn't fair to her, and it wasn't fair to me.

But, needless to say, I'd finally pulled my head out of my ass and every day since had been great. It was like it was in the beginning. Sweet words and laughter and a lot of fun. The weight of our predicament lessened in Forks. I just hoped we'd work through things once she went back to school.

I craved her, though. That was one thing I just couldn't put in the back of my head. I wanted to rekindle some of the connection we'd lost being apart all the time. By the time I'd get to Seattle after a long week without her, all I could think about was getting her naked and underneath me as fast as possible. We bypassed some of the important bonding that was necessary to cement our relationship due to the strong need to touch each other all the time. Our attraction to each other was so intense, it just took precedence. My mind was clouded by curves and soft skin.

I wanted to show her I could be romantic. I wanted to throw her the charm and make her feel special, and thankfully when I took her to the rain forest, and showed her the waterfall, it worked. She felt my appreciation for her, the love that was so heavy in my heart, and the need to make her happy. Even though she didn't expect those things from me, I wanted to do them for her more often. It was worth the effort just to see her eyes light up the way they did. She'd never looked more beautiful than she did that day.

But, there was a time for romance, and there was a time to just go with it, and catching her in the bathtub, barely covered in bubbles and her cheeks flushed and pink… my brain took a hike, and my body took over.

There was no way I was letting the opportunity pass me by. There was no tub in Seattle. There were no bubbles or privacy. This was it. This was more than I could have ever imagined, and every fantasy I'd ever envisioned. She was divine—hot fucking sin just waiting for me to devour.

I didn't mess around with any salacious words or innuendos. I pulled and tugged at my clothes and stripped down immediately. I couldn't' wait another minute to get in that tub and get inside of her. Just thinking about it made my dick weep in anticipation.

I crawled in behind her and groaned when my erection made contact with the swell of her ass. I pulled her back, wrapping my arms around her waist and pressed my nose against her neck, breathing in her scent and reacquainting myself with the way my body reacted to the feel of her.

"I missed you, gorgeous," I said, sliding my hands up her torso to caress her breasts.

She hissed as the roughness of my hands made contact with her nipples, pressing herself into my hands and arching her back. "I missed you, too. God, your hands feel good."

I smiled. Fuck… _she_ felt good.

The tub wasn't as sexy as I thought it'd be when I was looking down at her lounging in the suds—it was too short and there wasn't a lot of room to move around. I'd never fucked in a bathtub before. I was bound and determined to make it work; I just had to finagle a way around it.

"Baby, get up and turn around. Straddle my lap."

She scooted around, and finally stood, placing her fantastic ass right in my face. I mean, right fucking there. Without a second thought, I leaned forward and took a nip. I just couldn't resist, and I'd wanted to bite that plump piece of heaven for months.

She almost lost her footing when she yelp in surprise, but I held her hips and helped her as she maneuvered herself around and settled in my lap.

The second her heat hit my cock, I groaned, my eyes rolling into the back of my head. _Nothing has ever felt this fucking right._ I held her face in my hands once I had myself under control, and kissed her, my eyes trained on hers, expressing to her through them everything I felt, believed and loved about us.

We were right. We weren't perfect, but we'd just keep getting better and better. I had faith, I had to. I needed her like air, and I wanted her like nothing I'd ever wanted.

Her mouth was like the sweetest fruit, succulent and ripe, sweetened with the flavor of beautiful girl. I tugged at the plump flesh with my teeth, dipped my tongue into the honey, and the look on her face just about took my breath away. Kissing with my eyes wide open was something I'd never done with anyone else. It always seemed awkward, and after an incredibly creepy experience with a girl named Nancy in high school, I kind of always made sure I kept them shut. Kissing was always all about feeling and sensations to me, it felt good, I went with it—it was a means to an end. With Bella, it was so much more. It was ritualistic, intense, and essential.

Our bodies spoke to each other, no differently than our voices. We shared our souls, open and bare until there was nothing more to give. There was never any holding back between us when we were physical.

There was a savage need to own her, take her and give to her at the same time. I needed all of me to belong to her and vice versa. I was never disappointed.

Finally, I just couldn't wait any longer. I was aching, painfully yearning for her. My dick was so hard and she was so soft, and I just wanted to shove myself inside of her and never leave. Moving my hand down between us, I gently rubbed up and down her, making her groan and buck her hips against my hand.

"Edward, please. I want you inside of me."

She didn't have to ask me twice. I took myself in my hand and guided the head of my cock to her entrance. She raised her hips, and slowly sank down on me. Stars exploded behind my eyes the second I was to the hilt inside of her. I could feel every inch of her around me, tight and warm and clenching.

She started moving slowly, anchoring herself with her hands on my shoulders so she could move. I held her hips tightly, using the pressure of my hands to move her up and down. My hips met hers, thrusting and thrashing in the water, causing it to splash and spill over the edge. It was erotic, both of us wet and slippery, the danger of being in her father's house, the intensity of the way we moved against each other after too long… I knew I wasn't going to last.

"Fuck, baby… so fucking good," I mumbled into her breasts, lapping and licking at her slick skin. "I love fucking you… love you so much."

At that point, I was rambling like an idiot. All the blood had drained from my brain and found a new home down south. I couldn't think, couldn't do anything but work my way toward my orgasm. I wanted it, and I wanted hers.

I didn't need to wait long. My dirty words always turned her on, and soon, her body tensed, shook, and stilled as she came. I slowly pumped into her while she recovered, and once she started breathing, I pulled out, lifted her up, and stood behind her.

"Wait…" she protested. "You didn't…"

I turned her around, placed her arms above her head, palms against the tiles, and slammed into her again, harder and faster than I'd ever fucked her before. I was frenzied, lust drunk and full of come. I was backed up and pent up and all I wanted to do was fuck her brains out.

The position was a little awkward since she was so much shorter than I was, but she compensated by standing on her toes, giving me the leverage I needed to take her home. A few more erratic pumps and I was coming like a fucking pro, so hard that it shook my entire body.

I leaned my head against her shoulder blades and tried to catch my breath. My body was worked, my brain was still numb, and if it hadn't been for the fact that number one, we were in her father's house, and number two, we had to meet our entire families for dinner in a few hours, I would have just dragged her off to bed to recover, just to start all over again after I napped.

"Jesus," she breathed, pressing herself against the tiles with the weight of my body.

"I don't think I can wait this long again, precious. I think you almost killed me."

She let out a small laugh and I moved away from her, realizing I was smashing her. "Come on. We better get out of here before your dad gets here."

She giggled. "No shit. What are you doing here, anyway? And how'd you get in?"

She turned around and smiled up at me. _So adorable._

I smirked. "I wanted some time with you before Rosalie and my mom got a hold of you today. I got in using the hide-a-key."

I wagged my eyebrows and laughed at her wide-eyed expression.

"My dad is going to kill you one of these days."

I wrapped my arms around her. "When I make his little girl this happy? Doubt it. Besides, it's not breaking and entering if I use a key."

She smacked my chest and climbed out. I enjoyed the view.

She threw a towel in my direction and wrapped one around herself. "Hurry up and get dressed. You better home your hair dries."

With that, she walked out of the bathroom and shut the door behind her with a soft click.

When I turned around and caught sight of the guy in mirror, I smiled wider. He was one happy motherfucker.


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**** No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**AN:** I want to apologize for the lack of updates this week. Basically, I had a horrible cold and I hit a wall writing. I think I'm past my little block, and I can breathe again, so I'll get this story caught up this weekend. Thank you for being patient with me

Again, thank you very much for the kind reviews!

**August 6, 2012**

**Prompt: Collide**

**NO BETA**

* * *

Sitting on a loveseat with Edward's mother, only hours after he fucked me silly was a little bit uncomfortable. It was stupid, honestly, but I just felt so paranoid that she could tell that I did dirty, dirty things with her son.

She probably had no idea, but I couldn't help but feel guilty. It was weird, and I wondered if Edward ever felt that way when he sat with my dad. Probably not, knowing Edward. He had an uncanny ability to blow everything off—like he was just entitled. I wished I could've felt the same, but no. I was clammy and shaky and nervous and goofy.

Figures.

Thankfully, Esme was one of the nicest ladies I'd ever met. She was totally mom material, but also very cool. I loved how close she and Rosalie were—almost like sisters. It totally resembled the relationship I had with Rosalie, and I wondered if Rose took my under her wing—kind of to pay it forward.

The house smelled delicious. I couldn't wait to dig in. Thanksgiving was always a flavorful event with my mom, and I missed it. I just hoped I wouldn't make a pig out of myself.

The men were all in the den watching sports—surprise, surprise, so me, Rosalie, Esme, and the kids were in the living room so we could keep our eye and noses on dinner. Everything was mostly done; we were just waiting on the bird.

Esme was having fun sharing funny stories about Edward again, and she'd even come armed with photographic evidence. Priceless—pictures of Edward at three years old, dressed up for Halloween as Elvis, white jumpsuit and all. Apparently, he was a little obsessed with the king of rock as a child. I was never going to let him live it down. There were pictures of him in the bathtub, covered in mud in the backyard, all dressed up in his Cub Scout uniform, proudly displaying his badges and a toothless grin. He was the most beautifully rumpled little boy, and the most devastatingly handsome man I'd ever seen in my life.

That was until I met his father. _Hubba-bubba._ Edward definitely got his swagger and good looks from dear old dad. Emmett wasn't something t o shake a stick at, either, but dang… Mr. Cullen was a damn good looking man. He was also dangerously charming—something his son had definitely inherited.

He had a lot in common with my dad, surprisingly, and they hit it off like gang-busters. I was really relieved that my dad fit in, and I think he was, too. He was having so much fun, and he adored Rosalie. She'd invited him over for dinner from time to time, and I was glad she was including him while I was away. I hated thinking about him being all alone at home all the time. It made me sad.

"I'm going to check on the turkey," Esme said, patting me on the knee. "You want to give me a hand, Bella?"

I smiled and nodded before following her into the kitchen. She grabbed some pot-holders, and opened the oven, checking the poultry thermometer. "Looks like it's done. Grab that skillet for me, and run some hot water for me so I can start the gravy, please."

I did as she asked, and watched in amazement as she lugged that enormous thing out of the oven and placed it on the counter.

"Not bad, huh?" she asked, smiling back at me.

I nodded. "That thing's huge… how'd you do that without dumping it? I would've dumped it."

She winked. "Years of practice, darling. I've been making Thanksgiving turkey for thirty-two years. I'm an old pro now."

I giggled. She was so cute. I watched her spoon the whatever… juice from the pan into a measuring cup, grabbed some flour, and started mixing them in the pan. From there, I sort of zoned out. She was so quick-fast about everything, salting and peppering and stirring and spooning. I was dizzy.

"So, I take it that things are better between the two of you," she commented, turning her head and smirking.

"How'd you know?"

I felt my whole face warm up. I really didn't want his mother to know we were fighting. It was weird.

"Well, Rosalie and I talk, you know how we get. She was really worried about you, and Edward was terribly upset. I'm just really glad you're working through it."

I sighed. "Me, too. I mean, it's normal to have fights, right?"

She wiped her hands on her apron and turned off the stove. "Of course. You just have to be careful, and not let things get out of hand. You know, Edward has never been in love before." I blushed.

"Neither have I," I admitted. "I just really miss him when he doesn't visit. I'm going to try better."

She smiled. "Good. Now, go get those boys and tell them I need some help getting this on the table."

I nodded and turned on my heels, colliding with Edward as I stepped out of the room.

He caught me by my shoulders and I looked up at his smiling face. "What are you doing? Were you spying on us?" I teased.

He laughed. "Maybe. Are you having fun with my mother and her humiliation?"

I shook my head. "I think it's sweet. She just loves you."

He nodded, his smile crooked and his eyes intense. "She's right, you know."

I titled my head, wondering what he was talking about. "What do you mean?"

He leaned down and kissed me softly. "I've never been in love before. That's true."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and stood on my toes to kiss him harder. "You love me?" I mumbled against his lips.

"Yup."

"That was quick!" his mother said from behind us.

Edward chuckled and gave me one more peck before turning to his mom. "What'd you need me to do, mom?"

I hid my face in Edward's chest, totally humiliated that she'd caught us kissing. "Help me carry these dishes in. Bella, go let everyone know dinner is ready."

My dad, Carlisle and Emmett were glued to the screen when I walked in. "Dinner's ready," I announced.

Emmett jumped up and rubbed his hands together. "Finally! I was starving."

My dad looked over and gave me a warm smile. "Thanks, honey."

I smiled and turned on my heels to finish helping Esme set the table. Edward had just placed the turkey in the center of the table, and Esme was just finishing with the side dishes, and the table looked amazing.

"Everything looks incredible, Esme."

She smiled and tapped my nose when she turned around. "Thank you, sweetheart. Go on ahead and take a seat."

I did as she asked; joining my dad, Carlisle, Emmett and Rosalie once she fastened Riley into his booster seat. Edward pulled Bree's highchair over and grabbed her from Rosalie's arms and got her settled in.

"Dig in!" Esme said, clapping her hands and smiling. "Carlisle, darling, can you carve the turkey?"

He smiled sweetly and stood, grabbing the carving knife and digging into the giant bird.

Plates and forks and knives clanked around nosily as we fixed our plates and passed the food around. Once we'd all settled in, conversation took over.

"So," Carlisle started. "Tell me a little bit about school, Bella. I understand you're a nursing student."

I smiled, swallowing the bite I'd just taken and wiped my mouth with my napkin, placing it in my lap. "I am," I nodded. "So far it's mostly practical, but I can't wait to start the clinical side of things… you know, get in there and actually interact with patients."

He smiled warmly and nodded. "That's a very admirable and respectable profession. The world is in need of nurses. It's a very important job."

I agreed. "Thank you. I've always wanted to be a nurse."

I took a peek at my dad and he was practically beaming with pride. It made my heart swell. I was glad I was making my dad happy. I wanted his approval and support.

After we'd finished dinner, we all sat around the family room talking, sharing stories and getting to know each other. My dad had to leave early, unfortunately, to go back to work. Just before he was ready to walk out, Edward pulled my back and whispered in my ear.

"Tell your dad you're going to stay with me for the weekend."

I turned to him with wide eyes.

"Are you nuts? No!"

He nodded. "Yes. Tell him. I want you to spend the weekend with me, so we have as much time as possible to spend together before you go back."

I bit my lip. The thought was tantalizing, definitely, but telling my dad that I was going to stay at my boyfriend's house for the weekend was less than exciting.

"He'll flip out!"

The look on Edward's face was severe. He wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Fine," I huffed. "You owe me for this."

He smiled. "I plan on paying up. Believe me."

A warm buzz flooded my body. It was all the convincing I needed.

"Dad," I called as he got to the car.

He turned and smiled. "What's up, kiddo?"

I fiddled around with my fingers and looked at the ground, trying to figure out how to word things. "Um… I think I'm going to stay at Edward's house for the weekend. Is that… is that okay?"

Nervous didn't even begin to describe how I felt. My face burned red, my hands shook and my heart was thundering in my chest. He stood there, quietly thinking while I internally cringed.

"That's fine," he finally said. "Just… Bella, be careful… I mean, safe. Okay? I trust you, but I just worry."

I smiled and leapt at him, hugging him tightly. "Thank you, Daddy! You're the best!"

He grunted. "Can you at least come see me before you go? I've missed you, too, ya know?"

I promised, and with one last kiss to his cheek, I ran toward Edward, giving him the thumbs up sign. It was on.

* * *

**End Note:**

**I hope to update at least once more today! **

**Thank you so much for reading! XO**

**Happy freaking Friday!**

**Loves to you all,**

**J'me**


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**** No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**August 7, 2012**

**Prompt: "Dress for success"**

**No Beta**

* * *

I tried not to be annoyed that Edward decided he had to go to work on a Saturday, but I was failing. He'd taken off to be with me the whole week, so I put my attitude on the shelf and tried to keep myself busy while he was gone.

Honestly, I was starting to have fun snooping around the house.

I was curious about everything. We'd spent so little time in his little environment, that it was all so fascinating to me. I went through his book shelf, his kitchen, his dresser drawers, the bathroom, and then his closet.

I knew he wouldn't be mad about it—he did the same to me and my stuff all the time. The only difference was that I was always there when he was going through my things in my room. I had no secrets from him. None. He knew where I kept my underwear, my tampons, and my embarrassing brick-a-brac I'd dragged with me to school from my childhood bedroom.

He knew what every little memento meant, where I'd gotten it, who'd given it to me, and why I'd kept it.

My favorite discovery had been the framed picture he had next to his bed of the two of us at the marina. It was one of our favorite places to go. We'd spent long quite nights there, kissing and drinking warm fuzzy drinks, holding hands and listening to the soft crashing of the water against the faintly lit boats.

We were smiling so brightly, and the picture was damn near perfect. It'd taken us over half a dozen attempts to get it right. Half of them had one of our faces cut out of it, or Edward ended up holding the camera too far away.

I had a picture from the same night on my corkboard above my bed. I'd chosen a very different one—a sillier and less esthetically appealing one, but it was my favorite. His smile was perfect—all crooked and too the side. It was his shit eating grin, the one that told that he was up to no good. I loved it. It made me warm and tingly and bubbly all over.

The closer it got to five o'clock, the antsier I got. I wasn't sure what the hell to do with myself. I wanted to do something special, but I didn't know what that was.

Then, inspiration struck and I went into action. Edward's old car was in the driveway, an older model Volvo, and he'd left me the keys in case I needed anything while he was gone. I got dressed quickly and headed toward the grocery store. I wanted to make him a romantic dinner—candlelight and flowers and wine. I'd seen a few bottles in the refrigerator, and some fancy wine glasses in the cupboard. I was excited about surprising him. I wanted to blow him away and leave him speechless.

I picked up some noodles and sauce, cheese and French bread. I bought all the ingredients I'd need for a dessert—something decadent and rich, chocolaty and sweet. I knew he'd love it. He had a sweet tooth like no one I'd ever known. It was adorable—one of the softer sides of him that I loved so much.

I threw the groceries in the car, turned up the radio and bobbed around in my seat, full of anticipation and happiness and enthusiasm. As I turned the corner to get back on the highway toward his house, a small dress shop caught my eye. I stopped abruptly, causing several cars to swerve, and flipped a bitch so I could check it out.

A plump, middle-aged woman with wild red hair and the biggest pair of hoop earrings I'd ever seen greeted me as I entered.

"Welcome to New Moon. Can I help you find anything today?"

Her voice was sweet—warm like caramel. I smiled. "I'm just looking. Thanks."

She nodded and opened her arms wide, waving around the room and causing her long broomstick skirt to sway at her ankles. "Let me know if there's anything I can do for ya."

I stared searching the store, not really knowing exactly what I was looking for. The fabrics were rich and exotic and the colors filled me with ideas. I wanted to look really pretty—wear a dress and look sexy. I rarely dressed up for Edward, it just wasn't my thing, but I wanted to do something special.

I picked up a beautiful regal blue slip dress, soft and satiny with a lace covered bodice. It was totally not something I would wear, but that was kind of the point. I wanted to be daring, sensual. I wanted to seduce him and knock his socks off.

I threw it over my forearm and moved through the store to see if anything else caught my eye. Something did. I walked cautiously toward a display that held a white bra and panty set. I picked it up, gingerly, afraid of the thoughts that were going through my head. I wasn't sure I could pull off that kind of sexy.

"That's just beautiful. Very feminine… all men love the virginal look…"

I turned and gasped, finding the sales lady standing right behind me, a smirk and a knowing look her eyes making me blush.

"Trust me, sweetheart. You'll leave that man a puddle of goo when you strip that dress off and show him that underneath. Oh, to be a fly on the wall."

Okay, she was making me so nervous. I took one more look at the outfit and sighed. Before I could talk myself out of it, I grabbed it off the shelf and turned, handing it and the dress to the lady.

"I'll take it."

* * *

**XO**

**See y'all tomorrow! **

**Thank you so much for reading!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**** No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**AN: Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews! You guys rock!**

**Erin… SS, you are the bestest! Thanks for writing w/ me so I could get this done!**

**August 8, 2012**

**Prompt: Recurrent**

* * *

Once I got back to his house, I went to work right away on the dinner. I had very little time, but it was a simple dish, so I knew I'd get it done. The dessert was another thing all together. I knew I'd at least get it in the oven before he got home, but it definitely wouldn't be done in time.

Not to mention that I had to shower and change, also.

I had a little less than forty-five minutes, so once I had the noodles boiled and added the sauce, I threw it in the oven and ran to get a quick shower and get dressed.

I wanted to do something with my hair, but it wasn't going to happen. I wouldn't have time. Instead, I brushed it out straight so it wouldn't tangle, and let it dry naturally. By the time Edward got home, it'd be halfway there, so it just had to do. I put on a little makeup, and then slipped into the items I'd picked up at the boutique.

The bra and panties were simple, but very pretty. I was glad I'd talked myself into getting them. The lace was elegant and they didn't look trashy at all. I knew he'd love them; at least, he'd appreciate the effort. The dress fit perfectly, and it looked pretty good against my winter white skin.

I didn't bother with shoes—not that I had anything appropriate, anyway. Edward promised to light a fire in the fireplace when he got home, so we'd be nice and cozy. Plus, I'd had the heat on for most of the day, so the house was roasting.

I pulled the pasta from the oven and slid the cake pan on the rack just as I heard Edward walk through the door. I hadn't heard him pull up, so I jumped a little when I heard him.

"Honey, I'm home," he sang, causing me to snort.

I pulled the bread from the cellophane, and started slicing it up. "In the kitchen, dear," I teased back.

I placed the slices in a bowl and smiled when I felt him come up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and laying his head on my shoulder.

"Mmm. You cooked dinner for me? I could get used to this." He nipped on the skin on my neck and I sighed.

"You look pretty, too. Why haven't I seen you in this dress?"

I turned so I was facing him and settled my hands on his shoulders. "I just got it. I stopped at a little store on the way home from getting groceries."

He leaned down and pulled my bottom lip between his and sucked. "Did you get it for me, gorgeous?"

I smiled against his lips. "Maybe."

He growled and lifted me onto the counter, attacking my lips, one hand in my hair and the other on my hip. I pulled him closer with my legs, winding them around his waist and groaning when his hardness came in contact with me. The kiss became heated quickly. Dinner was forgotten once he got his zipper down and my panties pushed to the side. He was inside of me within seconds, shoving my entire body backwards with the force.

"Brace yourself with your hands, gorgeous. I've waited all day to fuck you… God… seeing you in the kitchen… dressed like this when I get home… the shit you do to me, Bella."

My head fell back, exposing my neck to his wet hungry lips. I had no idea he'd react that way, but holy shit was it ever hot. Admittedly, I'd rather enjoyed "playing house" with him, and a recurrent dream of mine was coming to life. I daydreamed about us living together in that house, spending long lazy mornings making love, eating romantic candle-lit dinners after a long day at work, and quite movie nights snuggled under a fluffy blanket on the couch. To know that it was equally as appealing to him was just… too much.

As he slammed in and out of me, I let myself think about the possibility. I craved the way his possessive hands pulled at my hips, the way he rocked his body into mine, so needy and desperate and hot as fuck. Defiling a kitchen counter had never crossed my mind, but I had never been more turned on than I was at that very moment.

"Come on, Bella. Fucking come… I'm not gonna last," he grunted.

He wrapped both arms around my back and lifted me from the counter, turning us around and slamming my back against the refrigerator, never letting himself leave my body. His thrusts were harder, faster and more controlled than they'd ever been, and his eyes were so dark and full of lust that it was my undoing. I clamped down around him, my body shaking and shuddering as my orgasm rocked through me.

"That's it, that's it… ah, fuck," he groaned, throwing his head back and letting out a strangled cry, exploding inside of me.

After a moment, he let me slide down and helped me to my feet, tucking himself in his pants and kissing me soundly.

"That was so fucking hot, precious. Like I said… I could _really_ get used to coming home to that every day."

I held his face in my hands, rubbing my thumbs over his cheeks. He was flushed and red, looking sexy as he could be. "Me too."

"I'll be right back. I'm going to go clean up so we can eat. Smells delicious."

I fixed my dress and washed my hands before setting the food on the table and opening a bottle of wine. He walked into the dining room; jacket removed and tie loose around his neck. I knew I'd never get used to seeing him in a suit—it was almost too much to look at. My loins ached, my heart raced, and my skin vibrated with goose bumps.

Fucking sexy bastard.

I poured his wine and lit the candle I'd placed in the middle of the table. Everything was perfect.

"So, how was your meeting?" I asked.

He dished out some pasta on both of our plates and buttered a piece of bread, placing it on my plate.

"Thank you," I said, smiling. It was the biggest turn on that he was such a gentleman.

"It was fine. This client is kind of a control-freak asshole, but it's a big deal, so I guess I can put up with his antics."

I felt bad for him. I could tell he was stressed out. He took a lot of pride in his work, and I admired it so much. I knew he worked really hard, so I hoped the client appreciated his effort.

"How's the food?" I asked.

He smiled around a full bite and nodded. "Sgooodstuff."

"Good!"

It was so nice to just be together, just the two of us. It was quiet and comfortable and I hated that we couldn't just be that way all the time. There was always someone around.

Once we were done eating, I gathered the dishes and cleared the table. "I'll do the dishes later," I told him. "Go sit in the living room. I have a surprise for you."

He cocked his eyebrow and grinned. "I think I like the sound of that."

I pushed on his chest and laughed. "Go on. I'll be there in a minute."

I took a moment to use the restroom and fluff up my hair and fix my makeup before heading back into the room.

The second I walked into the room, my nipples tightened and my belly flooded with warmth. He was lounging on the couch, his leg across his knee, and a wicked smile on his face.

"Come here, sweetheart," he said roughly, holding his hand out for me.

I shook my head. "Not yet."

He frowned, but the second my hands went to the hem of my dress, it morphed into a look of awe as my panties were exposed. I threw the dress onto the chair and stood in front of him nervously. He reached down, adjusting himself in his pants and cleared his throat.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Bella. That's the sexiest thing I've ever seen."

I didn't know what to do with my arms. Finally, I couldn't take just standing there under his piercing star, so I sauntered toward him, taking short and determined strides.

As soon as I was in front of him, he pulled me down into his lap. His fingers went to the fabric of the bra, and his eyes never left my breasts.

"I think I want to leave this on. It's too pretty to take off."

I let out a breathy laugh. "Whatever you want, baby."

His finger circled my nipple through the fabric and he chuckled, dark and throaty. "You really shouldn't have said that."

He pulled my legs open so that I was straddling him and attacked my breasts, pulling the bra down enough for him to pull a nipple into his mouth. His hands were everywhere and I couldn't keep up. My body had a mind of its own as I grinded and rotated my pelvis on his erection.

"Take me out," he panted. "Touch my cock… please."

I fumbled around and finally got his pants undone, pulling his long, thick cock into my hands. I stroked him, even though it was awkward in the position that we were in, and continued to rock myself against him with the help of his hands on my ass.

"Wait," he said, pushing me up with his hands on my hips. "Sit up a little bit… I need to taste you."

I shuddered. "Oh god."

He chuckled. "I'll have you seeing God in about two seconds, precious."

He slid down a bit, pushing himself down on the couch and between my legs so that his face was right underneath where I ached. Immediately, he pulled me down, rubbing his nose across the crotch of my panties.

"They're so soft… so pretty," he muttered before snapping the side between his fingers and letting them fall down my leg.

My knees buckled and I had to brace myself against the back of the couch as he dove into me, tongue and teeth and lips and breath.

He bit down on the inside of my thigh and rubbed his stubbled cheek against me. "Come on, ride me."

That was all the encouragement I needed. It didn't take long before I was a shaking and quivering mess.

"Oh, God, oh, God," I repeated, over and over again as I rode out my orgasm.

I barely had a minute to recover before he flipped us so that he was on top of me. I hadn't even heard him remove his pants and shirt, but there he was, bare and ready above me.

This time, he was slow and gentle and loving as he moved inside of me, never taking his eyes off mine. He whispered sweet words—it was perfect and beautiful and I never wanted it to end. Once he finished, he pulled me into his chest and fell back against the cushions.

The only sounds in the room were our hurried and panting breaths and the ticking from the clock on the opposite wall.

Once my brain finally got some oxygen, I looked around, sniffing the room.

"Shit!" I yelled, jumping out of his arms.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked, concern and worry crossing his handsome face.

"I let the fucking cake burn! Shit!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Happy Saturday!**

**XO**

**J'me**


	37. Chapter 37

DISCLAIMER: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**** No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

AN: SO, I'm trucking right along and trying to catch up from my mega fail this week—only two more to go! Lol Thank you to everyone that has read and review! You guys have kept me motivated all day! Three chapters today—not bad!

Erin—thank you so much for writng w/ me today! We rocked it lady!

**August 9, 2012**

**Prompt: Hoop**

* * *

It was a bittersweet feeling leaving Edward's house. On the one hand, I was looking forward to the daily grind… my normal routine. On the other, I just wanted to stay in the cushy little bubble that Edward and I created.

I'd found comfort in being in his home, snug as a bug wrapped up tight with him at night. There was something so different about being there than at school when he visited. It felt like… home. Like I belonged there.

"What are you thinking so hard about over there?"

I smiled over at him. "I had so much fun this weekend at your house. Well, the whole week, actually."

He nodded. "I did, too, gorgeous."

I sighed happily and turned my attention out the window again. We talked the rest of the way to Seattle—about everything. I told him about looking for a job when I got back, and how I wanted to be more supportive of him and his career. Once he really explained his plans, his goals, and his wishes, I truly understood things better. I wanted all the same things. I wanted us to live in that house together once I graduated. I wanted to be the first thing he saw when he woke up, the last thing he saw at night. I wanted it all.

He wanted to support me, too, and I knew he would. I could see it in every action and hear it in every word since we'd had our fight. We were talking more, being more open and it made everything so much better. He was invested—determined to make it work and jump through every hoop to get us where we wanted to be.

I wanted to do anything I could to be a better girlfriend and friend to him. Losing him for a day was enough to absolutely devastate me. I didn't want to find out what happened if I ended up losing him for good.

A knot twisted in my stomach when we finally drove up to the front of my place. Edward parked and got out, helped me get out, and unloaded my bags. I was doing my best to hold the tears in, but it wasn't working. Swatting at my cheek o wipe them away, I sniffled and looked up at him.

"Why does this have to be so hard?"

He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me hard. "It's worth it, precious girl. It's worth it."

I pulled back and took a deep breath. "Do you have to go right away, or can you stay for a little bit?"

He chuckled and kissed the top of my head. "Baby, if I stay, I'll never want to leave and I have a meeting at eight in the morning. I should really head back once I get you settled."

I sniffed and grabbed at the back of his shirt, holding me to him tightly. "Come on," he sighed. "Let me walk you up."

We walked upstairs and every step we took sounded like a dead man's walk. I was getting that melancholy feeling that I'd get every time he had to leave me. I was nauseous.

He set my bags down on my bed and shoved his hands in his pockets. "So, are we on for next weekend?"

I nodded. "I sure hope so."

Taking two long strides toward him, I threw myself into his arms, hugging him tightly. "I'll miss you."

He breathed into my hair. "I'll miss you, too, Bella. The week will go by quick. You'll see."

I let out a sarcastic laugh. "Yeah, right."

He laughed and rubbed his hands up and down my arms. "Can you promise me something?"

He looked so serious. It worried me. "Of course."

Taking a deep breath, he squeezed my shoulders and leaned down so we were eye to eye. "If you go out, can you please be more careful? I worry about you as it is. Just don't drink so much—we both know you can't hold your liquor—and be aware of your surroundings."

Smiling, I nodded. "Pinky Promise."


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**** No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**August 10, 2012**

**Prompt: Schedule**

* * *

I tapped my pen against the enamel tabletop and peered out the window, waiting patiently for Rosalie to show up. I'd been so excited when she said she was coming into town for the day. I'd only had one class that morning, so I had the entire day to hang out.

I hadn't seen her since Thanksgiving, and I missed her. She had a ton of Christmas shopping to do, so I was tagging along. I had shopping to do of my own, so it worked out perfect. I'd put it off until the last minute, but I barely had time to myself between school and work.

Work.

I loved my job. Shortly after I returned to Seattle after Thanksgiving, I put my feelers out and napped a pretty cool gig. I had resigned myself to working in a restaurant or retail or something equally mundane, but when I came across the ad for a recreation assistant, I couldn't pass it up.

I basically had to beg them for the job since I didn't' really have experience, but it was worth it. I loved my job. The kids were great and they loved me. Rosalie gave me a shining recommendation, and they were sold on me after that.

So, every day, I headed to the rec center at the park and entertain and coordinate.

The one thing that was troublesome was that it did cut into my time with Edward. Some nights I didn't leave there until after ten, so by the time I got home, I had little to no energy for heavy talks, or steamy ones. Saturdays were the same. I had to work every other Saturday, so our time just dwindled and dwindled.

But, it didn't bother me as much as I thought it would. I missed him, of course, but I was way too busy to sit around and mope about it. It really made his visits that much more special, too. The second I saw him, everything felt… right. All the normal, all the routine, all the schedules… none of it mattered or made sense. It was only him—his smile, his scent, his sexy walk and his warm, soft lips.

Things between us had never been better. Sure, it sucked having to be apart so often, but we managed. He tried harder, I tried harder, and we both had a life outside of our relationship. He didn't feel stifled by me, and I didn't feel like a burden to him anymore. It was perfect, for once.

I smiled when I saw Rosalie pull up in front of the café, and closed my book, shoving it in my bag. She walked in, shaking her umbrella and looking around. I waved her over and smiled wider when I saw the smile on her face when she saw me.

"There you are, shrimp. You look great!"

I looked down at my outfit and shrugged. "It's nice having a little cash in my pocket. I just got this sweater."

She pulled off her raincoat and hung it over the back of her chair. "It's so good to see you. God, I couldn't get out of that place fast enough."

I laughed and slid the menu over in front of her. "Why? What's going on?"

Opening the menu, she sighed. "The only adult I have to talk to lately is Emmett, and you know how that goes. "What's for dinner, where's the remote, have you seen my green boxers, do I have any clean socks?" He drives me crazy."

I laughed. "Sorry."

She waved me off. "No worries. I just miss you, too. I hardly got to talk to you while you were in town last time. Tell me everything that's going on in your life. I want all the deets."

I laughed. It felt good to have so much to talk about. "Well, school's good. Finals are driving me crazy, but once they're done, I'll have a little break. Work is awesome. I totally love working there, Rosalie! I never imagined I'd have so much fun with kids, but I love it. Makes me miss Riley, though."

The waitress came and interrupted us, so we gave her our order and returned to our conversation.

"So, how's my wonderful brother-in-law? I haven't seen him in weeks."

I smiled. He's good. He's driving down tonight."

She reached over and grasped my hand. "For the record, I'm so glad you guys are working it out. You're good together… I just don't want to see either one of you get hurt."

I shook my head. "We won't hurt each other like that again. We talk more now, we have gotten to know each other so much better, you know… without all the other shit all the time."

She smirked. "Well, I hope you haven't completely done without all that other shit, 'cause, that other shit is the fun part. You two are young. Have lots of that other shit before life gets in the way."

I ducked my head and blushed. "We have plenty, don't worry."

She gave me a thumbs up and sat back in her chair. "So, what'd you get him for Christmas?"

I sighed. "Nothing yet. I think of something, and then I think it's too dumb. I want to get him something really special. Unique."

She smiled. "How sweet." I rolled my eyes. "No, it totally is. You know what I'm getting Emmett?"

I shrugged. "Socks, underwear, and a gift card to Newton's."

I laughed. "Very exciting."

She wrinkled her nose. "After all this time, there's nothing exciting to give him. We're old. We already have stuff. Christmas is all about the kids now."

I smiled. "I already got something for Riley. He's going to love it."

She waved her hand in the air. "Save your money, kid. Don't spend a lot of money on them. Between my parents and Emmett's parents, they get more than enough."

We finished our meal, and then headed to the shopping center. I hadn't been there, yet, and once we drove into the parking lot, I wished I'd never gone. It was madness—complete and utter caos. Rosalie was a pro, though, jetting through the rows of cars, and nabbing us a spot.

I just hoped I'd live through it. I had a date with a very sexy man to get to. If Rosalie got me killed in the mall, I was going to kill her. Or, whatever, you know.

Three hours later, we escaped the madness and were on our way back to my place. "Thanks for going with me, Bell. I miss you." She gave me a pouty look, and then laughed.

I reached over and hugged her tight. "I miss you, too! Love you!"

I gathered my bags, sent one last blow-kiss to Rosalie, and ran upstairs to my room, to get ready for Edward's arrival. It'd been two weeks and I was more than ready to jump his bones the second I set eyes on him.

* * *

End Note:

So... this one is sort of short... But, we get Edward up next!

Thank you again for reading! I really really love you guys, and your reviews motivate my lazy, lazy ass :)

See ya in a little bit-Fingers crossed, you should get at least one more update today ! XO

Loves for Mondays! Hope you all have a good one!

J'me


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**** No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**August 11, 2012**

**Prompt: Sedate**

* * *

**EPOV**

I pushed my truck to the limits as I drove toward Seattle. I missed Bella—so much that it hurt. I thought the time apart would help us, but I was going crazy. I tried not to let on. I didn't want her to feel bad about working, not when she loved her job so much. Plus, she was so happy. It was almost ridiculous.

I was glad. She needed something to keep her occupied, but it really showed me just how stupid I'd been before. I couldn't believe how I'd blown her off for work, especially when it wasn't always necessary.

Yes, I was working really hard. Yes, I was taking on more than my fair share, but it wasn't fair to her. I could've easily put some things off, declined a few business trips, and maybe left earlier when I worked on Saturdays so I could make it up to see her. I'd fucked up. I admitted it, apologized, and I wouldn't do it again.

Now, the shoe was on the other foot. My girl was busier than ever. Between work and school, she was always gone. In my heart, I knew it would just make the time go by faster, but I was lonely. Even if I only got a few hours with her, it was better than nothing. I couldn't live with nothing anymore, and I had a plan.

I wasn't sure how she'd take it. I'd brought up the idea before and she freaked out. I talked to Rosalie about it, and her dad, and they seemed to think the idea was okay. Bella was stubborn, though. I'd probably have to sedate her in order for her to agree. She'd give me a hard time if I offered her cupcake. She was just going to have to get used to me doing things for her. I was doing well—not that I was rich or anything, but I could easily provide nice things for her, and that was kind of the point. It was the reason I worked so hard. I wanted her to have everything.

As I pulled up in front of her dorms, the nervous excitement boiled over. I couldn't wait to hear her silly giggle, her scrunchy nose when she smiled, and really couldn't wait to feel her lips on mine. God… I was dying for a piece of that girl. She was my obsession. Day and night it was all about Bella.

I marched up the stairs, holding the bundle of flowers I'd picked up for her tightly in my hand. I'd been better about giving her little trinkets and shit. She'd always say I didn't need to, but the happy sparkle in her eyes told me she loved them, so I continued doing it. I lived for those looks. They were what kept me going most days.

I knocked on the door and bounced on my heels as I waited for her to answer the door. After a few more knocks, I leaned forward, pressing my ear against the door to see if she was inside.

"Bella?" I called out.

Nothing.

I pulled out my phone and punched in her number, pacing up and down the hallway as I waited. Finally, she picked up—a roar of background noise swallowing up her voice.

"Where are you?"

"Edward?" she yelled. "Oh my God! Are you already here?"

I rolled my eyes. "Uh, yes."

"Shit," she cursed. "Okay, um… I'm still at the rec center. They called me in for some help with the costumes for the program. You want to wait for me, or come over here?"

I sighed. "I'll come there. I miss you, baby."

Yeah, I was whining. I didn't do it often, but I was a little more than desperate to see her.

"Okay! Yay! You can see the little angels. Oh my God, Edward! It's so cute!"

I chuckled. "Okay, sweetheart. I'll be there in about twenty minutes."

I tucked the flowers under my arm, pocketed my phone and headed back out into the freezing cold. I'd only been to the rec center one other time. She'd forgotten her jacket, so we stopped in before heading out to dinner.

I had to admit, the place was cool. They had day care for little kids, after school programs for kids of all ages, and a program for dance classes, art classes, sports, and other structured activities. Bella was in the middle of all of it. She was running a craft class on Saturday's for little kids, and spent the rest of the week with the middle school crowd, keeping them occupied and busy.

I was proud of her. She loved it and she seemed to be doing a real good job. Her boss really trusted her, giving her plenty of responsibility.

It took me a little longer in the rush hour traffic, but eventually, I got there. The parking lot was full, and I kind of felt weird walking in there unaccompanied. Ultimately, I dug my balls out and headed in. I saw her right away, standing on the stage, situating two little kids dressed up like angels. I laughed quietly. They looked about as happy to be in those outfits as I would have been. Thankfully, Bella had so much patience with little kids.

Sometimes I wondered if she was barking up the wrong tree going to nursing school. I thought it was a great career, but she really loved working with kids, and they definitely loved her. I'd seen it with Riley and Bree, and just listening to her talk about the kids at work told me all I needed to know. At the very least, I hoped she'd go into pediatrics so she could share her love of kids.

She looked up and over her shoulder, smiling sweetly when she saw me. She turned quickly and said something to the kids before jumping off the stage and running toward me.

"You're here!" she yelled, jumping in my arms.

Fuck… she felt so damn good. I didn't want to let her go. "I missed you so fucking much," I mumbled into her hair.

She sighed and melted into me. "I'm done, so we can go. Are you hungry? You want to grab something to eat, first?"

I chuckled darkly and nipped at her earlobe. "Where's Jessica tonight?"

I heard the intake of air from her lungs and smiled. I could see that her mind was going the same place mine was. "She's with James. I think they were driving back to his place in Tacoma tonight."

I gave her a tight squeeze and let her go. "Fuck food. Let's go home so I can touch you the way I want to."

She nodded numbly and pointed behind her. "Meet you there?"

I shook my head. "I'm driving. Hurry up. We'll grab your truck tomorrow."

She took off for the stage, grabbed her purse and said a few words to a woman that was standing off at the side before running back to me. I grabbed her hand, and we were out the door in less than a second. I wasn't wasting any time. I wanted my girl—just her—and I wanted her yesterday.

* * *

Thank you for reading :)


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**** No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

AN: Just want to thank you all for the sweet words You'll never know how much they mean to me, how they brighten my days, and how much I need them XO I love you mucho!

**August 13, 2012**

**Prompt: Rant**

* * *

It took me a few minutes to digest what he was proposing after he figuratively fucked me brainless. We'd barely made it in the room before he had my pants down around my ankles, his pants in the same direction, and me on the floor underneath him.

His kisses were frantic and needy and so what I freaking needed. I'd been busy enough not to sit around and pine away for him, but it didn't mean I didn't miss him to death. And want him… holy hell did I want him.

Then… he drops a crazy bomb on me like it was nothing.

"You can't give me a car, Edward. You're car is like worth ten of my trucks!"

He was out of his mind!

"Baby, please, just listen. I talked to your dad and he agrees that it'd be a good idea. If you take my car, you can come down to see me more often and you can drive down to see your dad… and fuck!" he cursed, wiping his hand over his face. "I worry about you driving in this weather in that truck! It's a piece of crap, Bella. Even your dad admitted it!"

I rolled over and stared at the wall. "Is my dad going to buy it? I can't see my dad just agreeing to let my boyfriend _give_ me a car."

He pulled me back against him and the warmth of his body felt so good. It called me, as crazy as it sounded. I took a deep breath. "I'm not a charity case, Edward. My truck runs fine. It's old, but it's not unsafe."

He kissed the top of my head. "I know you're not, precious. You're my girl, and I have this extra car sitting in my driveway. I want you to have it. Can't I do something nice for you without a freaking blow up?"

I thought about it. Honestly, his car was bad ass. I loved the leather seats, really, really loved the heated seats, and really, really, really, loved the way it drove. It was probably the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for me. I just didn't' want him doing it for the wrong reasons.

"So my dad said okay?"

He pulled me over and hovered above me. "Yup. Said it made sense, that he'd been trying to think of a way of getting you a newer car for a while. Even Rosalie said you should take it."

I looked up in his eyes and saw nothing but warmth and truth. He wasn't feeling sorry for me. He was being sweet.

"Can we go get it tomorrow?"

His smile was huge. So wide, and so happy. "Hell yeah we can. Hey… why don't you skip your classes Monday and play hooky… stay with me. We can do whatever you want. I'll call in sick."

I thought about it for a minute. "What about my kids?"

He chuckled. "Can't you get someone to cover for you?"

I sighed. "Yeah… I'll do it. Remind me to call Emily tomorrow and let her know I'm not coming in. I'm excited," I said, smiling.

"I love you, beautiful girl."

I puckered my lips, begging for a kiss. "Even when I'm a pain in the ass?"

He pressed his lips to mine and mumbled. "Especially when you're a pain in the ass. It keeps me on my toes. You wouldn't be as fun if you were easy."

I huffed and smacked at his chest. "Thanks a lot! That's real nice!"

He bucked his hips against mine. "Why don't you shut up now?"

I laughed. "God… you really are a romantic bastard!"

He reached down and positioned himself at my opening, pushing until he was all the way inside. "Are you done, my beautiful pain in the ass?"

I could only nod.

He leaned down and kissed me while he moved inside of me. Every time we were together was like a whole new experience. It just got better and better. I wondered sometimes if it was normal to feel the way I did. I just couldn't get enough of him. Maybe I was some kind of sex fiend or something… not that it mattered what I was labeled as because I wasn't giving it up for anything. I needed and wanted and took and gave with everything I had.

"You love me?" I asked, panting.

"So fucking much," he breathed.

I smiled, pushing my head back and arching myself further into him. "Remember when you didn't love me? You so fucking loved me then."

He laughed, breathing into the crook of my neck. The room was full of us, the sounds the smell the air… we were just everywhere. It was all I could see, or feel. It was all I tasted, all I breathed.

"I did, crazy girl. I loved you the minute I saw you. You know I did."

"You'll love me forever?" I asked, blissed the fuck out and rambling like a moron. I had no idea why I was so lovey-dovey and pressing him for more, but I was. I was begging to hear it. The words were everything.

All of it.

"Until I die, baby. Until I stop breathing. A fucking eternity."

I let out a breathy laugh and grabbed onto his shoulders with all my strength. "Right there, Edward. Harder."

He growled and pushed back on his knees, pulling my hips upward and driving into me with more force and speed than he'd used in a long time.

"Come for me, baby. Let me feel you."

I was almost there. I was just on the brink and ready to head on over the edge. "I love you, I love you," I cried as my orgasm took over.

He followed right after, thrusting erratically before falling on top of me. I ran my hands through his hair, and smiled as something occurred to me.

"I don't like your haircut."

He groaned. "Leave my hair alone."

I scratched at his scalp, smiling when he purred in my ear. "I like it when I can pull it… when you lick my _pussy_."

I purposely whispered the word, knowing that it drove him absolutely insane when I said it. He'd forced the word out of me months before, teasing me with his dirty mouth. Now, I knew it was his kryptonite. I liked it when I talked dirty.

"Well, I guess I'll grow it out, 'cause you know I love licking that _pussy."_

I gasped when he moved down my body, his eyes never leaving mine as he left a white hot trail of kisses down my stomach on his way down town.

It was going to be another fantastic weekend.

* * *

**End Note:**

**So… YAY! I'm finally caught up! I promise to try not to let it happen again! **

**Hugs and kisses and stuff**

**And I would like to thank Rob for looking so freaking yummy tonight! Now if that ain't inspiration, I dunno what is! Promiseward is out shopping for his blue suit right now… j/s**

**XOXO**


	41. Chapter 41

**DISCLAIMER: ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**** No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**August 14, 2012**

**Prompt: Fence**

**NO BETA**

* * *

I was a little embarrassed that I ended up sleeping the entire way back to Edward's house, but honestly, I was just exhausted. The Christmas program was killing me. I'd really over-extended myself with obligations, but it was my first Christmas program ever… how could I not be super excited.

The kids were so darn cute. The costumes were the most adorable things I'd ever seen, and the songs and stuff were so fun. I'd never done anything like that as a kid, and I was living vicariously through them. It was exhilarating.

But, I was really been a bum date. It'd been a while since we'd been together, so I wanted to make the most of it. There were only a two weeks until Christmas, so I was looking forward to the break. I was also hoping—really, really, hoping that I'd be able to stay with Edward at his house the whole time.

The last time was one of the best times I'd ever had. I wanted that experience again. I wanted to spend all the time with him, tuck myself into his side at night and wake up to his sweet kisses in the morning. I wanted to cook dinner with him, make love in front of his fireplace when we became impatient while watching movies. I love the impromptu spontaneity of having constant access to him.

"I'm going to freshen up a little bit. What did you want to do today, or did you just want to chill out?"

He grabbed a bottle of beer from the fridge and took a long swig. "Ahh. That's good." He gave me a goofy smile and shrugged. "Let's hang out here for a while and rest. You're obviously tired, and I could use a nap. We'll go out tonight—whatever you want to do."

I smiled and sighed. "That sounds perfect. I'm so burned out. It'll be nice just to rest and chill together. Okay. Just give me a sec."

I went into the bathroom and turned on the faucet, letting the water get warm before running my hands underneath it. I was chilled to the bone. The house was cold since he'd been gone, and the frigid cold from outside was a little too much for me.

I cupped my hand and splashed it on my face. I could feel the pinch of my skin from the cold air, and the warm water felt so good.

I dried off, wrapped my hair up in a ponytail and joined Edward in the living room. To my disappointment, he was already falling asleep.

I crawled on the couch next to him and kissed his cheek. "Are you falling asleep on me, handsome?"

He hummed and smiled. "Take my boots off, please?"

I rolled my eyes. "Lazy butt."

I unlaced and pulled his boots off one by one, smiling as I dropped them to the floor. "You know… I think I fell in love with your boots, first."

He leaned up and opened one eye to look at me. "What are you talking about, whacky girl?"

I laughed, pulling his socks off next. "Your boots. I remembered them, first. You didn't have them tied… they weren't these ones… they were all beat up and sexy and I wanted to kiss them. Then I barfed."

He sat up and pulled at my arms, making me yelp. "Get up here and stop being weird."

I giggled and wrapped myself around him like a little monkey, reaching behind him and grabbing the throw blanket. "I love you, pumpkin," I teased.

He chuckled sleepily. "Love you, apple dumplin'."

Sometime around five o'clock, the television woke me up. Some sort of sitcom was on, and it was louder than shit. I yawned and reached for the remote, clicking it off immediately. After stretching, I tickled his sides to wake him up.

He groaned.

"Come on, sleepy. Take me out. Let's go out and do something fun. Woo me. I want my boyfriend to take me on a date."

He groaned again. "What are you smoking, woman? Did you finally make friends with the stoner on your floor like a regular college student? Woo you? Who says woo?"

I poked him. "I do. Now, come on… I want to be wooed."

He caught my hands and stopped me from tickling him. "Knock that off. I'm ticklish."

I giggled. "Duh! I know! I'm gonna keep tickling until I get my way. Take me out, or I'll just have to take that sweet new car of mine for a ride."

He rolled us over and pressed himself on top of me. "I'll take you for a ride, you irritating girl."

As amazing as _that_ sounded, I really did want to go out. I pushed on his chest and laughed when he pouted. "Come on…_ pretty please with sugar on top,_" I said sweetly, batting my eyes.

I wasn't above manipulation. He did it all the time with his swoony smile and bedroom eyes. It was my turn.

"Fine. What do you want to do? Movies? Dinner? Whatever you want, gorgeous. This is your night."

I tapped my finger on my chin and rolled my eyes upwards. "Something different."

He smiled. "You want to go to a carnival? There's the winter faire going on. They have it every year. It's pretty fun. I used to go all the time. Lots of food, rides, Santa…"

I nodded and pushed him again. "YES!"

I jumped off the couch and jumped up and down. "Okay, I'm going to go get ready!"

I ran into his room, his laughter following me as I left the room. I pulled some clothes out of my suitcase, looking for something to wear. I hadn't been to a faire since I as a little kid and I knew it'd be so much fun with Edward. It'd be fun to just be silly and have fun. It was a memory in the making—I could feel it.

He finally came in the room, scratching his chest and looking so adorably ruffled. "I think Em and Rosalie were bringing the kids to this thing tonight. You should call her and we can meet up with them if you want."

I was distracted by all his hunky skin, and quickly shook my head to snap back into action. "Yip, right. Rosalie. I'll call her."

He chuckled. "I told you, baby… I got all the rides you need right here… we don't even have to leave the house." He waggled his eyebrows and gave a gesture toward his crotch, causing me to moan.

"Oh Jesus… you're such a boy sometimes!" I laughed. "I promise to ride you when we get home. Jeez. Horny much?"

He chuckled again, and I couldn't help but laugh, too. I loved it when he was silly.

We dressed quickly, and within the hour we were off. I'd called Rosalie, and they were already there, so I promised we'd call as soon as we got there. They weren't staying late since they had the little ones, but I was glad I'd at least get to see them before they went home.

The drive toward downtown was quick, and immediately I could see how merry and festive it was decorated. It was lit up—literally like a Christmas tree—twinkle lights and telephone poles wrapped up like candy canes, and all the store windows were painted and decorated.

I was so excited.

He found a place to park, and I pulled out my phone to call Rosalie. She picked up on the first ring.

"We're here!" I announced.

"Yay!" she laughed. "Are you drunk?"

I frowned. "No… why? Gosh, I'm just in a really good mood!"

She chuckled. "Okay. Well, that's good. Um… we're close to the funnel cake booth… like, we have been here for a half hour. Emmett and Riley are trying to put the place out of business."

I laughed. "I love funnel cake!"

Edward shook his head and grabbed my phone, smiling. "Rose, we'll be there in a minute."

He put my phone in his jacket pocket and started dragging me toward the street lined with booths. I took in every one… just like a kid in a candy store, everything was intriguing. It was just what I'd imagined. It was everything I wanted when I said I wanted something different. I was thrilled.

A booth full of costume jewelry caught my eye, and I stopped to admire a bracelet that reminded me of Jessica. "Oh, remind me to stop off before we go home. I want to buy this charm bracelet for Jessica!"

He stopped and looked at the item. "Tacky. Just like her."

I gasped and swatted at him. "Be nice. It's Christmas time. Good will toward men, and all that shit."

He laughed. "Go ahead and take your time. My brother is probably up to his ears in batter and sugar. They aren't going anywhere."

I smiled and reached up to give him a kiss. Turning, I picked up the bracelet and gave it a better look. It was perfect, but since I had the time, I decided to look around at the other items. I wasn't really that into jewelry. I wore it, but usually only the watch Edward gave me and my grandmother's locket. Simple stuff. But, once in a while, I liked to change things up, so I decided to see if there was anything I'd like to have for myself.

I had circled the booth twice, maybe three times, and had decided on a pair of earrings for Lauren and the bracelet for Jessica. I looked around for Edward, and when I spotted him, my heart stopped. My throat constricted, a thick knot settling in my chest when I saw the long, think hand on his chest.

I fisted the bracelet in my hand, nearly crushing it before tossing it on the table and stomping toward them. My first instinct was to bolt. I wanted nothing more than to just run toward the damn funnel cakes and get Emmett to beat the shit out of him. I wanted to hide under Rosalie's arm and cry into her neck and beg her to tell me I wasn't seeing what was right in front of me. But… something so frightening and primal forced my legs to move front and center, right into the lion's den and into the inferno I was ready to let blaze.

I was going to fuck them up.

It was all of ten steps, but I was already planning my big rant. I was ready to rip him a new asshole, and then shove blondie's head right up it. However, he looked over just as I approached, and the relieved smile on his face tampered down the fire, and in its place, I was ready for another battle. One I was going to win.

"There's my precious girl," he said, smiling. He reached out for me, moving away from the girl and pulling me into his side.

It took almost every bit of my strength to hold my head up high and look at the girl. When I did, I wished I hadn't. I knew her… it was the same girl from the party—the one he'd gone off with when I was staring at him… it was Tanya.

"Oh, who's your little friend?"

I almost choked.

"This is my girlfriend, Bella. Bella, this is Tanya. She's an old friend."

I grabbed a hold of his shirt, fisting it so tight that I pinched the skin of his side. He flinched, but I knew he was smart enough to just take it like a man.

"_Old friend_, now, Edward…"

I decided enough was enough. She was going to start shit. I could see it in her smug smile, and especially in the way she was looking at my man. Yeah… I wasn't playing her game.

"Baby, wasn't it her party that we were at when we met?"

He looked down at me with surprise and something like pride in his eyes. He nodded. "Sure was."

She scoffed. "Which party? I don't recall you ever being at one of my parties."

I sidled up a little closer to Edward and smiled. "I crashed one several months ago… spring break. I had a little too much to drink, and he was my knight in shining armor."

Realization flashed behind her eyes and suddenly the smug smile was replaced by pure rage. "You threw up in my bathroom. I remember now. I had no idea you knew Edward… I seem to remember us being together after we got rid of the _Forks_ guests."

I clenched my jaw. He'd told me what happened that night, but the niggling in the back of my head was screaming. I didn't want to doubt him, I didn't, but she was planting seeds.

"Tanya, cut your crap."

I was surprised by his tone. So cold, furious. He'd yelled at me, and boy had he yelled, but the pure hatred was evident.

He was fucking pissed.

"So, this is why you cut out of me during the Thanksgiving dinner? To be with her? You weren't even going to tell me you were seeing another girl?"

He pressed me behind him and took a step toward her, causing her to take a step back. "Were you not listening that night? Most of the conversation centered on Bella! Yeah, of course she's the reason I left. I had no intentions of hanging out with you, Tanya. I made myself clear when you came to visit me at school the last time. We weren't in a relationship, Tanya."

She huffed and folded her arms over her too large chest. "The hell we weren't! I came up to see you once a month! We were together every time you were home to visit! Those holiday parties were always our thing! They were talking about Bella the babysitter! How was I supposed to know you were boffing your brother's new nanny! So fucking cliché, Edward, don't you think?" she spat.

I'd had enough. There was way more going on than what I'd originally been told, and I was hurt. More than that, I was pissed. He hadn't exactly lied—I knew they had been together, but she was making me out to be his bitch on the side, and I wasn't having it.

"You know what, Edward? Break it off with your girlfriend and then come find me. I've never been more humiliated in my life!"

I turned to walk away from him, batting at my bitch tears when I felt him wrap his arms around my waist and pull me back.

"Stop. You need to listen… please. Don't do this shit… we promised. She's a mean bitch… she's good at this, Bella. She's trying to upset you."

I huffed. Yeah, well, that shit worked because I was really, really upset.

"Fix this," I said. My voice was small and weak… I felt so small and so damn betrayed.

He turned, holding me against his chest. "Tanya… I never led you on. I never said we'd end up together. I pretty much told you I was done with our…_ arrangement_ before I even met Bella that night. I don't want to be a dick—I've never treated you like shit. You knew it was sex the same as me. You came to me—I never asked you to come see me. You did that on your own. Sue me. I'm a stupid man. You threw it out at me, and I took the bait. I don't want to hurt you, Tanya, but Bella is my girlfriend—the real fucking deal. End game for me. Now… we can be cool—we've been friends a long time, or, you keep this shit up and I'm done."

She was shaking, and had she not narrowed her eyes at me, I would have felt bad for her. He laid her out like sheet rock. Bitch was tossed like a bag of rotten potatoes, and yet, she still wanted to be a bitch.

"She's a fucking kid," she snapped. "Is she even legal, Edward? My God!"

That pissed me off. I swear… it was like people thought I was twelve or something. I was short and small, but I was _not_ a Goddamn kid.

"Maybe he got sick of old ladies and saggy tits, you bitch!"

She gasped. Edward groaned.

"You could have at least answered my phone calls," she continued, oblivious to the fact that she had been dismissed—for the umpteenth time.

"Ever hear of a hint?" I quipped. "No wonder he only wanted you for sex, you brainless wonder."

His hand came up and covered my mouth and he whispered in my ear with a chuckled. "Calm down, Rocky. Let me handle this."

I fought against him, wanting to just jump the cow and tear her to shreds. It was in that moment that my brain nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly that I was officially a psycho jealous girlfriend.

So. What.

He was worth fighting for, and if I had to go thumbs up with her, I'd do it.

"Tanya… I said I was sorry. I thought we'd covered all this. There's no you and I. There's Bella. That's it. That's why I don't answer your phone calls. That's why I pretend I'm not home when you come to my house, and that's why I told you that I wasn't sleeping with you anymore."

She gave me one more seething glare and turned to walk away, only to stop a few feet away and turn back around. "You're a piece of shit, Edward. Don't think I'm not telling your mother what you've done."

She turned around again, her blond mop flopping around in the wind and stomped away.

He finally released my mouth and I socked him in the stomach. "Don't do that to me anymore! She was attacking my character, and yours for that matter! She deserved a verbal beat down!"

He fell over, laughing. "That hurt, baby."

I groaned. "Good. Jesus… Edward," I whined. "That was embarrassing! I hope to hell she's the only girl you had under your dick spell because if not, I need to make sure I'm battle ready when we hang out in Port Angeles!"

He laughed again. "Get over here," He said, holding his hand out.

I wanted to hold out—make him sweat it out, but I couldn't resist him, especially when he was looking at me that way.

"There isn't anyone else… she's delusional. I told you before… she was crazy. You've got my dick wrapped around your little finger… don't worry, okay?"

I scowled. "I wanted to clock her."

He laughed. "I would have let you, but you're wearing a white sweater. I didn't want you getting all dirty out here, scrapping in the street like some thug. Living in the city has given you quite a set of balls, Bella Swan."

"You make me crazy!" I yelled. "Like… when did I become this freaking lunatic? My brain was talking to me like a rap song… I was gonna cap her if she touched my man!"

He lifted me off the ground in a bone crushing hug. "Love you."

I held on tight and wrapped my arms a little tighter around his shoulders. "You're dang lucky… next time you're getting the boot!"

* * *

**END NOTE:**

**Thanks again for reading! XO**


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**** No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

AN: Thanks so much all you sweethearts for all the reviews! I just love hearing your thoughts and stories! You just don't know.

Again, this is not beta'd, so forgive the boo-boos. I really have no business writing after midnight!

Erin… ily like forever.

**August 15, 2012**

**Prompt: Candle, Vandal, handle**

* * *

I was still pretty angry with Edward, but by the time we met up with Rose, Em, and the kids, I'd talked myself out of kicking him in the balls.

I grabbed Bree and sat down, using her to control my temper. Her warm little body and cold pink chapped cheeks made me smile and calmed me down.

"So… where's the cracked out Christmas elf that called me earlier? I don't love this little Grinch that showed up." Rosalie said, folding her arms over her chest and raising her eyebrow.

I took a deep breath and glared over at Edward. "We ran into Tanya, and she was a bitch to me. I'm trying to let it go," I answered.

Emmett snorted. "Oh yeah, I ran into her and Irina earlier. She was asking where you've been."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "You're not jealous of her, are you, Bella?"

I shrugged. Yes. I really was. I couldn't help it. I believed in Edward and I knew he wasn't seeing her on the side, but she was intimidating and it bugged me that he'd been with her. I wasn't sure if that envy would ever go away. It was stupid, but it was how I felt.

"Oh, lord, Edward. I hope you handled it. I that that was over a long time ago."

He threw his hands up. "It was! It is! Fuck," he cursed, turning to apologize to Riley for cursing. "I haven't been with her for over a year… at all! I've talked to her, but that's it. I told her it was over, and I thought we'd worked that out. She wants to be friends, and I did too, but not if she's going to be a bitch to Bella. She's never gone crazy ex-girlfriend on me before."

I scoffed. "How'd she know where you lived? You moved there while you were with me."

He shot me an angry look. "Tell me this, Bella. Do you think I'm a cheater? Do you think I'm screwing around on you?"

I pinched my lips together tightly and shook my head.

"Okay," he said. "So, can we drop it? She probably found out from mutual friends, or my parents, or her parents. She's a friend of the family, Bella. We grew up together, and we have a lot of the same friends… I haven't hid that from you. Point is, I didn't tell her, so knock this off."

I nodded. "I am," I hissed quietly. "Just… give me a minute. It was a freaking shock seeing her _touch_ you. If the shoe was on the other foot, you would have wigged out."

Rosalie laughed. "Speak of the devil…"

I turned my head to look at what she was talking about and groaned when I saw Tanya approaching us with two equally beautiful blondes beside her. I moved my gaze back to Bree and held her up. "What the heck, princess? Can't I just have a little fun tonight?"

She giggled and reached for my nose, causing me to laugh.

Just as Tanya and her friends walked up, Edward stepped beside me and put his arm around my shoulders. It was comforting, and gave me a little more faith, but I really didn't want to deal with all kinds of drama. I'd already acted like a crazy bitch—I really didn't want to do that in front of people I loved and respected with all my heart.

The tension was thick as they stood there, no one knowing quite what to say. I didn't know what she wanted, but it was on the ridiculous side already. She'd already insulted me, pawed my boyfriend, and basically tried to piss on his leg. I was over her whacko ass.

"Edward," she said, her voice quiet. "Can we talk for a minute?"

I let out a laugh of disbelief. Seriously? She was out of her plum mind if she thought he was walking off with her to talk. I'd rather of had Emmett knee-cap him to keep him right where he was. That was not happening.

"Tanya, not here, and not tonight. I'm here with my family, trying to have a good time. I think we've had enough of your dramatics for tonight."

She sighed, and when I looked up, the look on her face shocked me. She looked like she'd been crying, but that wasn't the part that shocked me. She looked sorry.

"Bella, too. I just want to apologize…"

I looked up at Edward and nodded, standing and handing Bree over to Rosalie. The look on her face was something close to astonishment. She'd known Tanya a long time… I think she was unsure if she was for real or not.

Edward grabbed my hand and we followed Tanya about ten feet over before she stopped and turned around.

"Look," she said, staring at her shoes. "This is totally hard enough, and I'm truly embarrassed. I'm so sorry I lashed out at you, Bella. I don't know what came over me."

I was so way confused. It was like I was talking to another person all together. Was she off balance? Bipolar or borderline or something? It was odd, and I didn't trust it.

"Tanya," Edward started, shaking his head.

She held up her hand and stopped him. "No, let me do this. I'm sorry. I was a little shocked when I realized you were with her, I mean, I could see right away that you were different—that you two are different. At first, I was mad, and a little hurt. I know our relationship was never going anywhere, but it didn't stop me from feeling jealous that you'd found it. I mean… what the hell?" she said with a little laugh.

"I'm sorry, Tanya."

She waved her hand. "No, don't be sorry. You did nothing wrong. You fell in love… and good on you. You should, Edward. You're a good guy, and she's lucky. I'm just being a bitter shrew. I miss my friend, and it occurred to me that maybe what we've been doing over the years fucked that up… you know, our friendship."

I looked at Edward to get his reaction. He looked… almost sad. "Tan… I told you months ago that I wanted to be friends, but that's it. We can't just pick up and act like…" He took a deep breath and looked directly in my eyes. "I won't disrespect Bella that way. You're right about us… it's different. I'm different."

My eyes filled with tears and I blinked them away. It was hard to put into words what it meant to me to hear him say that.

"I don't want to disrespect you either, Bella. I mean… I don't know if Edward's told you, but our parents are as thick as thieves. We're bound to run into each other at some point, so I'd rather it be civil, you know?"

I didn't want to trust her. I didn't trust her, honestly. It was just a teeny bit weird that she had a change of heart so fast.

"You can't touch him anymore. That's just… I can't handle that."

She laughed. "I won't," she said, holding her hands up in surrender. "God's honest truth… I got dumped tonight, and I'm a little crazy right now. I saw him, and he's… I guess he's familiar and comfortable. If I'd been in a better state of mind, I wouldn't have done that. I mean, I'll be the first to admit that I'm a bitch, but I really, really wouldn't do that."

I cringed. "I want to believe you, but… since we're being honest, I don't trust you. You two have a certain history, and it makes me really uncomfortable."

She nodded and looked down. "Can I tell you something, Bella?"

I shrugged.

"Edward never took me anywhere—ever. As far as I know, I was the closest thing to a serious relationship he ever had, and that's stretching things—seriously. We were more like permanent… well; you don't want to hear it. The thing is, I could see how much he loved you and I've never had that. He didn't look at me that way, he didn't do things for me, and he never ever told anyone he loved me. You're special to him, and he's special to me."

I looked up and glared at her. "No, wait… that's what I'm trying to say. I'm not in love with him or anything… he's just been around a long time. He's always been my friend, first and foremost, and our little arrangement was just… convenient. I can see that now. I was just hurt that he was treating me like shit and I took it out on you. I should have kicked _his_ ass for ignoring me."

He groaned. "Tanya…"

She shook her head. "I wasn't coming over for a booty call, Edward. I needed a friend. I've been seeing this guy and I needed advice. You met him—at my party a few months back."

He shrugged. "I don't remember. I'm sorry I ignored you, but you sort of have a one track mind. You've never taken the word no very well."

She sighed. "I know… that's what I'm trying to say. I know I'm spoiled, and I know I behaved badly. Bella, I hope you'll forgive me. I don't want your boyfriend. I do, however hope we can be friends again. I promise to stay on my side of the line, and maybe once we get to know each other, you'll learn to trust me."

I played with my fingers, not wanting to agree, but what she was saying made some sense. She had a long road ahead of her if she wanted me to lift my distrust, but I was willing to try. She'd basically humiliated herself, confessed and thrown all her dirty laundry out in front of me. I just didn't know what to do.

"I'll think about it."

She smiled and Edward held me a little tighter. "I'm happy for you, Edward. I hope you both accept my apologies."

In an effort to look a little more reasonable, I held my hand out for her to shake. "Thanks for apologizing. I'm sorry about what I said about your boobs," I mumbled.

She laughed, loudly. "Pft. No worries. They're fake. They float—not flop."

My eyes bugged out of my head and my eyes snapped over to Edward. He was chuckling softly, shaking his head. "Jesus, Tanya, have you no shame?"

She just shrugged. "Hey, a girl's gotta do all she can."

I cracked a smile in spite of myself and wrapped my arms around Edward. "I guess we'll see you later, then… we should get back to the others. I want to spend some time with them before they have to leave."

She looked uncomfortable again, but smiled. "Well, have a good night. I hope my little scene didn't ruin it for you guys. This faire is actually really fun."

"Good night, Tanya. Thanks… for this. I know things are weird, but I appreciate you putting in the effort."

She smiled, and it was warm and genuine. She just may have had some hope in my eyes… only time would tell.

We walked back to the group, and once again, we bit Tanya a farewell. The smile on Rosalie's face was almost comical.

"What?" I asked.

"What in the heck was all that about?"

I shrugged and Edward huffed. "She apologized for attacking Bella." He gave me a kiss on the cheek and joined Emmett on the bench, taking a huge chunk of his funnel cake.

"No way! Tanya Denali, princess high and mighty apologized to you?"

I laughed and grabbed for Bree, who was wiggling around in Rosalie's arms to get at me. "She did. I don't know what to think. You know? I don't know her, so I don't know if I can trust it."

She raised an eyebrow. "If Tanya Denali lowered herself to apologize, then trust that it's real. She doesn't do that. Ever. She can do no fucking wrong."

I sighed. "Well, I guess we'll just have to see."

I just hoped the chick was telling the truth because I'd hate to hit her in that perfect face of hers, but Lord knew that I would if I ever saw her grimy hands on Edward again.

Jealous and possessive girlfriend Bella was locked and loaded.

* * *

Mucho hugs! Thanks for reading!

LOVES

J'me

**Twitter: Prettykittyff **

**Facebook: J'me Pretty Kittyff**


	43. Chapter 43

**DISCLAIMER: ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**** No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization**

AN: Sorry about the update fail… totally had no motivation to write. I think my brain is back in action, so more updates this weekend!

**August 16, 2012**

**Prompt: Ticket**

* * *

It was finally Christmas—something I'd been looking forward to for months. After the wonderful time we'd spent at Rosalie's for Thanksgiving, I knew Christmas would be ten times better.

But—the stars were not shining down on me. I'd asked Santa for a gorgeous cranberry colored parka, and instead, the old fart brought me the flu.

I fought it with all I had, hoping that it'd be out of my system in time to travel to Forks for the holiday. Unfortunately, I was way too sick to drive. It was coming out of both ends—and as I was close to miserable as I could get.

Edward refused to let me stay at school alone for Christmas, so he convinced Jessica to drag me out of bed and drive me to him so he could take care of me. I didn't want him to be disappointed, and I surely didn't want him to miss out on Christmas morning with Riley and Bree. It was all about them, after all, and I knew Riley would want him there.

He wanted me there, too, but that wasn't going to happen. I was literally tinged green all over and I smelled to high heaven.

So, Jessica kindly packed me a bag, dragged me downstairs in my pajamas, threw me in the car, and handed me a box of Ziploc bags to barf in. We were on our way. I slept the entire ride to Edward's house in PA. I woke to him pulling me out of the car and carrying me inside, thanking Jessica for being such a good friend.

Things between Jessica and I had been much better. She broke it off with James. She said she wasn't ready for something so serious, and it was hard enough for her to concentrate on school without a boyfriend as a distraction. It was the most grown up thing she'd ever done, and I was proud of her. Her grades were up, and we put aside one night a week to study together. Of course, we'd end up closing our books and instead, we laid around and talked all night, but we needed it. I needed my best friend, and she really needed me, too.

We'd both sort of put each other on the bottom shelf, placing our relationships and everything else in front of it. We'd never done that before, well… I'd never had a boyfriend before, so it was just finding a balance for us.

It made me feel better, both emotionally and mentally. I loved having Rosalie to talk to, but it just wasn't the same. There were things I'd talk about with Rosalie, and then there were the conversations with Jessica. They were very different. Jessica knew me through and through. That'd never change. You can never get rid of a past like ours. We'd been side by side for way too long to let it go over petty bullshit.

It was work, but it was worth it. Just like everything else in my life, our relationship was changing. I just needed to keep up.

I smiled into Edward's neck as he carried me. I could smell the sweet smoke from the fireplace, and knew he'd put on one of the apple logs for me. They were divine. Apple cinnamon and chopped wood would fill the whole house when he lit it.

He was so thoughtful.

"Jessica, why don't you stay here tonight since it's getting late. There's another storm coming through, and the rain is pretty bad. The 101 is rough this time of night, anyway."

I kissed his neck. Sweet. Sweet. I loved him more when he was nice to my friends. It made me remember that he was such a good man.

"That sounds good. Thanks."

"No problem. So… she's pretty wrecked," he said. "She's still on fire."

I was. My fever had come and gone for three days. I just couldn't kick it. I was so pumped full of cold medicine and crap that I couldn't even walk straight. I was sick, sick, sick. I hadn't been that sick in years.

"Yeah. She's been throwing up a bunch, too. It's those damn germs from the kids at work, I bet."

I lifted my head as best I could and scowled at her. "Don't blame the babies!"

She laughed and I watched her roll her eyes as she opened the door for Edward. "Well, you didn't get it from me, sweets. Kids have germs and all kinds of other gross things. You got it from them."

I wasn't going to argue. She was probably right, but it didn't make me love my job any less. Cooties and germs aside, I had an awesome gig.

I heard my bag drop and Edward laid me down on the couch. He put the back of his hand against my forehead and sighed. "I'll grab some Tylenol and some hot tea. We need to get that fever down, baby."

I sighed. "Kay."

He kissed me softly and turned to Jessica. "You can put your things in my guest room, or you can sleep out here. Whatever you want."

"Guest room is fine. I'm going to change into my pajamas so I'm comfortable. Bella? Do you need anything?" she asked.

I shook my head and groaned. "No. I'm good."

The two of them went on their way and I closed my eyes, breathing in the spicy scent and nuzzling into Edward's fluffy fancy couch. I was so warm and comfortable and glad to be with him—finally.

He came back in a few minutes later, sitting on the edge of the coffee table and holding out a steamy mug of tea. "Drink some tea. Here's some water for you to take the Tylenol with."

I tried to sit up and whined. "Ow… my head is all woozie. I can't sit up."

"Shit," he cursed. "Can you sit up enough to take the Tylenol?"

I lifted my head and his hand came to the back of my neck to hold me up while I drank the pills down. Brushing my hair away from my face, he gave me a sad smile. "My poor sick baby."

I smiled, my lips dry and cracking and making it uncomfortable. "I bet I look super sexy right now."

He laughed. "You always look sexy."

"Liar," I said quietly.

Jessica walked back into the room and I let out a small laugh. "What?" she asked.

Edward barked out a laugh when he saw her. "I gotta get a picture of this shit."

She flopped down on the recliner and huffed. "Screw both of you. I'll have you know that these are very cute."

"Cute," I said, smirking at Edward. "They are… if you're twelve."

She folded her legs underneath her and crossed her arms over her chest. "Okay, Mr. Wonderful, what's for dinner? Do you have anything to cook, or are we ordering out."

He smirked at me and raised his eyebrows. "Dinner will be here in a few minutes. My mommy is bringing you homemade chicken noodle soup. It's the best, and it'll make you all better."

I sneezed, blowing slobber and snot all over my sleeve. "Oh, crap. I don't want to see your mom… I look like the Grim Reaper in flannel. How embarrassing."

He stood up, screwing the cap on the water bottle and placing it on the end table. "She loves you. She offered. I told her you were sick and asked if she'd give me the recipe. She said no—I couldn't have it, but she'd make it and bring it over when you got here."

I snorted. "Why won't she give you the recipe?"

He smiled, a shy and sweet smile, one that was new—and I liked it. "She said…" He took a deep breath, looked over at Jessica and then back to me. "She said that she'll hand the recipe down to you after we're married—it's a family secret."

Jessica laughed—hard. "Is that her way of saying Bella has to be a cooking wife? Oh, Lord. You two better get really good home-owner's insurance. She's a shitty cook!"

I wadded up my Kleenex and chucked it at her weakly. "Shut it, jerk. I cook—ask Edward."

She looked surprised. "Edward?"

He nodded, keeping his eyes on me. "She's cooked me dinner twice, and both times, it was the best thing I'd ever had."

"Ahh, I love you," I said dreamily. "I love when you lie to make me happy."

He laughed loudly. "Fine. Truth—your cooking comes in a close second place to my mother's. She's pretty much a great cook."

I closed my eyes again and smiled. "I love you more when you tell the truth."

"Oh my God! I'm still here, you two! I didn't buy a ticket to this show, so can you stop with the mush? I'm going through a lonely Christmas being newly single and all… could you have a little compassion for the sad girl over here?"

Edward started walking out of the room toward the kitchen and laughed. "Maybe if you didn't wear footie pajamas with snowmen on them, you wouldn't be single."

He was teasing and Jessica knew it. It didn't stop her from chucking the remote at him. "You can't handle all this sexy, that's all. You guys know I'm all kinds of hot in my jammies."

"Sexy five thousand," I told her. "Always, Jess. If anyone could pull off those ridiculous things, it's you. Bravo."

She laughed. "I brought my red ones, too. You can wear them for Edward."

"No she can't!" he yelled from the kitchen. "I have things to do when she's in her pajamas, and those things are like a fucking torture suit for me. If I can't access the goods, then I call bullshit on the pajamas."

She wrinkled her nose at me. "Seriously… so didn't need to hear about that."

I snorted. "You know how he is."

"Unfortunately, yes."

A knock on the door vibrated throughout my head and I grabbed at it with both hands. "Ugh. Edward… I think your mom is here."

Just as the words left my mouth, the door swung open and Esme walked in with a large pot under one arm, a big smile on her beautiful face, and her purse slung over her shoulder.

"Oh! You poor dear," she said, rushing over to the couch. "Here, darling. Put this in the kitchen and fix a bowl for Bella."

She handed over the crock, and sat on the edge of the couch next to me, mimicking Edward's actions from before, placing her hand on my forehead.

"Lord, you're burning up! Edward, keep the soup warm. She needs a lukewarm bath. Run her some water."

My eyes went wide. "I'll do it, Mrs. Cullen." Jessica said, jumping up from her seat across the room.

Esme turned suddenly. "Oh, hello, Jessica. I didn't know you'd be here, too. Thank you. She needs to get her temperature down. That'll help."

Jessica smiled. "No problem."

Esme's hand went to my hair, pushing it away from my sweat covered forehead. "I'm glad you came here so we could take care of you. I told Edward I was going to drive up there myself if you didn't."

I smiled. I felt warm all over, and it had nothing to do with the fever. It felt good to be taken care of. Charlie wasn't always the most sympathetic care giver. He kind of sucked, actually. He had a weak stomach, and if he even caught a whiff of someone throwing up, he was a goner. I usually ended up taking care of myself. Having Esme and Edward hem and haw over me was kind of nice. Actually, I liked it a lot.

"Thank you, Esme. I'm just sorry you had to come over here. You shouldn't have gone to so much trouble."

She smiled at me, so full of kindness and warmth, and something like love. Inside, I was flipping. Having the love of Esme Cullen was special. I'd seen it. Knowing I was part of that… it meant everything to me.

"Child… you need some good old-fashion mom time. I'll get you all fixed up. That chicken soup works wonders… you'll see."

"And it's delicious," Edward said as he walked into the room with a bowl full of soup. "I haven't had this forever."

"Well, you haven't been my sick boy for a long time. Plus, you never bother to come over for dinner when I ask you to, so…"

I giggled. His cheeks turned pink and the tips of his ears brightened. "I've been busy, mom. I promise I'll come over more often… Jesus."

She winked at me. "Well, I should certainly hope so. You only live a mile away, and you might as well be on the other side of the country again."

"Thank you. I really appreciate this, Esme."

She waved me off. "It feels good to be needed. So. Let's go get you in the bath. I'll put the soup on a burner so it's warm until you get out."

She helped me up and we walked toward the bathroom. "Do you need help, Bella?" Edward asked.

I shook my head. "I'm not completely out of it. I can walk," I said, giving Esme a shy smile.

"Oh, of course you can. Just let me know if you need anything."

I nodded and left the room.

"It's a good temperature, I think," Jessica said when I walked into the room. "She's the sweetest lady, ever. I think I love her."

I laughed. "She is sweet. And funny."

Nodding, she turned her head toward the door. "So… are you okay in here? I'm gonna go try that soup out."

"Go. I'm fine. I feel like crap, but I'm not an invalid."

She gave me a short nod. "Okay, girly. Yell if you need me."

"I will."

I stripped down and honestly, I was glad to be out of those dingy pajamas. I was so sweaty and gross that it wasn't even funny.

I climbed into the tub and sank down. The water felt so good. Refreshing on my hot skin. I closed my eyes and sighed. As sick as I felt, I'd never felt more cozy and happy. Being in Edward's house, surrounded by love and concern, the rich aroma of chicken broth and warm cinnamon apples filled the air, and it felt like… home. I never wanted to leave.

* * *

**Thank you for reading  
Loves and kisses**

**J'me**


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**AN: So, I totally intended on getting this up early tonight. I had a senior moment and got stuck on a freaking word. Thank you Les6 for being my life saver once again. SS for life woman!**

**August 17, 2012**

**Prompt: Uniform**

* * *

I finally start to improve, and the likelihood of me going to the Cullen's for Christmas looks better. My dad has to work, but that's not unusual. He always works on Christmas, giving the other deputies the day off to spend with their families. I never used to mind. Well, that's a lie. I did mind, but I got used to it. He was always home in time for dinner, which was usually hot soup and sandwiches that I'd whip up before he got home. We'd have a quiet night, open gifts, watch some television, and then go to sleep.

Simple. Quiet. Boring.

I was hard on a kid like me. I loved everything that had to do with Christmas. I loved the specials on TV, the weather, the festivities in town, the decorations, the Christmas shopping—all of it. It just sort of sucked that I only got to have half an experience.

I was glad I was going to have a semi-normal holiday. I was thrilled. The best part was that Esme was crazy about Christmas. She apparently went all out. I couldn't wait to see what she had in store for us. I didn't know what to expect, but Edward warned me that I was going to be exhausted.

Funny thing was, I was looking forward to it.

I was still kind of nasally and my cough was still pretty gross, but I wasn't throwing up anymore, and the body aches had eased. I was sure I'd be fine for the day, but I wasn't necessarily as enthusiastic as I should have been.

The Cullen's always had a party at their house on Christmas Eve, so Edward and I were required to attend. I have to admit, I really was looking forward to it before I got sick. Rosalie helped me pick out a beautiful cocktail gown, and before death came knocking at my door, I was so excited to wear it. It was classy, but sexy. I almost felt like a kid playing dress up in a grown up dress. I looked sophisticated and pretty, and I couldn't wait to show it off in front of Edward.

Yes, I wanted to make him drool.

So, even though I felt like crap, looked pretty shitty, and sounded like I had a frog in my throat, I was determined to have a good time. I was curious about the party. I'd never been to a "dinner party." I wasn't sure what to expect. I'd meet a lot of Edward's family, friends, and the like. I didn't want to disappoint him. I wanted him to be proud that I was on his arm. That I was his.

Once I had the dress on, I started fixing my hair. I wasn't in the mood to really fix it the way I'd planned, but it ended up looking pretty good anyway. It was straight and sleek, pinned up on one side with a pin. I applied a little make up, just enough to brighten up my face and make me look like I hadn't been on my death bed days before.

Edward had done a pretty damn good job getting me well. He waited on me hand and foot, called in sick to work so he could stay home and take care of me. Just that little gesture made me fall completely and totally head over in heels in love with him all over again. Times a million.

He even wiped my nose. I mean… how gross is that? It's bad enough to wipe your own, but to wipe someone else's nose? That's love. Like true, down to your bones, honest to goodness hard core love. He cooked for me, helped me eat, gave me my medicine, made me super sweet hot chocolate because he knew I loved it, let me watch whatever I wanted, and even gave me sweet kisses even though I was riddled with germs.

He could be an ass at times, but he always made up for it… always. I knew he would always be there for me, and that's what made the difference. We bickered and argued, laughed and sometimes we cried, but at the end of the day, we loved each other.

I put all my makeup back in my bag and washed my hands before joining him in the other room. His smile was naughty, but sweet. He liked what he saw, and I was glad to have gotten the reaction I was going for.

"You look fucking incredible, Bella. Jesus," he said, shaking his head and taking a few steps toward me.

"Not bad yourself, handsome. You look so sexy in those suits," I said, eyeing him appreciatively.

His suit was slate blue; tailored to a T, matched up with a lighter blue shirt and a silky blue tie. He was delicious and immaculate and so freaking gorgeous. The blue was… _wow._ His eyes were brighter than ever, his skin was smooth like a baby's bottom, shaved close and soft, and I just wanted to say screw it. I wanted to just kiss on his face all night long.

"We kind of match," he said, smiling.

I looked down at the pewter hued dress and smiled. "Not really. This is more like grey, or silver."

He shrugged. "Doesn't matter. We match."

I laughed. "O-kay, weirdo. Are you ready?"

He nodded, his eyes on my lips. "I've been ready. You took forever."

I huffed. "Beauty is work, honey. I wanted to look pretty."

His hand went to my hip and he pulled me close, pressing his soft lips against mine. "You are pretty. All the time. You're especially pretty tonight, though. I can hardly stand looking at you in that dress. I want to push it up over that ass of yours and fuck you on the arm of the couch."

"Jesus," I sputtered. "Don't do that. I'm going to be all hot and bothered all night."

He smirked, and then winked. "Good."

I rolled my eyes and walked past him. "Come on. You're being bad."

Before I knew it, we were pulling up in front of his parent's house. I would never get used to that house. It was huge—like, grand. It was one of those houses you'd drive past and tell yourself, "I want to live in that house one day when I'm rich." Thankfully, the Cullen's weren't stuck up. Edward's dad worked hard building his company, the same as Emmett. They didn't take the things they had for granted. They were humble and sweet. Aside of the Taj Mahal sized house, the designer furnishings and the pricey cars, they were just normal folks. They were all about family and love and having a good life. I admired them quite a bit.

There were tons of cars out front and it sort of intimidated me. I wasn't usually very good with strangers, and definitely not a social butterfly. I wasn't sure how things would go.

We parked and walked in, Edward holding me closely to his side. Several people stopped us as we walked in, greeting me kindly when Edward introduced me as his girlfriend. Some of them were visually surprised, which didn't bother me. It wasn't because of me; it was because he had a certain reputation as a playboy of sorts, the perpetual bachelor.

I just smiled sweetly and held on to him.

We reached the main dining area, and the voice that called out Edward's name caused chills to run up my back.

"I was wondering when you guys would get here!"

Ugh… why was it that the very thought of Tanya Denali made having the flu for five days seem like a freaking day at Disneyland?

So, there she stood, smiling in front of us in her beautiful dark red gown and perfectly groomed hair.

The night was going to be interesting… I just wasn't sure what direction it was going to go.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews and love! You're all the best!

Also, thank you FictionFreak95 for sharing the awesome pinky promise pics this week on FB. I stole one to use as the story AVI... Thank you Jo! You're a doll and I luv ya!

Peace out!

J'me


	45. Chapter 45

DISCLAIMER:

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**August 18, 2012**

**Prompt: River**

* * *

Shortly after Tanya finds us, I was swept away into the crowd with her. She introduced me to her sister and her friends, one of which I remember from the night I almost decapitated her. They're okay. I don't have that much in common with them, but once Tanya finds out I go to UW, she immediately decides that me and her sister are supposed to be best friends.

Neither of us agree.

Irina is nice enough, but she's in a totally different scene. She's a senior, she lives off campus, she has no job, and all she does is party and hang out with frat boys. No thanks. That just wasn't my thing.

Over the course of the next half hour, Tanya started to grow on me. I didn't entirely trust her, but I was beginning to see her in another light. From the second I saw Edward follow her into her house at her party, I had a keen hatred of her. It was jealousy, of course, but it couldn't be helped. I'd wanted that boy that night, and when I thought she was getting him, I wanted her to die a thousand deaths.

Then there was the whole hundred year fuck buddy thing. They'd been together in high school—boyfriend and girlfriend—and then carried on the whole time they were in college. That made me want to stick my head in an oven. I tried not to think about him with other girls, and having her mug up in my face was like shaking a side of beef in front of a lion. I just wanted to tear her up.

She was making it difficult. She was nice, and actually pretty funny. I guess in my mind, all I saw was a big, tall, blonde vagina that Edward had put his thingy in. Having her become a person, not some faceless fuck of my boyfriend's past was a little off putting. I wasn't sure what to do with the conflicting feelings.

Her boyfriend, Laurent, the one that dumped her weeks before was actually pretty nice, too. A little weird, super intense, but he was all right. He was also obviously in love with her.

"So, what do you think of Laurent?" she asked, leaning down and whispering in my ear.

I shuddered a little bit. I was probably being ridiculous, but she unnerved me. I wasn't sure what her deal was—I didn't know her at all. Laurent was no Edward, so I didn't' trust that she could just let Edward go for that guy. Maybe that was a shallow thought, but damn… Edward was every woman's fantasy. Hot. Built. Rich. Generous. Kind. Loving. Laurent was kind of generic, sort of boring, and he was at least four inches shorter than she was.

Okay… so it was a really, really, shallow thing to think about because I was pretty sure that even if Edward came up to my knee caps, I would have fallen in love with him, anyway. He was funny, he was sweet, and he was extremely driven and ambitious. He had so much more going for him other than his looks. It was just that all that stuff was wrapped up in this yummy package.

Lucky, lucky me.

"He seems nice," I lied. I forced a smile before looking away.

"He's really not as stuffy as he seems. He's wild in bed."

I wrinkled my nose and turned my head so she couldn't see it. Eww. So much TMI that I couldn't even stand it. Did she think we were friends? Was she trying to say something about Edward _not_ being wild in bed? Maybe they didn't have good sex when they were together—at least I sort of hoped they didn't. I might not have had anything to compare it to, but I thought we had a great sex life… amazing, even. I had fun, he had fun, and we pretty much couldn't get enough when we were together. Maybe she never did it for Edward.

The thought made me smile.

"So… how are you and Edward doing? It sucks living so far away, huh?"

I tensed, waiting for the shoe to drop.

"We do fine. He comes to see me almost every weekend, or I come down here…" I almost told her about Edward giving me his old car, but I stopped myself. I wasn't sure why I wanted to keep that from her—it wasn't her business, anyway, but I felt like she'd look down on me.

She was a little rich princess—I'd seen her damn house. Plus, if there was a scent for over-priced designer dresses, the stench from hers would've knocked me on my ass. I wasn't ashamed of my upbringing, not at all. I was proud, and didn't consider myself a charity case or gold digger just because Edward chose to hand me down his unused Volvo. He did it out of love and concern for my safety, and because he wanted to. Not because he felt obligated or forced.

"Well," she said, patting me on the arm. "That's really good. I meant what I said the other night when I saw you guys. He really loves you. Just look at the way he looks at you from across the room. I didn't think he had it in him. I figured he'd just be single forever."

I turned my head and caught Edward's gaze from across the room. His lips pulled into a small smirk and he winked. He was probably laughing his ass off inside watching me try and keep my composure with Tanya.

"I love him."

"That's good. It is. I hope you guys are happy. He really is a good guy—just like I said. I hope one day we can all comfortably hang out. I've known him since I was six years old. I would hate to lose him as a friend completely, but I understand that you're probably apprehensive."

I snorted. "Yeah, forgive me if I don't want the beautiful girl my boyfriend used to have sex with hanging out with him."

She laughed. "I think we can be friends, Bella. I like your spunk. You're going to need it going out with Edward. I used to get so pissed off when girls would gawk at him all the time—and he wasn't even really my boyfriend-boyfriend. I think that's why I used to act so possessive. It was more about my ego than wanting to stay with him."

I rolled my eyes. "Please. You can't sell me on that bullshit. I understand your attraction to him, and I get it. _Trust me._ But I mean it. I'm in love with him, and he's it for me. This isn't' some passing fancy. He's mine."

She gave me a sly smirk. "Oh, yeah. Edward never had a chance."

I rolled my eyes again and smiled. "Well, just so you know."

She nodded. "So. I hope this means you'll give me a chance. Maybe we can do lunch or hang out. I'm moving back up to Seattle next month. I got a job at a department store there as a buyer. I just closed escrow on my apartment."

I sighed. "Sure. Okay."

Edward walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "How's it going over here? You two talking about me?"

Tanya rolled her eyes. "We weren't comparing notes or anything. Don't flatter yourself. We were just talking. We have some things in common, and since we'll be seeing a lot of each other at these family shindigs, I thought it'd be nice if we could actually be friends, you know, instead of just trying to tolerate each other."

Edward hummed. "Okay…"

Laurent walked up at that moment and handed Tanya a glass of wine. "Thank you, babe," she said reverently.

The more I talked to her, and the more interaction I saw between the two of them, the more I realized that she was being sincere. She was totally into that guy. Her eyes had no room for Edward.

Thank freaking God.

We excused ourselves and shortly after we were seated at the table while the elaborate dinner was served. The night was looking up. The food was delicious, my flu symptoms were tame, Edward was at my side, and the company was enjoyable.

We stayed for a few more hours, drinking and talking and dancing. I spent more time with Tanya, and as the night progressed, I realized I was beginning to like her.

I guess there was a first time for everything.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

See you tomorrow!

Have a great weekend!

XO

J'me


	46. Chapter 46

**DISCLAIMER: ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**** No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

AN: Happy Tuesday loverlies! Thank you so much for all the reviews from the past chapters! I've been reply fail, but it's just hard for me to get these dang chapters written every day. Someone smack the shit out of me next time I think daily updates are a good idea. Okay? You hear that, Erin?!

A little surprise EPOV

**August 21, 2012**

**Dialogue Flex****: "Have you thought this through?" she asked.**

* * *

Christmas in my house had always been a huge affair. I couldn't remember a time when my mother didn't have the entire house decorated, inside and out. We always ate special meals, had special cookies and treats, and we always, always had a huge party for all our friends and family.

When I was younger, I used to hate them. I hated having to wear scratchy stiff suits and ties, being on my best behavior, brushing my hair, and letting all the ladies my mom knew slobber and squeeze me. As I got older, though, I learned how to sneak the bottles of booze out from behind the bar and the parties became a little better.

I was excited to share the tradition with Bella. Although she had pretty good holiday memories, they were nothing compared to my mother's idea of Christmas. In a way, I felt bad for her. Knowing Charlie the way I did now, I couldn't imagine him flitting around the house sprinkling Christmas joy, or slaving over an oven baking cookies for Santa. Not that I blamed the guy. Not at all. If it'd been me raising a daughter all alone, especially while grieving the loss of my wife, I knew for a fact that the kid would be lucky to get a TV dinner and a gift card. I'd be completely lost.

It gave me a better perspective on Bella as a person. Even though she'd had to grow up quicker in some ways, in other ways, she was really sheltered. All she knew was that little town and her dad. They were all each other had.

I was glad she was finally getting better, though. I was worried that the flu would end up keeping her down. Thank God for my mother. I didn't even really have to ask her to help me, which was cool. She loved being helpful and having someone to tend to. If I let her, she would've cleaned my house, set out my clothes and cooked me dinner every night. When I first moved back, she was really clingy. Having Bella to care for gave her something to do, I guess.

Laying there with Bella in my arms, I knew that by some stroke of fate, everything I'd ever need or want had been dropped in my lap. I said it once, and I said it a thousand times, she was an angel to me. I loved her so hard it hurt sometimes. Wanting something so much was scary sometimes—freaked me out on several occasions, but it was a good scary. I couldn't wait to see what the future held for us.

I'd had a hard time sleeping, worried about Christmas day. I second guessed my gift a thousand times, and Rosalie's voice was way too loud in my head. I wasn't backing out of my decision, though. They may have thought I was a flake, or whatever, that our relationship was some sort of test, but they were wrong. I was determined to prove them wrong.

_I'd stewed over what to do for weeks. Almost a month. I'd gone shopping with my brother, under duress, I might add, and spent the time searching the stores for something to give to Bella. She wasn't easy to shop for. I wasn't especially skilled in the girlfriend gift situation as it was, but she was a pain. She didn't collect anything, she wasn't like most frivolous girls that had to have everything that caught her eye, and clothes were defiantly off the list. I thought about getting her some lingerie—following Emmett's lead, but that just seemed stupid, too. He was buying trashy underwear for Rosalie to wear for him, not the other way around._

_I wanted something special—exceptional. I wanted the gift to make a statement, telling her with the gesture that I loved her through and through. Crotch less panties weren't the statement I wanted to make. Even though our sex life was pretty exceptional, it just seemed wrong. That was just the fancy icing on the cake of our relationship. She was my best friend—my favorite person in the world. I wanted something to say that._

_I ended up walking out of the mall with gifts for the kids, and a stuffed whale for Bella. She loved the ocean, told me she'd always wanted to go whale watching, so it was a simple something extra. It wasn't the gift I was looking for, though. _

_I almost felt stupid for buying it, but decided, fuck it. She'd love it no matter what._

_Rosalie was gone when we got back to the house, so I jumped on the internet to see if anything sparked my interest. An hour later, I was trolling jewelry sites, knowing in the back of my head that that was what I'd wanted to give her all along. _

_I clicked on a simple white gold ring. A lover's knot. It was simple, something I could see her wear. She wasn't into really flashy jewelry, so this one looked perfect._

"_That's ugly," I heard Rosalie say from behind me._

_I jumped._

"_Jesus," I snapped. "Why the fuck are you sneaking around?"_

_She laughed. "I'm sorry. Couldn't resist. You looked so cute in here all absorbed in the picture with your glasses perched on your nose. I was being nosy."_

_I took a deep breath and tried to calm my rattled nerves. My brain was working overtime trying to figure out what to do._

"_I like it." I did. It wasn't Rosalie's taste, that's for sure. She wore the biggest, gaudiest rock I'd ever seen. _

"_Are you sure you know what you're doing here? Giving a girl a ring, even a God awful boring one like that is like… major. You know what that means, right?"_

_I pinched the bridge of my nose and removed my glasses, rubbing my eyelids and setting them down. "Look, I'm not stupid. Why do you think I'm looking for "promise" rings? I'm not asking her to marry me, okay? That's why I don't want to give her anything with a stone in it. Not yet. When I give her a diamond, she'll know what it means. We're not ready for all that shit, yet."_

_I looked up at my sister-in-law and sighed. "I know what I want it to mean, and yeah… I want it to mean that. I do. She's not there, Rosalie. She's still in school and I don't want to put any more pressure on her right now. We're managing things right now, but that's about it. I throw a marriage proposal at her and she could very well snap and bolt on me."_

_She laughed and squeezed my shoulder. "You know, I could tease the shit out of you right now, but I won't. You impress me, Edward. You know your brother never gave me jewelry until we were married and he had to. I picked out my own ring. Lord," she laughed. "I had to remind him to get me an engagement ring!"_

_I shook my head. That didn't surprise me. As much as Emmett adored Rosalie—worshipped her—he wasn't the sharpest tack in the shed. Everything with them happened so easily and quickly that I think most of the time he took for granted that he met his soul mate so fast. Without her, God only knows what would have happened to him. She was a savior to him, and she loved him so good that there was never a day when he questioned how lucky he was._

"_I just want to give her something meaningful."_

_Nodding, she took another look at the ring. "You know… I can see her wearing it. Loving it. I like the symbolism and stuff, but I guess I'm just old school. I like bling."_

_I flicked at her ring finger. "Obviously. That thing is a deadly weapon. How do you not gouge the kid's eyes out with that thing?"_

_She gave me a hard shove. "Shut up!"_

"_So, you think she'll like this?"_

_She gave me a warm smile, her eyes crinkling in the corners as she did. "She'll love it. Bella is a very romantic sort of girl. I'm glad you don't forget about that with her. She's dreamy and sensitive and wants all the fairy tale bullshit in relationships. I'm proud of you for being the man she needs—and wants, Edward. I think you finally met your match."_

_I rolled my eyes. "What tipped you off? I'm a full blown pussy nowadays, and it pretty much has everything to do with her."_

_She laughed. "I didn't want to say that, but yeah, you're a girl. Welcome to the club. Now, whip out that Visa and buy that sucker. You need to make sure you have time to look at it before Christmas, in case you don't like it and need to find something else._

So I did. I clicked and bought it, and the second that thing arrived in the mail, I couldn't stop myself from smiling. I'd had it in my pocket ever since. Just knowing it was there was like a little reminder that my heart was with her, but she was still always with me.

I kissed her shoulders, no longer able to let her sleep. I was too excited, too full of nervous energy to sleep. Plus, I wanted to try to pull off a quickie before we headed over to my parent's house for the day. I knew that it was going to be hard to keep my hands off her all day once I slipped that ring on her finger.

I just wasn't sure how she was going to react.

"Wake up, precious. Santa's been here."

A cute little groan escaped her lips and she buried her head in the pillow. I laughed.

"Come on, little Bella… get up. I've got something for you."

She giggled and scooted her butt back against me. "I know. I can feel it."

I nipped at her neck. "Little tease."

Wrapping my arms around her and flipped us so she was on top of me with her back against my chest. I continued to kiss her neck as she wiggled. "Are you awake yet?"

I bucked my hips upwards on instinct. God… I wanted her all the time. It was almost crazy.

"I want you."

It was a statement, not a request. I had to have her. We'd abstained while she was sick, and I was fucking dying. Having her in my space, so close, made it really difficult for me to hold back. Snot, vomit and all. I loved it all. All the parts of her. I loved taking care of her, the tenderness and the concern and her vulnerability… it made me feel good. It helped me to prove to myself that I could care for her, be all she needed. I was good at it, and I found myself wanting to do it. I liked having her need me that way.

She pushed up, untangling herself from me and turned around, straddling my lap. "Merry Christmas, Edward."

Her voice was so sweet—reverent. It made my heart melt and my head pound knowing that she loved me so much. It was a responsibility being in love, and I wanted to always, always take care of it. It was precious to me, just like she was… my precious girl.

"C'mere," I whispered, pulling her down and pressing my lips against hers. "Best Christmas present ever, waking up to you, baby."

She smiled against my lips and slid down my torso, leaving small warm kisses along my chest and stomach. I started to pant, anticipating what was to come. Fuck… a blow job on Christmas morning was like… well, a blow job on Christmas morning. There pretty much wasn't anything that could top that. Ever.

I hissed when her tongue dipped out to taste me. I was painfully hard, morning wood aside; I'd been turned on just laying there with her all morning. She wasn't one to spend a lot of time down there, and thank the fucking Lord. I felt like I was ready to come the second she took me in her mouth.

She gently rolled my balls in her hand while she went to town on my dick, squeezing and tugging with the utmost of care. She made humming an art, something I was really grateful for.

"Yes," I hissed. "Faster, baby. Fuck, that's so good."

She sped up, moving faster and faster and taking the rest of me in her hand, swirling and squeezing and pulling. My orgasm roared through me, and I didn't even have a chance to tell her to move before I trusted upwards, ass cheeks clenched and thighs tight as I pumped into her mouth.

My head fell back against the pillow as I tried to catch my breath. When I looked up, I laughed, loudly, watching her spit into the edge of the sheet.

"Baby, I'm sorry," I said, trying to compose myself.

She'd never complained, or asked me not to come in her mouth, but I knew she didn't really like it. I was always respectful enough to give her a tap before I was done.

"It's fine. I just can't… you know," she said, blushing.

"Ahh, come here." I pulled her against my chest and kissed the top of her head. "That was the best gift, Bella. You make me feel so good, and I don't give a shit if you swallow or not. Frankly, I don't think I'd want that shit in my mouth either."

She snorted. "Is there something you want to tell me? Thinking about some experimentation?"

I pinched her butt. _Smart ass._

"Sit up, baby." She sat up and smiled at me, eyes wide.

"Do I get my present now?"

I nodded. "Maybe. Have you been a good girl this year?"

She smirked. "You know… I think this is the first year ever that I can honestly say that I haven't."

I laughed. That was the truth. She'd been a naughty, naughty, girl. And that was exactly why she deserved my gift.

I sat up and picked her up, carrying her half naked body toward the living room where the gifts sat under the small Christmas tree I'd bought for us. Once I had her settled on the couch, I strolled over to the tree and picked up the bag with the stuffed animal. I wanted to give that to her first, just to tease her a little.

I walked back over and laughed at her excitement. "Gimme! Gimme!"

I handed her the back and sat back on the coffee table. "Go ahead. Open it."

She dug the whale out; throwing the tissue paper Rosalie gave me on the floor. She held it up, squealed, and then held it against her chest.

"I love it! You remembered that I said I loved whales! Thank you!"

She sat up on her knees and reached foreword, giving me a huge kiss on the lips.

"That's not all. Look inside."

She dug around and pulled out the slip of paper I'd put inside. "We're going whale watching? Really!"

I laughed. "Yup. So… you like it?"

"Yes!" she cried. "This is the best gift ever!"

I was a little proud of myself. I knew she'd like it, but her reaction was way more than I expected.

I reached into the pocket of my flannel pants and pulled the small metal object out, fisting it tightly against my palm. "There's one more," I said softly. "Open your hand."

She set the whale down, tossed the bag aside and did as I asked. She stared at me intently, and I could see that I was making her nervous.

Not wanting to prolong it, I put my hand on top of hers and dropped the ring in her hand, sitting back so I could gauge her reaction.

She looked down, then back up at me and gasped.

"Is this…"

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Loves and hugs and kisses!**

**XO**

**J'me**


	47. Chapter 47

**DISCLAIMER: ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**** No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

AN: So super sorry about the lapse in chapters! I was out of town for a couple days, so please forgive!

So glad you all liked the surprise EPOV Sometimes he just pushes his way in and I can't deny him. Just can't!

Thanks for all the lovely reviews! Each one made me smiley!

**August 21, 2012**

**Prompt: Beauty is in the eye of the beholder**

* * *

It was shiny and small and a freaking ring. At first glance, it pretty much took my breath away. Flutters and butterflies and anticipation and dreams bubbled up.

I looked up at him with a look of shock. A ring? A ring? What did that mean, anyway? He looked nervous and I was so not ready for that to happen. Not yet—not now. It wouldn't work. Not while I was in school, not when we lived hours away from each other. No. It couldn't be.

"It's a promise ring," he said, pulling the ring from my palm and slipping it on my left ring finger. "Don't worry, Bella. I'm not that much of an asshole," he said with a laugh. "When I'm ready to marry you, you'll get a diamond. This is just symbolic—a promise."

It was a little loose, but it fit and it looked amazing there.

"Does it fit? We can get it sized tomorrow, or this weekend, or whatever," he babbled.

I looked at it once more before I launched myself into his arms, kissing him all over his face. "You're the most amazing, romantic, thoughtful, wonderful, beautiful boyfriend in the whole world!" I cried. "I love you so much!"

He laughed and lifted me into his arms. "I'm so glad you like it, precious. I mean it. You're my girl… you're gonna be the only one. Forever."

"I love it," I sighed, pressing my head against his chest.

He kissed the top of my head. "Rosalie thought it was ugly," he said.

I lifted my head and held my hand out in front of me. "I love it. It's cool looking. What does Rosalie know?"

He lifted me up a little and I wrapped my legs around his waist. "You want your present now?" I asked, smiling.

I almost felt stupid. The gift I got him was nothing compared to the thoughtful, beautiful gifts he got for me, but I knew he'd love them, anyway.

"Yup!" he said, punctuated his words with a kiss on my nose. "Give 'em to me!"

He gave my cheeks a squeeze and set me down. I want over to the tree and pulled the packages out. "You have to open the small one first. Then the big one."

"I thought you'd never ask," he teased, waggling his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes. "You're a pervert, you know that?"

He nodded and shrugged. "This is news to you? Never bothered you before."

I shook my head and handed him the small box. Open this one."

He tore through the wrapping paper, throwing it on the floor. I laughed. "You're such a boy!"

He lifted the lid and smiled. "Thanks, babe." He held the shirt up and then the tie. "You've got good taste."

I smirked. "I might've had my reasons for buying that. I want to see you in that today."

"Do ya?"

I rolled my eyes. "Fishing for compliments on Christmas? Shame on you." I laughed and handed him the bigger box. "Here, open this one."

He followed the same pattern, tearing through the paper like a monster and whistled when he saw the box. "This is great, gorgeous! I'd been thinking about getting one of these."

I knew that. He'd only brought it up about forty thousand times. "I knew you'd have fun with it. Now you and Emmett can make your own beer to drink while you watch football. I got my dad the same thing."

"Oh, yeah?" he asked, looking the box over. "He'll dig it."

I smiled. "Okay… one last thing."

I went back to the tree and brought the oversized package from behind the tree and dragged it over as carefully as I could.

"Okay… I hope you don't think this is totally stupid."

He smiled carefully and ripped the paper. The look on his face was so perfect. He was surprised, happy, touched, and in love.

"Fuck… this is beautiful."

It was a picture Jessica took of the two of us after a night out in Seattle. We'd gone to a show with her and James, and we'd had the best night. We'd gotten a little drunk, just enough to let loose and laugh like crazy. We'd all been lying around our dorm room, drinking more beer and telling funny stories.

In the picture, he'd been sitting up against my bed frame, and I was sitting between his legs, leaning back against him. My head was turned to face him, and his was turned down to look at me. The smiles we gave each other were so pure, so full of love and just… admiration. The love was just there. In our eyes, our smiles… all of it. It was truly a beautiful photo.

I had it enlarged and put on a piece of canvas as a photo shop in town. I'd walked past it several times when I had to park down the street to go to the store and knew I wanted one. They were just really cool.

"You like it?" I asked nervously.

He looked at me and nodded. "This is going up in here. I want this to be the first thing everyone sees when they walk into our house."

I blinked several times, rapidly. He nodded. "Our house. When you're here, Bella, it's a home. I just keep it warm until you get here. When you're done and ready to come home… you'll come here. Everything is ours. My shit is your shit; my house is your house. My heart is yours, precious. I want us to share everything, and this picture belongs in our living room."

I smiled. "Do you practice this stuff," I sniffed. "You say the most romantic things sometimes…"

He moved the photo to the side and pulled me on his lap. "What can I say? I'm a smooth motherfucker. Isn't that why you fell for me, baby?"

I giggled. "That and the fact that you're kind of hot."

He pinched my side. "Kind of? Come on…"

I pulled his face forward and kissed him hard. He was so fishing for more compliments. He'd get them—it was Christmas after all.

* * *

** Thank you for reading!**

**Much loves**

**J'me**


	48. Chapter 48

**DISCLAIMER: ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**** No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

AN: Thank you for the reviews last chapter Glad you guys liked their little Christmas exchange! For anyone interested, since I got a couple questions about the ring, I posted a picture of it on my FB group page. Also, a little explanation on the promise ring placement. As far as I'd always been told, if it was a pre-engagement rign, it goes on the left ring finger. If it's a "friends" ring or something like that, it's on the right. I looked around on the internet, and most say the same. So… I went with what I know

**August 25, 2012**

**Prompt: Slur, Whir, Blur**

* * *

It was all very surreal being back in that house. In that yard. It seemed like a lifetime ago, honestly. I didn't even feel like I was the same girl. It was weird how things turned out. Wonderful, but weird.

I watched Tanya flit around the house, smiling and flirting and giggling. It was the same as the first night, except that I no longer hated her. I still didn't _like_ her so much, but there was definitely an understanding.

But, I was getting annoyed with the way she relied on Edward to control the place. It wasn't _his_ party. He wasn't _her_ boyfriend. Yes, he was her friend, and the people seemed to be familiar with him and his place in that house. It bugged me, but I wasn't completely going nuts. He never left my side; his hands were on me the entire time. It was clear that I was there with him—I was his, and he was mine.

It didn't stop the wandering eyes from several girls. The niggling doubt would creep up and I'd chug on my glass of beer to punch them down. I had no idea if they were previous conquests, or if they were just jealous bitches, but I didn't like it.

And they didn't' like me. That much was clear.

That was the part that made me feel better. I wanted to pump my fist in the air and scream that he was with me. I won. I didn't—I wasn't that petty, but I did manage a few sneers to let them know their place.

I wasn't having a bad time, though—all things considered. In fact, I was having a pretty good time. James agreed to be our designated driver, so Edward and I were both a little tipsy. It was fun. He was grabby and touchy and he wore that mischievous naughty smile the whole time. His cheeks always turned the cutest shade of pink after he'd had a few, and it reminded me of the way my dad's nose would turn red when he was drunk.

So, we kissed a lot, giggled a lot, and people watched. I met a lot of his friends—thanks to Tanya, who made it a point to drag me from person to person and introduce me. Not only that, but she was obsessed with my jewelry. First, it was the watch. I only wore it because I was dressed up, and wanted to make sure I knew the exact moment the clock struck twelve so I could give Edward the best New Year's kiss he'd ever had. She loved it, went on and on about how expensive it was, and almost fell out when I told her Edward gave it to me. Then, I let it slip that he'd had it engraved. Okay… so, I intentionally slipped that in there, but she was asking for it.

Driving me nuts was more like it.

She did seem genuinely happy for us, which was cool. She seemed happy with her guy—Laurent, even though he didn't show up at the party. Myself—I would have been pissed off if my boyfriend blew me off on New Year's Eve, but she was fine with it. The throngs of guys she had falling at her feet didn't hurt, I was sure.

"Let's go upstairs," Edward slurred in my ear as he sucked his way up my neck. "I can't wait anymore with this dress and your boobs…" he growled, nipping at my earlobe. "I want to fuck."

I gasped and slapped him out of the way. "Stop," I said, laughing. "I'm not doing that here… there's a ton of people here. Stop!"

His lips went back to my neck and he pulled the skin between his lips and sucked hard. I knew there'd be a hickey.

"You're impossible! Stop being a horn-dog," I scolded. "We'll leave right after midnight. I don't want to miss my kiss."

He pulled me into his lap and I laughed nervously when I heard hoots and whistles from the room. "I won't forget to kiss you at midnight… I plan on kissing you _until _midnight. Every inch of your body."

Okay… so he was winning me over. It was pretty hard to pass up on that offer. Especially when he was all roaming hands and hot skin and that freaking irresistible smile… I really wanted to give in.

I looked at my watch and smiled. "It's three minutes till Midnight. We'll leave as soon as I get my kiss, and then you can take me home and kiss me all over," I whispered.

With one hand on the back of my neck, he pulled me in for a kiss. A kiss that lasted way longer than three minutes. When he finally pulled away, he smiled a silly, sexy drunken smile.

"Happy New Year, gorgeous."

"Happy New Year, Edward."


	49. Chapter 49

**DISCLAIMER: ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**** No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**August 27, 2012**

**Prompt: Circumstances**

* * *

The months went by in a blur. School was really kicking my ass. Since I was on an accelerated schedule, I'd only had a week between my classes at Christmas, and would only have another two weeks once the semester was over for summer. I knew Edward was disappointed that I wouldn't be able to stay with him for the summer, but it was the way it had to be. I guess he hadn't been paying attention to my schedule when I'd drawn it out for him. He was used to the way things were when he was in school, and he was looking forward to the breaks.

I, on the other hand was glad I'd decided to just go all in and get it over with. The sooner I was done, the sooner I could move back home for good. As much as I enjoyed Seattle, I was ready to leave. Even if I hadn't met Edward, I still would've gone home afterwards. All the years I'd dreamed about getting out of Forks were for nothing because I never wanted to leave again. That was home. The city just wasn't for me after all.

So, unfortunately, circumstances kept us from seeing each other again. This time, things were easier. Mostly because I was too busy to worry about it, but also because we were in a really good spot in our relationship. I was no longer the suspicious, needy girl I was when we started dating. I knew he loved me and that he was there, waiting for me patiently, missing me. He didn't have anything to worry about on his end—I was locked up in classrooms or my dorm ninety percent of the time.

Jessica and I went out once in a while—she'd drag me out was more like it. But those times were few and far between. I enjoyed myself when we did, but it was just enough for me to remember that I wasn't missing out on anything. It was fun while it lasted, but my life was miles away in Port Angeles, and that's where I wanted to be.

My phone buzzed on the table top and I swiped it up quickly, laughing. I'd been waiting rather impatiently for Edward's call.

"Are you here?" I asked.

He chuckled. "What are you doing, precious? You sound like you've been running or something."

I sat back against the chair and sighed. "No. Just sitting here waiting for you to get here. So, are you here?"

"I'm here. Come on… or do you want me to come up and get you? Do you need help?"

I jumped up and grabbed my bag. "Nope. I'm ready! I'll be down in a sec."

I turned off my laptop, grabbed my purse, and dragged my suitcase behind me as I left the room, locking it behind me. I practically ran down the hall to get downstairs to see him.

I was beside myself excited about a weekend away. We'd never done that, so I couldn't even pretend to act cool and collected. My whole body vibrated and my smile was concrete on my face. He was keeping it a secret, which was driving me nuts, but I was glad he did. It was fun looking forward to something new. I found myself wondering if we were going to a fancy hotel, or a quaint inn, or camping for all I knew. It didn't matter. All that mattered was that I was going to be with him.

It was also very romantic of him. It was our anniversary—something he kept track of like a four-year-old would countdown to Christmas. Every day I wondered how it was possible to love him more. It was almost impossible not to.

When I got downstairs, there he was, leaning against the side of his truck, looking much to freaking hot for his own good. I couldn't wait to just… _maul_ him. Keeping my hands to myself was not something that he made easy on me. Especially when he looked like that. I loved him in a suit, always, but Edward in skinny jeans and a flannel—it just wasn't fair.

"Hey there, gorgeous," he greeted me, smirking. He stepped away from the car and moved toward me, grabbing my bag and kissing me soundly. "You look pretty."

I never got sick of hearing that. Ever. It was one of those things I hated hearing from family members and the old men that worked with my dad. It always made me uncomfortable. With Edward, it made me see stars. I couldn't get enough.

"Thank you," I said, blushing.

"So… are you ready for the best weekend of your life?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows.

"Yes! Are you going to tell me where we're going?"

He laughed. "Nice try, sweets. No. You'll just have to wait and see."

It was a little bit of déjà vu as we drove down the highway. A small smile played on my lips when I thought back to another time when he'd surprised me. I kind of hoped—well, more than kind of hoped—that the weekend would play out the same way. I truly wanted to just stay locked up somewhere with him and just be alone and naked the whole time.

We talked a lot while we drove, and I listened intently to him talk about some projects he was excited about at work. He was going out of town again—designing a luxury yacht for some mega-rich guy with deep pockets. It was a huge deal—it could garner him some serious attention and mean a lot more work. I was so impressed when he talked about work. I wished more than anything that I could see him in action—all man in charge in his power suit and those panty demolishing glasses.

"So, are you bummed that you're not working at the center as much, or are you too busy to care?" he asked.

I sighed. "I'm totally bummed out. I actually went down there and hung out last night. They were having a middle school dance thing, so I helped them out. I wish I had more time."

He smiled and reached across the console to take my hand. "I know you miss it. You can't do everything. You'll wear yourself out."

I laughed. "Yeah, I have to give up all the fun stuff for books and school!"

He shook his head. "It won't be like that forever. You just need to find a balance."

I rolled my eyes. "Some of us just had it lucky, I guess."

He laughed. Loudly. "I'm sorry I'm so much smarter than you, and I didn't have to study so much."

I gasped and smacked his chest. "You're a creep sometimes. Smart ass."

He laughed again and turned off the main highway onto a smaller road. "We're almost there… quit beating me up, or I'll leave you out here in the woods."

I flopped back against the seat and looked out the window so I could take in the scenery. "Seriously… where are you taking me? This is the middle of nowhere!"

He just smirked and reached up to lower his sunglasses. "Rosalie told me about this place. It's a lake house."

I gasped again when I looked ahead of us and saw the pristine white house in front of us. It was more like an estate—or freaking mansion. It was gorgeous.

"Have I told you that you're the best boyfriend on the planet?"

He shook his head. "Not today."

"Well, you are. You're the best, and I love you! Do we have this place to ourselves?"

He pulled up in front of the house and removed the keys from the ignition. "You bet. And yes… I plan on fucking you in all seven rooms, on every surface, repeatedly. I hope you've been drinking your milk—you're going to need the strength."

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading and for leaving me your sweet reviews! You make me so happy with each and every word!**

-For anyone that reads any of my other stories—I want to apologize for the flakey ass I've been the past few weeks. RL has just been a little busier than usual, but things are calmed down with summer being over. My plan is to have this story wrap up by Saturday, DLA will conclude by mid September, Snapdragon will finish posting by the end of September, and Quickie will post whenever I get the urge to write that madness. So… yeah. I'm hoping to be done with posting by the end of September, beginning of October. Thank you all for your understanding the last two weeks while I got my shit together!

**Peace!**

**J'me**


	50. Chapter 50

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**** No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

AN: Big hugs to you guys for being patient with me! I had a good couple days writing, and this is just about wrapped up! I'll post throughout the weekend until I hit complete

**August 31, 2012**

**Prompt: Glass**

* * *

The moment the key was in the lock, he shoved the door open and pulled me inside. I didn't even get a chance to look around before he had me up against the door, kissing me so hard I thought I'd faint. I loved when he kissed me that way, like he couldn't get enough of me… it felt good that he felt the same way I did.

And then he was on his knees, pulling my pants down my legs and tasting me without hesitation. He was like a man starved, and I could hardly keep myself upright. God, he was so good at that. I couldn't believe that at one time in my life I'd thought it'd be gross or weird.

It was anything but… it was amazing. The way he looked up at me, a small smirk on his lips, knowing that he was driving me to the brink of insanity and loving every minute of it.

I slammed the palms of my hands against the door, trying to hold myself up so I wouldn't fall. He held onto my thighs, the warm pads of his fingers digging deliciously into my flesh.

"Oh God," I whimpered. "I'm going to fall."

He stopped kissing me, making me protest a little with a pout, and carried me over to the couch—a fluffy couch with plenty of room to play. He laid me down and undid the buttons on his jeans, and shoved them down his legs quickly. His eyes were dark—that sexy needy look on his face and I shivered.

"The things I want to do to you," he said roughly. "It's going to kill me this staying away from you for so long, Bella… you're all I think about. This… you lying there all flushed and ready for me…" he groaned again, and slid his boxers down to meet his jeans.

Stroking himself a few times, he licked his lips and leaned down over me, kissing me again like I was the only thing that kept him alive. He moved my shirt up and over my head, never disconnecting his mouth from mine, and I couldn't help but smile at how _skilled_ he was.

He pushed into me, my breathe rushing out in a quick huff when he was completely inside of me. I could tell he wasn't going to be sweet and gentle—there was time for that later on. The need was too great. We'd denied ourselves for way too long—again. He was right—it was fucking hell being away from him. I only hoped we'd make it. We'd done pretty well for a year, but it was nothing but torture, no matter how busy I was, or how little time I had on my hands. I missed him. Always.

He drove into me over and over again, lifting my legs to drive deeper and deeper and all I could do was feel. I clung to him, needing to touch and hold and feel him all over. It was just all consuming.

"I can't hold off, gorgeous… are you close… I need you to be close," he panted, dropping my leg from his shoulder and pulling me to the edge of the couch, his thrusts never ceasing.

"Yes, yes," I cried. "So fucking good," I moaned.

He rubbed at my clit, causing me to scream and arch off the couch. I shook, and then crumbled as my orgasm rocked through me, him following, crying out my name.

He fell against me, exhausted, his breathing harsh and labored. "Holy fuck," he said with a little laugh. "I feel out of practice… practically blew my load as soon as I got inside of you."

I smiled lazily, letting my eyes fall closed and my fingers linger over his skin. "That was awesome," I said, drunk and stupid from his love. "I wanna fall asleep."

He laughed and kissed my cheek before pulling out of me and standing up. "Let's take a quick shower… I'm all sweaty now. Then we can take a quick nap before I give you round two. I want to fuck you in the lake."

My eyes snapped open. "I'm not going outside naked, Edward Cullen! I swear to God I won't wear any clothes the whole time we're here, but no way am I skinny dipping!"

He was crazy if he thought I was going there. I was brave and willing when it was just the two of us, but the lake? No way. It was broad daylight.

"Yes, you are. We'll call it my birthday present." He wiggled his eyebrows and his eyes sparkled with naughtiness.

"That's not fair… you're trying to guilt trip me!"

"Fuck yes I am. You're doing it. I've fantasized about it for… fuck, a while. I promise no one will see."

I bit my lip and shook my head. "I'll think about it. Okay… I promise."

He winked. "That's my girl."

Once we took a nice long shower and I'd given him a pre-birthday gift before getting out, we lazed around on the huge king sized bed and relaxed with a glass of wine and some snacks he'd thought to bring along—some cheese and fruit.

"You're such a sappy romantic fool, you know that? Not one of my friends have ever been fed grapes and cheese in bed—in a fancy romantic lake house, no less. I can't help but wonder how I got so damn lucky."

He popped another grape in my mouth and tapped my nose. "I'm the lucky one. We were meant to be, baby."

I snorted. "You and your pretty words." I sighed and set the plate to my side so I could face him. "You're pretty wonderful. I hope you know how much I love you, Edward. I love you so much."

He ran a finger over my cheek and smiled. "I know you do, precious. That's why you're going to give in and get dirty in that lake with me."

I groaned and smacked his chest. "Relentless! God, you have a one-track mind sometimes!" I couldn't help but laugh at him. "Fine… but please tell me there aren't any fish that are gonna touch me, or… I don't know… creatures! And it has to be dark! I don't want my bare ass out for some old fisherman to see."

He rolled us over so that he was on top of me, pinning me to the bed. "Love you, pretty precious."

I sighed and smiled. "I love you, too."

"Happy Anniversary."

I smiled, happier than I'd ever been in my life. "Happy anniversary. Thank you for putting up with me—for sticking with this and everything you do for us. I appreciate you, you know that?"

He nodded. "I know you do. Now… can we stop talking and break in this big ass bed?"

I didn't get a chance to answer before he was once again inside of me, rolling me toward heaven.

* * *

Thank you for reading :)

Please review!

BTW... there will be an outtake of the lake smexing-I'll be donating it to a fandom cause this month. I will give you more details about where to donate if you'd like.

LOVE Y'ALL

J'me


	51. Chapter 51

Disclaimer: _**All copyright, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**_

**September 1, 2012**

**Prompt: Basket**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY JAMIE MEREDITH ! ILY**

* * *

"There you are," Jessica sings as she strolls into the room. "I haven't seen you for so long. Where've you been?"

I rolled my eyes. That was an understatement. It'd been over a week since I'd seen her. She'd been staying over with her new boyfriend, which I understood, but it would've been nice if she'd checked in with me once in a while.

"I've been here, Jess. Where've you been?"

She threw her backpack on the bed and sat down next to me, giving me a one armed hug. "I missed you… sorry I haven't been around. You know how it is."

I gave her a small smile. I did know how it was when you started out a relationship, but I'd never snubbed her or left her wondering where the hell I was.

"Don't make me worry."

She giggled. I answered the phone when you called, Bella."

I laid my book down and sighed. "I know, but I don't know this guy. You haven't told me one thing about him."

She bounced on the bed a little, smiling. "Okay, so, he's a science major, which is really cool and smart. His name is Seth and he's super cute. Oh, and he's so sweet!"

I smiled, enjoying that she seemed so happy. "Well, can I meet him? Why are you keeping him a secret?"

She shook her head. "I'm really not. It's just that everything is really new, and we like to spend a lot of time together."

I snorted. "Obviously."

She held her hand up. "No, wait. It's not like that… we haven't even had sex! Lauren didn't believe me, but it's true! He's super nice and he wants to wait… to make it special."

Well, that was pretty sweet. I gave him a point. "Well, wow… that's pretty cool, actually. He seems really nice and I really want to meet him. Why don't we all go out next weekend when Edward comes to visit?"

She flinched. "I don't know… won't that be weird… you know, with James being his best friend?"

"No, don't even worry about it. He knows you two are over, and James is dating, too."

She ducked her head. "He is?"

I touched her arm. "He is. I thought you knew… or at least assumed. I didn't mean to upset you, Jess. I'm sorry."

She shrugged. "Hey, it is what it is. He wants a more serious relationship and I can't give that to him. I can't do anything about it…"

I grabbed her in a hug and squeezed her tight. "Listen… I'm leaving as soon as traffic dies down to go to Port Angeles. You and Seth can stay here this weekend. Okay?"

She sniffed and I felt like the biggest butthole on the planet for upsetting her. Sometimes I just went off at the mouth and I wanted to punch myself in the face.

"I told him I was spending the weekend with you," she said with a laugh. "I didn't know you were leaving."

I tapped my finger against my lips. "Come with me. Edward would love to have you. I'm going shopping with Rosalie tomorrow, and you should come. I'm only staying at Edward's tonight. Tomorrow night he's going with Emmett to a bachelor party, so I'm kicking it with Rose and the kids. It'll be fun!"

Her eyes brightened. "You know what? That sounds perfect. You're sure he won't mind? Rose? She won't care?"

I waved her off. "No way! It'll be a blast. She bought a bunch of junk for us to eat and she's making margaritas—with tequila."

Her eyes went wide. "Rosalie Cullen is condoning under-age drinking? I'm shocked!" She giggled and shoved my shoulder.

"She's not as serious as you think she is. She's really, really, cool."

She sighed dramatically. "I know she is, Bella… I was kidding. I love her. I just think it's funny. Whatever. Let's do this then… but call Edward first and let him know I'm coming along."

I grabbed my phone and pointed at the closet. Get to packing. I'm leaving you here if you take too long."

I walked out in the hall to talk to Edward while she got ready to go. I knew he wouldn't mind, and he had honestly missed seeing her. Also, he'd be pleased that I'd have someone with me while I drove down. He worried too much. It was endearing, but sometimes he went overboard.

He picked up on the first ring. "Do not tell me you're not coming. I will drive up there and kick your ass, Miss Swan."

I giggled. "Boy, are we in a shitty mood tonight?"

He sighed. "Don't play with me, little girl. I'm serious… don't flake on me. I miss you."

I smiled and leaned up against the wall. "I'm not flaking… I'm actually about to head out in a few, but I wanted to let you know that I'm dragging Jessica along."

He groaned. "Why?"

I frowned and pulled the phone away, like it'd be easy for him to just look through the phone and see me pout. I held it back against my ear and sighed. "I won't even see you most of the time. It's a girl/boy weekend. You'll be with Emmett, anyway."

"Not tonight!" he snapped. "I wanted to spend the whole night naked! Now we have to stay in the room… fuck."

I giggled. "Behave. We can have sex, just not all over the house, you dirty perv. Is that the only reason you want me to come?"

I knew it wasn't, but it was too much fun messing with him.

"What if it was?"

"Ugh!" I huffed. "You're a jerk. We're on our way, so I'll see you in a bit. You want me to pick up food?"

"Yeah, go ahead. I was going to take you out, but that'll be fine."

He was disappointed, which I didn't really expect. We'd gone almost two months of seeing each other every weekend. I hoped I hadn't screwed up some secret plan of his—he did that, random romantic evenings. I loved them, and if he had something planned, I would be just as disappointed.

"I love you, pumpkin."

He chuckled, but he wasn't amused. "I better get a blow job tonight."

I gave him a smooch against the phone and hung up. He was being a big old butthead. He'd get over it—he was just spoiled.

I went back in the room to check on her and smiled when I saw that she was zipping up her overnight bag. "You ready?"

She nodded. "Yeah… so, what'd he say? Is he cool?"

I smirked. "He's being a wiener, but he'll get over it. You know how he gets—he wants me all to himself. He's a big ol' baby like that sometimes."

My phone buzzed in my hand and I held it up to see that Edward was calling me back. I held up my finger to Jess and answered. "Yes, my darling dear."

"I'm sorry I was an ass. It just bummed me out that we're not going to have much time. I like you in the house."

I sighed. "I know, but this is a unique weekend. I'll drive down again next weekend if you want me too. Don't be a punk."

He laughed. "Love you, precious. I'll see you in a few… be safe and drive careful."

"I will."

I hung up. "Okay. Let's move it."

She grabbed her bag and I grabbed mine. Just as we were walking out the door, my phone rang again. "Oh my God, is he on the rag? What the hell," I laughed, answering.

"What now? I was on my way out!"

"Don't bother getting food, baby. I'll order Italian and have them deliver. Just hurry your ass up. I need some of you… right now."

My skin prickled and my breath picked up. "Um…" I said shakily. "I'm coming… love you!"

I pushed end and turned to Jessica. "Good thing I have a radar detector because I'm hauling ass. My man is in a mood—if ya know what I mean."

She grimaced. "Fantastic. Good thing _I_ remembered my iPod so I can the inappropriate sounds I'm sure I'd be sorry I heard… ugh! You two are horny bastards!"

I wagged my eyebrows. "Hater."

The ride was fun. She told me more about Seth and we talked about what her plans were once I graduated. Once this semester was over, I only had to get through spring before I was done. I had less than nine months and I was done. I wasn't wasting any time, either. As soon as I had that damn piece of paper in my hot little hands, I was moving to P.A., and in with Edward. There were several clinics, and a great hospital there, so I hoped I wouldn't have to wait too long before I found a job.

I always got so giddy when I pulled up in front of Edward's house. I killed the ignition and threw the door open. I couldn't wait to see him. I didn't have to wait long. When I looked up, he was on the porch.

Wearing his glasses, an old band t-shirt, and sweats. Rumpled and comfy and gorgeous. And all freaking mine.

I ran. It was like I couldn't get to him fast enough. He pulled me into his arms and hugged me tight, humming into my neck with relief. "God, I missed you this week."

I pulled back so I could kiss him. "I missed you more. Are you in a better mood?"

He smirked. "I am now," he said. He looked over my shoulder and smiled. "Hey, Jess."

She walked past us and into the house. "Hi, Edward. Thank you for letting me come with her. I know you're mad… but, thanks anyway."

He shook his head. "I need to apologize, huh?"

I nodded. "You do."

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Hey, I ordered a basket of garlic cheese bread… that'll make her happy. Right?"

I shrugged and pushed on his chest, making him walk backwards. "It might. She understands."

"Good," he said, nodding. "Come on. Let's sneak off and make out until the food gets here. I want to kiss on you a little bit."

Well, I couldn't argue with that. I wanted the same thing.

"Jessica," he said dragging me toward the bedroom. "My wallet's on the dining room table. Can you pay for the food when it gets here? I need to talk to Bella for a minute."

She laughed loudly as we disappeared into the hall. "That was rude!" I chastised. "I'm not having sex with you while she's sitting out there. Haven't you got any manners?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "Nope. She's barging in on my weekend. I'm letting her stay and buying her dinner. She'll be fine for a minute."

He pushed me into his room, shutting the door behind him and leading me to the bed. "Edward," I warned, laughing. "What's gotten into you?"

He raised an eyebrow. "That fucking little pink sweater, that's what! You already knew I was horny, and you show up in those tight ass little… tights and that sweater hugging you tits and ass. I'm only a man, Bella. I want to eat you up," he said with a little growl, pushing me against the mattress.

"My pretty, pretty pink girl," he mumbled, attacking my neck.

I laughed. "Did one of your little hipster friends give you some weed? You're acting like a weirdo!"

That made him laugh. "Bella… these tights make me crazy—you know this."

I pushed at his chest and struggled as he tried to hold me down and kiss me. "They're not tights. I told you—_leggings_. They're called _leggings_. Tights go under skirts!"

He shook his head. "_I _go under skirts—tights go off. Now."

He dug his fingers into the waistband and started tugging them down. "You are so out of control," I laughed. "Seriously. No. After dinner—I promise I'll take my leggings off."

He groaned and fell heavily on top of me. "Fine. Tease."

I smacked his back. "I'm not a tease, you take that back!"

He sat up. "You're a tease—if you weren't, I wouldn't have to go in the bathroom and splash cold water on my dick."

That made me laugh even harder. "Oh… this is going to be a fun weekend!"

* * *

Thank you for reading!

I will be posting several chapters today—and I've decided to make it an even 60 chapters cuz I'm weird like that. I can't stand leaving it at a random #.

ILY guys!

Also, don't forget to read the Taste of the Forbidden entries! One of those suckers is mine I read almost all of them last night and there are some really good ones!

**www . fanfiction u / 4076435 / Taste-of-the-Forbidden-Contest (Just fix the spaces and you're there!)**

Also, I mentioned the fandom cause I'll be donating the lake sex chapter to. It'll be the **Fandom For Suicide awareness.** I'll put up full details on my blog and FB page when it gets closer to the due date. This is a cause that is very near to my heart personally. I lost one of my best friends to Suicide 19 years ago, and then had a dear family friend try to take his life on Father's Day. This is important and could affect anyone. It's a reminder to always keep your eyes and ears open and talk to your loved ones.


	52. Chapter 52

**Disclaimer: **_**All copyright, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization**__**.**_

_**AN: **_** Just a quick note on the time table-Bella's BA Nursing program is five semesters, so 2 1/2 years. She's on a fast track program, which she touched on a few chapters back. Just wanted to clear that up because I don't want you confused. **

**Also, I'll be jumping through time a little bit in the next few chapters-little jumps. **

**September 1, 2012**

**Prompt: Poignant**

* * *

I wasn't sure why Edward was being so clingy—it was starting to freak me out. Unfortunately, I didn't have time to call him out on anything. As soon as we ate dinner, he scooted me off into the bedroom, bid Jessica a good night, and used his mouth for other things until I fell asleep.

The next day we were up early and heading to Forks to spend the day with Rosalie and the kids. It was a welcome distraction. Clinical rotations were brutal on me. I was nowhere near prepared for how physical nursing was. I knew it was a physical job, but man… it really kicked me in the butt.

So, I kissed a pouting Edward, told him to be a good boy, and we headed off to Forks. Jessica seemed surprised that I wasn't concerned with him going to a bachelor party.

"You know they'll have strippers. I mean… they always have strippers."

I rolled my eyes. "Who cares? I trust him, and you see how he is with me… do you honestly think I have anything to worry about?"

She shrugged. "Maybe not, but I'd be pissed if it was my boyfriend."

I pulled up in front of Rosalie's and parked the car. "I trust him."

Rose met us outside, pointing at her car, signaling that she wanted to drive. Jess continued to blab in my ear the entire walk to the truck.

"Hey, Jessica! I'm glad you came. We'll have a good old fashion slumber party," Rose laughed. "Bella, can you help me get the kids in the car? Bree is hell on wheels this morning—just warning you."

I laughed and walked toward the house. "I'd be glad to. I miss my little princess. Where's Riley?"

She opened the door to Emmett's SUV and started adjusting the car seats. "He's in the house with Emmett."

I walked in and waved at Emmett, who was on the phone, and bee-lined toward Bree sitting at the kitchen table in her booster seat.

"Look at my big girl! Sitting up so pretty!"

"Bah-Bah!" she said, reaching out for me. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see Emmett smiling, holding his phone out for me to take.

"Hello?"

"You didn't call me when you got there," Edward blurted out.

I laughed and shook my head at Emmett. "Um… I _just_ walked in the door. Cool your jets."

Emmett barked out a laugh and held his hand out for me to take. "Gimme the phone, Bell, go on and have fun."

"Bye. Love you!" I said quickly before handing the phone back to Em.

"Okay, Bro. Get your ass over here. They're here and they're fine. Bye."

I tipped my head and gave him a raised eyebrow. "What's up his ass? I mean… he has really been weird."

He looked like he wanted to say something, but shook his head instead. "Look… he misses you. Edward's used to always getting his way. He wants you here all the time whenever he wants you. He just really, really, misses you."

I was sure that was part of it, but there had to be more. He was acting way more odd than usual. "If you say so…" I took a deep breath and looked down, almost embarrassed about what was about to come out of my mouth. "Will you watch out for him tonight? Just be careful, okay?"

Emmett threw his head back and laughed. "You have nothing to worry about, honey. That kid is whipped like a delinquent with fifteen fingers. He's not going to fuck up on you."

I shook my head. "No, I trust that he won't… but, there'll be drinking and stuff… I'm sure. Be careful driving and all that."

He tapped the top of my head—something a dad would do and smiled. "He's sure lucky he found you—you really love him, don't you?"

I gave him a "no duh" look and smiled. "More than anything. He's the best."

He chuckled. "I don't know about that… I'm actually the good brother, but Rose beat ya to it." He winked and grabbed a grumbling Bree out of her chair. "Come on, messy kid… let's wipe your face off and send you on your way."

He scrubbed her face with a paper towel and handed her over. "Have fun, and don't worry about that knucklehead. We'll be fine."

I nodded and adjusted Bree on my hip. "Okay, so see you later."

~~~PP~~

Shopping with the kids was exhausting. We had a lot of fun, but it was so much work. I was ready to collapse once we got home, and was glad Rosalie had dinner in the crock pot when we got home. She made the best Chicken and dumplings I'd ever had—total comfort food. Once we had the kids fed, I helped her get them in their pajamas and we put them to sleep.

When we returned downstairs, Jessica was pulling out all the junk food and dragging it into the living room.

"I call the long part of the sectional," Rosalie said, pointing at Jessica. "It's my house, and I'm old, so I get dibs. You two fight over the spot you want."

I laughed. It was too funny. She was always so bossy. "I want the Emmett's recliner. You take the other side of the couch. Rosalie hogs it."

I plopped down and grabbed the remote, flicking through the channels looking for something to watch.

"So, Rosalie… you're not upset about the strippers?"

I bit my tongue. I was going to kill Jessica.

Rosalie laughed. "Uh, no. I trust my husband. He's been to bachelor parties before—including his own. They're going to a strip club, so of course I knew about the strippers."

I laughed. "I told her there wasn't anything to worry about."

Jessica huffed. "I call bullshit on you two. They're going to get lap dances—mark my words."

Rosalie snorted. "Are you trying to piss us off? What the hell?"

She shook her head. "No, not trying to start anything. I guess I wish I could be that sure about something. I guess you guys are lucky."

I sighed. "I have to trust him. If I wouldn't have gotten over my insecurities and jealousy, we would have never gotten through the past year and a half! We would've killed each other or broke up or both. If he wanted to cheat on me, he wouldn't have to wait for a bachelor party—we live in separate towns. I have to have faith. Besides… I know he loves me. That's enough."

Rosalie smiled. "You tell her, girly."

"I'm going upstairs to change real fast. Are you guys going to change?"

Rose nodded. "I'm just going to let the dog out and I'll head up."

Jessica followed me up and we got into our night clothes. I felt so much better being in comfy clothes after the long day.

Rosalie was already downstairs, changed and putting in a movie when we were done. "That was fast."

"I pulled them out of the dryer and changed in the laundry room. I was too lazy to go upstairs. So… comedy, romance, scary, what do we want to watch?"

I waved at her. "Just pick something. I'm so tired that I'll probably fall asleep."

She shrugged. "Okay… how about some Patrick Swayze? Roadhouse or Dirty Dancing?"

I smirked over at Jessica. Dirty Dancing was her favorite movie. "Dirty Dancing," we said in unison.

Just then, my phone buzzed in my jacket pocket, so I picked it up and answered, knowing who it was right away.

"Hello, handsome."

"Pretty precious…" he slurred. "My love life… love of my life."

I bit my lip so I wouldn't laugh. "Are you drunk?"

Obviously he was.

"I had a few drinks… but I misss you. Not your boobs here."

"Oh dear Lord," I groaned. "Are you still at the stripper show?"

He chuckled. "Yup. James is lap dancing."

"Hmmm," I hummed, rolling my eyes. I wasn't going to share that information. "So… did you get a lap dance?" I asked.

Rosalie's head snapped over to me and she scowled.

"No way, you're my girl. My girl with boobs that I love. I love you… like, with my heart and shit. Looove. Looove you."

I giggled. "I love you, too, goofy man. Go have fun, but be careful."

"No!" he shouted into the phone. "Don't hang up, 'cause I have to tell you that we're married and you're gonna be at my house forever, and death."

My eyes bulged out of my head and Rosalie made a grabbing motion toward the phone, but I shook my head. I could hear Emmett yelling in the background, and then a loud ruckus before Emmett's voice rang out in my ear.

"Sorry, Bella… he's so hammered. It's my fault—you can kick my ass, but we've got a ride home, okay? Love ya, tell Rose I love her, and we'll see you girls tomorrow."

And then the line went dead.

I dropped the phone in my lap, half in shock and half sad.

"What? What the hell are they up to? I swear I will skin Emmett's balls if they're in trouble!" Rosalie snapped.

I shook my head. "No… it's nothing like that. I, um… wow," I whispered. "I think my stupid boyfriend just drunk proposed."


	53. Chapter 53

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**Prompt: Cut**

* * *

The next morning I was exhausted after staying up all night with the girls. Not only that, but I was shaken by Edward's pseudo proposal. I wasn't sure if I'd imagined it, or what, but it sure as hell sounded like he was thinking about marriage.

Truth was, it was an exciting idea, one I looked forward to eventually, but I wasn't ready. We had so much going on—I still had school, I still had to go out in the world and find a job, and I really didn't want to jump into marriage and all the baggage that carried. One day, of course, but I hoped to hell we were on the same page and that he was just being a dingbat drunk.

Jess and I packed up and headed back home. She and Rose thought it was hilarious that Edward had drunk dialed and gotten me all in a tizzy. Of course, his little tirade shut her the fuck up about worrying about him being a cheater or whatever. He wasn't interested in any one else's boobies—said it out loud.

Finally, she got it.

"Are you going to say something to him about what he said?"

I shrugged. "Probably not. No. When he does, _if_ he does propose, I want romance and bells and whistles and fireworks, not slurring drunk boy confessions. He can do better, and I deserve better. If he remembers, he'll feel like shit. It's the way he is. He may have been all Mr. Playboy before me, but he treats me like a princess, and that won't change."

She chuckled. "You tell it, sister. God… I'm really proud of you. I thought this would be a fluke—your relationship. You totally proved me wrong."

I shot her a scowl. "Thanks a lot, Jess."

She held up her hands. "No, don't get me wrong. You never had a boyfriend and he was—and is—so intense. I thought he'd just be too much for you and you'd bolt. You're stubborn, Bella. I wasn't sure how it'd turn out. Glad it turned out this well, honestly because you deserve it. He deserves you, too. He's a keeper."

I smiled and nodded out the window. "He is. I lucked out. And to think… I wasn't sure about going to that party." I let out a small laugh. "So crazy!"

I shook my head. Life was crazy. Mine was wonderful, and was only getting better. Everything I'd imagined was different than I always thought it'd be, and that had everything to do with Edward. He'd brought such a strong happiness into my life, that every day was an adventure and full of anticipation.

I couldn't wait to get to the house, wondering what I'd find when I got there. He was probably good and hungover, and I had an overwhelming need to take care of him. My heart was warm, wanting to show him how good I could be to him, too. I always felt like I never did enough for him, to show him how much he meant to me.

We pulled up and Jessica chuckled. "I bet they feel like crap. Rosalie said Emmett sounded just as drunk as Edward. This will be good…"

I snorted. "He's seen me barf after drinking, not once, but twice. I think it's my turn to be the caregiver, so if he feels bad, you better keep it down."

She rolled her eyes. "I would never do that to him. I mess with him, yes, but I love him. I wouldn't be mean."

Hearing her say she loved him put a tickle in my heart. "Makes me happy that you two care about each other. You're two of the most important people in my life. That means a lot to me."

She grabbed both of our bags from the back seat and handed mine to me as I came around the front of the car. The house was quite and still, and I knew they were both still asleep. I wasn't surprised. I was barely holding my head up straight and I hadn't gotten shit-faced drunk.

I opened the door quietly, and laughed under my breath when I found Emmett sprawled out on the couch, mouth ajar, arms flung to the side, and one leg hanging off the edge. He looked a mess, but boyish laying there sleeping so soundly.

I held my finger up to my lips, telling Jessica to keep it down. She even whispered loud. Then, I held up a finger to let her know I'd be back, so I could go check on Edward.

When I opened the door, it smelled like a brewery. The strong stale stench of beer and only God knew what else stabbed at my sense of smell, and I had to hold my breath for a moment so I wouldn't gag.

"Good grief, love bug… what'd you drink?" I said to myself as I headed toward the bed.

He was a hot mess in a big brown rumpled bag. He was passed out on his stomach, his pert ass pointing up in the air in his butt-hugging boxer briefs. He still had his dress shirt on, as well as his socks. He looked ridiculous—but I couldn't help but think he looked so cute that way. Vulnerable and open and just him.

I climbed on the bed and tapped his shoulder, even though I really wanted to touch his butt. Is was just right there, and it was such a cute butt.

"Edward," I sang quietly. "Wakey up, sleepy."

He groaned and wrinkled his brow, turning his head back into the pillow. I giggled and he cringed away. "Don't wanna," he mumbled.

I decided to use another tactic, one I knew was a sure fire way to get him up and out of bed. I started at his ear, first kissing the lobe softly and then the shell. He made a sound somewhere between a groan and a moan, a sound deep in his throat and his chest. I smiled. It was working.

"Are you sick?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Just tired. Headache."

I rubbed my hand over his hair, now sweaty and matted to his head. "I'll be right back, okay?"

He grabbed for me and shook his head. "Stay."

I kissed his forehead and climbed off the bed. "I'm going to get you some Alka Seltzer and some water. I'll start a pot of coffee, too. You should eat some breakfast, but I'll wait until the two of you are awake before I start it."

He gave me a small smile and turned back over as I walked out of the room.

When I got back into the living room, Emmett was sitting up, wiping his hands over his face. "Sleep well?" I asked, smirking.

He looked up at me from between his fingers. "I feel like shit. I'm too old for this shit."

I sniggered. "Well, why'd you drink so much, then?"

He shook his head. "Me and Edward were having a contest to see who could drink the most shots. He won, by the way."

I huffed. "Oh yeah… he looks like a winner."

He tried to stand up and fell back against the couch. "Fuck, my head is killing me."

I rolled my eyes. "Uh, duh. I'll get you something for your headache. Be right back."

Jessica was already in the kitchen, fishing around in the cupboards. "So, how's he feeling?"

I pulled a couple bottles of water from the refrigerator. "He's still drunk, I'd put money on it."

She laughed. "Poor thing. So… greasy bacon and eggs for breakfast?"

I nodded. "You don't have to do that, Jess. Wait a minute and I'll help. Let me get them some water and medicine and I'll be back."

Just as I assumed he'd be, Edward was still asleep, but now laying on his side, wrapped up in the blanket like a little papoose. I'd never seen him so out of it, or discombobulated. He always knew how to hold his liquor, so it was something else to see him that way.

I was relieved that he hadn't gotten hurt, or worse, as drunk as he was.

I shook his shoulder once I had his water and tablets set down on the night stand. "Edward, you have to get up. Drink some water."

He swatted me away and I wanted to deck him. "Get up. You're just going to be sicker. You're the one that taught me that, stubborn butt!"

He grumbled, groaned and flopped over on his back, covering his eyes with his arm. "Turn off the light," he barked out.

Well, the light wasn't on, but the blinds weren't pulled, so I got up and pulled them. "Happy now, grouchy. Get up. I have to leave by five and I want to spend some time with you."

He sighed heavy and full of regret. "I'm sorry… that was fucking stupid drinking so much last night."

I hummed. I wasn't going to disagree, but it was one of those things. Sometimes you drank too much. It wasn't like he drank like that all the time.

"I need a shower. I'll feel a little better."

I brushed his hair away from his head and gasped when I saw a wide, bloody cut on his forehead. "Jesus, Edward! What'd you do?"

He groaned and blinked. "What? What now? Can you whisper? Why are you yelling at me?"

Oh, boy. "You have a huge gash on your forehead. Get up and shower. I'll run the water so it gets warm. Come on out when you're done, and I'll clean that up. Jessica already started breakfast."

I got up and walked out, shaking my head. God only knew what they'd been up to. Jessica had the table set, and Emmett was already dishing his plate.

"You want me to drag him out of bed? He can be such a pussy," Emmett grumbled. I smacked him in the back of the head.

"Don't talk about him like that. What the hell happened to his head? I should kick your ass for letting him get hurt."

Emmett snorted. "He walked into a wall. That's not my fault."

I scowled. "Well, guess who he never gets to go drinking with again. You fucking brute! You let him hurt his pretty head!"

He rolled his eyes and dug into his food. "You know, first mom, and now you. He's going to send me out for tampons next."

I gave him another smack for good measure. Rose taught me well.

I waited to eat until Edward came out. When he finally did, he looked one hundred percent better. He smiled when he saw me staring at him and rubbed the back of his neck.

"So… yeah. I made an ass of myself, didn't I?"

Jessica snorted. "Which time? The phone call, the wall, the drinking contest, or the hangover?"

He chuckled. "Cute. At least I didn't throw up in my shoes. That was you."

She waved her fork at him. "Touché."

"Come on," I said, waving him over. "Sit and eat. You'll feel better."

He leaned down and kissed my cheek before sitting down next to me. "Thank you for taking care of me, precious. Sorry I got so fucked up."

I leaned over and rested my head on his arm. "I like taking care of you. I don't get to very often."

"This looks great, Jessica." He shoved a huge bite of waffle in his mouth and moaned. "Really good."

She huffed on her fist and rubbed it on her chest. "Not bad, eh. I surprise myself sometimes. I'm pretty awesome."

We finished eating and Emmett went home, stating that Rose was going to have his ass if he didn't get home to help with the kids. I was glad I'd gotten a chance to spend some time with him, and I was sad to see him go.

The three of us ended up lounging around in the living room watching the football game for the rest of the day, and before I knew it, it was time for us to head home.

"Fuck," Edward complained as he hugged me on the porch. "I'm getting really sick of telling you good-bye. This is bullshit."

I sighed against his chest, trying to push the tears back. "It won't be long before I'm done. Then you'll have to say it every morning, so this is better, isn't it?"

He squeezed me harder. "Baby… I miss you, like… it's just not normal. I want you here with me. I'm getting impatient."

I pulled back and smiled up at him. "You know that I appreciate you for being so patient with me while I live out my dreams. Most men would give up. You're letting me have my dream, reach my goals, and one day we'll have new goals, new dreams, and we'll get to have them together. That makes you pretty exceptional, you know that?"

He kissed my forehead. "That's sounds so pretty, but it doesn't make me feel any better," he chuckled. "I'm a selfish prick. I can't help it. I miss you. Too much."

Well, the tears were flowing then and there was nothing I could do about it. "I can't drive when I'm crying. Don't make me cry anymore."

He kissed me hard then, hands tangling in my hair and his tongue pushing between my lips desperately. When he kissed me that way, I just fell to pieces.

"I love you, precious girl. Please be safe. Call me when you get home. And thank you for putting up with me."

I hugged him as tightly as I could. "I will. Promise. And you weren't that bad. You're supposed to have fun and let loose sometimes. I'm just glad you didn't get hurt or something."

He smiled and brushed my hair behind my ears. "About that phone call… was I a complete idiot?"

I blushed. Holy shit… how was I supposed to even bring it up. I honestly didn't want to. "You were pretty cute, actually. Funny. You said some funny things."

He groaned. "Oh God… what'd I say?"

I smiled widely. He didn't even remember. "You just said really sweet things, and that you really like my boobies."

He gave me his crooked smile and raised an eyebrow. "I do love those tits."

And that was my boyfriend. Horny always overrode romantic. "Well, it was a very nice thing for you to say since you were surrounded by them."

He clucked his tongue. "No comparison." His eyes dipped down and I smiled.

"I have to go. Don't get any ideas."

He laughed and shook his head. "Do me a favor then. When you get home, I want you to send me a picture of them. You know, to tide me over since I barely got to look at them."

I laughed and started walking backwards toward the car, blowing him a kiss. "I love you crazy. Love you _like_ crazy, but I'm not sending you a boobie shot. I love you, but sorry."

I climbed in the car and leaned over to wave. I laughed when he cupped his hands over his mouth and yelled out.

"Show me your tits!"

Jessica started laughing. "He's just wrong!"

He was, but he was mine. Obnoxious and vulgar and all. I wouldn't have him any other way.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

XO


	54. Chapter 54

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

**AN: thank you all for your sweet words. Ily XO**

* * *

I tried to keep myself focused on the movie on the screen in front of me, but Edward and his wandering hands were way too distracting. And more interesting.

"Why did you want to see this dumb movie if you aren't even going to watch it," I whispered. "It's boring."

He chuckled. "It's French." Flicking his tongue over the shell of my ear, he chuckled. "You want to leave?"

I wasn't ready to go back to my stupid dorm, but I definitely wasn't interested in watching the movie. We were really running out of date night ideas.

"Jessica is probably home. I don't want to go there."

He chuckled. "Good. We're staying at James' home tonight. Let's go."

He didn't have to tell me twice. I bent over, grabbed my purse and then stood, holding my hand out for him to take. Thankfully, there were only a couple of people in the theater, so we didn't disturb anyone too badly.

Once we got outside, he spun me around and pressed me against the building, pinning me down with a searing kiss.

"What was that for?" I asked, out of breath.

"I've wanted to do that since I picked you up. You were in such a hurry…"

I reached up on my toes and pressed my lips to his. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I let myself jump into his arms, giggling when he let out a soft moan.

"I wanted to show you a good time tonight. I swear I didn't want to just throw you in bed. I just can't help it."

"You're insatiable," I told him, kissing his cheek, and then his neck.

"Wait," he said, dropping me to my feet. "Let's just hang out for a while. We'll just end up going to the house, fuck and then fall asleep. I want to spend time with you."

_I loved him so much._

"What should we do?"

He turned around and looked up and down the street before snapping his fingers. "Come on. I have an idea."

I laughed. "I don't know if I like the sound of that. You'll end up getting us in trouble!"

He waggled his eyebrows. "Scared?"

"No," I huffed. I was, but he didn't have to be a know-it-all.

"Good. Come on."

We hopped in the car and headed to 7-11. He pulled up and waggled his eyebrows. "Come on. Let's go grab some junk food. We're gonna have a camp out."

I laughed. Loudly. "You're insane. We're not going camping."

He nodded. "Yes, we are. Come on. Trust me, okay?"

So, we gathered up enough junk food to choke a horse and headed back to James' house. It was a modest single-family, two bedroom with a nice yard. He lived in a nice suburban area not far from the school. I was impressed.

I hadn't been there before. He'd just bought it and moved out of the apartment he'd rented close to our dorms.

"I thought you said we weren't coming back here…" I inquired. I was confused.

"I said we weren't coming back here to _fuck_. We're going to do something different. I have an idea."

I rolled my eyes and followed him inside. "Your ideas are scary."

He smiled and turned the lights on. "I got this idea from Riley. I babysat them the other night."

I smiled. I remembered him telling me about it. He'd been spending a lot more time with the kids, and I was glad. They loved him, Riley especially. It made me really happy that they were getting closer.

"I remember. So are we going to place Wii and eat candy?"

He huffed. "Just… wait in here and I'll be right back."

I watched him disappear into one of the rooms and looked around. James' house was pretty nice for a single guy. It was less decorated than Edward's, but he'd just moved in, so maybe it was just pre-move in décor. I saw a picture of him and his new girlfriend on the end table and picked it up. He looked happy, and it was bittersweet. I cared about James, but I felt like I was somehow betraying Jessica by being happy for him. It was weird.

A few minutes later, Edward popped his head around the corner and smiled. "Come on. It's ready."

I shook my head and followed. "What are you up to?"

As we got to the room at the end of the hall, I gasped before turning around and smiling up at him.

"You are really freaking adorable! This is fun!"

He'd made a full on fort for us on the floor, including a tent made with a sheet propped on top of four chairs. There were pillows and blankets on the floor for a little bed, and all of our goodies were inside.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go in."

I giggled and knelt down so I could get inside. I'd never made a tent in my room, but I'd done it a couple times with Riley. It was something he liked to do a lot.

"This is so sweet."

He climbed in behind me and laid down, his legs bent at the knee. "Sometimes I wonder about things, but by the time we're together, I forget what I wanted to ask. I want to talk about everything tonight."

"O-kay," I said with a little laugh. "We talk all the time. You're being a little weird."

He shook his head. "No. I'm not. I don't know a lot of things. Like… what did you want to be when you were a little girl? What was your favorite thing to do? Did you play with dolls, or dig in the dirt. That kind of shit."

Wrinkling my nose, I glanced over at him suspiciously. "Are you serious?"

He nodded and popped the top off the box of M & M's. "Deadly. So… introduce me to little Bella."

I wrung my hands in my lap and sighed. "I always wanted to be a nurse. I used to play doctor with my stuffed animals, stitching and bandaging them up."

He smiled, his eyes crinkling in the corners. "You're so adorable."

I shook my head. "You already know that I always wanted to be a nurse."

"But I didn't know you put band-aids on your teddy bear. That's good stuff to know."

I huffed. "I just wanted to be like my mom."

He smiled and leaned over on his side, cradling his head with the palm of his hand and leaning on his elbow. "Tell me more about your mom. You don't talk about her…"

He was right. I rarely did. Sometimes, it was painful, and others, I was just afraid of letting the memories out. I didn't want to lose them, and they were all I had. She died when I was so little.

"I kind of look like her… now, only she had curls in her hair. Soft, like wavy curls, and her hair was a little lighter. I think she must have dyed it though."

I smiled, thinking back to the way the sun reflected off my mom's hair. Golden. Sunny. Shiny. She always looked so pretty.

"She was always laughing. Big, loud laughs. She'd throw her head back and her teeth would show. It was infectious. We all just smiled along. She always made me happy, even on the worst kind of days."

He nodded, a soft smile on his face. "What'd she do for you on bad days?"

I laid back and smiled up at the white billowing sheet above me. "She played with me a lot. Like Rosalie does with the kids. When I had to stay home from school when I was sick, she'd play Barbie's on my bed with me when I felt up to it, and if I didn't, she'd make me soup and sandwiches and we'd watch Disney movies. She always climbed in bed with me, and spent the whole day there. She was really the best mom in the world."

He let out a small sigh and leaned forward to kiss me. "She sounds wonderful, precious. Now I know where you got it."

A tear fell from my eye and I smiled. "I think she would have loved you. She'd be happy that you're so good to me. I think about that sometimes. I wish so badly she could see me now, see that I'm working hard to make her proud, and to see that I'm happy and in love."

He kissed my temple. "You can talk about her, you know. You should. I want to know."

It was like a flood then. "She sung off key in the car. Every time we got in the car she'd blast Carly Simon or Fleetwood Mac. She loved Stevie Nicks. She'd flail her arms around and sing like she was on a stage. So silly, but so carefree. It was like she couldn't wait to get in that car so she could sing. Used to drive my dad nuts, but I always loved it when she was that way. She also used to wear this little angel pin on her scrubs every day. She never forgot it."

I looked over at him then. "I have it," I said softly. "My dad gave me her jewelry box and that's my favorite thing. Most of it is gaudy costume jewelry—probably why I like that stuff—but that pin is my favorite. I'm going to wear it when I go to work, too. For her."

"I love you," he said suddenly. "I love that you shared that with me. That's the important stuff, Bella. That's the stuff we'll share with our kids one day."

I looked over at him slowly. "Kids? You think about that?"

He nodded slowly, pushing my hair behind my ear. "All the time. We'll have great kids. One, two… doesn't matter. I want them with you."

I looked away. "I want them too. But… not for a while, right?"

He chuckled. "Not today, no. After we're married though…"

I laughed. "You think I'm going to marry you? Pretty confident there, buddy."

He tugged at my shirt and pulled me back against him. "You're going to marry me, sweetheart. One day I'll ask, and you're going to say yes."

Butterflies filled my belly. I knew he thought about marriage, but hearing him say it out loud and sober was intense. The moment was so tender, just the two of us sharing secrets. I knew in my heart that he was right, and it was what I'd always dreamt about.

He was certainly no Prince Charming most of the time, but he was pretty close. He was my dream, and that was all that mattered.

He pulled my hand away and shook some M & M's in my palm. "I'll even share my candy with you. I love you that much."

I popped them in my mouth and smiled. "So tell me, Edward Cullen. Introduce me to little Edward."

He chuckled, and then pressed his erection against my back. "Ugh! I didn't mean that. Gross!"

Laughing, he squeezed me tighter. "I wanted to be a fisherman. I always wanted to work on a boat, even when I was little. When I got a little older, my dad took me to the Naval Shipyard in Bremerton. They had some memorial thing and I decided I wanted to go into the Navy. That didn't last long, though. I found out they got shot at and decided, fuck that."

I laughed. "Well, I'm glad you didn't go into the Navy. I hate their suits."

"I think I'd look pretty hot as a sailor," he said, kissing the side of my face.

"You'd look pretty hot as a scarecrow, Edward." I rolled my eyes even though he couldn't see me.

"Good to know."

He held me tightly, and for a while, we just laid there silently. It was nice. Peaceful.

"What was your favorite movie when you were little?"

His question surprised me again. "What's up with all the nostalgia?"

"I want to know it all, I told you."

For the rest of the night, until we fell asleep in each other's arms, we exchanged questions, little things and big things, and ate junk food. I'd had lots of slumber parties in my life, but none had been as fun as the one I shared with him.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! More to come tomorrow! XO**

**I think I have seven more chapters... I thinks :)**

**BTW... if y'all are on FB, stop by and check out the amazingballs banner mizz Jo (FictionFreak95) made for Pinky :) It's so much perdy and I love. Thank you senorita! Te Amo! XO**

**Love you all!**


	55. Chapter 55

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight.**

**AN: So sorry for the delay in posting. I'm almost finished typing these chapters up from my notebooks, so I'll be posting the last few this week. Thanks for being so patient, and I hope they are worth the wait!**

**Dinner with the Cullens Part 1**

* * *

I wasn't sure if I was more nervous, or annoyed about dinner at Edward's parent's house. I was definitely annoyed with him for waiting until the last minute to tell me about it. Apparently, he forgot.

The original plan was for him to come to Seattle and help me set up for a middle school dance at the rec center. I was so excited that I was able to help them out with something as big as that. I missed being there a lot and there was nothing more exciting than a dance, even if it was for a bunch of tweens.

Instead, I was going to a dinner party with a bunch of stuffy weirdos that worked with and for Edward's dad. I'd been to a few over the years, but they never got any better. Ever.

So… yeah. I was a little ticked.

They always made me feel so uncomfortable, so out of place. Not his family, of course, but the others. Including Tanya Denali and company. Her dad was… just weird. His inappropriate comments were on my last nerve, and the newly single Tanya was back to her old antics. Sure, she was slyer than before, but she was totally after Edward. She wasn't getting him, of course. I was much scrappier than she gave me credit for.

Not that I had to worry. Edward couldn't stand her anymore. She was pestering him months back, calling him day and night, always needing some help for… something. He always told her no, and she'd come back with a counter attack.

Then, one night he was out with his friends at a local bar in Port Angeles. She was there, as they shared the same group of friends, and newly single. She was drunk out of her gourd, and embarrassed him by throwing herself at him like a desperate teenager. She cornered him when he went to take a leak, and that's when he had enough.

He yelled for help, said he was glad he was drunk enough to act like such a creep, but he did it. It caused a huge scene, and he told bystanders that she was physically assaulting him, trying to rape him with her hand.

She was humiliated, and the calls stopped. For a minute. Then she lost her job and had to move back in with Mommy and Daddy. He was in hell.

It was one thing I was looking forward to. Showing her that we were still together, very, very much together. I had my claws in that man like a falcon. She'd have to chew his heart out to get to him. I wasn't letting go. Ever, ever.

"You ready to go yet?" Edward yelled from the hallway.

"In a minute!" I snapped, still a little irritated with him.

"We're going to be late, Bella. Do you want to hear my mom bitch?"

"I'm getting ready! Leave me alone!"

I heard him huff and walk away, and nodded at myself in the mirror. Dammit. I was wigged out enough. I didn't need him to start on me. This was all his fault anyway.

I pulled my hair into a long braid, put on a little more powder, and then went out to meet Edward. He was pacing in the hallway like a trapped cat, and I wasn't sure what his deal was.

"I'm ready now. What is your deal, anyway?"

He turned around and shook his head. "I'm just ready to go. We're late."

I laughed. "You're being all bizarre tonight, and I don't know what the deal is. Can you lighten up?"

He took off his glasses, and punched the bridge of his nose. I took a moment to look at him, so handsome in his dress slacks and sports jacket. There was never a time that I'd get sick of seeing him dressed up. Ever. He looked like a G.D. model. Ridiculous, really.

"Why are you so frustrated?" I asked, stepping forward and touching his cheek. "It's just dinner with your family. We can ignore the others if that's what has you all flipped out."

He smiled and shook his head. "You look fucking beautiful, baby. You're wearing a dress."

I looked down at myself and then back at him, smiling. "Very perceptive there, sport. I thought it was mandatory for these shindigs to look like a lady."

He smirked. "You look like sex."

Rolling my eyes, I pushed away from him and walked into the living room. "You sure know how to flatter a girl. Mr. Romance."

I heard his quick steps behind me and squealed when he grabbed me from behind and kissed the back of my neck. "You look positively sexy as fuck. You clean up pretty good, Miss Swan."

I swooned. Yes. He made me swoon. Like a silly girl. A happy, silly girl. "You're not too shabby yourself. So… now that we've cleared up that we're the hottest couple in town, can we get going? Your pants were on fire a minute ago."

He chuckled. "I was in a hurry before, but now I'd like to hike your skirt."

I pulled away and turned, shaking my finger at him. "Nope. Let's go and get this over with. The quicker we get there, the quicker we can get home and have some fun."

I shook my eyebrows at him and gave him an evil smile.

He growled and started for me again, but I ran, grabbing my purse off the couch as I passed it, and headed out to the car.

He was handsy the whole way over to his parent's house, and he was making it impossible for me to behave. My skirt was pushed high and higher, and I found myself encouraging him more and more. The smirky smiles he'd send me, and the sideways glances were enough to make me come unglued. I was a panting, sweaty mess by the time we pulled up to the house, and I cursed him for his teasing.

"You love it," he answered. "You know you do."

I didn't' get a chance to say much else before we walked into the house. Rosalie greeted us on the porch, holding her arms open in a wide arc for me to climb into. I had to stop myself from running in the heels I was wearing. I'd missed her so much. It'd been months since we'd seen each other.

"You look gorgeous, sweetie," she said, grabbing my face and kissing me square on the lips. "I see you had to drag that bag of bones with you." She gave Edward a nod of her chin and rolled her eyes, smiling.

I laughed. "I wouldn't have a reason to be here if it weren't for him."

She looked offended. "So, now I'm chopped liver? I warned Edward about this before. You were mine first, Bella Swan."

They had this lame contest, the two of them. I had to admit, to be fought over and loved by those two made me feel like a million bucks. I loved them both, couldn't imagine my life without them, and I felt honored to be a part of their family.

"Yes, I know, I know. So… what's the story inside? Same ol' same ol'?"

She rolled her eyes. "Beware of Rainbow Brite," she whispered. "The mighty globes of doom are out full force."

I snorted, knowing she was talking about Tanya. She'd never had anything nice to say to, or about her. "Do I even want to figure out what that means?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "You won't need to figure anything out. Trust. Now, come on. Let's get some booze."

"So nice to see you again, Rosalie. I missed you, too," Edward said.

She turned and smiled. "I just saw you, punk. I haven't had a chance to miss you."

"Still…" he said, pouting.

She ignored him, but I turned around and gave him a sympathetic smile. Rosalie put her arm through mine, and dragged me inside, and immediately, I understood Rainbow Brite.

Tanya had her shiny girls on display, like helium balloons on acid. Her dress was multi-colored color-blocked design, strapless and mid-thigh length. It was ridiculous, and as soon as our eyes met, I knew it was game on. Too bad for her… I'd _been_ nice. I'd given her a chance. One thing I was really bad at was second chances. Edward learned that _real_ fast. She was about to get taught the same lesson.

"Bella!" she cooed, tinkling toward me like we were long lost friends.

"Tanya," I said, monotone. "I didn't know you were going to be here. "Edward said this was close friends and family, only."

She giggled. Dumb girl. "Well, of course that's what I am. I was so glad to hear they were having a get together. It's been ages since we were all together."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm sure you were. So… what have you been up to, Tanya?"

"Well, I just moved back to P.A., but I'm sure Edward told you. That job I had was so boring, so now I'm going to start working with my dad at his office."

I smiled, but just barely. "Fantastic."

She gave me a big toothy grin and reached out to touch the strap of my dress. "This is really cute."

"It's fucking sexy," Edward said in my ear, but loud enough for her to hear it. She flinched.

"Edward, thank you for inviting us. It's nice to see everyone."

"Yeah, well, it was my mom's idea. Any reason for a party, right?"

She blanched at his words, but masked it quickly. "So, I hear you joined a softball league with the guys. I can't wait to come watch you play."

I snapped my head backwards to look at him, stunned at the news. It was the first I'd hear about a softball league, which wouldn't have been a big deal, honestly—I mean, Edward in tight white pants and a cap… Fuck. Me. But finding out from Tanya pissed me off a little bit.

He stepped back and held his hands up. "I haven't decided whether I'm going to say yes! I just talked to Paul about it the other day. You know I'd tell you."

I smiled. "Chill out… you act like I have you on a leash! You can play ball if you want to, Edward. I think it's cool. I for one will be the loudest cheerleader in the stands."

He smiled so wide that I wanted to throw him against the wall and touch and feel and grind myself all over him. The look on his face told me he was ready to do the same thing.

_Why were we at this dinner anyway?_

"I'm totally going to the games, too! You'll have to tell me what your number is, Edward! I'll get a t-shirt with your number on it, just like in high school."

My eyes widened and I scowled. Edward looked like he was going to piss his pants, but there was no stopping me. I turned on my heels and pounced.

"Listen, Tanya… maybe you're slow. I mean, I get it. You're dense. Special even, but if you think for a minute that you're going to go to _my_ boyfriend's games, wearing _my_ boyfriend's number on your tits, you've got another thing coming. I will rip every hair out of your head. Every hair. This isn't high school. You're not in high school… get it? He's not up for grabs, this isn't a competition, and even if it were, you'd lose. I win. Understand? We've been together for three years. When I graduate next month, I'm moving into _our_ house. With him. Together. Me and Edward. See how there is two, and you're number three? You don't equate. Don't fit. Back the hell off."

She just giggled. "Oh, Bella," she said, tapping my shoulder. "I'll make a t-shirt for you, too. You don't have to get all testy."

She walked away and I just stared after her. She was cracked in the head.

I felt Edward's hands on my hips and his breath on my neck. "You're trying my patience tonight, gorgeous. We might need to wander off in a little bit."

I huffed and walked away, annoyed. I still hadn't greeted Esme or Carlisle, and I felt rude. I was also pissed off at myself for letting Tanya get me all flustered.

I found Esme in the family room, talking animatedly with an older couple I'd never met before. There were always a few people at those dinners that were new, and it seemed these were the new ones.

"Bella! Come over here, sweetheart. I'd like you to meet a very dear old friend of mine."

She wrapped me in a tight hug and turned me so I was facing the couple. "Elizabeth, this is Edward's darling girlfriend, Bella. Bella, this is my friend Elizabeth and her husband, Ed. Liz and I went to college together."

I smiled at the woman, and she smiled in return. "It's lovely to meet you, Bella. I've heard quite a lot about you."

I blushed. Couldn't be helped. She had a sweet smile, and her words were so true—genuine. "Thank you."

She gave Esme a knowing look and patted my arm. "You'll be a beautiful wife one day," she whispered.

My eyes bugged out. "Oh… um, thank you?"

She laughed again, and it made me smile. Esme was so laid back with her friend, this one. The rest were just as stuffy as usual. I really liked Liz, and was so glad she'd come.

"Aunt Liz!" Edward howled, grabbing the petite lady and swinging her around when he reached us. "I'm so glad you made it!"

She clucked her tongue. "Getting a call from my Godson with a personal dinner invitation was enough for me to jump on a plane. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

He gave her a big kiss on the cheek and turned around to smile at me. "Did you meet my Aunt Liz?"

I couldn't help but return his smile. I could see how much he loved her. I'd hear about her from time to time, and I knew she was important. It was evident that she had a strong presence in his life, and the fact that he'd asked her to come visit was still niggling in the back of my head.

"I did. She's great." I gave Liz a sweet smile.

She laughed softly and squeezed Edward's shoulder. "You did good, honey. I think you did better than good with this little lady. However did you manage to nab her?"

"My charm and good looks, of course."

I laughed and shook my head. "He's so full of himself."

Esme gave my shoulders a little squeeze. "He always has been. Funny, though… ever since you came along, he's much sweeter. I think I owe you."

I leaned into her. She always made me feel wanted… welcome. She was a comfort to me. "I think we're even," I said, looking straight into Edward's eyes. "I think we're even."

* * *

**END NOTE:**

**TO be continued…**

**Thank you for reading! **

**XO Smoochies!**

**J'me**


	56. Chapter 56

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Warning: No Beta—all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

After taking our seats around the table—Rosalie on one side of me, and Edward on the other—Edward stood and lifted his glass. He looked so happy, so carefree and amazing. My insides were on fire.

"Thanks for coming tonight, everyone. It'd been a while since my mom had a reason for a party, so I thought I'd give her one." He looked over at his mom and smiled. "As you all know, my beautiful girlfriend has been busting her ass at school, and next week she'll finally be a full-fledged Nurse."

I blushed and fumbled with the hem of my skirt. I hated being put on the spot. Suddenly, I had an incredible urge to smack the crap out of him for dragging me out into the center of things. It was so not what I was expecting.

He tapped my shoulder and leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Don't be embarrassed, gorgeous. I'm just proud of you."

I gave him a side-eye and looked down again. Smiling.

"So, she'll probably hold out on me later for this," he said with a laugh. "But I'm so proud of her. I'm also really fucking happy that I finally get her all to myself. In our house in the same city."

Everyone laughed and I looked up at his bright, happy eyes. Flashes of our past filled my mind, and I was just so in love with him. He was everything and more.

"Thank you," I said. My voice wavered, full of emotion and love and just… I was so overwhelmed.

"A toast to Bella," Rosalie said from beside me. She stood, held her glass up and smiled at me. "You know, I saw this little slip of a girl in the store, and I thought… she could really use a set of balls," she said with a little laugh. "She got them, eventually. Too bad they were attached to my brother-in-law."

I gasped and smacked her thigh, embarrassed that she was being so crude in front of Edward's parents and their friends. I shouldn't have been surprised, but… ugh. Rosalie was just Rosalie.

She rolled her eyes and continued. "I knew she was going to be a part of this family from the get go. I took her home and didn't want to give her back." She smiled and turned to me. "I'm proud of you sweetheart. I wish your dad could've been here tonight, but you know how proud he is, too. I know you'll go out there in the world and kick ass, and I'm glad I got to watch you blossom."

I wiped a runaway tear from my cheek and hugged her around the waist. "I love you, too, Rose. Thank you."

"Cheers," Edward said, causing everyone to raise their glasses.

Congratulations came from all around the table, even from Tanya who had thankfully put her normal person wig back on and backed off my boyfriend. I hoped what I'd said to her sank in because I had on such a pretty outfit and it'd have been a shame to ruin it on an ass kicking.

"So, Edward," his aunt Liz said, leaning forward on her elbows. "Is that the _only_ reason you brought me all the way out to Washington?"

He chuckled nervously and my stomach flip flopped. "Well, there was a reason I wanted you to come out, but I was going to talk to you about it later. Beside that… I just wanted you to come meet Bella."

She laughed. Loud and boisterous and I loved it. "Well, I'm sure glad I did. I feel honored that you asked me."

He hugged me around the shoulders. "I did want to ask you how you'd feel about us coming out to visit this summer."

I looked up at him, shocked. It was the first I'd heard about a trip—not that I hated the idea.

"Of course! We'd love to have you come!"

"What do you say? You want to go to Chicago with me?"

I laughed. "Definitely! It'll be fun. I've never been."

"Maybe we'll all go out. I haven't been there in years," Esme chimed in.

"No!" Edward said quickly. "God, Mom… I want to take Bella on a vacation to celebrate her graduation. You can go any time!"

I shook my head. "Don't yell at your mom. I don't care if they come. It'd be fun."

He sighed heavily and rubbed my shoulder. "I want a _romantic_ vacation, Bella. Romantic and my mommy just don't mix. You know?"

I ducked my head. I knew exactly what he meant, and I didn't want to think about it while everyone was staring at me. "Okay. Sorry."

Aunt Liz clapped her hands together and smiled. "Good. That's settled. You're more than welcome to visit the summer house while you're there. It's very romantic there. I think it'd be perfect."

She winked at me, making me blush. Sometimes I got weirded out by the openness of his family. Bring up romance and all that it implied and Charlie would have lost his lunch.

We dug into dinner, talking and laughing and sharing stories and it was more fun than I'd had in a long time. And then Tanya spoke up.

"So, you're not proposing?"

I dropped my fork with a loud clank and stared at her slack jawed.

"What?" she asked, looking back and forth at us. "I thought that's what was going to happen. I mean… my mom said something, and I just…"

She looked over at her mother, who shook her head and stared at her plate. I looked at Edward and he had a murderous look on his face, and it was directed at Tanya.

"Do you ever think before you open your mouth, Denali? Just open it up and there's no doubt that you're full of air."

She huffed and glared at him before looking over at me. "Bella, seriously… I thought… I didn't want to blow it, but this was kind of weird."

I couldn't do anything but laugh. She was so stupid sometimes, but there was a minute there when I thought he was going to, so I didn't blame her for being confused. Edward had a way of confusing the smartest of us.

"Well, if that's what he was up to, you sure stole his thunder, there, Tanya," Emmett said, laughing. "Does sound like an Edward thing to do."

"Hey," Edward complained. "What the hell does that mean?"

Emmett winked at me. "You know… normal guys take their girl out to dinner. Bring some flowers, dance in the moonlight and then get on one knee. You're the type to make it some public shindig. Kind of lame if you ask me."

Edward's jaw tightened and he glared at his brother. "Fuck off, Emmett."

"I think you're on your third F-word, Edward. Watch it." Esme gave him a pointed look and straightened in her seat. "I think that if Edward wanted to propose to Bella, it would be a wonderful thing to witness… if that's what he wanted to do."

I felt like my skin was on fire and suddenly, I couldn't stand sitting still. "I'll be right back," I said, pushing my chair back and dashing toward the bathroom.

I heard Edward calling my name as I scampered off, but I let it go. I just needed a minute to clear my head. I wasn't sure what my problem was. Was I disappointed that he wasn't proposing? That he was? I wasn't sure. It was all just weird and awkward and I wasn't sure what to think.

I sat on the toilet and leaned forward, breathing deeply to settle myself down. Once I was in there alone, I felt stupid for running off and hiding, but it was too late to fix that now.

"Bella," Edward said through the door as he knocked. "Open up, precious. Let me in."

I got up and opened the door to let him in. Gone was the carefree smile from earlier, and I hated that he looked upset. "I'm so sorry I walked off," I cried, wrapping my arms around his waist. "I got all stressed out."

He rubbed my back and laughed. "Does the idea of marrying me scare you that much?"

I clucked my tongue. "No! It's not that… it's just that it's a big deal, and I don't know. It's stupid. Never mind."

He laughed and pulled back so he was looking right at me. "Sweetheart, I would never propose to you at a dinner table, or in a bathroom, or in a car, or anywhere else that wasn't completely perfect. One of these days that'll happen, and when it does, I promise it will be the best day of your life."

I let out a tearful laugh. "I guess just the idea was exciting once it was planted."

He kissed the tip of my nose. "So, you want to come out and eat now? Shrimp and scallops really taste like shit when they're cold."

I squeezed him tighter. "I love you. Thank you for being so sweet and doing this for me."

He pulled me tighter and kissed the top of my head. "I knew you wouldn't let me give you a party, so I wanted to do something special. I'm really proud of you, Bella."

"This was perfect."

"Good," he said, nodding. "So, let's get out there and enjoy your meal. Aunt Liz can tell you all about Chicago. I hope you love it there like I do."

I smiled. "I'm sure I will."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! **

**Erin…here's your Promiseward. Happy Friday. ILY XO**


	57. Chapter 57

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

**AN: big hugs and kisses to all that reviewed! I loved each one to pieces!**

* * *

"Are you telling me you need all this shit?"

I dropped the blue and red afghan my Grammy made for me and turned around, glaring at Edward. "Are you sure I need to move in with you with all my _shit?_ 'Cause where I go, my shit goes."

He grumbled, but picked up the next box anyway. "We only have two bedrooms, Bella. This is really a lot of shit. Where are we putting all of this?"

"Wherever I want. Listen… am I renting a room from you, or am I moving in with you? You're acting like a real asshole right now, and I kind of hate you."

He laughed, which only pissed me off even more. "You're fucking hot all pissed off. Maybe I should take a break and fuck the shit out of you." He gave me a smoldering smile, and had I not been completely ticked off, I would have taken him up on it.

And if my dad hadn't been right down the hall.

"Why don't you fuck yourself and see if you feel better."

His eyes darkened and he dropped the box on the floor. "You've got a saucy mouth, Miss Swan."

"Eat me."

He smirked. "You're pushing my limits, gorgeous."

I shook my head and turned away from him. We had so much to do, and very little time to get it done. We were leaving for Chicago in less than two days, and I wanted to have as much done in the house as possible before we left. I didn't want a mess waiting for me when I got back. I wanted to come back and just… _live._ I was so ready to start my new life.

I still hadn't found a job, but I was working on it. I wasn't really stressing out about it. I was sure once we got back from vacation I'd be able to really put in the time to find one. Until then, Edward was going to take care of things. Jessica couldn't believe that I was okay with letting him pay for everything. To me, it was no big deal. It wasn't like I was freeloading. _He_ asked me to move in. _He_ offered. I wasn't taking advantage at all. We were a couple, and that was the good and the bad. Eventually, I'd be able to contribute. Until then, he was taking care of us.

Rosalie laughed when I told her what Jessica said. She said it just proved that Jessica wasn't mature enough to deal with a real adult relationship. I agreed, completely. Of course, she loved it when guys bought her gifts and took her out to eat—never letting her pay—but to rely on your boyfriend for a period of time was just, unheard of.

She was a moron. Besides… I planned on doing my share. He'd have a clean house—which he rarely had no matter what load of bullshit he tried to lay on me—home made meals, and daily sex. I was pretty sure the sex alone was enough for Edward to take up a night job at McDonalds if need be, but as it was, that was unnecessary. He made a very good living and had more than enough to take care of us while I was on my job search.

Honestly… I think he really liked the idea of taking care of me. Like… really liked it. Of course, he also loved that I was ambitious and wanted a career, and he encouraged it. That didn't mean the thought of me greeting him in an apron and nothing else at the end of the day didn't make him horny as hell because it did.

Apparently, that was a little fantasy he expected me to play out. I didn't mind… it did sound fun. Didn't mean I was going to turn into some sex slave robot wife, either, but sex in any capacity with Edward was worth the effort every time.

I walked around my dad's living room once again, just taking it all in and realizing that this was likely the last time I'd ever live in his house. It really did feel weird moving on the way I was, even though I'd been away at school for years. Somehow, it was just different.

Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. "Don't be mad at me," he murmured in my ear.

I sighed and leaned back into him. "I'm still mad. Deal with it. This is sort of hard for me today, and you're being a shit."

"Sorry, precious."

I rolled my eyes. "No buttering me up, stud-muffin. I'm sad. You should be extra nice to me. I'm leaving my daddy and it's just… _sad."_

He snorted. "Your dad is fine. He was fine when you moved to Seattle, and he'll be fine now. You'll be less than an hour away; you can visit whenever you want. It'll be better. I promise."

I knew that, deep down. It was still scary taking yet another step toward my future and leaving pieces of my life behind. The life I thought I'd have when I was younger was unrecognizable. It was much better, of course, but it was still very weird. Never in a million would I have thought I'd end up with a man like Edward, moving into his house, starting a career and possibly maybe hopefully, getting married.

They were the fairy tale things I dreamed about, but never goals I had set in stone. I felt like someone had written me into their story, and I was getting some unbelievable happy ending. I wasn't complaining—I was just surprised by it all.

"We need to go, sweetheart. We have to have that truck back by five and I wanted to fool around in the back before we drop it off." He pumped his hips into the back of me and licked at the shell of my ear, teasing.

"You're a piece of work," I laughed, untangling myself and turning around. "Where in the hell do you come up with this crap? Fooling around in a U-Haul? You're deviant!"

He waggled his eyebrows and smirked. "I've had a lot of time on my hands—literally. You bet your sweet ass I've been thinking about every place I'd like to defile with you. You owe me. I've been a very good boy for a very long time."

I laughed at that. Edward Cullen was anything but a good boy. "Let's go," I said, pointing to the door. "I'm just going to say good-bye to my dad."

He nodded and stepped forward, kissing me on the forehead. "I love you, you know that, right?"

I smiled and pressed my face into his chest. "I love you, too."

Two hours later, we had a house full of boxes and an empty truck. I was barely able to walk, and Edward wasn't much better.

"Let's take this thing back so we can come home and crash. I'm tired as fuck," he groaned.

I laughed. "Thank God. I was afraid we'd have to get busy in that dirty old truck!"

He raised an eyebrow. "I guess I'll have to rent one another time, won't I?"

Rolling my eyes, I slid into my flip flops and grabbed the keys to the car. "Let's go. I'll follow."

It didn't take us long to drop off the truck, and Edward fell asleep on the way home. When I pulled up to the house, I groaned when I saw his mother's car in the driveway. It wasn't that I wasn't happy to see her, but… well, that was a lie. I wasn't happy to see her. Not then. I was so tired, and I just wasn't in the mood for company.

I shook Edward awake and unclasped my seatbelt. "Get up, honey. You're mom's here."

He looked at me and blinked. "What?"

"Your mom. She's here."

He moaned. "Jesus… I'm not in the mood. Can you get rid of her?"

I laughed and shut the door as I got out. "No, I can't just get rid of her. Stop being so cranky!"

She opened the front door and smiled as she walked out onto the porch. "I was just getting ready to call you kids. Rosalie and I made some dinner for you, and some streusel for breakfast tomorrow. We figured you'd be dog tired after the move."

I smiled. She was always so thoughtful. "Thank you, Esme. That was so thoughtful."

She waved me off. "It was nothing. Did you get everything moved in?"

She looked back into the house at the mess and smiled. "Yeah, we did. He wasn't happy about it, but whatever," I said with a laugh.

Edward kissed his mom on the cheek as he walked by. "You're the best, mom. Thank you."

She shook her head and smiled at me. "What crawled up his butt today?"

I shrugged. "He's really tired. He's been working double time to get ready for our trip, and then with all the moving this weekend, both from Seattle and then my dad's house… he's pretty pooped out. We've been at each other all day long."

She gave me a sad smile. "You two will have a nice trip and you can relax. You've both been under a lot of pressure. Things will get easier now that you're home."

I breathed out and hugged her. "I hope so. Come in… are you staying?"

She patted my arm and shook her head. "NO. Just wanted to drop that off for you and make sure you had everything under control. I still don't know why he didn't have Emmett help do this. You shouldn't have been lifting boxes and things. It's not right."

"We wanted to do it together. It was sort of important to us."

She smiled and I ducked my head when her eyes got misty. "You two are going to be just fine. You make me so happy."

I laughed. "Esme, you're just a mushy puff. I love you, and thank you for doing this. Thank Rosalie, too. I'll call her tomorrow. It's perfect because neither of us is up to cooking tonight, to be honest."

She gave me one more hug and backed up. "Well. Enjoy! We'll see you at dinner on Sunday. Let me know if you need anything for the trip."

I blew her a kiss and went inside, finding Edward passed out on the couch. It was a good thing I was so tired because damn he looked good. His basketball shorts were thin and molded to his body, giving me an indecent view of his package, and his t-shirt had risen up and exposed the muscles of his stomach and the strip of hair that I loved.

With one arm thrown over his face and the other folded behind his head, he looked peaceful, but not very comfortable. I didn't want to wake him, though, so I pulled the blanket on the edge of the couch over him and headed into the bedroom, falling into the mattress like a bag of rocks.

My first night in our house—officially—hadn't ended up the way I'd expected, but the good thing was that we had many nights to make up for it. That was enough to send me to sleep with sweet and dirty dreams.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! Only a few more to go! I have the next one typed up, so I'll post that tomorrow. I'll try and type up the others this week. Fingers crossed that I don't end up with any injured cats or kids so I can get to it!**

**LOVES!  
XO**


	58. Chapter 58

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

**Unbeta'd as usual**

* * *

I'd never been on a plane before. My nerves were at an all time high, and I wished that I'd listened to Rosalie and taken some anti-anxiety medication. I'd never taken those damn things, either, so I didn't want to tempt fate and have some kind of reaction on top of getting on the plane.

"Relax," Edward whispered in my ear. "It'll be fine. Hold my hand tight, okay."

I closed my eyes and pressed my back against the seat. Just the sounds the plane made were scary. I had no concept how the thing stayed in the air, and Edward, ever the freaking practical engineer, tried and tried in vain to explain it to me. In one ear and out the other. No matter what he said, it made no sense.

He rubbed his thumb over my knuckles as we began to take off and I swore under my breath. "If I die, I will come back and haunt your ass forever. I swear."

He chuckled and kissed my cheek. "You die, I die."

"That's not very encouraging, Edward."

Finally, we lifted into the air and my stomach hit the floor. "Oh shit, oh shit," I chanted.

Edward never let go of me, thankfully. I was so afraid, but he never let me down. I calmed down finally, once we were in the air for a little bit and then the flight attendant came over to offer us a drink.

She was a real winner, too. Tan, blonde, tall and all big white teeth. She gave me a brief glance before looking at Edward with wolf eyes. "Can I get you something to drink, Sir?"

He smiled, his charm knew no bounds. "Can I get a Captain Morgan and a beer—import if you have it. And a coke."

She smiled and then looked down at me. "Can I see your sister's ID?"

Edward Chuckled and I huffed, ready to give her a piece of my mind. "Those are both for me. The coke is for her, but you could bring me and my _sister_ a blanket when you come back."

I had my fists balled up on the arm rests and glared up at her. Edward sensed my anger bubbling up and grabbed my hand.

"No problem. I'll be right back," she simpered as she walked away.

"I'm going to punch her in the gut," I hissed. "Your _sister_? You didn't even correct her!"

He laughed. "I'll have a little fun with her. Relax."

I groaned. "This is awful. I want to drive back home! I never want to fly again."

He leaned in and kissed my neck, obviously trying to distract me. It was working, but that idiot attendant was coming back, and if she said something… I wasn't sure what I'd do.

He continued to kiss my neck, and I let him, leaning my head back and exposing it to him. It was relaxing me at least, if not making me a little hot and bothered. What had started out as an amazing morning of wake-up sex, ended up being a rushed quickie and I wasn't pleased. Morning sex was my favorite. Edward was so open and rumbled and sweet in the morning. He didn't talk as much, but he definitely took his time. I don't know if it was the morning wood, or long nights full of dirty dreams, but it was amazing, and we'd had that great morning sex every day… in our bed… in our house.

It took us a little bit to get used to things, and we weren't near done getting things in order, but I was trying not to let it bug me. I knew I'd have time to get to it when we got back, so that was a relief.

Our helpful little flirty attendant came back with our drinks and blanket, with a promise that she'd be back shortly to check up on us. I was sure she would, with the eyeballs she had for my boyfriend.

He covered our lap with the blanket while I held our drinks. "I'm not cold, are you?" I asked.

He took his drinks and winked. "Nope. But I don't want to embarrass anyone when I decide to touch you."

I gasped. "You're not touching me here. Are you nuts?"

He took a long swing of his bee and then downed the rum. "Then you can touch me."

I laughed. "Of course I can. All these people wouldn't mind me giving you a handy," I said sarcastically. "You need to stop."

"So does that mean I don't get to join the mile high club?"

I shook my head. "No way. Nuh uh."

He groaned and leaned in to kiss me again. "Come on, gorgeous. We won't be alone until late, late tonight. My aunt isn't going to leave us alone once we get there."

I leaned back. "Of course she won't! She's so excited about us coming, and can I just remind you that this was your idea? God… you act like you haven't had any in months. We just had sex this morning!"

"Never enough, precious. It just got harder with you living with me. Now I can't get enough," he whispered. "I love you—I can't help it."

Well, when he said sweet things like that, I couldn't deny that I felt the same way—at least most of the time. I wasn't quite the exhibitionist that he was, but I did want him all the time. He was gorgeous, sexy, and I adored him. He made me laugh, smile, and turned me on with just a smile. There was no doubt that if we could live on love alone, we'd be happy—and _rich_.

"I love you, too."

He smiled, his eyes squinting. "Good thing because you're stuck with me, baby."

I leaned my head over so it rested on his shoulder and hummed when his arms wrapped around mine. Attendant with the mostest continued to stop by every five minutes, until Edward let his hand fall off my shoulder and his thumb rub over my nipple as she stopped in front of us.

"Is there anything _we_ can do for you?" he asked her when she stood there, speechless.

She scampered off and I giggled, swatting his hand away. "She's going to the back to bleach her brain right now. I can't believe you did that!"

He chuckled and gave my boob a solid grope. "Fuck that chick. She was rude. Besides… I don't like blondes," he said.

"You did…" I teased.

He groaned. "No… I made _due_ with blondes. I was just waiting around for my little brunette to come steal my heart."

"Ahhh," I said, pecking him on the cheek. "You really are a charmer."

"Truth, baby. Just the truth."

I leaned back to the position I was in before he started teasing the flight attendant and felt myself falling asleep. And then he poked me.

"I'm going to the bathroom," he whispered. "Come meet me in five minutes. Knock twice."

He kissed my cheek and got up without another word, leaving me wondering what the heck had just happened.

My knee started to shake, and I shoved my thumb in my mouth, gnawing on my nail like it held all the answers in the universe. On one hand, I was incredible excited, but on the other, I was nervous as hell. I wasn't sure what to do. I didn't want to get caught, but on some level, it appealed to me.

So, I waited it out for a few minutes, and then I was out of my seat and heading down the aisle toward the bathroom. My hand shook as I stood in front of it, but I found the courage to raise it up and knock.

He slid it open and grabbed my arm, yanking me inside and shutting it behind me. He said nothing as he pushed me against the door and attacked my lips, hard and powerfully. My adrenaline was full throttle, and I clawed at his back, wrapping my legs around his as I tried to climb closer.

"There's not a lot of room in here, but I want to taste you. Help me get you pants down so I can eat that pussy."

My breath shuttered. "God… the things you say."

He didn't say a word as he unzipped my pants and pushed my jeans down my legs. I kicked off my shoe, glad I'd worn some simple flat slippers, and pulled one leg out so I could balance myself better and open my legs. He placed my free leg on his shoulder and the whole room spun. We were doing it… actually going through with it. It occurred to me that I was going to have to keep my mouth shut because I had the tendency to be really loud, and that wasn't going to work in the situation we were in.

All rational thought flew away once his tongue touched me. I was done. No matter what the consequences were, we were doing this, and I intended on enjoying every single minute of it. I shamelessly rode his face, my legs shaking and my pussy quivering as he went at it. He was exceptional—there was nothing in the world as satisfying as him kissing me down there. Nothing. He took his time, not letting one inch of me go unattended. With my hands in his hair, I tugged and pulled and thrust myself into him.

My orgasm slammed into me quickly and I shattered, almost falling to the floor with the force of it. "God, yes," I cried. "Your mouth is my favorite."

He chuckled, leaving small kisses on my thighs as he stood and wrapped his arms around me. "I hope _mine_ is your favorite," he teased.

I rolled my eyes, still trying to catch my breath. "You know what I mean. Jesus… every time it's so fucking good."

He kissed me softly and then smiled. My turn, gorgeous. My cock is about to explode."

I palmed him, making him groan, and started to bend down so I can get on my knees. I was so worked up, and I wanted him in my mouth just as much as he wanted it.

But, he grabbed my arms. "No way, baby. I'm fucking you in here. Come on," he said.

I looked around the little compartment and shook my head. "There's not even enough room. We need to hurry anyhow…"

He flipped the toilet seat down and pulled his pants down, exposing his harder than steel erection. "Sit on me. Ride me, Bella."

"Oh my God," I whined. "You're going to kill me!"

I climbed on top of him like the whore that I was, and lowered myself onto his cock. His groan made me shudder and shake. The excitement was getting to me. I knew for a fact we were going to get caught, but I couldn't resist him, no matter how hard I tried. God… he made me want to be _so_ bad.

With his hands gripping my hips, he lifted me and pulled me down on him over and over again. I gave up trying to keep my voice down. Instead, I just enjoyed the ride… literally. I held onto his shoulders as I rode him, plunging deeper and deeper toward my orgasm.

I cried out, moaned, panted, and tried to ignore the present knocking at the door. A harsh whisper crept through the door, but I was lost in Edward, and really didn't give a shit what they were saying. We were seconds away from being done, and unless they were willing to break the door down, they weren't interrupting.

"Come on, precious… I'm there, oh fuck… come again for me…"

My cries became more and more high-pitched and loud, and finally, the cord snapped and I rode the shit out of him while I came. I felt him do the same, the way he filled me and the look on his face two of my favorite things, and then he held me, laughing into my neck.

"We're so fucking busted," he joked. "They're pissed."

The fear set in, but there wasn't anything I could do about it. We were caught. It was worth it.

* * *

**Thank you for reading :)**

**Some have asked... I plan on only 3 more chapters. I might write an additional epi, but as it stands, this be 60 chapters even.**

**Love y'all**

**XO**

**Have a great weekend**!


	59. Chapter 59

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**AN: please ignore boo-boo's. No beta and I am in no mood to type, apparently.**

**Erin, my love, my soul sista… thank you for telling me to get off my ass and type this up… daily! ILY**

**XO**

* * *

The drive to Lake Forest where Aunt Liz lived was short, thankfully. I was so ready to just fall into bed and sleep. The flight had been way too exciting for me. Between my nerves and the getting caught defiling the public restroom, I was exhausted.

Liz spared us the long route she initially wanted to take, including lunch in the city, and drove us straight there. We had plenty of time for sight-seeing later on.

The neighborhood she lived in was gorgeous. The houses were out of this world amazing and nothing like anything I'd seen in Port Angeles or Forks… or even in Seattle.

I knew they came from money from what I'd heard from Edward, and she sure didn't disappoint. The black luxury car and the sprawling green lawned mansion put it all into perspective for me. I was getting more and more comfortable with the idea of money and those that had it since I'd been going out with Edward, but I was still my father's daughter. None of it meant much to me. Things were prettier and bigger on the other side, but I preferred the more worn in versions.

Aunt Liz's house was homey on the inside, much less distracting than the exterior. It reminded me a lot of Esme's house and that was nice. It felt welcoming and comfortable, even surrounded by priceless antiques and fancy furnishings.

"If you two want to go upstairs and rest for a bit, I could whip together some lunch for us. It's a gorgeous day, so we can eat outside in the garden," Aunt Liz prattled on as we made our way further into the house.

"We're in my usual room, right?" Edward asked. I blushed.

Aunt Liz winked. "Of course, and aren't you presumptuous. I don't know if I should be angry or flattered by that."

Edward snorted. "Liked it'd matter. If you put her in another room, I'd just sneak in there anyway. I don't sleep without my pretty girl." He smiled at me and hugged me at the waist.

"Well, at least you stopped that horrible bed-wetting when you were ten, or it wouldn't be such a pleasant experience having a sleepover."

"Jesus," he groaned. I laughed.

"Oh, we'll swap lots of stories while you're here, Bella, dear. I've waited so long to burn his cheeks red in front of his girlfriend. I even pulled out some photos!"

"You're as bad as my mom," he laughed.

She waved him off. "Is that any way to talk to your favorite aunt, Edward Cullen? Now, shoo. I have lunch to prepare. Come back down when you're ready."

After a shower and a short nap, I felt as good as new. Edward couldn't stop smiling. He was so happy being there. We didn't talk about his time in college much, and seeing how much he missed it made me sad. I'd always assumed he was just so glad to be back in Washington with his family that Chicago hadn't meant much to him. I'd been wrong, and I'd never felt more out of the loop.

"You're happy to be here, huh?" I asked, sweeping his overgrown hair out of his eyes.

We were lying on our sides facing each other, sleepy but comfortable.

"Yeah. I am. I'm happy to be here with you."

I grinned. "I meant to say that you've missed this… Chicago."

He shrugged and pursed his lips. "I've been back twice now with work or whatever, but this is different. I spent a good part of my life here and I want you to know it."

"Thank you for bringing me. For sharing."

His grin turned flirty. "I'd like to share something else with you." He took my hand and placed it over his dick, his very alive, very hard dick.

"Edward…" I whispered. "Your aunt."

He moved my hand over him with his, and leaned in, sucking my bottom lip into his mouth.

I groaned.

His hips moved in time with what our hands were doing, and my body reacted.

"She probably thinks that's what we've been doing this whole time, gorgeous. Would you rather I went downstairs to eat lunch with my aunt with my dick hard and my balls aching?"

I wrapped my fingers around him, so hard and thick, and wanting to give in. "I already showered," I argued weakly.

"Then suck me," he breathed into my ear. "Suck my dick, baby. God… I want your mouth."

It was something I'd done… countless times since we'd become intimate, but I always felt so inadequate at it. I never initiated it—or rarely, but when he talked to me that way, so sure of what he wanted, and when and where and how… holy shit.

I pushed myself down the bed and pulled his shorts down, smirking and shaking my head when I saw he was going commando, which, frankly was normal for him.

"How bad do you want me, Edward," I purred, kissing my way down his stomach and working my way down, following the trail of hair that led southward.

His hips rose off the mattress and he groaned. "So bad, Bella. Suck me hard, precious. Take me deep."

I licked him from base to tip before pulling the top of his cock into my mouth. He hissed when I let my tongue flick at the slit. "Fuck yeah, take all of me."

I dropped my head, hollowed my cheeks and sucked before bobbing to take a little more of him. Up and down, in and out, over and over again I worked him. His hips took on a steady rhythm and I let him set the pace. He came hard and fast, with little warning.

"Damn," he said breathlessly. "I love you, baby."

I reached over and picked up his t-shirt off the floor and wiped off his stomach. "You just love blow-jobs," I teased.

He pulled me on top of him and kissed me hard. "I do love good head, but I love you. Just you."

I grinned. "Love you, too. We need to hurry up, though."

I patted his chest and got out of bed. "Give me a minute. You just sucked my brains out."

I threw some clothes on and ran a brush through my hair. "So what are you planning to do while we're here?"

He smiled and put his arms behind his head. "Stuff. You'll see."

I laid the brush down and turned, glaring. "It had better not be something weird," I ordered.

A knock at the door stole my attention. "Lunch is ready, kids. Shake a tail feather."

I pointed at him. "That means you."

He got up, grabbed a clean t-shirt—dark green, my favorite==and a pair of jeans from his bad and got ready.

After lunch, Edward excused us, telling Aunt Liz we were going out for a drive. I wasn't really up to it, but I was feeling better, so I agreed. I was glad I did, too. The view from my window was gorgeous. The scenery was so different from the Pacific Northwest, and the weather was fantastic. Hot, but pretty and quite a change from where we came from.

We found ourselves at Northwestern—his Alma Mater. We walked around and I was really impressed. It was a really beautiful campus. He was so animated while talking about things, and it was fun to see how much he enjoyed sharing it with me. He had a lot of good memories, some sweet and some not so sweet. After a few hours of reminiscing and walking, we returned to Aunt Liz's for dinner.

It was nothing like I expected, which was a good thing. With her house and the clothes and all, I expected a fancy three course meal. Sure, lunch had been simple and informal, but she had a huge dining room and lunch was just lunch.

Dinner consisted of the four of us, Edward, his aunt and uncle and I, and homemade baked potato soup. We sat in the family room in front of the television, watching sports. It was normal, regular folk's kind of stuff, and the Masen's just didn't appear to be regular folks.

So, it wasn't what I was expecting, but it was so much better. We filled ourselves up with the delicious soup and the fresh baked buttermilk biscuits, and laughed and talked and cheered at the game.

It was perfect.

Afterwards, though, I was exhausted again. The jet lag was just killing me.

"I think I'm going to turn in early," I said, standing and stretching. "I'll do the dishes before I go up."

I grabbed up the dirty dishes and carried them in, ignoring Aunt Liz's complaints about me being a guest. She followed me into the kitchen, and I chuckled. She was so stubborn.

"You should just go up and sleep. You're a guest for crying out loud! And not feeling good to boot! I'm the worst kind of host! Go, rest."

I shook my head and filled the dishwasher. I was tired, but I had manners. I may have been a guest, but I always did my share.

"I'm fine. Just sleepy. The plane and all."

She hummed and I looked up at her. She didn't look back at me, so I continued to work quietly for a minute before she put her hand on my arm.

"Are you sure it's just jet lag, darling?"

I shrugged. "Yeah, and the move and stuff. And finals, graduation… it's been a really busy month."

She raised her eyebrow. "I may be out of line, but do you think you might be pregnant?"

I gasped, eyes wide with shock. "Oh, no! I'm not, I mean… I'm on birth control and um…" I giggled a little and blushed.

Talk about awkward… damn.

"Wow… this conversation. Um, no, I don't think I am."

She smiled and squeezed my arm. "Okay. Just concerned is all. You just seem really affected by the travel."

I laughed again. "It's okay. Just a little shocked is all. We're totally not ready for all that. We're barely living together and just haven't even thought as far as that. Like… we're not even in marriage territory or anything."

Her smile widened. "Well, I think you're in the right direction as far as that goes. I foresee a summer wedding next year, but that's just my feeling on that."

I blushed. "You think?" I whispered.

She winked.

"Old women know these things. Just like my arthritis tells me when a storm's coming. Edward bringing you here is very special. It means that you're special. Important. That young man will ask you to marry him. I suspect soon."

You could hear the wedding bells bong around in my ears.

From her mouth to his ears.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and so sorry it took so long! I have the next one typed up, so I'll post this weekend.**

**Smooches!**


	60. Chapter 60

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight.**

**AN: thank you all for reading, and for the sweet cuddly reviews. I tried to get to replies this week, but I didn't get to all of them. I'll try to do better this time, but know that I love them all always!**

**XO**

* * *

I sat on the edge of the bed upstairs, staring at the wall and letting my mind wander. Liz had planted some unwanted thoughts in my head—thoughts I didn't want to particularly deal with, and thoughts I didn't want to play with, or ponder.

I was a mess. I was confused and frightened and I wanted to cry.

_Pregnant_?

It was impossible. Except it wasn't.

I was on birth control, that was true, but as far as condoms went, we weren't exactly careful. Not always. We'd relied on the birth control since it hadn't let us down.

I had to wonder if our luck had run out.

With that thought, I broke down again. I let the tears fall. Silently, I considered the possibility, scared and angry and sad all at the same time. I let myself just take it all in and let it all out, wanting to get it out of my system before Edward returned to the room. I didn't want to freak him out over nothing, and I didn't want our trip ruined over a maybe.

I cried for a while, and then got up and washed my face to get rid of the mess. My eyes were still puffy, but there was nothing I could do about it. I just wanted to be fast asleep before he got back so he wouldn't question me—and he would. He never missed a thing.

***PP***

I woke up the next morning, wrapped up in Edward's arms. He was snoring, so I knew he'd come in late and likely drunk. I smiled and traced the crease on his forehead with my finger. He was just so perfect. Pretty. His skin was smooth and soft, and even his whiskers were like cotton on my fingers, not pokey and scratchy like my dad's.

His eyes pinched together and his nose twitched, so I pulled my hand away so I wouldn't wake him. I settled back against his chest and held him tight, letting myself fall back to sleep.

I awoke to kisses, sweet teasing kisses. I opened my eyes and smiled at him, but it fell as soon as I saw the serious look on his face.

"What?"

Brushing the hair out of my eyes, he gave me a small smile. "I think that's my question. You gonna tell me what's wrong?"

I blinked rapidly. "Nothing. I'm good."

He sighed and fell back against the pillow. "You talk in your sleep, Bella. You were upset. Talk."

I sat up on the edge of the bed with my back facing him, trying and failing to hold back tears. I fumbled around with my fingers and stared at them, begging them for an answer.

He sat up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his chin on my shoulder. "Why are you afraid I'm going to leave you? Where's that coming from?"

I lowered my head in my hands and just lost it all over again. "I don't know… I'm stupid and it's probably just stupid and nerves or whatever, but… but…" I shook my head, unable to get the words out.

"What, precious? Come on… you're scaring me now."

He sounded frantic and worried and I couldn't let it go or make it worse.

"I think I might be pregnant."

I heard the gush of air leave his lungs and the thud as his body fell back against the headboard. "This is not happening," he muttered, and then groaned.

I got up and darted from the room, so hurt and humiliated that I thought I was going to explode. Slamming the door to the bathroom behind me, I fell against it and slid to the floor. The sobs shook my body and I wrapped my arms around my waist to hold myself together. He didn't come after me and it was just as I feared—everything was all fucked up.

Then, a surge of anger flashed through me. Real, fire-breathing anger. It wasn't _my_ fault, it was _ours—_mine and his. He wasn't going to get away with laying it on me. It was cliché and bullshit and so not like the man I fell in love with.

With a last _fuck this_, whispered in my head, I got up, wiped my tears on my sleeve, and opened the door, ready to settle things once and for all.

I found him sitting on the edge of the bed, head hung and arms resting on his knees. When he heard me, he looked up and I choked when I saw the look on his face. His eyes were full of tears, his mouth pulled tight in a grim scowl. His gaze went back to his hands and mine followed. A ring rolled back and forth between his fingers, the sparkle glimmering in the light coming from the windows.

I gasped.

He sniffed. "Did you really think I'd be so upset about the thought of you having my baby, Bella?"

I didn't answer and he looked up at me. "My first thought was… wow. A baby." He chuckled. "My heart… it really liked that idea, Bella. A lot."

I whimpered and covered my mouth with my hand to stifle the sobs. He stood, and walked toward me. "It was my head that was upset—mostly because of you… and of this." He held the ring up in front of me, but I just couldn't look.

Just _couldn't._

"See, I had these plans. Tomorrow, we were driving out to the lake. We'd have a little picnic I talked Aunt Liz into packing for us, maybe swim a little or go out on the boat, and then we'd be on the beach and I'd roll you around a little, kiss you, love you, and make you smile. Then, we'd go back to that house and I'd run you a bubble bath. Candles, oils, music… the whole deal. After that, we'd sit out on the deck and watch the sunset—you in the new silk rob I'd have hanging on the back of the bathroom door waiting for you, and me grilling you the best damn steak you've ever had."

I cried harder, my fists grabbing at his t-shirt and my forehead on his chest. God… I felt like dying inside.

"And while you sat out there on the deck, you'd have the journal I wrote in for you. Every page has a memory of us. From day one."

His hands smoothed over my back while I cried. "Behind the pages, at the end, you would've found this ring. At the end of the first story, and the beginning of the next."

I was completely out of control at that point. He held me so tight, so sure. There was no fear, none of the guilt or sadness I had. It blew me away. I had been so stupid to believe he wouldn't be there for me.

And the ring… And the story.

God, he was fucking amazing!

I looked up at him and shook my head. "Why did you do this now? Why didn't you wait?"

He held my face between his two strong hands. "Because you think stupid. You would've turned it all around, and accused me of only asking you because you were pregnant." I tried to shake my head. "Bullshit. You would've never believed that I already planned on proposing before all of this. You can't say no, either. It has to be a yes, and it has to be now, before we find out one way or another because, Bella…" he said, leaning in closer and resting his forehead on mine. "It doesn't matter. Now, a year from now, five years from now… it'll happen. We're going to start a family anyway, so this doesn't matter. Okay?"

I nodded and let out a sniffly laugh. "We don't even know for sure, so… I'm crazy, right?"

He smiled. "Very."

"So what do we do? Should we go get a pregnancy test? Now? I don't know how to do this," I rambled.

He chuckled. "Well, me neither, so I guess we're winging it. But, Bella… we're not letting this ruin things. We're not. We'll find out and we'll celebrate… or we won't. Can I ask you how you feel about this? I mean, what has you so freaked out? Is it becoming a mom, or is it something else?"

I shrugged. "Both. I don't know… I had plans. How can I start my career if I have a baby right now? I mean… I won't be able to work for a while and money… and I don't know…"

He lifted my chin and kisses me softly. "Can you tell me yes now? Put my fucking ring on your finger? I've been dying to do this for months, and you're kind of stealing my thunder with your wild womb."

I laughed. Hard and cried at the same time.

"Yes! You know its yes. I love you, thank you!"

He smiled, lifted my finger and slid it on. It was beautiful, much too fancy, but as I looked at it, I knew I'd get used to it.

"It's Aunt Liz's mother's. I snagged one of your rings from your room and gave it to her when she was in town so she could take it and get it sized before we got here."

He kissed it on my finger and took a deep breath. "Fuckin' A… that looks so good on your hand. You know that. You're mine for good now, girl. Mine."

I hugged him around the waist and agreed. "Always. Forever, Edward."

* * *

**GASP**

**A cliffy?! I haven't done one in a really long time, so forgive moi. You'll get another chapter sooonish (this week) The very last chapter!**

**So… is she or isn't she? Did y'all like the proposal?! Not what they expected, but at least he put a ring on it!**

**So… tell me all about your proposal stories! My sappy heart wants to know!**

**I love you guys!**

**To everyone at the Twilight Midnight showings tonight—enjoy. Smile and Cry. Soak it all in. I had no one to go with, because all my friends would rather still hot pokers in their eyes, so I'm home, but I'll see it this weekend! My sweet son just agreed to go see it with me. That's love, man. Sixteen year old boys brave enough to see twilight with their mamas… yup. He's pure gold **

**LOVE!**

**Peace out!**

**XOXO**

**J'me**


	61. Chapter 61

**Disclaimer: **

**I do not own twilight … sadly.**

**AN: To all my readers and friends, I want to thank you for taking this trip with me. It's been one of my favorites, and I'm so sad to see it go. What started out as a thirty day witfit kind of took on a life of it's own. **

**Erin… love you girl. Here's your promiseward.**

* * *

**One year later….**

I heard Rosalie sniffle and looked up to see her through the mirror.

"I thought you were gonna knock that off," I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Just shut up. Let me enjoy this, Bella."

She pinned the last flower in my hair and grabbed a tissue, dabbing carefully at her eyes. "You look gorgeous, girly. I'm so proud of you."

My eyes were starting to leak, so I looked away. "You're going to make me screw up my makeup. Stop."

She laughed. "I'm sorry, okay. I'll stop. Just be glad I kept those three crazy women out of here."

She was talking about her mother, Esme, and Liz. Talk about a pain in the ass. They were so "helpful" that I'd had a migraine for over a month. Do this, pick that, sign here, be this… thank God for Rosalie—she kept me alive.

She was also the best friend I'd ever had.

"You ready for this? He's out there waiting…"

The butterflies lit up in my belly again. I'd started the day nervous, a little afraid, but happy. Now, I was just ready to do it. I wanted to go get my Edward and start our lives.

It had been a roller coaster of a year, full of compromise and adjustments. We'd settled into our little house, I'd found a job, and we planned a wedding.

After our scare with the pregnancy, we both decided to wait. It was emotionally draining on us, but in the end, we were in agreement. Even though the timing was all wrong, we'd both gotten attached to the idea. However, we wanted at least a year to enjoy being married before we started a family.

It also gave me more time to develop my career. I nabbed a job as a school nurse at the elementary school near our house. I could walk to work when the weather was warm and I was home every night when Edward got there.

It definitely wasn't the most challenging position, but it fit me and my needs perfectly. I wanted to work with kids, and if wiping snotty noses and patching scraped knees was my destiny, then I was going to embrace it. The kids were adorable, they loved me, and the people I worked with were friendly. I was happy and content, and about to get my Prince Charming. It was just the cherry on the cake.

I got up as carefully as I could while Jess and Rosalie helped me out of the chair. My dress was huge—so many ruffles and so much lace. I couldn't even believe it was my dress. When Esme held it up at the dressmaker, I held up my hand and refused. It was so Cinderella-ish, and so not me. I'd been set on simple and elegant, but instead, I'd ended up with the most beautiful wedding gown ever made. I was surprised, for sure, but the second I saw myself in the mirror, I knew it was perfect.

Like they said… you only get married once.

"I'm so borrowing this dress when I get married," Jess commented as she straightened my train.

"Don't you need a man for that?" Rose teased.

Jess huffed. "I'm working on it. Tonight's the night—if I get my way."

I looked back at Rose. "Oh, brother!"

"Jessica, you are not going to make a scene at Bella's wedding. You hear me? I will smack the MAC off your face right now."

I giggled.

"I'm not planning on a scene. It's romantic being at a wedding. He's a groomsman, and I'm a bridesmaid. It's a given. It's inevitable."

I laughed. "Except that he's engaged, Jess. James is engaged." I said it slowly, hoping she'd hear me loud and clear.

She shook her head, determined. "Not married, yet. A smart girl never gives up."

"Apparently neither do dumb ones. Come on, Bella. It's showtime." Rosalie gave me one more once-over and smiled.

Once we were on the boat, I lost my balance a little for a minute, cursing Edward under my breath. I didn't quite have my sea feet yet, and the water was getting a little choppy with the wind.

The only request Edward had as far as wedding input, was that we get married at Aunt Liz's lake house in Illinois, and that we'd be married on a boat.

No.

A yacht.

A sixty-four foot yacht designed by Edward. His parents helped him finance it as an engagement gift. They offered to buy us a bigger house, but he refused. He said we were happy in our house, and no need for anything bigger, but apparently, we really needed a boat.

Go figure.

He wanted us to have a reason to visit Illinois more often, a summer getaway, and the boat to play on. I had to admit, it was gorgeous. But… it was huge. Much bigger than I expected. I was used to fishing boats, but this was nothing like that at all.

The Isabella Marie.

The wedding was small, so the boat accommodated all of us, and the reception was at the house. It was all pretty romantic, admittedly. I was pretty much in awe of the way they decorated it, and I appreciated it very much.

It was everything I dreamed about, and more. It was almost unbelievable what brought me to this point in my life. He'd been a fantasy, a dream that I thought I'd imagined in a drunken haze. The fact that I was standing there, ready to walk toward him and become his wife was incredible.

I laughed in the face of naysayers.

Dreams did come true.

My dad stepped up to me and smiled. "You look beautiful, sweetie."

His eyes were glassy, and I held my breath. If my dad cried, I would absolutely lose my shit.

"Dad…"

He lowered his head and gave it a shake. "I have a little something. It was your mother's. She would have been so proud of you, Bella. So proud."

A lone tear fell down my cheek and I smiled as he clasped a delicate gold bracelet on my wrist. "I'm sorry she wasn't here for you. I know I wasn't much help, but you had Rose, and she's good for you, Bella. Your mom would be happy to know you have her."

I nodded, still staring at the bracelet. "I think she's here, Daddy. I think she knows I'm happy. And you're the best father a girl could ever ask for. You know that."

He nodded a quick bob of his head and smiled. "Let's do this, Kiddo, before I change my mind and drag you back home."

I giggled and grabbed hold of his arm. "I'm ready."

I looked up and finally let myself look at Edward. He looked incredibly handsome in his light grey suit and crisp white shirt. His grandfather's pocket watch was tucked into his vest, and the silver chain hung and sparkled in the sun. His hair was tame for one, and his shoes were shiny and new.

He was magnificent.

The music started and my dad led me toward Edward, luckily it was only a short walk across the deck of the boat because I was about to come out of my skin.

He held his hand out for me to take, and I did, stepping up next to him and smiling into his pretty face. I found happiness there, and teary eyes. The warmth and love was just so strong, it took my breath away.

I took his hand and had to stop myself from melting into him. The time would come when I could just hug him and hold him, but first, I had to get married. We had an agenda. We had plans. We were here for a purpose.

"You're stunning, precious," he whispered in my ear. I smiled.

The minister grinned and then opened his bible.

I was lost in thought, barely able to keep up with the words being spoken. I just wanted to yell out "I do!" and get on with the show.

Finally, it was my turn to say just that.

"Do you, Bella Marie Swan take this man, Edward Anthony Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," I said.

He nodded.

"And do you, Edward Anthony Cullen, take this woman, Bella Marie Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do. Always."

The minister said of bunch of other stuff before announcing us as man and wife, and I flung myself into his arms, so happy and grateful for the life I'd been given and the man I loved so much.

He kissed me hard, and the hoots and hollers and clapping caused me to laugh. He laughed, turned around to face our guests and held up my hand to show off the new ring I wore.

"I caught her!"

The all laughed some more and I felt so blessed that we had so many friends and family members that loved us. I was glad everyone agreed to fly out and join us. It was magical. All of it.

It was our forever.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Loves and kissing to all of you forever!**

***Hits complete***


	62. outtake 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**AN: so this is a little outtake I stared eons ago, and in my quest to tidy up my files, I found it and finished it. I was stuck on a name, so Thank You Misty for helping me :D**

**Erin… here's your boy. Ily xo**

* * *

The house was clean, dinner was on the table, and I was wearing a brand spanking new dress—heels included.

Since it was Christmas break, I had plenty of time to fiddle around and get things ready. At first, I'd been pissed that Edward decided to go in to work on Christmas Eve. Rosalie had invited us over to spend the night—like we'd done for three years previous—and I was highly disappointed. I loved being there when the kids woke up. The happiness in their little faces was so exciting and made the holiday so special.

Breaking the tradition was bad enough, but it just felt like he was putting work ahead of family. It was infuriating.

He worked too damn hard as it was. He'd become Chief engineer—which was incredible at his age, and the company was growing in leaps and bounds. He'd become quite the rising star in the industry and had travelled all over the country, designing ships for millionaires, companies, and even the government. It was remarkable, and of course I was so proud of him, but of all times of the year, I needed him home.

I got over it quickly, though. I put things into perspective and remembered that he was doing it all for us. For our future. For our family. Once I got over my little tizzy fit, I flew into action and decided to treat him like the treasure he was. He was special, and I was going to show him just how special he was.

The door opened and shut and I smiled at myself in the mirror. He'd be surprised to find me so dressed up.

"Where's my gorgeous wife?" he called out.

A thrill ran through every part of me when he said that. It made me feel the same way as it had years ago.

"I'm in here. I'll be out in just a minute."

I dabbed on a little lip gloss, puckered up, and headed into the other room where he was hanging his coat. He turned around and the smile on his face rivaled the bright glowing star on our modest little tree.

"Wow," he said, and then whistled. "Turn around. Let me get a good look at you."

I did a careful twirl, and then curtseyed. "You like?"

He growled a little, down deep in his throat and threw down the cookie he'd picked up off the platter on the counter. He stalked toward me with that mischievous fun-loving smile on his face and my breath hitched.

"I don't like. I love. You look gorgeous."

"Thank you," I said. "I missed you today. Did you get everything done?"

He nodded, still smiling. "I did. I'm yours for the next six days. I promise—no work, okay."

I reached up and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. "I made you a delicious dinner, and I even made a pie. Go sit down and I'll get the table set so we can eat."

He shook his head. "Why don't you go sit down? Let me do this for you. As beautiful as you look tonight, you also look tired—and those shoes don't look comfortable. They'll look great when I have your legs in the air later, but for now, take them off, go sit on the couch, and watch something on TV while I do this. Okay?"

"Okay," I said. I was in awe of him.

He kissed my nose. "Go on. You're in a delicate condition. You shouldn't be on your feet."

Delicate. I felt like I was as big and obnoxious as a whale. He worried, though, all the time. The whole pregnancy had been hard for both of us, but he was just so overly cautious.

"I'm feeling fine, baby. I actually feel great."

He nuzzled my nose with his. "Go sit down, woman."

"Okay, okay," I said with a giggle.

I sat down on the couch and picked up the remote, but there wasn't really anything on. I could hear him in the kitchen clanking around and it made me smile. He was a disaster in the kitchen. I was pretty sure it was his only flaw. He couldn't cook worth a shit, was so messy and could never remember where anything was. That made it so much more heartwarming for him to offer to take care of dinner for me.

"Come and get it, precious. Dinner's on the table!"

I smiled and went to push myself up, only to fall back against the cushions with a huff.

"Oh," I moaned. There was a pain, a pain stronger than I'd ever felt before shot up and through my abdomen and up my back.

I grabbed my belly with both hands and took a deep breath just like they'd showed me to do in Lamaze. Edward walked into the room, smiling proudly, but his smile fell when he saw the look on my face.

"What's wrong? What's the matter?"

I could see the panic in his voice and I held my hand up. "I think I'm having contractions. It hurts."

"Oh shit," he spat. "Okay, stay there. Um, I'll get your bag and the car. You stay right there."

He went flying out of the room, only to come running back in and fell down on his knees in front of me. He kissed my belly, and then leaned up to kiss me. "I love you, gorgeous. We're having a fucking baby! Now!"

I laughed. "Pretty soon, I think, yeah. Hurry and get the stuff."

He smiled and he looked just like a little kid. "Okay. I'll be back. Wait right here."

I shook my head and continued to breathe. I wasn't sure where he thought I was going. I couldn't even stand up.

The pain was intense, but the breathing was helping and I just tried to stay calm. I could already tell that Edward was going to be out of his mind. We'd come so far, and it was such a monumental moment in our lives. We'd waited so long and had so many disappointments, including two miscarriages and months and months of negative tests that broke our hearts. For three years we'd tried and failed, and to come so far with our little gift… it was a miracle.

Edward was so excited. He was beyond proud daddy—he was the ultimate proud daddy. The nursery was finished, and every detail was thoughtfully constructed. He had a stash of baby toys that could rival a toy store, and obsessed over piles of baby books every chance he got. As he said, the baby was the cherry on our hot fudge sundae. We had a beautiful life, and we just couldn't wait to share it with a child.

Another contraction hit me and I cried out, the pain lashing and ripping through me. "Edward! Hurry!"

I briefly thought about just picking up the phone and dialing 911, but he was in front of me before I could even reach over to grab my phone.

"It's going to be fine. We're okay. Pipsqueak is fine. We're all going to be fine. Fucking great-you hear me?"

I nodded, wiped the tears away from my eyes and let him help me up and onto my feet. The room spun like a whirligig and I fell back against the cushions on the couch.

"What's wrong? What do I do?"

He was frantic and it wasn't helping things. I didn't want to scare him, but I was terrified.

"Let's just go. As fast as we can. Let's go."

"Can you stand?"

I nodded. "Hold on to me. I'm pretty dizzy."

And then my water broke.

He helped me up, avoiding the puddle between us and I kept my eyes on his shoes. I couldn't bear to see the worry in his eyes. I began chanting his words in my head. We were okay. Pipsqueak was fine. We were just fine.

He got me in the car and ran around the front to jump in the driver's side. His eyes were crazy, wide and scared, but most of all-excited. As nervous as we were, it was a magic moment. We'd been waiting so long, and it was here... we were about to have our baby.

"Holy shit," he whispered.

"Just drive, Edward. Please-just drive."

Shoving the keys into the ignition, the car fired up and he was backing out before I could process it all. I had one hand on my lower belly, and the other against the window. Thankfully, we weren't too far from the hospital-about twenty minutes give or take traffic. Being a holiday, we were bound to hit a little bit.

But the way Edward drove, well, I should have known to have more faith in him. He was zipping in and out of traffic, changing lanes like a daredevil and speeding like a cat with its ass on fire.

The entire time, he continued to coach me and comfort me. He'd taken our Lamaze classes very seriously, and we were both determined to have a natural birth. That was before I went into labor. I was over all that shit.

I wanted drugs.

Finally, we pulled into the parking lot and he threw the car into park and ran over to get me.

"Listen, precious, I'm going to get a wheelchair for you. Hang on until I get back, okay?"

I nodded, my chin against my chest. "I'll try, Edward. It seems this kid has a mind of its own."

He gave a little growl, stood and paced back and forth, pushing his hand through his hair.

"Okay, fuck it. I'll carry you. Come on. You need to be in there... a half hour ago."

I looked up at him like he'd just swallowed a bus. "Are you high? You can't carry me! Go get the damn wheelchair!"

His eyebrows flew up and I could tell he was shocked by my outburst. I had zero patience and zero tolerance for much else. The hurt was like a burn, the tension was growing by the second and he was just... getting on my nerves. I knew in the back of my head I was going to regret taking it out on him, but there was no turning back.

I was possessed.

"Go! Go, now! I'm having this damn baby now!"

He took off in a full sprint through the emergency room entrance and minutes later I heard the scrape of the wheelchair wheels as he pushed it across the asphalt.

"Come on, sweet girl. Let me help you get in here. We're almost there. I had them call the doctor."

I reached out for him and almost yelped in pain as a sharp zing blasted through me from front to back.

"Oh, man!"

"Hang on, sweetheart. Almost there."

I had to hand it to him. He was shaking like a rotten tree in a storm, but he was so careful with the chair as he sped me through the parking lot and into the hospital. He worried so much, too such good care of me, and I just wanted to give him this beautiful gift-without any hang ups.

I was scared. The pain was much worse than I expected, and in my head, all I could think was that something was very wrong. It wasn't helping me calm down; in fact, I was on the verge of just straight up losing my shit completely.

He comforted me, soothing words and whispers filled my ears the whole time we waited for them to get me in a room. He gently removed my beautiful dress, smiling sadly as he laid it on the chair next to the bed, obviously as disappointed as I was that our romantic night was cut short. Of course, it was for the most wonderful reason possible, but we'd both been looking forward to some time alone, and well... that was about to be a thing we'd see very little of once the baby came.

"You really look so beautiful tonight, gorgeous. Dinner smelled really good, too."

I whimpered. "Ahh, it's okay. Once you're feeling better, we'll have Rose babysit-'cause you know she's going to be begging to do it-and we'll have a really nice night out. How does that sound?"

I started to nod, then threw my head back when another contraction hit me. "Who gives a fuck!"

He snorted, turning his head so I couldn't see him laugh. Once the pain passed, and my breath returned to normal, I lay back on the bed and covered my face with my hands.

"I'm so sorry. It sounds lovely. I can't wait."

He was laughing softly again, rubbing my belly gently. "You're dad wouldn't be very proud of that mouth on you. He'll blame my influence."

I huffed and peeked at him through my fingers. "It is your influence. I never curse this much. This is all your fault, so... yeah, blame it on you!"

He leaned in and kissed me. "I'd take your place if I could, baby. I promise."

I gave him a watery smile and sighed. "That's so sweet, but no you wouldn't. You about tore the house down when you had a burr in your boot after we went camping. This is about... oh, eleventy-thousand times worse than that."

The door swung open and we both looked up to find the doctor walking in with a wide smile.

"Well, Mrs. Cullen. It looks like you're little one is ready for us."

I tried to sit up a bit so I could see her. "Is everything okay? This is early, I mean... two weeks! Is this okay? Is my baby okay?"

She chuckled and put the clipboard in the slot at the foot of my bed. "Perfectly normal, Bella. Remember, we weren't exactly sure when your date of conception was. I told you, it could have been give or take a couple weeks. Besides, the last ultrasound showed that the baby is fully developed and healthy. I have no reason to think there will be any issues. It's just time."

"Oh dear Lord," I mumbled. I was freaking out.

"Now, how close are these contractions coming?"

I looked up at Edward and he smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand. "Shit, I haven't been counting. I can't believe I fucked this up. They're coming pretty quick, if that helps."

She chuckled, pulled on a pair of gloves and grabbed the rolling stool, sliding over to where I was. She stationed herself between my legs and ordered me to put my feet up in the stirrups.

"I'm scared," I whispered, looking over at Edward.

He moved to the end of the bed and helped me get myself situated with my feet up and then returned to hold my hand while she examined me.

"Okay, you two. It looks like this baby is in a big hurry. You're at about seven centimeters. How long ago did your contractions start?"

"About forty-five minutes," Edward answered quickly.

She rolled back a bit, snapped the gloves off and smiled again. She was getting to be irritating.

"I'm going to send in your nursing team to get things in order, and they'll be there if you need anything. Just continue breathing through your contractions, and I'll be back to check on you in a few minutes."

"Okay," I breathed, grabbing Edward's hand tighter. "Thank you."

She stood, nodded and walked out.

"I wish Rosalie was here," I whined.

"I know, precious. I didn't even get a chance to call anyone. Will you be okay for a minute while I run out and give them a call? My mom will kick our asses is she misses this."

I nodded. "Yeah, go. I'm fine. Tell Rose to hurry, please."

He leaned in and kissed me solid on the lips before walking out, turning before he shut the door behind him.

"You are the love of my life, you know that?"

Big, fat tears pooled in my eyes and a lump the size of a cannonball lodged itself in my throat. I nodded, mute and stupid, but so in love with that man that I couldn't even think straight.

He winked and left me to deal with the family phone calls. Rosalie would absolutely have a cow if she knew that I was already ready to have the baby. She had been so looking forward to it, and she'd been the best source of advice, support, and love ever. The years had only brought us closer together, and I had no doubt that we were somehow just destined to be sisters.

I was so excited for my baby, too. The kid would have the most amazing aunt and uncle a kid could ask for. Not even mentioning my dad and Edward's parents, who were awesome grandparents. My dad didn't' even try to play off how excited he was. He was a proud grandfather, and couldn't wait to meet the little one.

There was one thing that was driving everyone nuts-including my niece and nephew. We'd decided to be surprised when the baby came. You would have thought I'd decided to sacrifice it to a cult the way Rosalie wigged out. I didn't see the big deal at all. I loved the thought of really, truly meeting my baby when I gave birth. I didn't want any expectations. I wanted to have a truly organic experience.

So, since it was apparently the end of the world, my baby shower was just... chaotic. Rosalie sent half the guests a pink ribbon-asking them to buy items for a baby girl, and the other half got blue ribbons-for boys.

I just wanted to see my baby-boy or girl. I didn't care if I had to take my little boy home in a pink sleeper, or my little girl in a sleeper covered in trucks. All that mattered was that they were safe and sound and healthy and... mine.

Edward returned a minute later, cheeks bright red and hair as wild and crazy as I'd ever seen it. His boots clambered loudly across the tile floor and I was so glad to see him. Holding out my hand, I reached out for him to come to me.

"Another one," I said through my teeth.

"Breathe, baby. Remember how we do it... one, two, three..."

I breathed through it, but wow... it was getting pretty bad. The nurse was moving around us frantically, sticking me with things, wrapping gadgets around me and basically, just driving me nuts. She had a job to do, so I tried to ignore her as much as I could and concentrated on my breathing and Edward.

It felt like a year before the doctor returned and the contractions were pretty much constant at that point.

"Okay, Bella. It's showtime. We're going to start pushing."

Edward's hand tightened around mine and tears clouded my eyes. I was just ready for it to be over, and I was so tired.

"You can do this, precious. You're the strongest woman I know. I'm here with you, Bella. I'm right here."

I couldn't even think, much less answer. As soon as the next contraction hit, the doctor ordered me to push, and so I did. I swear it felt like I was going to explode from the inside out.

"That's it, girl, push! Let's see this baby!"

Ten more minutes of pushing, ten more minutes of Edward sweetly chanting in my ear, and I was done.

The chaos ended and the soft whimper and cries of my baby rang out in the room.

"That was fucking awesome, baby! You did so good!"

Edward's eyes were far from mine, though. He was completely focused on the small, squishy bundle the doctor was holding up.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. It's a boy!"

I cried, hard. Tears of exhaustion and relieve and so much happiness that I felt like I would just disappear. I had a son-_we_ had a son. Suddenly, Edward's face was in front of me, holding my cheeks with his strong, shaky hands.

"I love you so much, Bella. Thank you, thank you so much for my son. He's beautiful, baby! Did you see him? He's fucking perfect!"

I laughed through my tears and closed my eyes. "He's okay? Everything is okay? I love him so much, Edward."

He laughed, and I felt his tears hit my cheeks as he kissed me. "I told you, precious. He's perfect. He's strong and handsome... he's just... beautiful."

"Would you like to cut the cord, Daddy?" The doctor asked.

He nodded and walked over to the end of the bed, grabbing the scissors and clipping the umbilical cord. When he looked back at me, I don't think I'd ever seen him look more handsome, or more proud.

"We're not naming him Thor," I laughed.

It was a joke we had. Edward was sure any son of ours would be so perfect, he'd have to be named Thor. Honestly, everyone had been convinced it was a girl, so I hadn't harped on it. At that very moment, I had to make sure he understood I wasn't naming him after a superhero.

"I'm calling him Thor."

I tried to give him the evil eye, but as worn out as I was, it probably looked like I was making some sort of funny face, or had palsy.

"Logan. His name is Logan."

He walked over, rubbed my cheeks, looked over his shoulder at our son and then smiled at me. "Logan Cullen. That'll work."

"Go to him, Edward. Make sure he's good… bring him to me."

He kissed me again, and then went over to watch as our son was rinsed off, weighed and whatever else they were doing to him while I anxiously waited to hold him.

Finally, _finally,_ the nurse bundled him in a small white blanket, handed him over to Edward, and he turned to face me, lifting a small hand full of small fingers.

"Wave at your mommy, Logan. She's been waiting for you for a long time."

And that was the moment I felt in love with a Cullen boy for the second time in my life.

* * *

**thank you for reading :)**

**There might be another outtake on the horizon ... i won't pinky promise when that will happen, cuz idk. but someday XO**

**loves, **

**j'me**


End file.
